Shades of Green
by appletreesfall
Summary: Bella Swan: 28, english teacher, can't wait to have kids. Edward Cullen: 29, piano teacher, hates kids. Bella has decided to take her life into her own hands but what happens when a one night stand with Edward results in a surprise pregnancy? M FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Twilight.***

~*~

The day I turned 26, during our yearly birthday chat that always began with an off-key rendition of the Chili's Restaurant version of the birthday song, my mother told me I'd better work on getting married and pregnant harder because, as she so eloquently phrased it, "Bella, your eggs are 26 years old and before you know it, they'll start rotting." Followed by her signature cackle.

Now, I know this isn't true and that isn't what happens but after we got off the phone, I felt an irrational surge of panic. What is crazy old Renee was right? What if I can't get knocked up, _ever_?

I'd always pictured myself, married by 23. First baby nine months after and second baby a year after that. First a boy, then a girl then we'd have one of each and live happily ever after in a house with blue shudders, a perfect green lawn and a white picket fence.

Maybe not the most realistic dream, but that's why they're called dreams, right?

When I was 20, I was positive that I was on the right track. I was in Dartmouth, majoring in education. I wanted to mold young, teenage minds. I wanted to show them that Shakespeare wasn't boring and writing poetry could be fun. When I graduated, I decided it was time for a change and was hired at a private high school in Chicago.

I had grown up in Phoenix with my mother and spent my high school years in Forks, Washington with my father before he passed. The school was amazing. Morgan Park Academy was filled with bright students who asked questions and it was almost like a college campus. I loved my job, it was exactly that I had always pictured for myself.

Chicago, I decided, was where I would meet my soul mate.

I went on a lot of first dates. _A lot._ My best friends set me up, their friends set me up, even the little old lady who works at the dry cleaners I frequent set me up. For as many first dates, there weren't nearly as many second dates. They were either too tall or too short. Too boring or too immature. Their hair would be too long or too short. They'd talk too much about themselves or want to know too much about me. Or they were just straight up looking for sex.

There was a point when I thought I found my soul mate. Jacob Black was ten years older than me and was a fantastic architect. He was the perfect height – six feet, two inches – and had an amazing build. I felt safe with him, like he would protect me. We dated for over a year. It was amazing how we wanted most of the same things. Marriage, lots of children, a house in the suburbs. The only thing I thought was odd was, most of the time, he insisted that we stay at my apartment, that his place was boring because he worked so much and spent all his other time with me that he didn't even have cable.

I was paranoid and kept pushing though. It turned out, he was right. His apartment was totally lame. It had blank walls and a king sized bed and that was pretty much it. After that, things were great again and I began to even think that he might propose.

That was, of course, until he said he had to go out of town for the weekend for work. I didn't think anything of it; he had to go out of town a lot. I missed him and decided to take a walk near his building to feel close to him when I saw him. His back was toward me and I started for him, wanting to surprise him. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with his last name in bold, black print. But then he turned and I saw he was holding a little boy, a little boy with cropped black hair and tan skin and Jacob's pointy ears, a little boy that clearly belonged to Jacob. He was wearing the same outfit. I remember the moment with such clear precision, as though it just happened.

I remember watching Jacob, frozen in my spot as he tossed the boy up in the air. What felt like hours but was most likely only minutes later, a woman who was dressed in the same manner as the other two walked up. Jacob's face broke out in a smile that I thought was reserved only for me and he leaned down, kissing her passionately. The girl was beautiful. Native American, like Jacob and this little boy, her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her make up was fully done and some how she made a t-shirt and jeans look amazing.

They started walking toward me and I panicked, unable to move. I remember the horrified look on Jacob's face when he saw me.

"How dare you," I'd spat at him. I felt ashamed of him and myself for being involved. I turned to the girl – who I now know is Leah – and wiped the tears from my eyes that I hadn't realized were flowing, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea," I'd told her before turning and running away, as fast as I could through the crowded streets of Chicago.

That was the last time I saw Jacob. I was sad for a few days but I recovered so quickly that I wondered if we had even been meant to be. He left me tons of messages, claiming he was just unhappy with Leah, that I made life worth living. That he'd leave Leah in a second if I would just give him a second chance.

From what I've heard from some mutual friends, Leah stayed with him and they have three more children in addition to Sam; Emily, Quil and Seth. That apartment which he'd finally taken me to was rented just to throw me off. They were on their way to a family reunion that day and Leah had needed to stop and get something from her office. She was an architect for the same company as Jake.

Sometimes I think back and wonder what could have been but mostly when I think back, I'm glad I got out of a relationship with someone that apparently has no problem cheating. No problem leaving his wife and kids to spend time with another woman.

That was my last serious relationship. It's been nothing but first dates since. The only problem is: I just turned 28 and I'm still single. I may be a little... picky. But wouldn't you be? This is the rest of my life we're talking about.

My two best friends, Alice Hale and Rosalie Hale McCarty have found the loves of their lives. Alice is married to Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper and Rosalie is married to Jasper's best friend, Emmett.

Rose was more anxious than me to settle down and have babies. She had been dating Emmett for three years before he finally got down on one knee and proposed. She'd been elated and accepted. She thought that they'd have a short engagement and get married right away but both families came from old Chicago money and insisted on a properly long engagement and a huge wedding.

Alice was in no rush until she met Jasper at Rose and Emmett's engagement party. She walked right up to him and said, "You've kept me waiting." He had apologized, with his Southern drawl and ten months later, Alice found out she was pregnant.

Alice's parents were livid. Their daughter had always been a free spirit and not always followed their wishes but to them, a pregnancy that sudden was mortifying. The Hales were more accepting, thrilled that they would be grandparents.

Charlotte is three and precious, with the same blonde curls as her father and his twin and the grey eyes of her mother. Charlotte also never wore the same outfit twice and had more shoes than I do. Alice's parents came around and are in love with the little girl, just like everyone else. She had me wrapped around her little finger an hour after she was born.

Emmett and Rosalie, well, they were married six months after Charlotte was born -- Alice made them promise to give her at least six months to get back into shape -- and I made a pregnancy test run with Rosalie less than a year later.

When they made the big announcement, Jasper and Rose's parents were over the moon. Rose and Emmett are the extremely proud parents of Henry, who toddles all over the place faster than you could imagine. When Henry had just turned one, Rose called me for another pregnancy test run. Now, Rosalie is six months along with their next, another boy and due in late December. She swears they'll keep popping them out until they have a girl or a dozen, whichever comes first.

Each of these announcements from my friends has caused a stabbing pain in my heart. How was I able to achieve exactly what I wanted professionally but not personally? It pains me to see the looks Alice and Jasper give each other or the way Emmett constantly has a hand on Rose's belly, not wanting to miss their son kicking and poking.

So, I devised a plan.

Two words: artificial insemination.

Maybe I'd never land a husband but why should that stop me from the thing I want most in life? It is 2009, after all. There are plenty of single, working mothers who raise children to be great people.

The paperwork was filled out. I had picked the donor. He was six foot two with brown eyes and brown hair. He had the same skin tone as me and was a member of MENSA. I figured I needed someone as smart as possible who kind of looked like me.

It took me weeks to make my decision but I was confident I'd made the right one.

The IUI procedure scheduled for Monday – just the day after tomorrow. I was nervous but excited. I hadn't told anyone, I was planning keeping it a secret from everyone and anyone -- even Rosalie and Alice and especially my crazy mother.

In nine months, I'd be a mother. I was excited and nervous and couldn't wait to get it over with.

**~*~**

On Saturday night, two days prior to the... insemination, Alice insisted the three of us girls get dressed up and go down town. She insisted that even though Rosalie was pregnant that we'd still be able to have a good time. I shrugged and went along, letting Alice transform me from plain English teacher Bella to smoky eyed sexy Bella. My dark blue (or sapphire, as Alice insisted it was called) dress was on the short side and my heels on the high side.

"Alice, did we maybe mix up dresses? This is even short than normal and I don't know, do I, maybe... just maybe... look like a hooker?" I tried to tug the bottom of the dress down, unsuccessfully due to the fact that it was skin tight. It clung to me and I wondered how I'd be able to walk between that and the high, high heels.

Alice stood with her hands on her tiny hips. She was wearing an empire waist dress that flowed around her hips. It was a beautiful purple color and it was something I could imagine myself in easier. Alice shook her head, her almost black hair swaying with the movement, "Honestly, Bella! If you've got it, you have to flaunt it and you definitely have it!"

"And," Rosalie chimed in from her spot on my bed, "do you _really_ think Alice and I would let you go out looking like a hooker?"

I tugged harder at the hem if the dress but it was almost painted on and had no give to it. Alice swatted my hands away and sighed.

"Bella." Alice huffed. She looked at Rose. "We should leave before this one here rips dress."

I glared at Rose and Alice for a second. Alice got to wear a far more comfortable dress and Rosalie was wearing jeans and a tight shirt that showcased her baby bump. Rose also got to wear flats because her feet were swollen due to the pregnancy. To say I was jealous of their clothing was an understatement.

But Rose was in agreement with Alice about leaving. So was I, actually, itching to get a drink or two in my system. It was almost eleven when we finally arrived at the club, walking past the line since Emmett owned the place.

Twilight was the hottest new club, the walls made to actually look like the Chicago skyline at Twilight. As soon as we got there, Rosalie started griping that the baby was sitting on her bladder and had to use the ladies room. Alice went along and I headed to the bar to order our drinks. I ordered three. Two for me, one for Alice, knowing after tonight I probably wouldn't be drinking for a while.

And I may have downed my two and ordered two more before they found me.

Two hours later, I was drunk. Actually, drunk may have been an understatement. I was wasted.

I was on the dance floor moving to my own, made up rhythm, certainly different than what everyone else was dancing to, when I slammed into something, rather, someone solid. I looked over my shoulder and saw apple green eyes and copper hair.

~*~

**should i continue? completely discontinue? let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh, wow. thanks to the people who added this to their favorites! i'm like giddy, okay, that's silly. whatevs. chapters will hopefully get longer? maybe? my attention span sucks. ;) i also think i need someone to beta this? because i can only read it so many times and my english and fragmented sentences suck.**

***i don't own twilight, i'm just playing with the characters.***

**~*~**

Chapter Two

**Bella Swan**

I woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed. I'm not a big fan of drinking coffee, preferring the smell over the taste. When I do drink it, I load it with milk and sugar and completely drown out the taste. I inhaled deeply without opening my eyes, snuggling deeper into the comfortable bed and pulling the down comforter tighter around me, feeling chilly. Then I froze. I don't have a down comforter. I racked my brain, trying to remember where I was. It came to me in flashes. Reddish brown hair. Bright green eyes. Dancing, grinding. Body shots. A cab ride filled with groping. My panties being torn off. Sweaty limbs tangled together. I groaned loudly and apparently attracted the attention of owner of the mess of penny-colored hair and Jolly Rancher green eyes from the other room. Edward. He wore gym shorts and nothing else.

I could feel myself turn red and tried to smile at him as I tried to remember if we had used protection. I sat up, keeping the comforter wrapped around me as I was very aware of my nakedness under there.

"Hey," he said quietly and just his voice sent a shiver up my spine. I couldn't help but stare at his abs, not even realizing it until he chuckled and I turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh... hey, good morning," I winced slightly as I spoke, just recognizing the pounding in my head and the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

"You okay? You look a little... green," as he spoke, he frantically looked around his room, no doubt searching for something for me to empty my stomach in.

I nodding slowly, signaling that I was fine when I was really panicking inside. I caught a glimpse of my dress on the floor next to the bed and leaned down to grab it, slipping it on awkwardly as I could without revealing anything. I heard him laugh quietly again and chanced another look to where he stood, leaning against the door frame.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Um, can you give me a minute? "

"Oh. Yeah... yeah, sure. I'll be in the kitchen, there's coffee in there," he shrugged his shoulders slightly and gestured behind him before heading out of the room.

Still in panic mode, I jumped off the bed and adjusted the dress then desperately searched the room for my heels then the little clutch that I'd put my license, credit card and cell phone in. Finally finding them, I didn't bother putting my shoes on and trying to be as quiet as possible as I snuck out of Edward's apartment, amazed that I was lucky enough that he seemed too involved in whatever was going on in the kitchen to notice.

Once out of the apartment, I breathed a sigh of relief. I slipped my feet into the shoes when I got into the elevator and briefly wondered how long it would take him to notice I was gone and if I'd ever see him again.

~*~

As soon as I got onto the street, I felt like I could breathe again. The panic I had felt slowly ebbed away as I hailed a cab and gave the driver my address. I pulled out my iPhone, which I'd shut off as some point last night.

Waiting for it to turn on, I bit my lip and thought of the cab ride back to Edward's last night. His hands on my thighs, up my skirt. How I'd squirmed and moaned as he sucked on my neck and bit down as he ripped my thong. How talented his fingers were and... oh.

Seven voice mails? Ten text messages? All from Alice and Rose, not surprising. Did I even tell them I was leaving last night? It's amazing how certain parts of the night are so fuzzy and certain parts I can remember so well that it's like its actually occurring.

I held my breath and decided to read the text messages first.

They were all variations of the same thing: Come do shots with me, Bella! Where are you, Bella? Call me, Bella.

Groaning loud enough to attract a glare from the cab driver, I called Rosalie first. I knew the conversation with Alice would be much… louder and I wasn't sure I was ready for that until I'd taken some Motrin and eaten something really greasy.

Four rings and I was about to hang up when Emmett answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Em. Is Rose around?"

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Bella. Heard you had a fun night last night."_

Ugh. Why couldn't Rose have answered? I really should have called her cell phone instead of their house phone. Alice would have been better than this.

"Um, yeah? The club was great? You've done a great job with the place?"

Bella, can you at least try to sound convincing?

"_That's not what I meant. I meant I heard you went off with that Cullen guy."_

Cullen… Edward's last name? Edward Cullen. Huh, nice. Sleeping with guys whose last names you don't know. Classy, Bella.

"I don't know what you mean, Em. I had a headache so I went home to sleep?"

"_Ha, sure whatever you say, Bells. You guys were all over each other, I thought I was gonna have to get a hose and spray you two down."_

Oh. My. God. All I wanted was to talk to Rose and instead, I got called out by her husband.

"Listen, Em. Is Rose there? Or is she busy with the baby?"

"_Oh, yeah…. ROSIE!" _

So loud. I was definitely regretting not taking that Motrin before making any phone calls at all.

By the time Rose got onto the phone, the cab driver had pulled up to my apartment so I told her I'd call her back and hung up with a quick goodbye.

I decided to climb the stairs up to my place instead of taking the elevator, trying to prolong the inevitable. After locking the door, I went straight to the bathroom, stepping out of the outrageous heels and struggling out of the dress as I went. My panties were torn and probably in the back of the cab from last night and my bra was probably somewhere in Edward Cullen's apartment.

I shut the bathroom door and caught sight of myself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. I gasped slightly at what I saw. Bruises on my hips. I gently traced them, realizing they were the shape of Edward Cullen's hands. Looking closer, I noticed marks on the inside of my thighs as well and on my ribs, just under my breasts. Oh my. Edward Cullen's a little rough, isn't he? I can't remember it ever hurting, only immense pleasure. Just feeling high and amazing. But my neck had two hickeys. Big hickeys that would take some work covering up. Thankfully, as Alice and Rose as best friends, I'd learned some tricks on make up application.

Sighing, I turned on the shower to warm up and went to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the bottle of Motrin and took two, swallowing them down with water out of a small Dixie cup. I got into the shower and my mind wandered again to last night. Edward Cullen's hands, his tongue, him inside me, no barriers between us.

Wait, no barriers between us? That couldn't be right. Surely he had used a condom. After all, I was some random girl in a random night club in Chicago, right? Right. I'm just crazy. Delusional. Even in my drunken state, I would have remembered my plan. Artificial insemination. A baby. A baby with amazing clover green eyes and brown hair that had a hint of red in it?

No. Wrong. The donor I'd picked had brown hair and brown eyes like me. But if there hadn't been a condom...

I couldn't stop obsessing. I was worried and didn't even have Edward Cullen's phone number to call and ask him. Would I call him if I could? What would I say?

"Hey, Edward Cullen, I was just wondering if we used condoms last night when we had the most amazing sex I've ever had? If not, I might be pregnant because last night was my last hoorah before I had a donor's sperm shot up into my uterus and if I've had your sperm up there I'd like to know?"

No, thanks.

Groaning, I finished up my shower and stepped out, wrapping one towel around my body and another around my hair like a turban. I walked into the living room and sat on my couch and stared at the phone on my table, knowing what I had to do.

I took a deep breath and picked it up, selecting the number for the medical center. Thankfully no one answered and I was able to leave a quick message.

"Hi, this is Isabella Swan. I need to cancel my appointment for Monday… something, um, came up. Thanks."

Pushing the end call button, I selected the first number off my favorites list. Alice.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Where in the world did you disappear to last night?! Emmett said you disappeared with some guy!"_

Everyone cut right to the chase, didn't they? I think I needed some friends who minded their own business. Once, upon telling Alice this, she told me that I'd never be able to live without her. Nosey or not. Sadly, she was probably right. I smiled a little, debating how much to reveal to my best friend.

"Oh, yeah. We did leave together but just shared a cab."

It wasn't a lie: we _did_ really share a cab. Take that, Alice.

"_To his place or yours?"_

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face, holding the phone between my face and shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice."

"_Come on, Bellaaa! You can tell me! We're best friends, we don't keep secrets, you have to give me the deets... was it totally great? Did it totally suck, is that why you wo -- oh, shoot."_

I could hear some commotion in the background then Charlotte crying and Jasper trying to calm her down. My heart broke as I heard her little wails. Actually, they were really loud. For a three year old, Charlotte sure had a set of lungs on her. With Alice as a mother it wasn't a surprising fact.

"_Oh, Charlotte took a spill on the patio, gotta go Bells. This convo isn't over, missy! I'm calling you later!"_

Before she hung up, I heard Charlotte howling, _"No daddy, want mommy!"_

I commiserated with her right now, actually wishing my crazy mother was here to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes, I lay on the couch and wrapped the afghan that my grandmother had knitted for me when I was little around my still towel clad body and stared at the blank television. Somehow, in less than twenty-four hours, I'd gone from knowing exactly what I was going to do to having no idea what-so-ever.

I think this warranted a nap.

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

After I left Bella in the bedroom to get dressed, I went to the kitchen to try to make something to eat because drinking and fucking hot English teachers that I meet in bars apparently make me hungry. Maybe I was too caught up in making sure that the scrambled eggs were the right consistency and the bacon didn't get too crispy to hear her sneak out.

After realizing she was gone, I went and searched the bedroom for any sort of note. Maybe a reason why she'd snuck out or a phone number? Nothing. I only found her bra under the covers and her panties in the pocket of my jeans from last night. Maybe she had some sort of emergency. Fuck. I'd really been hoping I'd get to peel that little black dress off of her again… maybe bend her over the kitchen table after we'd eaten. There's no way that she's an English teacher. English teachers just aren't that fucking wild in bed. I laughed at myself and shook my head; people don't make up shit like that.

I spent the rest of the day prepping for my new job. I'd just been hired at Morgan Park Academy, one of the many private schools in Chicago, as a piano teacher. The school year had started a few weeks ago but I'd attended high school there and my parents were friends with the Dean. The old piano teacher apparently had her baby a few weeks early and decided to stay home with it instead of the six week maternity leave she's originally said she'd choose. I always wondered why someone would give up a career teaching at a prestigious school to take care of a kid. That's what day care and nannies are for.

As I prepared lesson plans, my mind wandered back to Bella and the fact that she's a teacher, too. Or at least that's what she'd said but I was still toying with the idea that it was a lie. But what if it wasn't? I wondered what school she taught. Maybe MPA. I laughed at that thought but grabbed the staff directory I'd been given anyway and flipped to the English section and holy shit, there she was.

What the fuck were the chances? All the schools in the area…

A small color photo. Her cheeks were pink and her smile slightly nervous. Her hair was curled and fell far past her shoulders. She wore a dark blue shirt. You could tell that she was embarrassed to have her picture taken but why? She was hot. She seemed so confident last night.

Isabella M. Swan. Hmm, Isabella?

English teacher and overseer over the literary magazine. No surprise. If you like English, you're probably going to like literature.

Born and raised in Forks, Washington. Where the fuck is that? I made a note to myself to Google that shit later.

Graduated from Dartmouth in 2004. Started teaching at Morgan Park Academy in 2005. So she's hot and smart. And if she graduated in 2004 that means she's… 27?

Likes reading and travelling. Obviously she likes reading if she's an English teacher.

Contact information? E-mail: 

Grinning, I grabbed my laptop and powered it up. I fucking loved staff directories right now.

~*~

**i wasn't originally planning on it, but i decided to give you a little edward point of view. whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ahh, thank you guys for the reviews and to everyone who's added this to their favorites or alerts! just incase anyone is wondering: this is based in september, 2009. let's say saturday was the 26****th**** and sunday the 27****th**** and so on.**

**sorry for the delay! work's been insanely busy. hopefully the next one'll be out a liiittle quicker. **

***i don't own twilight or any of the characters.***

~*~

Chapter Three

**Bella Swan**

After I woke up from my nap, I avoided any contact with the outside world. Not wanting to give Alice or Rosalie another chance to interrogate me, I shut off my phone and disabled the internet on my laptop. I finally decided to get dressed, just slipping on a pair of black yoga pants and a white long sleeved shirt, then settled down on the couch again to grade vocab tests and proof read articles that had been submitted to MPA's literary magazine, which I'd taken over this year because Mr. Allen decided he had too many other things going on. It was okay though, because I'd wanted to take it over since I first started at the school.

We had some amazing students with amazing ideas; they never ceased to amaze me with their creativity and dedication to the magazine. I also phoned the school and let them know I wouldn't need off the following few days after all and that they could feel free to cancel the substitute they'd gotten to cover my classes.

After I finished, I realized I had nothing left to do to kill time. I wasn't tired thanks to the nap I'd taken. Everything was graded. Lesson plans were done. Articles were proof read and corrected. My apartment was spotless, my laundry was done. I sighed. It was at times like these where I wished I was one of those people who slacked off and let things pile up so I had something to do to keep me busy.

These were also the times where I let my mind wonder to thoughts of being married, having babies. I closed my eyes and saw Edward Cullen. His handsome face with his perfect nose and wonderful green eyes. I thought about his hair and what an uncommon color it was. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. But even through my fantasizing, I knew I was being crazy.

_Of course you wouldn't see him again, Bella. You ran out of his apartment after the best night of your life. Even if you did see him again, he probably wouldn't be interested. He's so hot and you're so… plain. Ugh. And he probably thinks you're insane. End of story -- stop obsessing about him and how pretty your babies would be. They'd probably get my stupid brown hair and stupid brown eyes._

I ordered Chinese food and ate while watching last weeks' episode of The Office, glad to have some mindless television to distract me. Of course, the relationship between Jim and Pam made me long for that and I laughed at myself because really, who is jealous of fictional people? But they were so cute and happy and having a baby who would be cute and happy and had a cute little house that made them happy and they'd overcome so much… like stupid Roy and Connecticut and art school yet they were still so blissful.

Rolling my eyes, I finished my chicken and broccoli and went to the kitchen, rinsing off the plate before putting it in the dishwasher. Then I looked at my refrigerator and the pictures covering it. There were pictures of Alice, Rose and me. Pictures of Charlotte and Henry, both together and separate, little wallet size ones from professional photo sessions that their parents had taken them to. Charlotte's blonde curls were a stark contrast to Henry's dark hair. They looked alike, which wasn't surprising seeing as they were cousins, but different at the same time. I felt a familiar pang of envy. Rose and Alice were linked in that way. I'd never be part of it.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip, willing the tears that sprung to my eyes away. Eventually I turned off the light in the kitchen, standing in a few minutes in the darkness and letting the tears fall. I was being a big baby, not the twenty-eight year old I was but tonight, just for a few minutes, I didn't care.

After I calmed down, I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, taking my time. It was early, only 9:30 but I knew that this week would be long and figured I'd get as much rest as I could. I climbed into my bed and snuggled down into the pillows and blankets. It didn't take long to fall asleep; I wasn't one of those people who had a ton of trouble sleeping.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

~*~

My alarm clock was set for five o'clock but I was awake by four after an especially… exciting dream about Edward Cullen. I debated just laying around, wasting time until it was time to wake up but I had already decided that I wasn't going to wallow about life. I had a one night stand, who cares? Obviously it was the universe's way of telling me that maybe I wasn't supposed to have a baby right now.

So instead of lying around, I got up and changed into my work out clothes. Taking my hair out of the pigtail braids, I pulled it up in a ponytail and went down to the fitness center that the apartment building had. I tried to avoid it at this time of day because it was busy but I figured it'd be a positive way to burn the excess energy I seemed to have. I put my iPod earphones in and got onto a treadmill next to an older man and started jogging.

"Hey there, little lady," the man panted, clearly not used to running at the pace he had going.

I pretended not to hear him, staring straight ahead but after about the fifth time he leered at me suggestively, I huffed and stopped the machine. Glaring for a second, I turned and left, tugging out my earphones as I made my way back to my apartment, deciding I'd take a shower and check my e-mail.

I took my time in the shower, using my new philosophy strawberry milkshake body wash. After I was finally finished, I toweled off and picked out my outfit for the day, mulling over the contents of my closet before picking out grey wide leg trouser pants and a dark blue turtleneck that was short sleeved. I figured it would hide the hickeys on my neck without me doing extra work.

Alice had been doing my shopping for years, I'd give her my credit card and a limit and she'd spend the next week working on the project. I hated to shop, she loved it. She knew exactly what suited me. If it were up to me, I'd probably wear some variation of the same outfit every day. Thanks to her though, I had an extensive, very pricey wardrobe that didn't make me feel out of place with my students and coworkers, who all seemed to come from money.

After getting dressed and finishing my hair, I only had a few minutes left but I booted up my laptop anyway and opened my e-mail, turning my phone on at the same time. Like yesterday, I had a bunch of text messages. This time they were mostly from Rose.

_Are you calling me back? It doesn't take that long to get into your apartment. – Rose_

_Em told me the guy you left with is rich. And hot. – Rose_

_Ok, he didn't say hot but I caught a look at him. – Rose_

_His dad's a doctor. A brilliant cardiologist, apparently. They've been friends with Em's parents forever. – Rose_

_Bella, I'm in labor. Call ASAP. – Rose_

_That was a lie. I guess your phone really is off and you're not going to answer. – Rose_

Rolling my eyes at her antics, I turned my attention to my work e-mail. A few e-mails from students asking questions that I should have probably answered yesterday but only one stood out. E. Cullen? What? My hands were shaking slightly as I clicked the e-mail. It couldn't be from Edward, where would he have gotten my e-mail address?

_From: E. Cullen (__)_

_To: _

_Sent: Sunday, September, 27, 2009 12:07 PM_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Turns out I'm the new piano teacher at MPA and I found the most interesting thing in the staff directory… you. Thought you'd get away that easily, huh? ;) See you at school tomorrow._

_Edward_

Oh. My. God. Oh my god. What?

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

I arrived at school an hour before I had to be there. There were a few things I had to take care of but really, I wanted to see her. Bella. She hadn't responded to my e-mail the day before and I wasn't even sure that she'd seen it. I found my classroom and saw that it seemed pretty standard and worked on setting up my things, putting my laptop on the desk then I headed to the teachers' lounge, hoping she'd be hanging around there before class but had no luck. There were a few teachers hanging around and I decided to introduce myself since they were eyeing me anyway.

"Hey," I nodded toward them, "I'm Edward Cullen, new piano teacher."

"Oh, you're the one taking over for Angela… we were wondering who'd they'd bring in… Cullen, that sounds familiar? I'm Kate Denali, by the way." She was cute, young with long blonde hair that was probably fake and a lot of make up. Opposite of Bella.

I chuckled, a little nervous because most people had heard the name Cullen, most likely from the fact that my father was a famous cardiologist.

"Yeah, I went here so maybe that's where you've heard it from. Hey, do you know where Isabella Swan's classroom is? I'm a friend of a friend and wanted to stop in and say hi."

Kate scrunched up her nose – which looked fake – and nodded, "Bella? Yeah, she's in room 203. I don't think she's here today though, she was having some sort of medical… thing done."

"Medical thing?"

"Something like that. Top secret, real hush, hush."

"Huh. She seemed healthy to me on…" I stopped myself, running my hand through my hair. "Never mind. I'll just swing by her classroom anyway to see if she's here."

I waved to Kate and nodded again toward the other teachers, two other young girls who'd kept quiet through our exchange and walked out the door. I headed toward room 203, finding it easily since it's where I had senior year English and peeked in the door.

Kate must have gotten Bella confused with someone else because there she was, talking with two students. She seemed to be explaining something enthusiastically and two punks seemed like they were staring at her chest instead of at her face as she spoke. I clenched my hands into fists, feeling a flash of rage before I calmed down.

_What the fuck, Edward? You slept with her once, she fucking snuck out. You have no right to be jealous of two kids checking her out. She's hot. If she'd had been your high school teacher, you definitely would've tried to bang her._

I waited until the students left then knocked on the door to get her attention. Her head whipped up and her face turned bright red faster than I've ever seen happen to anyone.

"Oh! Um, Edward… hi," she stumbled her ways through the words, clearly taken off guard. She didn't seem all that surprised to see me though, which lead me to believe she either knew who I was or had read the e-mail I'd sent her. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of one of the desks in the front row, grinning at her with more confidence than I felt.

"Miss Swan. I heard a rumor that you'd be out today… glad it was wrong."

"Oh. Oh… yes. The, um, the situation was called off?" Bella said it as more of a question, like she wasn't sure how to phrase what she was trying to say.

"I see. So do you often disappear out of men's apartments after nights of amazing sex?"

"I… excuse me? Are you insinuating something, Edward Cullen? Of course I don't! I was… drunk! And you were drunk! So it doesn't even count!"

I cringed, feeling the tips of my ears turn red because I hadn't really meant to insinuate that she slept around.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just… you didn't leave a number or say bye or shit like that. And the sex was amazing so I was hoping that we'd maybe go out sometime."

_Wow, Cullen. When did you turn into a chick?_

"Look, I'm sorry I left. I don't normally do that but I had a lot going on and… well…" she lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing, "did you use condoms?"

What the fuck. I stared at her for a minute, racking my brain trying to remember, "I… don't know? I was fucking drunk, I can't remember."

Bella groaned softly and threw her hands up in the air, mumbling under her breath. Just as she looked like she was about to speak, a student knocked on the door.

"Miss Swan? I had some questions about my article for the magazine…" the young girl seemed timid and like she knew she was interrupting a very personal, inappropriate for school grounds conversation.

"Of course, Maggie. Mr. Cullen was just leaving," Bella gave me a look that dared me to say otherwise.

"That I was but Miss Swan, we'll have to finish this conversation later. I promise you that."

~*~

**if you review, i'll update faster. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts. and thank you, my first day off in weeks for allowing me to write this super long for me chapter.**

**please remember, this fic is rated M.**

**i updated my profile with pictures of bella, edward and the gang.**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Four

**Bella Swan**

I spent the rest of the day surrounding myself with students. Even during my lunch period, during which I usually locked myself in my classroom, I spent in the cafeteria and thankfully avoided any contact with Edward.

I thought I was home free until I had finally exited Hansen Hall on the way to the parking lot and ran into Kate Taylor, the very obnoxious fine arts teacher. She'd gotten hired the year after me and thought that as two of the youngest teachers in the school that we'd get along and be best friends. The only thing was she was a completely vapid, self centered jerk.

"Bella," She was sounded slightly out of breath and like she'd had to run to catch up with me. Her cheeks were red and her hair slightly disheveled. She looked like she had a good piece of gossip.

"Kate," I said evenly, "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if that hunky new teacher found you," she smirked when she said this, like she couldn't believe that any hot guy would be looking for me. I felt myself getting even more annoyed at Edward.

"Who, Mr. Cullen? Yes, I spoke with him."

"He's sooo cute, Bella. Isn't he so cute? Those eyes! They're so green. Can you put in a good word for me? You two are like, just friends, right?" She was practically bouncing in her heels as she asked questions, clearly hopeful that she'd be getting a piece of Edward Cullen.

"Ugh, Kate. I don't even know him and he's sort of a jerk. Sorry, I think you'll have to talk to him for yourself," I tried to sound like I didn't care if she talked to him. I didn't. I shouldn't. In fact, maybe it would stop my Edward Cullen obsession if he was involved with someone else, "Actually, you know what? You should totally go for it. I bet you're just his type. And I hear his family is loaded. His dad's a cardiologist or something. I have to go, Kate. Good luck!"

Once I finally made it across the parking lot to my Audi, I climbed in and sighed in relief. Avoiding Edward Cullen was going to be hard. It was going to mean constantly surrounding myself with other teachers and students but it could be done.

His blasé attitude when it came to condoms had annoyed me. Seriously, what guy couldn't remember if he'd used one? Which probably meant he didn't because most guys tried to avoid them as much as possible. Maybe he was one of the responsible ones. Maybe he pulled out. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

On the drive home, I called Alice. I knew I had to get the conversation out of the way and that she got worried whenever I went too long without answering her calls or calling her back. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up and I heard Alice's muffled voice in the background.

"_Hi Aunt Bewwa!"_

I laughed because Alice and Charlotte were constantly battling who got to answer the phone. It sounded like Charlotte won this battle.

"Hi sweets, what are you up to?"

I could hear Alice in the background again, prompting Charlotte on what to say.

"_I miss you Aunt Bewwa. Why you no call Mama back so we can play?"_

I giggled quietly, not wanting to offend Charlotte and cursing Alice for making me sound like the bad guy.

"Aunt Bella's just been busy. How about you let me talk to your mama so I can arrange a play date?"

"_Ok, you can talk to Mama and I will go watch Max and Ruby with Dada 'cuz it's his favorite!"_

"Alright, honey, have fun!"

It took some more shuffling of the phone and hearing Alice call to Jasper that Charlotte was coming his way before she said anything.

"_Why, look who it is! I thought you fell off the face of the Earth and poor little Charlotte has been asking all day where Aunt Bewwa is."_

"Enough with the guilt trip, Ali, I've been busy… lesson plans and the lit magazine. I was thinking I'd stop by tomorrow after school? I can occupy Charlotte while you make dinner then we can chat after she falls asleep?"

"_Is everything ok, Bells? You sound sad."_

Of course she would pick up on it, Alice picked up on everything. I sighed and nodded, even though she couldn't see me, "Yeah, Al. I'm good. Hey, I have to make a stop so I'll call you later, k?"

"_Ok, Bella! But you better not back out of tomorrow, Charlotte's going to be so excited! Oh, so am I! Bye!"_

I smiled at how enthusiastic she sounded and hung up after saying goodbye. I'd vent to her about Edward Cullen, how he was a stupid boy with a stupid penis (maybe that part was kind of wonderful…), who apparently had no memory of condom usage.

~*~

When I got home, I had another e-mail from Edward.

_From: E. Cullen_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Monday, September 28, 2009 5:56 PM_

_Subject: Hey._

_Are you going to continue to ignore me? Come on. Give me a chance. We'll go to dinner or something. If you really want nothing to do with me, I'll back off. Meet me in the teachers' lounge tomorrow morning, the one in Hansen._

_Edward_

I sighed and deleted it. I wouldn't meet him in the teachers' lounge in Hansen, I wouldn't go to dinner with him. Mission Ignore Edward Cullen was officially in effect.

**~*~**

I discovered the next day that avoiding Edward Cullen, while working in the same school as him, was next to impossible. His classes took place in the Art Center, the building next to Hansen where I taught but he somehow was always popping up somewhere. I saw him talking to Kate, even though she worked in the Art Center as well. I saw him talking with some students. I saw him in the cafeteria when I was on duty.

The weird thing was, he didn't seem to be trying to seek me out. I was just starting to feel at ease and like maybe he got the hint when the day ended. I still had a literary magazine meeting, so I ran to get a soda from the machine so I could get back to my classroom and set up before my students got there. When I walked back into the room, Edward Cullen was sitting in my desk chair. Shit.

"Hey," he sounded annoyed. This wasn't good. How could I avoid him if he showed up in my classroom? Could I just pretend he wasn't there? So that's what I did, I pretended he wasn't sitting in my desk, looking good enough to eat and started setting up for the meeting. I thought maybe he'd just leave until I turned around and he was standing so close that I bumped into him. He put his hand on my hip to steady me and I felt that same electric rush that I'd felt that night.

"Oh! I… sorry?" My voice sounded weird, almost breathy. His body seemed tense and his candy green eyes were intently staring at my lips. "Edward…"

I didn't get a chance to say anything else because his lips were on mine, his free hand moving to the back of my head. I made a noise that closely resembled a whimper and placed my hands on his chest. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently before letting it free and kissing me again. This time I parted my lips and his tongue met mine, tangling together.

As we kissed, his hand that had been on my hip started roaming. Up my side, gently running his fingers against the side of my breast then sliding his hand back down to my hip. He repeated this circuit a few times before palming my breast. Moaning softly, I pulled him closer to me and felt his hardness against my belly. Feeling him against me made me realize where we were and I snapped out of my haze, pulling away, "Oh my god."

"Pretty amazing, right?" He smirked and made a move to pull me back toward him but I stepped away, shaking my head. I could feel how flushed I was and knew my panties were completely soaked but I had a mission and this went completely against it.

"Edward! You have to leave now. I can't… I don't want to…"

"You don't want to? You seemed pretty into in two seconds ago. Fuck, Bella. I know I said I'd leave you alone if you didn't want anything to do with me but today was fucking hard. You look… so hot. Your ass in that skirt…" He slid his hand down to my ass as if to emphasize his point, "Do you know the way your male students talk about you? I hear them in the halls, saying how nice your rack is, how tight your ass looks."

"Excuse me?" I pushed away again and started straightening my shirt, "They do not!"

He stopped closer and leaned in, whispering against my ear, "They talk about how they want to fuck you. It made me want to kick their asses, Bella. I want to be the only one fucking you."

I bit my lip, his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine. When I spoke, my voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm not going to fuck you again, Edward. It was a mistake. Please, go. Students will be getting here for a meeting soon and I don't think it'd be good for anyone to walk in on us again…"

Edward glared at me for a second before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I rolled my eyes. _Someone isn't used to not getting his way._

**~*~**

A few minutes later, the students filed in for the meeting. I was distracted and ended up dismissing the meeting early, unable to concentrate after the meeting with Edward. The only thoughts I was able to have were those of him pushing my skirt up around my waist and thrusting into me… making me scream his name like on Saturday night.

_Ugh, Bella. Stop. You're not fucking him again. You probably did enough damage the first time._

Finally, I made it out of the building and considered cancelling on Alice but I knew she'd kill me so I sucked it up and made my way over. I parked and sat in my car for a few minutes, making sure my hair still looked ok and that my make up wasn't smeared. Once I stopped stalling, I walked up the sidewalk and rang the bell. I heard stomping and Jasper calling to be careful before the door swung open to reveal my favorite girl.

"Aunt Bewwa!" Charlotte squealed in her loud voice. I picked her up and hugged her tight against me.

"Charlotte Grace!" I smiled at Jasper, "Hey Jazz. You're home from work early."

"Yeah, I went in a little early so I could get home. Rose and Em are inside too. Alice figured she'd make a dinner party of it," he shrugged, as if to say he had no choice in the matter.

"Oh, great, four against one," I scrunched up my nose and rolled my eyes.

Jasper laughed, confirming my fears that I'd be interrogated at some point in the evening, "Come on. Emmett and Henry are in the living room and Alice and Rose are in the kitchen." I nodded, still holding Charlotte who was playing with my hair quietly. I went into the living room and said hello to Emmett and Henry before going to the kitchen.

"Hey ladies," I smiled at Rose and Alice, giving them each a one armed hug. "I didn't realize everyone was going to be here."

"Wellll, I just figured it'd be nice…" Alice sounded a little unsure but I grinned at her and shrugged, "It's good, I've missed Charlotte and Henry."

I bounced Charlotte a bit and kissed her cheek loudly, she squealed and giggled before announcing, "Oh, yes, Aunt Bewwa and Aunt Rose, you gonna cowor with me. Baby Henry can cowor too but he can't use pink 'cuz he's a boy."

"Charlotte, honey, Uncle Emmett and Daddy are going to color with you and Henry. Mommy and Aunt Rose need to have grown up time with Aunt Bella. Go get Daddy and Aunt Bella will play later."

I nodded at Charlotte to confirm that her mommy was telling the truth and set her down, watching as she ran into the living room, screaming that it was time to 'cowor', "I hope she never learns her L's, it's just so cute."

Alice laughed and nodded, "It'll mean she's growing up and I don't know if I can handle that."

Turning to Rose, I gently rubbed her belly. She put her hand over mine and moved so I could feel the baby kicking. I smiled at her, "Another soccer player, huh? How are ya feelin' mama?"

"Great. I pee every three minutes. I'm as big now as I was at forty weeks with Henry.I can't get comfortable enough to sleep. I want sex every second of every day but feel too huge to have it. He kicks all the freaking time. The norm. How about you, Bells, how are you doing?"

I felt my face flush as I thought of Edward in the classroom earlier, "I'm good."

"You're blushing! Alice, she's blushing. You owe us details about the other night! What happened after you left? The truth?"

"Ugh, you guys! I knew you'd never give up. Alright, but this stays between us. No Jasper, no Emmett, no random people on the street… got it?" I tried to sound stern, using my teacher voice.

They both nodded eagerly so I continued.

"I was so drunk, I can't remember every detail. We bumped into each other dancing then the next thing I know, we're in a cab and he was ripping off my panties…"

"Whoa," Alice interrupted, "he ripped your panties off?! In a cab?! That's so hot!"

"Um, yes," I felt my face turn even brighter red from both embarrassment and being a little turned on at the memory, "don't interrupt. Anyway, so we get back to his place, which is ridiculously nice. You must be right about him being rich, Rose. So we get back to his place and have the most amazing sex ever. The best sex I've ever had. A lot of it, from what I can remember. Then I wake up and have no clue where I am and he's there making breakfast and coffee and I snuck out and…"

"Bella Swan! You snuck out?! A totally hot, rich guy who's amazing in bed and you sneak out?" Alice looked like you could have knocked her over with a feather, "What if he had been the one? Bella! He was probably the one and now you'll never see him again."

"Oh, she can see him again," Rose smirked, looking like she had something up her sleeve, "Em's parents are friends with his parents. They've known each other since they were like, three. I can get his number for you. Just say you had an emergency and had to leave."

"Ok, you guys need to let me finish! I snuck out and went home and yesterday morning when I checked my e-mail, there was one for him. Turns out, he's the new piano teacher at Morgan Park."

"Oh my god, this is perfect, Bella! He's totally _the one_!"

"Ali, you're going to need to calm down. He's a total ass. He came into my classroom yesterday like he owned the place and insinuated that I sleep with men and sneak out all the time! He called me a slut!" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, getting aggravated again thinking about it, "Then he said he couldn't remember if we'd used condoms! Who doesn't use condoms?!"

"Well, you're on birth control, right? And I bet if he slept around a lot, he'd be sure to use them…" Rose shrugged, like it was no big deal. She had no idea that my life was being turned upside down. I didn't want to tell them about the artificial insemination but I didn't see anyway around it.

"No, Rose. I'm not on birth control. I was planning… I… who do I ever have sex with to remember to be on birth control?"

_Way to chicken out, Bella._

"Oh," they both said at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah. _Oh_. And then he e-mails me again asking me to dinner, saying we should talk, that he'd leave me alone if I wasn't interested. I decided I'd just avoid him but he came to my classroom again after school ended but before the meeting for the magazine and… he kissed me and it was amazing. Then he started groping me and I remembered where we were and stopped him and he started saying all this stuff about the boys that I teach wanting to fuck me but he wants to be the only one to fuck me and…"

Alice interrupted, again, "Wow… how… caveman of him."

"I know, right?! So I told him it was a mistake and made him leave… but I can't get him out of my head. All I can think about is what would've happened this afternoon if we hadn't been at school and I hadn't stopped him."

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Bella. Maybe he was just being such an ass in response to you leaving and telling him it was a mistake…" Rose shrugged, signaling that it was the only thing she could think of.

"Maybe start off as friends. See if you're compatible like that. And go from there because I have a feeling, Bella. And you know my feelings are always right!" Alice started chopping up vegetables as she spoke. I sighed and shrugged, "Maybe. Hey, I'm going to go play with the kids. Let me know if you need any help in here, ok?"

For the rest of the night, I avoided adult conversation. I kept one of the kids with me at all times, either braiding Charlotte's hair or playing air plane with Henry.

When I finally got home, I crashed in my work clothes with my shoes still on. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow, I would figure life out.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Fuck Bella Swan. Bella Swan and her pretty brown eyes and her sweet little ass and perky tits. Her hot little whimpers and moans. How swollen and red her lips were after our make out session in room 203. How good it felt when she pressed her tight little body against me, my cock against her belly. Fuck how hard I got whenever I thought about her. Like right now.

I groaned and rolled over in bed onto my back, throwing the blankets off me before reaching down and pulling my cock out of my boxers. This would be the third time since I got home but I couldn't stop thinking of her. Gathering the precum from the tip of my dick, I started stroking myself. I thought about Bella, bent over her desk with her skirt pushed up to reveal her pert ass and bare pussy. I imagined thrusting into her from behind and how she would moan my name.

I tightened my grip around myself and started stroking faster. I thought about flipping her over and ripping her top open to reveal her breasts and how they would bounce as I fucked her harder. I imagined her cumming around me and me cumming in her and with that vivid picture in my head, I came all over my hand and stomach, moaning her name.

Fuck. I was in deep. I grabbed some tissues and cleaned myself up. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep but I dreamt about Bella all night long.

**~*~**

The next day, I had a plan. Make Bella Swan Jealous. There was only one other teacher around our age. That Kate girl, who had spent most of yesterday following me around. I'd even tried hanging out in Hansen Hall to avoid her but she was unavoidable. Today, I was going to take advantage of that.

When I entered the teachers' lounge in Hansen, both Bella and Kate were there. Kate was wearing some… dress which looked kind of tacky but the kind of tacky where you know it cost money. Bella was wearing black pants that were tight and a light purple sweater, her hair up in a ponytail. She looked a thousand times better than Kate.

She looked at me and looked like she was about to say something but I turned away. Completely ignoring Bella, I gave turned to Kate and gave her The Smile. It was the one I used to get out of trouble when I was younger. The one that had gotten me laid more times than I could count. It seemed to have the desired affect on Kate. She smiled back and giggled, wiggling her fingers at me, "Hey, Edward."

"Hey Kate, how's it going? You look nice today," I glanced over at Bella to see she had a scowl on her face and smirked a bit. Thankfully, Kate thought it was directed at her.

"You like it? Thanks, it's new," she smoothed out invisible wrinkles from her dress and beamed at me, like I'd just proposed instead of said she'd looked nice.

"No problem. You always look so… well put together, I don't know how the boys can concentrate on their art with you as their teacher," I winked at her and grinned some more. I was laying it on thick and Bella made some sort of noise. I looked over again and she seemed to be reading an essay or maybe something for that magazine. The few other teachers that were there started leaving, probably noticing the tension in the room, "Say Kate. Would you like to have lunch with me today? I don't know many people yet and you seem so friendly."

Bella made another noise and was now glaring at the paper. I looked over her and faked surprise, "Oh, hello, Miss Swan. I didn't see you there."

"Mhm, hello, Edward," she muttered, her face turning slightly pink. Kate put her hand on my arm, trying to regain my attention, "So lunch? I'll meet you in the music room?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled at her again as she walked away then sat at the table across from Bella, arms folded across my chest and smirking. Bella looked up after a minute and tried to glare at me, though her eyes looked slightly watery and she kept blinking so the effect wasn't the same.

_Shit. Maybe not a good idea, Cullen. Is she crying? You're such a fuck up._

"Bella."

"What, Edward?" Her voice sounded shaky and I knew for sure at that point that she was trying not to cry.

"You ok? Look, I'm sorry." I reached across the table to touch her arm but she moved it away, biting her lip and sniffling.

"I'm fine. I was only sitting in here this morning because I was hoping you'd pop in. I wanted to… apologize for saying it was a mistake and see if you wanted to have lunch but I see you've moved onto your next victim so… never mind," she started getting get stuff together and putting it in her bag as I stared at her, at a loss for words. Would admitting that I'd only flirted with Kate to make her jealous be bad? Probably. Fuck. I'm such a fuck up.

"Bella…" I started to speak but she held her hand up and shook her head.

"No, Edward. It's fine. I just had thought we could be friends but clearly, that's not possible. I hope you and Kate are very happy together," she sniffled again and left the lounge.

_You, Edward Cullen_, _are a fucking fucked up fuck up._

**~*~**

**uh-oh. so bella finally wants to give edward a chance and he messes up. also, longest update so far. i think that deserves a review, eh? the next chapter is written, it'll be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who else is snowed/iced in on this gross, blizzardy day?**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Five

**Bella Swan**

Over the next few weeks, I became a professional at ignoring Edward Cullen. I learned his schedule and I knew when to avoid him. He'd tried to talk to me a few times, right after the incident in the teachers' lounge and he'd e-mailed me apologizing and asking for me to give him a chance, but I was over it. I didn't want his pity, especially when he was clearly interested in Kate.

I felt like I was in a haze. I went to work. I threw myself into lesson plans and the lit magazine. I went home. I went to the gym. I slept, a lot. I avoided contact with everyone but my students.

Friday, the day before Halloween, I spent my lunch laying on one of the couches, trying to get rid of the headache and upset stomach I had when Edward walked in. I opened one eye and saw that he was alone. Closing my eye again, I sighed, thankful that I wouldn't have to listen to Kate fawn all over him.

"Hey, are you alright, Bella?" I opened my eyes was surprised to see him so close, leaning over me. His eyes were brighter green than ever. His hair was messier than ever. He was more handsome than ever. I sighed again instead of answering and closed my eyes again. "Seriously, you're going to ignore me?"

"Yes," I nodded and winced because the movement hurt my head, "I am going to ignore you, Edward Cullen."

"Why are you even laying in here? Don't you normally spend your lunch hour in your classroom?" He sounded genuinely curious and a little concerned. I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed and turned on my side away from him, "Alright. Act like a baby."

"What do you want, Edward? My head hurts."

"Did you take anything for it? Do you want me to grab you something? You look really pale." He really did sound concerned, it made me feel a little bad for being such a jerk.

"No, I don't like taking medicine," I turned back toward him and opened my eyes, biting my lip. He was still leaning over me. He pushed my hair away from my face and smiled softly at me, "I'm the same way… my mom used to have to struggle to get me to take Tylenol when I had a fever. The only medicine I'd ever take was that pink stuff that tasted like bubblegum."

I giggled softly at the thought of how cute he must have been when he was little, "Yeah, Amoxicillin. My friend's little girl is the same way. It's the only thing she'll let Alice give her."

"Listen, Bella… I was an ass that day. I'm sorry," he kept stroking my hair, the soothing motion distracting me from the pain in my head and making me sleepy. I nodded and yawned, covering my mouth.

"I'm sorry too… I overreacted, Edward. I just never do stuff like that and I kind of freaked out and it wasn't a mistake, not by a long shot. Now you and Kate are together and it's too late…" My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep before I heard his answer.

I woke to someone gently shaking my shoulder and murmuring quietly, "Bella… c'mon, time to wake up. You've got a class in about ten minutes."

I opened my eyes and groaned softly. I sat up a little too fast and felt my stomach lurch, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, fuck." Edward frantically looked around the room for something for me to empty my stomach into, grabbing a small trash can and thrusting it into my hands just in time. "Shit, Bella. I think you need to go home for the day."

I shook my head, even though I realized that I probably was coming down with something and shouldn't spread it to the students. I hated calling out. Besides, I was already feeling better after vomiting, "I feel better. I'm good. Do you have any gum?"

"Yeah," he grabbed a pack of Orbit out of his pocket and handed me a piece. I popped it in my mouth and stood, grabbing his arm when I felt dizzy from standing too fast, "Bella, you don't look so good. I think you're coming down with something."

I let go of his arm and shrugged, feeling better than I had even five minutes ago, "I feel fine now, Edward… alright, we need to get to class."

"Alright," Edward ran his hand through his hair, seeming reluctant, like he didn't believe what I was saying. "Hey, do you maybe want to grab lunch tomorrow?"

I smiled at him and nodded, not wanting to avoid him anymore, "I'd like that. I'll e-mail you my number and we'll figure out what time and where."

"Great," he grinned at me, a grin that made my heart skip a beat. "Oh and Bella, Kate and I aren't dating. Not even close."

I smiled brightly at him and exited the room, feeling lighter than I had in a long time as I hurried to my class. A few students had already beat me there but I'd set everything up before my impromptu nap so it wasn't an issue. The rest of the day flew by and I felt better than I had in weeks.

~*~

Alice, Rose and I had a plan for a girls' night at my place tonight. We usually dressed up and went out for Halloween but with Rose being seven months pregnant, she didn't feel up to it and I had felt like I've been coming down with something for the past few weeks, so we'd planned this girls' night.

I finally felt myself getting excited for it. It was like now that I wasn't determined to hate Edward, I felt so much more relaxed, the tension had seeped out of my body. Especially now that I knew he wasn't dating Kate, now that I knew there was a chance… it was almost like I was walking on air.

I stopped at the store on my way home, grabbing the provisions for our girls' night. These provisions involved lots of snacks, some juice for Rose and wine for Alice and me. When I finally made it home, I had just enough time to set everything up and order the pizzas. I put the scary movies we'd decided to watch on the coffee table and the girls arrived just after the pizza did.

I grinned and hugged them tight. I hadn't seen them since I'd told them the story about Edward and it wasn't until I saw them that I realized how much I really missed them.

"Rose! You're so big!" I covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth, knowing she was probably sensitive about it.

"Oh, it's alright. Everyone thinks I'm about ready to pop. When they hear I still have two months left they can't believe it," Rose shrugged and patted her belly. It really was huge, like she had a beach ball under there.

We settled in, eating the pizza and chatting away. Alice and I drank wine while Rose drank apple juice and water. We'd just put in our second movie when I caught Alice staring at me with a weird expression on her face, "What, Ali?"

"Something about you looks different…" Alice looked me over like she was trying to figure it out. I shrugged as Rose had and shook my head, not knowing what she was talking about. "Oh! Your boobs… they're huge, Bella!"

I looked down and frowned, having noticed but just assumed it was because I was going to get my period. But that had been two weeks ago… and aside from some light spotting, I hadn't really gotten my period. Sometimes I had light periods but my boobs should have been back to normal. Alice was right – they were pretty much bursting out of my bra.

I sat down on the couch, not saying anything to Alice or Rose as I tried to figure things out. I felt dizzy a lot. I'd thrown up a few times. Oh God. I guess the look on my face must have been worrying because Rose and Alice were suddenly on either side of me.

"Bella… did you get your period after that night with Edward?" Rose asked quietly, looking nervously between Alice and me.

"Yes," I whispered, nodding adamantly. "But it was really light, just spotting?"

"Oh, honey. That might have been what they called implantation spotting. I had it with Charlotte and that's why I didn't realize I was pregnant with her for almost two months." Alice gently rubbed my back.

I bit my lip, wiling myself not to cry. This is what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted a baby. But not this way, not after a one night stand, with a guy I barely knew and had ignored for the past month.

_How is this different from what you were about to do, Bella? The dad wouldn't exactly have been involved with the artificial insemination. No. But you wouldn't have to see the father almost every day in school, either._

"Maybe you're not! But it would be best if you took a test and found out. That way you can talk to Edward… and you two can decide what you want to do." Rose's hand joined Alice's on my back, "I'll go get you a test, okay?"

"I have one. I was worried… but then the spotting… and it's in the bathroom." I bit my lip and looked between my two best friends. I felt so stupid. How could I have been so oblivious? I'd been falling asleep at seven pm almost every night for the past week and a half.

"Ok… when you have to pee, you'll take it. Let me get you some juice," Alice took my wine glass for me and got another glass, filling it with juice instead. "Just relax, Bella. Maybe you're about to get your period. And if you are pregnant, sweetie, we'll be here for you."

That did it, I started crying. Suddenly, I was sobbing hysterically. I had wished so hard for a baby, I had been prepared to have a baby all on my own. I had been jealous of Alice and Rose for having Charlotte and Henry and now that it was possibly happening, it felt like the worst thing possible. We sat for a while, the two of them comforting me while I cried.

"C'mon, Bella, take the test now and at least you'll know if you have something to be this worked up about." Rose struggled to stand then offered me her hand. I took it and stood, walking to the bathroom. Both of them looked like they were about to follow me until I raised my eyebrows.

"I can pee by myself," I snapped, then immediately felt bad, "I mean… I just… I can't pee with other people in the room, it's weird. I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later, the plastic stick was in the bathroom and I was back on the couch with Rose and Alice. I tried to concentrate on the movie on the television that hung from my wall but every few minutes, one of them would suggest I go look and I would snap that I wasn't ready.

"Alright, between this crappy horror movie and the pregnant test, I've had enough suspense for one night. I'm going to go find out," Rose stood up and walked to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, carrying the stick and placed it on the coffee table so the digital results were visible to Alice and me. She took out her phone and started texting someone, as did Alice. I knew they were probably telling their husbands about the situation. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them and looked.

Pregnant.

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

I was elated the rest of the day. Bella didn't hate me. Bella was gonna have lunch with me tomorrow. I almost didn't trust her when she said she'd e-mail me but sure enough, when I checked the e-mail on my iPhone for the fortieth time that night, there was one from her.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_To: E. Cullen_

_Sent: Friday, October 30, 2009 8:59 PM_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Hi Edward. For tomorrow, I was thinking noon, 35__th__ Street Café? Let me know if it's a problem. If not, I'll see you there._

_-- Bella_

I grinned as I closed out of the e-mail, deciding to head to Twilight for a drink or two. I hadn't been there in a while and I wondered if Emmett was working. We hung out a lot when we were younger but not so much in the past few years. I had missed his wedding because I was on a trip and I'd received a text message when his kid was born, my mom picked out and sent a gift on my behalf but we hadn't done much talking. He did tell me about the club he opened and how my name would be on the V.I.P. list so I could hang out at anytime.

I took a cab and bypassed the line, giving my name to the bouncer. I walked over to the bar and leaned over, looking for Emmett and instead found a young girl with strawberry blonde hair was working behind the bar, she raised her eyebrows at me leaning over it. She probably thought I was going to try to make my own drink.

"Can I help you, handsome?" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but notice she was kind of hot. Her hair was long, curly. She barely had any make up on but had on a black shirt that was cut so low you could see the lace trim of her bra. I grinned back at her.

"Hey, is Emmett around?" I looked around again, not seeing him and knowing he'd be hard to miss.

"He's in his office. I can call him if you want, what's your name?" She leaned over the bar, giving me an even better look down her bra.

"Edward Cullen." I checked out what she had to offer and smirked at her but before she could call the office, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Like he knew he was needed, there was Emmett.

"Yo, Cullen! Man, what's up?"

"Hey McCarty, I needed a drink and figured what better place? Thought we could catch up if you're not too busy, man. It's been a while." I turned and glanced at the bartender, who quickly looked away and pretended she wasn't listening.

Laughing, Emmett led me back to his office, "I guess you met Tanya."

"She's fucking hot, man. I'm surprised your wife doesn't have a problem with you working with chicks hot as that."

"Have you seen Rosalie? She's a fucking ten," he grinning and pointed to a picture of a woman with long blonde hair, holding a kid who looked just like Emmett.

"Shit, she's hot. Kid's cute, for a kid," I laughed, "you know how I feel about them."

Emmett was nodding, "Henry," he rolled his eyes, insinuating he didn't pick the name, "after Rosalie's father. He died when she was young. He's a year old. We have another one on the way at the end of December, another boy."

"Holy shit, dude. Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" It was true, I wasn't sure if kids were ever in the cards for me. I liked teaching them but being able to send them home to their parents was the best part of my day.

"Strong swimmers, what can I say. Hey, I've been meaning to call you. I hear you've become acquainted with Bella Swan?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You could say that… how do you know Bella?" I furrowed my brows together, trying to think if I'd ever heard her mention Emmett or that she knew the owner of Twilight. Emmett picked up another framed picture of his wife, clearly right after she gave birth to their kid. Bella was on one side of her and a tiny girl with short brown hair and a little girl on her hip on the other. I wondered if this was the friend, Alice, that she had mentioned earlier.

"She's my Rosie's best friend," he grinned and shrugged, "heard you caused all sorts of trouble."

I scoffed, feeling insulted. I wasn't the one who'd caused trouble. She disappeared then ignored me and I told Emmett that much. He whistled lowly, "Shit. I didn't hear about her disappearing on you. That's kind of fucked and not like Bella. Rosie is spending the evening at her place. Some sort of Halloween tradition, I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

"Put in a good word for me. She's hot, smart and amazing in bed. I'm trying to get her to go on a date with me. I finally got her to agree to lunch tomorrow. I keep thinking she's gonna text me and back out." Emmett laughed again, agreeing that he'd put in a good word. Then his phone beeped, "Sorry gotta check it out. I'm always worried Rosie's gonna go into labor early."

He looked at his phone and read the text message then up to me then back to the text message, his eyes went wide and he sort of snorted, "Well, good luck at lunch tomorrow, man. I think you're gonna need it. Listen, I gotta man the floor but have a few drinks on the house, ok? And don't fuck up with Bella, she's a good girl."

We parted ways but his warning about tomorrow made me nervous so I didn't stay long. I had a few drinks and flirted with Tanya then walked home, skipping the cab in favor of some cold air. When I finally got into bed, I couldn't fall asleep. Why did Emmett say I was going to need luck tomorrow? Was Bella planning something devious? But he followed it up by saying she's good girl. Frustrated, I finally took a Tylenol P.M. and set my alarm.

Hopefully Emmett was just fucking with me and everything would be alright.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up early Saturday morning and felt annoyed. I could sleep until at least ten, but of course I woke up at six. Groaning softly, I got out of bed. I felt sick and I wondered if it was psychosomatic or actually from the pregnancy. I ate some toast for breakfast then decided to take a shower, hoping it would help calm my stomach and also my nerves about lunch with Edward. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him today. I knew I should but he might freak out…

I took my time in the shower then started to blow dry my hair. I suddenly felt like it was a hundred degrees in my apartment and ended up getting sick. I decided to let my hair air dry after that. I spent the rest of the morning trying to cool off, watching television in just my white lacey bra and panties. At the last minute, I pulled on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a white tank top with a rose colored cardigan. I looked in the full length mirror on the back of my bathroom door and bit my lip.

I looked different. Alice was right. The breasts were the most obvious, kind of spilling out of the tank top, but my hips seemed a little wider, already. I shrugged, hoping Edward wouldn't notice and slipped on dark gray ballet flats. Despite spending the morning doing nothing, I was running a few minutes late.

I walked out of my building and put my sunglasses on. It was a bright day for October and unseasonably warm, especially for Chicago. Since I was running late and it would've been too far of a walk, I took cab to the café, glad we were meeting in a crowded place. I spotted his hair first, the untamed bronze mess obvious in the crowd and slowly made my way over to the corner booth he was sitting in. I smiled softly at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He looked nervous. I made my way over and sat across from him, "Hey."

"Bella, hey," he grinned at me, "feeling better today?"

"Better? Um, what do you mean? I feel fine, totally fine, I'm good," my voice was squeaky. Feeling better, what was the man talking about? What did he know? Was it obvious?

"Uh good, just wanted to make sure. After the whole… vomiting incident yesterday," he cringed at the memory but shrugged his shoulders, looking confused.

"Oh!" I had completely forgotten about that, with everything that had happened last night, I shook my head before muttering, "It must've been a 24 hour stomach bug."

_Wow, Bella, way to lie to the father of your child. Way to pretend your child doesn't even exist. Sorry, baby._

I squirmed a little in my seat, feeling overheated, "Is it hot in here?" I took my cardigan off and immediately felt better but also felt Edward's eyes on my chest.

"Yes. Very hot in here," he finally looked me in the eye and grinned again. God, he was so sexy. That grin made me want to climb on top of him right here. I rubbed my thighs together, looking at the menu, "What're you going to get?"

"I was thinking the turkey club," his eyes scanned the menu, looking up at me every few minutes. Well, at my chest, "what about you?"

"Mmm, I think maybe french toast and strawberries. And home fries."

"I like that you're not one of those girls who doesn't eat on dates."

"Is that what this is, a date?"

"Well… yeah."

After that, it went smoothly. I didn't mention the pregnancy and he kept staring at my boobs. It was like he had some sort of obsession. When the check came, he insisted on paying. I tried to argue but he wasn't hearing it. As we left the restaurant, he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile at him. He'd been so sweet all during lunch and so hot.

"Come back to my place with me. Just to hang out for a bit. I'll keep my hands to myself," he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand as he spoke.

"What if I don't want you to?" my voice sounded breathy and flirty, I could never remember a time where it'd sounded like that before but I wanted him. At least one last time before I told him and he hated me.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the side of the building and his lips were on mine. He was attacking my mouth with his, tangling our tongues together. I was sure it was obscene, we were on a crowded street in Chicago but I didn't care. I needed this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him maul my mouth. We finally pulled apart when someone shouted, "Get a room!"

"Edward… take me back to your place. And please, whatever you do, don't keep your hands to yourself," I said softly, still pressed up against him and once again feeling him against my stomach. He nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me to hail a cab. Once we were in the cab we were making out again like teenagers, his hands on my ass, trying to pull me closer against him.

"God, Bella. I've been thinking about this for weeks," he whispered in my ear before he started kissing and sucking on my neck.

I moaned loudly, ignoring the looks the cab driver was giving us from the front seat. We arrived at Edward's building and he paid the driver, once again grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. In the elevator, we stood a foot apart. I knew any closer and we wouldn't make it out. It was amazing, I'd never felt so much chemistry with someone before. This was even more intense than the first time.

The elevator arrived on his floor and he unlocked the apartment, leading the way to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me, his eyes dark, "Take off your sweater, Bella."

I suddenly felt shy but unbuttoned and slipped off my cardigan. "Your tits look amazing in that tank top, baby. But they look even more amazing without it. Take that off, too." I hesitated for just a second before taking it off then walking over and straddling his lap, "Your turn," I whispered.

He grinned up at me before shedding his jacket and the long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. When he finished, he unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms, "Shit. They look even more amazing than I remember. And I've thought about them and that night very often…"

He leaned his head down and took one of my very sensitive nipples in his mouth, I cried out softly as he sucked then tugged on it gently with his teeth before letting go, "You're so responsive, it's so fucking sexy, Bella," he murmured before repeating the motion with the other nipple. I moaned and moved my hips against him, searching for some sort of friction.

"Oh, oh, Edward," I cried out as he continued to suck and tug on my nipple, using his hand to play with the other. I felt myself getting close, just from his attention to my chest. I started rubbing harder against him, finally angling my hips right to feel his cock against my clit even through my jeans. I cried out his name again and came hard, digging my nails into his back.

He pulled back and stared incredously at me, "Did you just cum, baby?"

"Mmm, I did… so good, Edward." I was panting softly, my head leaning against his shoulder. He rubbed my back, giving me a minute to recover before having me stand up. Still sitting, he unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down along with my panties before standing and shedding his own.

"Bella, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Your face when you came… you came so hard, just from me playing with your tits. I can't wait to see how hard you cum when I fuck you," he grinned and turned us, indicating that I should get onto the bed. As soon as I lay down, he was on top of me. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard before spreading my legs, making room for him. I watched as he reached down and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against my clit for a second and making me cry out before he aligned himself with my opening and thrust hard into me.

"Fuck, Bella!" he groaned against my neck, "you're even tighter than I remember."

He started thrusting hard and fast into me, murmuring into my ear how good I felt around him, how it was even better than last time. I cried out that no one had ever filled me so well and kept repeating how amazing he was as my own hips worked to meet his, thrust for thrust.

"Edward, oh… oh… I'm gonna cum again." I whimpered loudly as I came for a second time. He stared into my eyes and kept pumping into me, moaning as I clenched around his cock. His thrusts got harder and more erratic, I dug my nails into his back again, sucking and biting his neck as he had done to me earlier. I was sure I was leaving all sorts of marks but I didn't care, as long as he didn't stop.

"Baby… fuck, baby, I'm gonna come soon. Can you come again with me?" he reached down as he spoke and started rubbing circles around my clit. Seconds later, he cried out my name as he came, which sent me over the edge for the third time.

"Oh my God," I was panting hard, feeling sticky and sweaty. Edward chuckled softly and rolled off me, breathing hard, too. I immediately felt empty at the loss of him so I turned and laid half on top of him.

"That was fucking amazing, Bella," he said before kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him and we were silent for a few minutes until a look of panic came across his face, "Fuck, I didn't use a condom. You're on birth control, right?"

"Umm…" I felt my face flush, not really sure what to say. Anything I said would have to be a lie or the truth. I didn't think I could handle either, not after how perfect this afternoon had been.

"Bella?" he sat up slightly, "are you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, sitting up with him, "No, Edward."

"Fuck," he ran his hand through his hair, the panicked look still on his face. His mind was obviously going over options of what could be done. I found myself growing annoyed. Drunk or not drunk, he was obviously not this concerned a few weeks ago.

"Funny, you didn't seem to think it was all that important a few weeks ago." I crossed my arms over my chest and sort of glared at him.

"What? Bella, why are you mad at me? It's not like you reminded me. Today or the last time, it was both our faults. It's okay we'll go get that stuff. Plan B or whatever the fuck it's called."

My eyes widened and I glared at him for a minute longer before getting out of bed and gathering my clothes, then stomping into his bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I ignored him and his pleas for me to open the door and talk to him, instead sitting on the edge of the tub and staring at the floor.

Why didn't I just tell him at lunch? Why did I have to have sex with him, again?

Eventually, it went quiet outside of the bathroom and I assumed he gave up until I heard the door knob jiggling and turning. I watched with wide eyes as he opened the door, smirking triumphantly and holding up a key.

"Bella… I'm sorry I forgot the condom. I promise to use one next time," he kneeled in front of me and kissed my lips softly.

"It's not your fault, Edward… it's just… it's… I'm…" I shook my head and kissed him again, deepening it this time. He ran his hands gently up and down my sides, gently pulling me down so I was straddling his lap once again. Not breaking the kiss, I reached between us and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He moaned softly into the kiss as I stroked him until he was fully hard, then I guided him to my entrance and sank down onto him, whimpering into his mouth.

I rolled my hips slowly, taking my time. It definitely wasn't as frenzied as before but it still felt amazing. He broke the kiss and started kissing across my collar bone, nipping and sucking at what felt like random spots while his hands palmed my breasts, rolling my nipples and tugging on them. Eventually, the slow pace wasn't enough and I moved my hips faster. The apartment was quiet except for our moans and whimpers, calling each others' names. I came first, clenching around him and he came right after me.

I didn't want to move, but the tile was hurting my knees and I'm sure it wasn't any better for him so I carefully extracted myself and stood, biting my lip. He groaned slightly as he stood, rubbing the marks on his knees and shins. He grinned sheepishly at me, "I guess I broke that promise pretty fast, huh?"

I couldn't help but giggle softly, even though the situation was anything but funny, "Edward…"

"Hmm?" he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and listening to how it was kind of racing.

"We need to talk…" I looked up at him and hoped he wouldn't hate me after this conversation.

~*~

**So Bella knows… and Edward's going to find out. What do you think his reaction is going to be, especially after he revealed to Emmett that he's not a fan of children? Let me know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, lovlies. Four chapters in four days – I might need a day or two off after all this marathon writing!**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Six

**Edward Cullen**

When I was sixteen, I learned that the phrase, "we need to talk" was not a good one. When I was sixteen, it was Victoria Daniels, who I had been 'dating' since fourteen, and she wanted to tell me that she'd slept with one of my best friends, James. When I was seventeen, it was the principal at Morgan Park Academy telling me that if I didn't get my act together, I wouldn't graduate on time. When I was twenty-one, it was my dad explaining that my mother had been in a car accident and they didn't know if she would make it. At twenty-nine, I was well versed on the fact that any conversation starting with, "We need to talk," wouldn't end well.

I kept having all these thoughts: did Bella have some sort of STD? Was she sick? Was she secretly married?

Then I remembered the conversation with Emmett and how he told me I was going to need luck. Luck with what? Dealing with her secret husband who was going to kill me?

"Edward?" Bella interrupted my thoughts, her shoulders tense and her face pensive. She picked up her clothes off the floor and bit her lip, staring at me for a second before speaking again, "How about we both get dressed so we can talk?"

Sighing, I nodded and left the bathroom, shutting the door to give Bella some privacy. I listened for a second and hear water running so I assumed she was taking a shower. I went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, getting dressed and heading to the living room. As I waited, I turned on the television. I channel surfed, nothing really registering as I thought out worst case scenarios.

By the time Bella came out, I was convinced she was sick with some sort of serious illness that still allowed her to work and function. After all, on my first day at MPA, Kate had said Bella would be out for some sort of medical procedure. But she hadn't been. So maybe I was way off. Bella cleared her throat and I snapped out of my musings, looking over at her.

Her hair was wet, so I was right about her having taken a shower and she was dressed in just her jeans and one of my t-shirts, I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and could make out her nipples from across the room. I tried not to stare at them, instead looking up to meet her eyes. Her face was extremely pale and she stood awkwardly for a second then gestured to the shirt, "I hope you don't mind…"

"No, not at all," I interrupted her, wanting her to feel comfortable, "are you alright though? You're really pale."

"I'm just a little dizzy," she bit her lip and sat down next to me, staring at her lap. Clearly, she was nervous about whatever she had to tell me.

"Listen, Bella. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," I said as I reached over and gently rubbed her thigh. I felt a little sick at the thought of a serious conversation. She was silent for a few minutes, making me think that she was going to take me up on her offer not to talk.

"I do… and you're going to hate me…" she sniffled and I realized she was crying. There really were few things I hated more than crying women. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her onto my lap.

"How could I hate you? I'm sure we can work out whatever it is," I murmured into her hair as I rubbed her back. It was early in our relationship to be making promises like that, especially when I wasn't even sure if we had any sort of relationship but I figured she needed me to say something to comfort her.

"I'm pregnant, Edward," she whispered, staring at me through wet eyelashes and biting her bottom lip. I felt myself stop breathing. Pregnant? How the fuck could she be pregnant? Whose baby is it? Why is she having sex with me when she's pregnant with some other guy's baby? It was the married theory, wasn't it?

"Holy shit," I muttered, moving her carefully off my lap and standing up, starting to pace back and forth across the living room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, I'm not on birth control and you didn't use a condom that night and I didn't even think about Plan B…" she was sobbing now, I was having trouble making out her words through her hysterics. I stopped pacing and squinted at her. She was implying that it was mine?

"It's not mine," I shook my head. It couldn't fucking be mine. I wasn't ready to have a kid. I didn't even like kids. Now I really fucking felt like I was going to puke.

"I… what? Edward, you're the only one I've been with in… a long, long time. It's yours. I was going to tell you at lunch then I got so scared, things were going so well then all the sudden we were here and in bed and…" she trailed off and let out a loud sob. I resumed my pacing. Was she lying? She seemed so innocent. I doubted she would lie, not about something that could be proven fairly easily. They even sold DNA tests in drug stores now. I remembered Emmett's warning which was followed by him saying that she's a good girl. The fucker knew and didn't tell me.

All the sudden, everything made sense. How pale her skin had been lately. How tired she'd seemed every time I'd seen her for the past few weeks. Taking a nap in the teachers' lounge at school. The throwing up. How huge her tits suddenly were and how she came just from me playing with them… fuck.

"Fuck. How long have you known?" I spat out. Clearly, she must have known for a while. If Emmett knew, did everyone else know? Was I just fucking clueless? I could feel myself getting angrier and I couldn't control it, I was so fucking thrown off guard.

"I found out last night," she said quietly, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt she wore. "Can you… stop pacing? It's making me feel sick."

I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I was fucked.

"We need to talk about our options, Bella. You're early enough along that you could still…"

"No!" Bella stood, suddenly looking livid, "There's no way I would do that, Edward Cullen. Don't even suggest it again."

I held my hands up in surrender but shook my head, "Bella, I don't fucking like kids. I never have wanted them. They're messy and loud and obnoxious," I looked at her to see her bottom lip start to quiver again. I hated myself for being the one doing this to her but what the fuck was I supposed to do? We had one amazing night. Followed by weeks of her ignoring me, then yesterday she finally gives in and today she's telling me she's knocked up?

I stayed where I was as she ran to the bathroom. I stayed as I heard her throw up then start to gather her things. I stayed as I watched her walk out the door of my apartment, without a word. Then I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, wondering what the fuck I was going to do.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

After getting home from Edward's apartment, I spent the rest of the weekend in bed. I had plans for Saturday evening, going to see Charlotte and Henry in their Halloween costumes but I didn't show up. I turned off my phone and locked my front door. I only got up to use the bathroom and eat. I kept plenty of water bottles by my bed and kept hydrated. I watched a bunch of awful Lifetime movies and cried a lot.

On Monday morning, I debated calling into work but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that forever. I could quit my job. I had a trust fund that I'd never touched and I could live off that. But I knew that would be letting Edward win and that was one thing I didn't want to do.

So, I got up. I did my hair and make up carefully, hiding any signs of crying and eye puffiness. I made sure to cover up the marks he'd so thoughtfully left on my neck and collar bones. I picked out a dark red dress that I'd always avoided wearing because I didn't quiet fill it out but thanks to the pregnancy, it fit perfectly now and paired it with a pair of black high heels. Edward had told me on Saturday, during lunch, that he had a thing for heels. I checked my reflection in my full length mirror and smiled. I didn't look miserable, I didn't look pregnant and I didn't look like I'd spent the past day and a half crying. I looked professional and well put together and kind of… well, hot.

On the drive to work, I turned off the radio. Music always set me off and the last thing I needed was to start crying. I finally made it there and got out of my car, groaning when I realized that Edward was arriving at the same time as me. He looked like crap. I immediately felt bad and my stomach lurched. His eyes met mine just a second before I bent over and vomited on the asphalt in front of me.

Edward jogged over and held my hair back as I emptied my stomach. I stayed bent over, my eyes squeezed shut and trying not to cry.

"Fuck, Bella…" he murmured, gently rubbing my back. I shook my head, not wanting to hear it right now.

"Please tell me no one else saw that," I whimpered softly, holding my stomach.

"I could tell you that but most of the staff and some students arrives at the same time, baby."

My head snapped up and I glared at him, "Don't call me baby, Edward," I shoved his hand away from my back, knowing we had an audience but not wanting his hands on me.

"I overreacted," he said quietly, looking remorseful, "I freaked out, Bella. I had no idea. I finally find a girl I really like, who's not only smart but really fucking hot and I knock her up the first night. I still… I need time to adjust but I want to spend time with you. Get to know you."

"Really? Or do you just feel guilty…?"

"I really want to get to know you. Please, meet me tonight. We can meet at your place, I'll bring dinner?"

"Okay… Thai?" I asked hopefully. I had been craving it all weekend but my favorite place didn't deliver and I'd refused to leave.

He smiled a little and nodded, "Thai," then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "nice dress by the way. You look amazing."

I shivered, feeling my nipples harden and smiled at him before heading to Hansen to set up for the day. I felt nauseous off and on but managed not to get sick. At one point, I'd run to my car to get a folder I'd forgotten between classes and when I got back there was a ginger ale and saltines on my desk. I was touched by the gesture and started crying. Students filed in and gave me weird looks as I wiped my eyes and smiled at them. I definitely needed to get my emotions in check.

~*~

About an hour after I got home from work, there was a knock on my door. I swung it open and there was Edward, holding bags from my favorite Thai place and looking amazing.

"Hi," I took the bags from him and took them to the kitchen. I turned around and he was right behind me, I yelped softly. "Oh. You surprised me."

Edward put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him, "Hi, baby," he leaned down and kissed me, his thumbs rubbing circles on my hips.

"Mmm, Edward… I thought we were going to talk," I whimpered softly as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck, "Oh that feels nice…"

He nipped at my neck, pushing the collar of my dress to the side to do the same to my collarbones. Finally, I pushed him away, "That's not going to help us get to know each other… and I'm starving," I frowned slightly at him, he looked disappointed but stepped away and began to take the food out of the bags, "Alright, it's probably a little cold. Took me a while to get here after I picked it up," he mumbled.

It was a little awkward at first as we chatted. It was like he had planned on having sex to avoid conversation and was disappointed that I wasn't letting him get his way. I heated up the food and as we ate. I told him how I'd always wanted to be an English teacher, how I spent most of my teenage years reading and avoiding social functions.

He told me how he'd started playing the piano when he was just two and he was some sort of prodigy. How his parents wanted him to play professionally but he didn't want to be in front of all those people, how he'd always enjoyed teaching piano so that's what he decided on.

Edward also told me stories about some of the teachers he had at MPA that were still there. He made me laugh and I felt myself starting to have feelings for him. At one point, he caught me rubbing my stomach and cleared his throat, "When's the due date?"

"According to the online calculator… June 20th. I'm only seven weeks along."

"No shit, June 20th? That's my birthday," he looked contemplative, and I wondered if that changed something for him. I wondered if I should tell him that babies usually aren't born on their due dates, that it was just an estimation… but he seemed pleased, I didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

We talked for a few more hours and before I knew it, it was eleven and I couldn't stop yawning. I'd changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt earlier and kept almost drifting to sleep, leaning up against Edward on the couch as we watched a movie.

"I should get going, Bella. You look exhausted, we have an early day tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up, yawning again. I walked him to the door, suddenly feeling shy. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he leaned down to kiss me, "Get some rest, okay?" He gently touched my stomach then kissed me again before leaving. I laid on the couch after he left, snuggling under the blanket we'd been using because it smelled like him and fell asleep.

I dreamt of him and our baby all night.

~*~

The next few weeks passed quickly. Edward and I spent more time together, getting to know each other but the pregnancy was rarely mentioned. We hadn't had sex since the day I had told him about the baby. I was always feeling sick and tired and I was worried that our relationship would strictly be about sex and we'd never get to know each other.

We talked, a lot. I learned a lot about him. That he would be turning thirty in June and the thought terrified him. That his middle name was Anthony and his favorite color was blue. That he was very close to his parents but like me, hadn't told them about the baby. That his favorite show was Cash Cab and that he could answer almost every question asked.

He played the piano for me a few times at school and it brought me to tears each time. He made fun of me but I couldn't help it, I cried at everything these days.

I went to the doctor, first at eight weeks then at twelve. I had told him both times that I was going but he didn't have much to say. He asked how the appointments went and all I told him was that they went fine. He didn't ask for much more detail than that and I didn't offer it up, not wanting to pressure him.

In mid-December, I hit 13 weeks, I finally started feeling better. I was officially out of my first trimester and I had my energy back. I didn't feel so sick anymore. I wasn't as emotional.

Edward had visited his parents that weekend so we hadn't seen each other since leaving school on Friday and by Monday morning, I was anxious to get to school. We'd taken to meeting in the lesser used teachers' lounge on the second floor in Hansen in the morning. It was almost always empty and gave us privacy. I got there early, figuring I could grade papers while I waited for him but when I made it up to the room, Edward had already arrived and was pacing.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling at him. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I always got that feeling when I went too long without seeing him and it seemed like even one day was too long lately. He immediately stopped pacing and strode over to me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me hard on the lips.

I tensed for a second, surprised. He usually made me initiate any physical contact, claiming he was afraid of pressuring me. Once I got over the shock I relaxed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving as good as I got. I groaned softly as he pulled away and gave me a toothy grin, "Hey."

"How are you?" I kept my arms around his neck, staring up at him through my lashes. His eyes were shining, like he was excited about something. I would never say it out loud but I had missed him. Two days with no contact was too much.

"Good, great. How are you feeling?" he asked but didn't give me time to answer, "I told my parents. About you and… you know."

My eyes widened and I felt a little sick, "How… how'd they take it?"

"My mom is over the moon, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. My dad's a little wary but seeing my mom so excited kind of made me excited," he murmured as he placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing in circular motions, "I thought a lot about it this weekend. Kids suck, I hate them but this is _our_ kid. We can teach it not to suck… wait, why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy…"

"I am happy," I sniffled, "these are happy tears. I thought you'd... just disappear once I started to show or once the baby is born… I don't know I've been trying not to think about it. But the fact that you want him or her…"

"Bella, no," he shook his head, looking slightly offended, "it was never the plan to disappear. It was just adjusting to the idea of a kid. I'm finally getting used to it. And I talked to Emmett and he was telling me how amazing it is… how he can't wait for Rose to have this second kid because the first one made him happier than he's ever been. It made me realize that I want that. I want that happiness," he paused and laughed, "he even said we can practice with his kid and the baby."

I giggled and smiled at him before I leaned up, kissing him softly. I hoped he was serious and that he really wanted this, "Henry. He's a really good kid, Edward."

He nodded before continuing, "My parents want to meet you, Bella. I told them you don't have any family around and they want you to come for Christmas," he looked a little nervous, "I haven't had a girl meet my parents since high school… but I want you to meet them."

"Oh… umm, wow. That's… really nice but my mom might be flying in?" I was lying and knew he could probably tell because I was an awful liar but the thought of spending Christmas with his parents made me panic.

He eyed me a little warily before shrugging, "We have time to figure it out. If your mom changes her mind, you're more than welcome."

"Okay, I have to get to class. Wanna come over tonight?" I asked then kissed along his jaw, hoping to give him an idea of what I wanted if he did come over tonight.

"Mmm, yes," he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, rubbing gently, "I'd love to come over." I grinned at him because he definitely got the hint and kissed him softly before saying bye and heading to class.

My first two period classes went quickly but my third period class of seniors was rowdy. They were still in weekend mode and didn't seem too interested in learning anything. At one point, I called on Mike Newton to answer a question he clearly wasn't prepared for and he asked me one of his own, "Yo, Miss Swan, is it true you're knocked up with Mr. Cullen's kid?"

I froze and felt my face flush, "Mr. Newton, I don't believe that's any of your business."

He laughed and shrugged, "Guess its true then! Tyler, dude, you owe me a hundred." My eyes widened. Students were making bets on whether I was pregnant? And they'd figured out that the baby was Edward's? "Alright, Mike and Tyler, I think you ought to head to the headmaster's office. We all know betting is against the rules."

I was fuming inside, calling down to the office to let them know why Mike and Eric were on their way, just saying they were making bets. I hoped they wouldn't repeat what the bet was about. I took a deep breath and tried to get class on track but everyone was buzzing, whispering back and forth about what Mike had said. I finally gave up, telling them to work on their homework for the following day. When the period was over, I pulled my iPhone out of my desk and sent Edward a message.

_Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley made a bet about whether I'm pregnant with your baby or not. – Bella_

His response was immediate, making me wonder if he'd head about it already. The students were banned from having phones but it didn't stop them from texting in class. The whole school probably knew by now about what Mike said and my reaction.

_What the fuck? How did you find that out? – Edward_

So he didn't know which surprised me. Usually Edward was the first to hear any rumor.

_Um, I called on Mike and he wasn't prepared. So instead, he asked me if it's true that I'm 'knocked up with Mr. Cullen's kid,' I kind of froze, Edward. I basically confirmed it. – Bella_

_They were bound to find out eventually, baby. Your tits are huge and your clothes are getting a little… tight. – Edward_

I huffed and scowled, did he just call me fat? I think he just called me fat. I looked down at my stomach. There was a little bump. It mostly looked like I ate a big meal.

_Ugh, I don't even have anything to say to that. – Bella_

I turned off my phone and tossed it into my drawer. Thankfully it was my free period, it was Edward's too and I'd normally head over to the Art Center to spend the time with him but I felt annoyed. I got up and closed my door then sat back down, putting my head on my desk. I hated Monday's.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I ignored it, figuring I could pretend not to be there. Students sometimes stopped by to ask questions or for the lit magazine, knowing it was my free period. A minute later, there was another knock then the door opened and Edward walked in. He was bundled up and his cheeks and nose were red from the short walk from the Art Center to Hansen Hall. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his brows furrowed together, "I got worried that something happened. Why's your phone off?"

I shrugged, not answering. I kept my head on my desk, staring at him for a second before closing my eyes.

"Are you tired, baby?" he took off his jacket and gloves and walked over to my desk, standing behind me and rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged him off, not wanting him to touch me. He sighed loudly and bend down, kissing the back of my neck, "I wasn't calling you fat," he murmured, like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I moaned softly as he kept kissing the back of my neck, sliding his hands down my back then around to my stomach, "You're pregnant, things are going to fit a little differently. You look great," he spoke against my neck and moved his hands up to my breasts, palming them, "And these are great."

I sat up and pushed him away, "Ugh, Edward. Your obsession with my breasts needs to stop. It's gross." I yelped as he spun my chair around to face him. His eyes were full of lust and want. He put his hands back on my breasts, squeezing gently.

"They're amazing. You're amazing," he smirked as my head rolled back and I moaned louder, "Shh, don't want to start anymore rumors. You have to be quiet," he stopped his ministrations then reached down and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my pale pink lace bra, "It's been way too long, baby."

He left my bra on, sucking my nipple into his mouth and groaning softly. I whimpered, because he was right, it had been way too long. He continued to alternate sides, sliding his hand down and unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my hips and helped wiggle out of them along with the panties that matched my bra, "You're so sexy, Bella."

I blushed and shook my head, unable to wrap my head around the fact that I was practically naked in my classroom, "Edward, you locked the door?"

"Yes, I locked the door. Stand up," he held out his hand and I took it, a little confused as I stood. He sat down in my chair and unbuttoned his pants, working them down a little and pulling out his cock. Then he put his hands on my hips, turning me away from him. I got the hint hovered over his lap, facing away from him. He gently guided me down onto his cock and I moaned, biting my lip to try to keep quiet. He groaned my name softly and I squeezed around him.

"Edward… oh God… so big… been too long, can't believe we're doing this," I murmured, slightly incoherent as he kept his hands firmly on my hips, thrusting up into me.

"Mhmmm, Bella. I'm not gonna last long. You feel so good… too long… fuck, so tight. Play with your tits," he kissed along my shoulders, every few kisses picking a spot and sucking hard enough to leave marks before dropping a few more kisses than doing the same thing in another spot. I did what he said, rolling my nipples between my fingers and whimpering. All the sudden, his cock hit a spot in me that made me cry out and cum, spasming around him.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he came, gripping my hips even tighter and holding me still. We sat still for a few minutes, both of us out of breath before he moved me off of him. I stood, blushing deep red as I pulled my clothes back on. He stayed in my chair, buttoning up his pants. Once I was dressed, he pulled me back onto his lap and kissed me softly.

I ran my hands through his hair and smiled at him, "That was… unexpected."

"I don't know, I was planning on fucking you on my piano… just a change of scenery," he grinned sheepishly at me and I rolled my eyes at him, he kissed me before speaking again, "Bella… you can't turn off your phone and ignore me every time I say something you don't like. It fucking scared me. I thought something was wrong with you. Then you didn't answer your door…"

I bit my lip and looked at my lap, tears filling my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Edward took my chin in his hand and made me look at him, "don't cry. I'm just saying… if anything happened to you. I don't know what I'd do."

I snuggled closer to him, my head on his shoulder and changed the subject, not wanting to have a serious conversation right now, "I'm hungry."

"C'mon, we have a few minutes. Let's run to the cafeteria and get you something to eat," he gently rubbed my stomach and I stood, leading the way to the cafeteria. I tried to ignore the looks from the other staff members and students as they stared at us entering the room together. I grabbed my usual salad and he grabbed two slices of pizza before we sat at an empty table. I started eating the salad but his pizza looked and smelled so good. He caught me staring and grinned, "You want a bite?"

I nodded and he held it out for me so I could take a bite. I moaned softly as I chewed and swallowed. He leaned across the tablet and murmured, "That's the same noise you make when I fuck you…"

I turned bright red, "It tastes really, really good," I mumbled and he slid his tray with the untouched piece across the table. I was about to refuse but couldn't bring myself to do it and ate it.

"You feel better now?" he raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded, still blushing. The first bell rang and I groaned, not feeling like dealing with students.

"Fuck, I gotta get to the Art Center. I'll see you tonight? Seven?" I nodded again and watched him go. I spent a few more minutes picking at my salad before throwing it out and heading back to my classroom. I blushed when I looked at the chair.

_I won't ever be able to sit here without thinking of what just happened._


	7. Chapter 7

**just fyi: it gets a little angsty.**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Seven

**Edward Cullen**

Emmett, somewhere in the past ten years, had become a very wise man. Sure, he was still a wise ass but he helped me see that having a kid wasn't the end of the world. It was going to carry on the Cullen name, the Cullen genes. I went from having no preference to praying it was a boy over night.

I got Bella to agree to spend the weekend after the amazing chair sex at my place. I got the idea on Wednesday. We had gone out to dinner at some Italian place she'd been craving then went back to my place. After some more fantastic sex, she'd been dead on her feet. She could barely stay awake. When I suggested she stay the night, she made all sorts of excuses. The primary one was that we had school the next day. She even tried to insist she take a cab home but I said the only way she was leaving is if I drove her. She fell asleep in the car and I had to carry her up to her apartment and tuck her into bed.

Thursday, I attempted to get her to plan for it. She was adamant against sleepovers on school nights. After a lot of arguing, I finally got her to agree to bring an overnight bag with her on Friday and that she'd be coming home with me for the weekend. I was excited. I couldn't wait to be able to fall asleep after sex then wake up with her. And probably have more sex because she was the more insatiable person I'd ever met. She claimed it was the pregnancy but I was hoping it was just how she was.

She said she'd stay on the condition that I meet her best friends. I already knew Emmett but she wanted me to meet his wife then her other best friend and his husband… and their kids. I agreed, a little reluctant but if that's what it took to get her to agree to a slumber party, I was in.

That's how, on Friday night, we ended up in my car driving to Rose and Emmett's. I could tell Bella was nervous because she was babbling, "It's good that you already know Emmett and Jasper is really cool, too. Rose and Alice are probably going to ask you a ton of questions but just ignore them because they mean well. Rose is like, about to pop so she might be a little cranky. She's being induced Monday morning and Alice is like, really hyper. All the time, she talks non-stop…"

"Oh?" I asked, laughing. "Kind of like you right now?"

"Shut up! Fine whatever, Edward Cullen. Don't say I didn't warn you," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. I reached over and pulled her arms down, "Don't hide them from me, it makes me sad," I laughed as she scowled. I had discovered that messing with Bella was really fun. She got feisty. She was feisty and hot in a dress that was slightly too tight on the top then got looser over her stomach. She'd been wearing dresses every day since Newton called her out on the pregnancy and our relationship. She claimed she was just trying to hide the small bump. I'd gotten ignored for two hours the other night when I had insinuated that her pants just might not fit anymore.

"You won't be seeing them for a very long time, buddy. They're officially off limits, all weekend," she glared at me from the passenger seat. I laughed again because I knew she'd never be able to keep that threat. She loved my obsession with her boobs.

"Trust me, Swan. I could last longer without touching them than you could go without me touching them. You're horny almost twenty-four seven," I said confidently, knowing it was true. She had attacked me in my car in the school parking lot, in the stairwell in her apartment building, in the bathroom at a restaurant and finally, in a life long dream come true she let me fuck her on top of my piano.

"I bet you I can go longer. I can totally go longer without initiating sex! Oooh, let's make a bet, ok?" she seemed excited at this prospect and I frowned, not really wanting to go any period of time without sex again… but she seemed so enthused.

"Alright," I said reluctantly, "what do you want to bet?"

"Umm… not money, that's stupid. Baby naming rights?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged because I didn't really care what the kid was named, "Sure, why not. Winner names the spawn."

I pulled into a space in front of Rose and Emmett's house and as soon as the car was in park, she punched my shoulder.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Bella?" I rubbed my shoulder. The girl was tiny but she packed a mean punch.

"Don't call our baby a spawn!" she spat, opening the car door and trying to get out without unbuckling her seatbelt. I tried not to laugh at her but couldn't help it. When she finally got out, she slammed the door and walked up to the house without waiting for me. I got out and jogged up the walkway after her, getting there as the door swung open and the woman I recognized from the pictures in Emmett's office stood there, wearing leggings and a baggy Cubs sweatshirt that I had to guess belonged to Em.

"Uh-oh," Rose said, looking at the scowl on Bella's face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella muttered, hugging her before turning to glare at me, "that's Edward. He's kind of an ass though, I'm not sure if you should let him in."

I grinned my toothiest grin at Rose and held my hand out, "Edward Cullen."

"Hi Edward, I'm Rosalie. Come on in you guys, its freezing. Everyone's in the living room, Bells. I have to pee then I'll be in," she said then waddled down the hall. Bella hung her jacket on a stand, impatiently gesturing for me to do the same, huffing when I apparently took too long.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to get that huge? How are we going to have sex when you're that huge?" Bella looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell I'd pissed her off even more. She shoved my shoulder and hissed, "Shut up, Cullen!" I chuckled and let her lead the way to the living room. A tiny little girl with white blonde hair, wearing a very fancy dress paired with Uggs, came barreling out before we made it in.

"Aunt Bewwa, Aunt Bewwa! And… oh, who dat, Aunt Bewwa?" the little girl's curls bounced as she did and she held her arms up for Bella to pick her up.

Bella hoisted her up onto her hip and turned to me, "Charlotte, this is Edward," Bella said before whispering something I couldn't hear into the kid's ear. She squealed and wiggled down Bella's body and ran back to the living room, yelling for her father.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, hoping Bella was going to relax and forgive me for the comments I had made before I had to meet her friends.

"Oh," she smiled brightly at me, "just that you have cooties and that her daddy needed to give her a cootie shot after being so close to you." Then she turned on her heel and walked into the living room. I took a deep breath and followed behind her. She went straight over to a tiny woman, who I guessed was Alice and ignored me. I spotted Em and went over to him, glad that I knew at least one fucking person.

"Hey, man," I shook his hand and nodded at the guy with blonde hair sitting next to him, offering him my hand too, "Hey. Edward Cullen."

Charlotte shrieked as Jasper shook my hand, "Oh no, Dada, Uncle Em. You have cooties now! Mommy, Dada has cooties! He toucheded Edward!"

I glared at Bella as she laughed with Alice. Jasper looked down at Charlotte, "Its ok, honey. I gave myself a cootie shot every day when I was little so it's safe to say I'm immune," he waited until she went over to play with Henry before laughing, "what the fuck is all that about?"

I rolled my eyes, relaxing a little, "Bella got pissed at me and told your kid I have cooties."

"Dude, what'd you do?" Emmett laughed, "You don't want to piss of a pregnant woman."

"Yeah, I'm realizing that. It's fun to fuck with her though."

Rose came into the room then and looked around, noticing Bella and Alice standing on one side of the room and Emmett, Jasper and me on the other side, "What is this? Boys against girls?"

"_Certain_ boys are being annoying so…" Bella trailed off.

"And have cooties!" Charlotte chimed in. Everyone laughed and Bella nodded empathetically and leaned down, tickling Charlotte, "Your dress is very pretty, honey. What's the special occasion?"

"Mommy say it a special night 'cuz Edward is finally meetin' me, but I didn't know he had cooties, Aunt Bewwa," Charlotte looked seriously at Bella, obviously distressed about the situation. Bella laughed and kissed her cheek, whispering something to her before turning to Henry.

The little boy laughed at a face she made at him before she picked him up and tossed him in the air, making him squeal. Charlotte jumped up and down, "Now me, now me!" Laughing, Bella set Henry down and picked up Charlotte, "I don't know, Charlotte. You might be too big for this…" but she tossed her up anyway and caught her with an oomph.

"Careful…" Rose, Alice and I warned at the same time. I cringed, wishing she'd be more careful. I walked over and held my arms out, "how about I do it instead, Charlotte? Your daddy gave me a cootie shot too and I'm much stronger than Aunt Bella."

Bella looked surprised and relieved at my willingness to help play with the kid and I knew I was possibly forgiven for 'being an ass.' She handed Charlotte to me and I leaned over, kissing Bella's cheek before tossing Charlotte up. She squealed and giggled. After a few tosses, I put her down. She giggled some more, breathless from the squealing and shrieked, "Edward's fun. Aunt Bewwa! You lied 'bout his cooties!"

"Whoops, sorry, Char. He just acts so crazy sometimes that he seems like he has cooties!" she leaned down and tickled Charlotte then picked Henry up, bouncing him on her hip. He had a pacifier in his mouth but squealed around it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and held it in his hand then laid his head on her shoulder, obviously sleepy. Obviously, Bella loved these kids and they loved her.

"So, Edward," Alice sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, indicating that I should sit next to her so I did, then she handed me a cup of what seemed like beer, "you teach piano at Morgan Park?"

I took a sip and nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty cool."

"But you don't like kids?" she raised her eyebrows, apparently cutting right to the chase.

"No," I laughed, shaking my head, "not a fan of kids. I'm hoping mine will be cool. Yours seems alright, loud but cute."

"You totally like kids," Alice nodded, apparently deciding before she straightened up and gave me a serious look, "so what are your intentions with our little Bella?"

"What are my intentions with Bella? Uh, we're having a kid. I guess I intend to have a kid with her," I had no idea that this was going to be called into question. I thought that would be saved for when I met Bella's father. If I ever met Bella's father, seeing her reluctance to meet mine. Did Bella even have a father? She'd mentioned her mother but never her father…

"No," she rolled her eyes and sighed, acting as if I was intentionally being difficult. "Are you serious about her? Exclusively dating her? Planning to marry her? I know you're not after her money because I hear you've got plenty of money of your own." Alice took a sip of her own drink, eyeing me.

What was this girl even talking about? "Her money, marry her?" I gulped down the rest of the beer, breaking out in a nervous sweat at the thought of marriage. We were having a kid, wasn't that enough for now? "I, uh… we're dating. It's exclusive on my end and I fucking hope it's exclusive on her end, too but we haven't talked about it," I looked over to where Bella was rocking Henry, his still clenching her hair as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Oh! Well, that's all I needed to know! Why don't you go hang out with Jazz and Em? I'll get you another drink you look like you could use one!" She giggled and disappeared into the kitchen and I wandered back over to where Jasper and Emmett were sitting with Rosalie. My face felt red and I was still shocked by the interrogation. Guess I shouldn't have made fun of Bella when she asked me.

"Shit dude, you alright? You look like you're going to pass out." Emmett asked.

"I just got questioned on my intentions when it comes to Bella," I shook my head, trying to clear it as I looked over at the girl in question again. In a few months, it would be our baby she would be rocking to sleep. Holy shit. The thought gave me a weird feeling in my heart. At first, I thought it was anxiety but then I recognized that it was happiness.

"Well… what are your intentions?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. Jasper and Emmett both leaned in clearly interested in my answer.

"We're… dating. Exclusively, I don't know, we haven't really talked about it," I shrugged, not taking my eyes off Bella, resolving that sometime this weekend, we'd need to have that talk.

Charlotte fell asleep soon after Henry, fighting every step of the way. She wanted to stay up and play with Aunt Bewwa and Aunt Rose but Jasper and Alice were stern. The temper tantrum she had made me cringe. I was pretty positive, if it was my kid, I would have given in just to get it to shut up.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and chatting. I had a few more drinks and was feeling pretty good, Bella had finally forgiven me for earlier and came to sit on my lap. I stroked her hip and grinned at her.

She wiggled in my lap then whispered in my ear, "Forget the stupid bet, I want you, let's go home."

I liked the sound of her calling my place home and the fact that I might win and get to name the spawn, though I didn't say either thought out loud. If I could get her to initiate the sex then I'd win…

We said goodbye to everyone with promises to hang out again soon. I agreed that I'd stop by the hospital on Monday to see the new McCarty baby. I knew Bella was taking a personal day to do the same. As we walked out of the house, Bella took my keys out of my pocket and dangled them in front of my face, "You're drunk, and I'm driving."

I scowled, hating it when anyone else drove my baby but not wanting to risk the life of… my actual baby. I laughed at how weird it sounded which got me a look from Bella. I shook my head and got into the passenger seat, remembering how she's gotten stuck later and laughed some more.

Bella giggled as she got into the drivers seat and adjusted it before staring the car and pulling out of the spot, "You're drunk."

I nodded and reached over, putting my hand on her thigh and rubbing gently, "You're so pretty, Bella. You're so good with those kids. You're going to be a good mom. God though, Charlotte is loud. And Alice, Jesus, she questioned me. She asked if I was after your money. What money, Bella?" I stopped my rambling and looked at her curiously.

"Ugh, Alice has a big mouth. It's not a big deal. The short story is: my mom's parents were loaded. They deposited money into an account for me every month, like an allowance… an insane allowance. They passed away, they weren't close to my mom but they always stayed in contact with me. They left me everything," she rolled her eyes, "it was left in a trust fund which became available when I was twenty-five but I haven't touched a penny."

"Shit. That's responsible. Now you can retire young," I nodded, liking the idea and knowing that I could too. I could technically not work and live comfortably off my trust but I figured I would get bored. And it wasn't like my job was particularly taxing.

"Umm… sure, yeah. Or I could just… not work. Ever. It's a lot of money, Edward," she bit her lip, clearly not liking the topic of money.

"Shit. Our kid's gonna be set for life. I hope it's a boy. Is his last name gonna be Cullen, baby?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, obviously not expecting this line of questioning or for me to talk so freely about the baby. Alcohol always made me more comfortable discussing topics I normally would avoid.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't want my baby to have a different last name as me," she shrugged.

I was silent for the rest of the ride, hating the thought of my kid not having the same last name as me. Who was going to carry on the Cullen name? What if Bella married some other fucker some day and changed my kid's last name to the fucker's last name? My mind was racing with these thoughts. Maybe Alice was on the right track. Maybe I should ask Bella to marry me. Shit. I hadn't even figured out if I loved her and I'm thinking about marriage?

We were both silent as she parked in the garage and as I grabbed her over night bag from the back and grabbed her hand, taking the elevator upstairs. When we got inside, she whispered that she was going to change and I stripped down to my boxers and laid down in the bed, waiting for her. I was passed out five minutes later.

~*~

I groaned as I opened my eyes, wondering how many drinks I had last night. I snuggled closer to the warmth next to me, which sighed softly. My head shot off the pillow and looked down, "Oh," I breathe then sighed in relief when I saw it was Bella. Putting my head back down, I pulled her closer against me, stroking her side and… what the fuck was she wearing? I sat up fully this time and tugged the blanket away. Shit. She was wearing a little dark blue… thing that was made of lace and was totally see through. Fuck, she looked hot. Then I remembered falling asleep last night while she was changing and immediately felt disappointed.

She whimpered my name in her sleep and I smirked, thinking that maybe I could make use of it now. I tugged up the hem a little and grinned when I noticed she wasn't wearing panties. I gently ran my hands up and down her thighs, spreading them a little and watching her face for any signs of wakefulness. All she did was let out a soft sigh in her sleep. I inched my hand up further, running a finger along the junction where her thigh met her pussy then gently running a finger down her folds, smirking when I felt how wet she was.

Bella squirmed and moaned as I pushed a finger into her and started pumping slowly. A few minutes later, I added a second finger and she opened her eyes, "Edward…"

"Mmm, you just looked so sexy in this, baby. Couldn't help myself," I smirked as I thrust my fingers faster and started rubbing slow circles around her clit with my thumb. She was writhing and moaning and it made me even harder than I thought possible. With my free hand, I worked my cock out of my boxers and started stroking slowly. I looked up at Bella and caught her watching with wide eyes.

"What, baby? What is it you want?" I asked, wanting her to say it.

She whined softly and thrust her hips against my fingers, trying to gain more friction, "I want you, Edward…"

"Where do you want me? A good girl would tell me exactly what she wants where…" I smirked at her, knowing she has trouble with dirty talk but I loved to hear her sweet little voice say it.

"In me. I want your cock in me, Edward… now!" she cried out and I could tell she was about to cum. Sure enough, when I twisted my fingers, her walls clenched around my them and she lifted her hips, calling my name. I barely gave her time to come down from the high before I pulled my fingers out of her and thrust hard into her. I groaned, her pussy even tighter than usual from the orgasm she'd just had.

"Edward, oh God, yes," she whimpered and thrust her hips to meet mine, "harder!"

I thrust my hips hard, smirking at how demanding she got when she was really into it. I hadn't been in her for more than two minutes when she was screaming and clenching around me. "Fuuuck," I moaned, "love it when you cum around me."

She grabbed my face and kissed me instead of responding, making out with me as I continued to thrust into her. When she pulled away, I flipped us over so she was on top and grinned up at her. She giggled breathlessly before lifting her hips and slamming back down onto me. I slid the straps on the nightgown down and pulled it down far enough to expose her tits. I massaged them for a second, making her moan before I pulled her down, ducking my head to take her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard before doing the same with the other. She cried out, digging her nails into my shoulders and riding me harder. I felt myself getting close. When I told her, she clenched her walls around me. I couldn't hold out any longer and spilled into her, saying her name over and over.

She rolled off of me after few minutes and giggled softly, "Perfect way to wake up."

I turned on my side so I could see her face and smirked, because she hadn't even wanted to sleep over, "And now we can spend the whole weekend doing it over and over again…"

"Mmm, we can," she nodded, her face relaxed and happy. I helped her adjust the straps on the nightgown and ran my hand up and down her side.

"This is so fucking hot. I can't believe I fell asleep last night," I murmured, still disappointed that I had missed out.

"It was a surprise, for our first sleep over… it's okay, I have another surprise for tonight," she giggled as my fingers tickled her sides. My hand slid down to her belly, which was now rock hard. She hummed softly in contentment as I rubbed gently, thinking back to our conversation about the baby possibly not having my last name and to my conversation with Alice.

"Baby, we should talk," I sat up slightly, moving my hand from her stomach. She sat straight up and her face scrunched up. She clearly expected the worst and it annoyed me a little bit that she didn't trust me more by now, "nothing bad, just about… us."

"Oh," she mumbled, "can we eat first? I'm hungry," she bit her bottom lip and I knew she was trying to avoid the conversation. I grew even more agitated because I wanted to commit myself to her and get some form of commitment in return and she was acting like I was dumping her.

"It won't take long, Bella. My parents asked me about our relationship. I told them we were dating. Alice asked me if it was serious. All I could tell her was that it's exclusive. I don't fucking know what to say to people, baby, and I want to be able to tell them if we're in a relationship or if we're not. I'm not sure what you want."

Her face turned red and her voice was shy when she finally spoke, "I want us to be in a relationship. An exclusive one… we're having a baby."

"I get that but is that the only reason why we're doing this? Fuck, Bella. I like you. I'm gonna put this out there. I have feelings for you. And it's definitely not because of the baby. It's because of you. Do you feel the same way or are you just hanging around me cause I knocked you up?

Cause you don't want to spend the night at my place. You don't want to meet my parents. You don't want to admit to the headmaster that you're pregnant and it's mine. You haven't even told your parents that you're dating me."

"Edward, I…" she frowned at me and bit her lip. I sighed heavily, thinking that was pretty much my answer. _Fuck, way to put yourself out there, Cullen._ I wouldn't meet her eyes as she climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing my jaw when I wouldn't look at her. She kept kissing my face, anywhere she could while I stared straight at the wall. She wiggled her ass in my lap and I cursed when I felt myself growing hard. I finally looked at her, "You're seriously going to try to distract me with sex, Bella?"

She shook her head and stopped, "I was just trying to get you to look at me. I want to be with you, Edward. I'm just… I haven't had much luck in relationships. And all the sudden I'm pregnant and you're amazing and smart and handsome and I feel myself falling for you and I'm so scared… what if your parents hate me? What if we get in trouble at work? I love teaching," she stared at me with wide eyes and she did look scared and holy shit, she's falling for me?

"My parents will love you, baby. You're wonderful. You're pretty and smart and… well, I hate to say this, but the well off part will put my dad's mind at ease. And work can't give us trouble. We'll go in on Tuesday and tell human resources. You're going to need to tell them soon anyway. If they have a problem, I'll find a new job. I'll get a job at a new school," I went back to rubbing her stomach because it always seemed to relax her.

Sure enough, the set of her shoulders eased and she sighed softly, "Okay," she whispered, "I'll come to your parents for Christmas."

I grinned toothily at her, feeling victorious, "Awesome. And we can have more sleepovers?"

She giggled, nodding, "We can have more sleepovers. As long as they all involve waking up the same way… mmm, it was so good, Edward," she grinned at me and reached down, pulling the lacey nightgown over her head, then her face lit up, "You lost the bet! I get to name the baby!"

"No, no, no. Last night, you said forget the bet. Not to mention, you came to bed in… that. You clearly were looking to get some. I win the bet, I name it," I said as I cupped her breasts in my hands, rolling her nipples between my fingers. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly.

"Nooo, Edward. I win," she whined softly, pushing my hands away then covering herself with her own hands, "if we can't decide, we'll have to have a rematch."

I shook my head, "No, it's a tie. If it's a boy, I name it. Girl, you name it."

"Fine," she smirked, "I have a feeling it's a girl, anyway. Now c'mon, I'm hungry," she announced as she climbed out of bed. I watched her naked body as she walked over to her suitcase on the floor, bending over to find something to put on.

"Baby," I whined and she looked over her shoulder at me. I gestured to my hard cock. She shrugged and went back to looking for clothes, "Come on. You get me hard, you get me off."

She stood straight and turned toward me, putting her hands on her hips and making her belly stick out, "You get me pregnant, you get me fed," she countered, then went back to looking in her suitcase.

I laughed and pulled my boxers on, willing my erection away. Getting out of bed, I walked toward the door. As I walked by her, I smacked her ass, hard, and then went into the kitchen, ignoring her complaints.

I started the coffee then made eggs and bacon, knowing it's what she's been craving lately. Twenty minutes later, just as I was finishing, she came out freshly showered, in a pair of black yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt that was too tight, "None of my clothes fit right," she whined as she sat at the table, picking at the eggs.

"You're pregnant, you're gonna get fat," I laughed as I started eating.

"God, I hate you. You're such an ass. At least I have an excuse, you're just gonna get fat because you eat every time I do," she made a face at me, like she thought she was making some great insult. I shrugged, "I have high metabolism, baby. And abs of steel."

"You wish. You should go to the gym more," she finished what was on her plate then stole a piece of bacon off mine.

"See, this is why I won't get fat. I might eat at the same time as you but you always eat all of your food then half of mine."

Huffing, she sat back and crossed her arms, "I need to go shopping."

"Glad you finally realized it, it pained even me to see you try to wear your regular pants," I grinned.

"Whatever, Cullen, let's go, go get dressed. And shower, you smell like sex."

I got up and kissed her hard on the lips, "I do. Sex with you, my favorite kind. Give me fifteen and we'll leave."

I took a quick shower and got dressed, tossing on jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Grabbing our jackets, I found Bella sitting on the couch, watching television and eating an apple. I refrained from making any teasing comments about her eating again instead I helped her up and into her jacket.

We spent the rest of the day shopping. She insisted that she was too small for maternity clothes but I appealed to her rational side, saying that she would grow into them and it was pointless to buy clothes in the next size when she'd just have to buy more soon. Waste of money. I insisted on paying for everything. It was my fault she was knocked up, anyway.

When we finally made it back to my place, we were both exhausted. Shopping on the last Saturday before Christmas in Chicago wasn't the best thought out idea. There were lines in every store and we'd had to wait an hour for lunch at the restaurant Bella insisted on. I had to listen to her bitch and moan about the wait then bitch and moan some more when I suggested we go somewhere else. She was lucky she was so cute because she really was a pain in the ass.

We settled onto the couch to watch a movie and both fell asleep about fifteen minutes into it. My last thought was that maybe, just maybe, I was falling for her, too.

~*~

**so there's chapter seven… bella admitted that she's falling for edward… and edward may feel the same way back… and there's angst coming up….**


	8. Chapter 8

**mhm, this chapter is all over the place. i won't deny it. i wrote most of it in a tanning bed on my iPhone. yeah.**

***I don't own Twilight.***

**~*~**

Chapter Eight

**Edward Cullen**

The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it, it was Monday morning. I'd convinced Bella that since she'd taken a personal day, it was fine for her to sleep over, now we were both dressed, me for my day at school and Bella for her day hanging out at the hospital waiting for Rose to pop her kid out.

"What am I going to do without you today, baby?" We were standing at the front door, my arms loosely wrapped around her waist, "I've gotten used to sex on demand."

"Ugh," she pulled away and made her grossed out face at me. It was cute so I kissed her nose, "I swear I'm just a sex slave. That's why you keep me around."

I snorted because she was the one who constantly wanted sex. My hands slid down and cupped her ass, "That's right, Bella. The amazing blow jobs keep me going," I rubbed gently, pulling her closer to me and causing her to moan. She tilted her face up and kissed me hard the lips. Groaning softly into her mouth, I slid my hands down to the back of her thighs, hoisting her up so she had her legs around my waist. I turned so her back was to the door, our lips still connected and ground into her.

She pulled away, her face was flushed and she was out of breath, "Edward, you're going to be late."

"I don't fucking care, fuck, why aren't you wearing a dress today?" I kept rubbing against her and was surprised at how good it felt. I hadn't dry humped anyone since I was in high school. I squeezed her ass and thought about undressing her but it would be too much effort and make me even later for school. And honestly I was a lazy man.

"Oh, fuck… oh…" she whimpered and brought her hands to her breasts, tugging her nipples through her shirt and bra. There was nothing fucking hotter than my girl cursing and touching herself. I kept thrusting against her until she came with a final squeal.

"Blow job?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to cum in my pants and have to change.

"Ok, but be quick since I was," she unwrapped her legs from me and dropped to her knees, fumbling with my belt and the button to my pants. When she finally got my cock out, she cut straight to the chase, taking it all the way into her mouth. One of the great things I'd learned about Bella was that she seemingly had no gag reflex. She could take my entire dick in her mouth, no problems. No other girl had ever done this.

She sucked vigorously, making me moan. I buried my fingers in her hair and held her head still, instead thrusting into her mouth. She hummed and moaned and whimpered around me, reaching a hand down to play with my balls. Minutes later, I moaned her name as I came. Bella also swallowed. Bella was my dream girl.

She pulled away and smiled up at me as she tucked me back in my pants and buckled me back up like a good girl, which is what I told her she was.

"I'm not a dog, Edward. I hate when you say good girl like that," she rolled her eyes as I helped her stand. She went to brush her teeth and I waited for her to get back so we could leave together.

When she came back, I kissed her and held her hand as I locked up my apartment. I was sad she wasn't going to be at work today and seriously wondered what the fuck I was going to do and who I was going to hang out with if I got bored. I walked her to her car and kissed her before saying goodbye and getting in my own car.

Work was lame, Bella texted me some updates on Rose's labor, Kate asked me a million questions about where Bella was and tried to stick her boobs in my face way too many times. I couldn't help but take a look and what I saw made me even more thankful that I had Bella Swan and her amazing tits.

Rumors were buzzing about us. Students loved a good piece of gossip. Even a few of my favorite students hinted around but I reminded them that it was against school policy to gossip and nicely told them to knock it the fuck off.

_Work is lame without you._ – _Edward_

_Poor baby… Rose is still barely in labor. I could have come to work and did you in the janitor's closet. – Bella_

_Insatiable. I still want to do it in Headmaster Aro's office. Been my dream since I was sixteen. You could make it come true. – Edward_

_You're so gross. If you find a way, I'll bend over his desk and pretend to be a naughty school girl, though. – Bella_

_Fuck, baby. If there's a will, there's a way. Winter break. It's happening, plan for it. – Edward_

_Stop thinking about it, you're going to get hard and all the sixteen year old girls will think it's for them. – Bella_

_Well…… -- Edward_

…_.. – Bella_

_I was kidding! -- Edward_

_Hurry up and finish work. Come to the hospital. I found an awesome spot and I need you to prove it's for me. – Bella_

_Always for you, Bella. I'll be there soon. – Edward_

The rest of the day drug by and the minute the bell rang I was out before the students even finished gathering their music. I made it to the hospital and record time and found Bella, who was sitting with Alice in a waiting room. Bella looked up and her face lit up when she saw me, "Edward!"

"Hey," I said and leaned over, kissing her softly.

"Hello, Edward," Alice said, looking up briefly from the book that was sitting on her legs, which were folded Indian style.

"Hey Alice, what's the word?" I sat next to Bella and pulled her onto my lap. I kissed her neck and inhaled her smell. I'd missed her.

"There's no word. She's like, six centimeters dilated and won't take any pain meds. We got kicked out of the room for breathing too loudly," Alice rolled her eyes before continuing, "she was in labor with Henry for three days. We should be thankful that she's gotten this far this quickly."

"Holy shit, three days?" I looked at Bella, who shrugged.

"Alice's labor with Charlotte lasted two hours, start to finish."

"Charlotte was anxious to get into the world," Alice closed her book, laughing, "She was actually born at 12:01 am ON her due date."

"Wait, why is that strange? Aren't all babies born on their due date?" I looked at Bella, who seemed reluctant to answer.

"Um, it's an estimate?"

"So the kid might not be born on my birthday?" I asked, disappointed. That was one of the things in the pro category about having this kid.

She ran her fingers through my hair and murmured, "I'm sure the baby will be born on your birthday, Edward. It probably realizes how terribly important it is to you."

I laughed at her mocking but she was right, it kind of was. If it was a boy, we could name him Edward Junior and we'd be exactly thirty years apart. It would be fucking awesome. I guess it would be alright if it was a girl but I was seriously rooting for a boy.

We sat and chatted with Alice for a while, I was about to ask Bella about this spot she'd found when Emmett came out. "She's fully dilated. They're moving her to the delivery room. I'm gonna have another son soon!" he announced before practically running back to wherever he had come from.

"Guess we better stick around, it'll be any minute," Bella whispered to me, looking disappointed and pressing her ass into my lap. She must have been thinking the same thing as me. I grabbed her hips and held her still, not wanting to deal with a hard on.

Three hours later, in which we could have gone and found this great spot Bella had spoken of, Emmett finally came back out. He was wearing scrubs and looked kind of like a loser but ecstatic, "He's here! And huge! Ten pounds, six ounces. He looks just like Henry and holy shit, I'm a dad again!"

We all called out our congratulations, as did the other people in the waiting area.

"What's my new nephew's name?!" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat, her phone ready to text Jasper.

"Shit, we haven't decided yet. We're between two names…"

Just then, Alice and Bella's phones' beeped. Bella pulled her iPhone out and Alice raised her eyebrows at the screen on her Blackberry, before reading out loud, "From Rosalie: Jax Hale McCarty is here! Ten pounds, six ounces… ouch! He's gorgeous!"

I laughed at the look on Emmett's face, he was obviously furious.

"I knew she'd fucking do that! I should have taken her phone. We were between Jax and Heath. And I bet it was a mass message so it can't be taken back," he groaned.

I looked at Bella and raised my eyebrows. She shrugged and whispered, "She's been planning it for weeks. She did the same thing when Henry was born. Emmett has a great love for Heath Ledger and thinks he should honor him by naming his son after him…"

I laughed out loud, earning a glare from Emmett, "Well," he mumbled, "let's go. You guys can meet my kid… Jax… while I kill my wife," he lead the way down the hall and through about fifteen doors that we had to be buzzed into. Finally, we entered the room where an exhausted looking Rosalie was holding a tiny baby.

"Jax, Rosie? Come on, you promised we'd think about it," Emmett grumbled.

"Well, I thought about it and Heath is a dumb name. See? Conversation over. After all, it's after Jasper…" she shook her head when he wasn't looking and mouthed, "Not really."

"Aunt Ali, Aunt Bella, come meet your new nephew!" The girls squealed and gathered around.

Bella held him first, because, they explained that Alice had gotten first dibs on Henry. Seeing her with him gave me that warm feeling in my chest again and I grinned big at her when she looked up at me, wanting her to know I wasn't freaking out. After a few minutes, Alice declared that Bella was being a 'baby hog' and took Jax from her.

"So," Rose turned to Bella, wincing a bit, "we have a question for you. Would you like to be Jax's godmother?"

By the look on her face, I knew Bella was going to start crying as she nodded and hugged Rose, "I'd love that!"

Emmett then turned to speak to me, "And we were thinking, since you've been hanging around so much and you knocked Bella up, that you should be his godfather."

"The Godfather?" I laughed, shaking his hand, "Awesome."

"Alright," Alice came over to me, "as the godfather, you get to hold him next!"

I held my hands up, "Whoa, that's ok."

Alice looked at Bella, who was still wiping tears from her eyes then back at me. She looked at Bella again, pointedly at her stomach and back at me, "You're going to have to practice sometime."

I kept my hands up and shook my head, blurting, "I dropped a baby once!"

Bella's head snapped toward me and her jaw dropped open, "What? You dropped a baby? When?!"

"Uh, I was like five… fuck, I don't know, you'd have to ask my mom. I wasn't supposed to pick it up and I did anyway and I dropped it and it cried… a fucking lot."

"So, you won't hold a child over something that happened 25 years ago, Edward? Man up, hold the kid," Alice said. I got the impression that she didn't like me very much.

I looked over at Rose, who looked skeptical. She clearly didn't want me to practice my skills with her hour old son. Alice clearly wasn't going to give in though so I sat down and held my arms out awkwardly. Alice placed him in my arms then Rosalie laughed, "Oh my god, Bella. This is the father of your child, congratulations."

Bella glared at Rose before coming over and kneeling in front of the seat, helping me adjust my arms to a more comfortable position, "He won't break, don't worry."

I looked down at the bundle in my arms. He was tiny. Not very cute, his face was round and bright red and his eyes were squinty. He had a hat on his head and was squirmier than I thought a newborn would be. I finally got comfortable and looked at Bella, who was beaming at me. Her whole face was lit up. I don't think she'd ever looked so beautiful before.

I grinned at her, knowing we were both thinking the same thing. Six more months and this would be us.

~*~

**Bella Swan**

Seeing Edward with Jax made me even more emotional than I had been. Every time he mentioned our baby, my heart swelled a little more. He was a little bit of a jackass and he had bruises on his arms and shins from me hitting and kicking him when he made me mad but he really was great. He always made sure I was fed, he paid for all those clothes and he now insisted on driving me to and from work, insisting that my driving terrified him and he didn't want his kid in danger. I had thrown the closest thing I could find (a metronome that sat on top of the piano in his apartment, it barely clipped his shoulder) at him when he said it but in hindsight, it was sweet that he was concerned.

In the days leading up to Christmas, Morgan Park had half days. Tuesday and Wednesday flew by but I barely saw Edward, between my check up, finishing my Christmas shopping and visiting Rose to help with Henry and Jax. On Wednesday, I was so exhausted that I called off our dinner plans in favor of lounging in my pajamas and eating alone in my bed. As much as I loved spending time with Edward, I missed quiet time and eating however much I wanted without him making fun of me.

Thursday, Christmas Eve, we headed to Alice and Jasper's, the back of Edward's car packed with gifts.

"Did you buy the whole toy store?" he had asked as we loaded the presents in.

"Well... Charlotte had a list and there were so many cute little outfits..." I trailed off, shrugging. I always went a little crazy at Christmas, a quirk inherited from my mother. He was pretty quiet and I wondered what was wrong and if it had anything to do with our impending visit to his parents' the next day. At a red light he turned to me, opening then closing his mouth.

"What, Edward?"

"I... nothing. Have you bought anything for our kid yet?"

"No," I shook my head, rubbing my stomach, "it's early. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl and so many things could still go wrong..." I bit my lip and stared straight ahead. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"When do you find out?"

"I made an appointment for the beginning of February for the ultrasound," I snapped, annoyed that he hadn't asked to come or even insinuated that he would. I hated riding in the car with Edward because we always ended up arguing. "You know," I huffed, feeling myself get worked up, "if you bothered to come to the appointments, you'd know how the baby was doing, Edward."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down but I felt angrier than I'd ever felt before. He made it sound like I wasn't trying to involve him and that it didn't concern him but I always told him the date and times of the appointments, leaving it open ended so he knew he was welcome.

"What the hell, Bella? You're going to start and argument with me now? On Christmas Eve?" he gripped the steering wheel and I could see he was annoyed, too. But I didn't care. I was too far gone in my own anger to care about his.

Throwing my hands up dramatically, I all but shouted, "Yes, Edward. I'm going to start a fucking argument right now about how you don't seem to care how our child is doing!"

"I asked, didn't I? Don't I always ask how you're feeling? Don't I go out of my fucking way to make sure you're comfortable all the fucking time? Don't I take all your shit, all your temperamental hormonal pregnancy bullshit and laugh it off even when you punch me and throw goddamn metronomes at me? Most men would have run the other way by now!" He kept running his hand through his hair and glanced over at me, "Oh, don't you fucking start crying right now."

"It was _one_ metronome," I hissed, even though it was so beside the point, "drop me off at Alice's," I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes with my gloved hands, "I don't want you there, I don't even know if I ever want to see you again. I don't know if I want you involved with my child."

"You can't keep me away from _our_ child, Bella. Try and I'll make it clear how fucking off your rocker you are," he spat as he pulled up to Alice's car and put the car in park, letting it idle. I felt sick. How had the night done such a complete one-eighty? Just thirty minutes ago, we were joking about how many presents I had bought and now, we were screaming at each other. I silently got out of the car, knocking on Alice's front door so someone could help me get the presents out. Jasper opened the door, the huge smile on his face fading as he saw the look on my face.

"Bells… what's wrong?" he put his hand on my shoulder, looking toward the car and squinting, "Why's Edward still in the car?"

"I just need help getting the presents," I sniffled, "can you help me so he leaves?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Jazz. Please, just help me with the presents," I whispered. He nodded and told me to go inside and he'd take care of them.

I went inside and was greeted with the sight of Charlotte holding Henry's hand and pointing out various ornaments. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen, a three year old so patiently explaining that the 'Our First Christmas' ornament was special because it was the first Christmas after she'd found her way to her Mommy and Daddy. Henry took it all in with wide eyes. She explained that they didn't touch the ornaments because they might break and it'd make their mommies and daddies very sad because they'd never have their first Christmas back.

I stood and watched them until Charlotte turned and saw me, "Aunt Bewwa! Oh, you crying?"

"Oh, I'm fine, honey. Just happy it's Christmas," I forced a smile and hugged her then picked up Henry, "let's go find your mommies."

"I know where they is!" Charlotte screamed then ran ahead of me, her white dress twirling around her. I followed her, snuggling Henry close to me and inhaling his sweet scent. I knew the transition to having all of Rose's attention to having to share it with Jax was hard for him so I wanted to pay him special attention tonight. When we got to the kitchen, Alice had Christmas music playing and she was taking a pie out of the oven.

"Hey Bells!" Alice sang, then she saw my face, "Oh no. What happened? Is Edward ok?" It was almost comical how similar her reaction and Charlotte's were.

"Mommy, Aunt Bewwa is happy 'cuz it's Kiss-miss," Charlotte informed Alice with a serious face.

"Is that so?" she looked at me curiously and I nodded as Jasper walked into the room, his face red from the cold. He looked tense causing Ali to frown at him, "Where were you, honey?"

"Outside, getting the presents from Edward's car… so he could leave," Jasper sighed, clearly conflicted, "Bella, he seemed pretty torn up."

"Can we just not talk about it? Please?" I could hear the begging in my own voice and felt pathetic. There was always something. Maybe Edward was right and I was off my rocker. They nodded hesitantly, agreeing and I bounced Henry on my hip.

The rest of the night was spent avoiding the elephant in the room and trying to have a good time. Everyone was slightly toasted, except for Rose since she'd just given birth and was breastfeeding Jax and obviously me.

We opened presents, since we wouldn't see each other the next day. I had gotten Charlotte and Henry each a ton of things and a few little outfits for Jax. There were a few presents marked 'Baby Swan-Cullen' that I couldn't bring myself to open. I knew it'd bring on the waterworks and I didn't want to deal with it so I plastered a fake smile on my face and promised we'd save them for Christmas morning.

Finally, when Charlotte and Henry got cranky, I decided I could make my exit. Rosalie, Emmett and the boys were spending the night and the Hales would be joining them in the morning. Annoyed that I'd let Edward drive earlier and that everyone that was allowed to drive was wasted, I called a cab. Rose walked me out and we stood on the curb waiting in silence.

"Bella…" she started, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "what happened?"

I sighed loudly, leaning into her and shaking my head, "I wish I could tell you. I flipped. I always flip lately. Remember how levelheaded I used to be? Completely out the window, Rose. He makes me so… angry."

"I bet the sex is really good then," she laughed, "you're passionate about each other. It's good, Bella. I've never seen you this passionate about anything or anyone."

"I love him," I whispered, "I think I keep driving him away. I threw his freaking metronome at him. And it was heavy. He's lucky I have bad aim but it did kind of hit him… he told me most men would have run the other way by now."

"Nah, Bells. He must love you too. And I'm sure he wants to be involved in what's going on with the baby but sometimes, men need to be told. They don't always take hints," she spoke softly as she stroked my hair. I furrowed my brow and looked up at her, wondering how she knew what the fight was about. She sighed, "He was texting Em and wanted to apologize for missing Christmas Eve."

"Oh," I sighed as the cab pulled up and kissed my best friend's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Rose. Give those babies kisses for me tomorrow."

I got into the cab and was thankful the cabdriver was quiet. I tipped him generously when we got to my building, knowing it must suck to work on Christmas Eve. When I got into my apartment, I changed into yoga pants and the t-shirt of Edward's I'd stolen the day I'd told him about the baby. I got into bed, snuggling under the covers, crying until I fell asleep.

~*~

I woke up at two-thirty to use the bathroom. It seemed like I could never make it through the night without waking up at least twice anymore. If it was this bad at almost fifteen weeks, I was dreading May and June. On my way back to my bedroom, I heard a loud pounding at the door. My heart started racing, wondering who the hell would be at my door at this time of night and how they even got into the building. Quietly, I tiptoed over to the door and looked out the peephole.

Edward was leaning against the wall and even through the peephole I could tell he was a mess. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, squinting at the brightness of the hallway, "Yes?"

He stumbled past me into my apartment and I turned the light on, realized he was probably wasted. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Then I smelled him. Yep, he reeked of alcohol.

"What do you want, Edward?" I put my hand protectively over my stomach, as if he could somehow take the baby away from me now.

"I don't fucking know what I want, Bella," he slurred as he sat on the couch.

"It's almost three o'clock in the morning, I'm exhausted. Please leave so I can go to sleep."

"I almost fucked someone else tonight," he stated in a matter of fact tone. My breath caught in my throat and I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I rubbed them with my fists, willing myself not to cry. I felt sick.

"Please leave," I whispered, wanting him to go so I could breakdown in peace. I started formulating plans in my head. I could quit Morgan Park Academy. I would never have to see him again. I'd get full custody and I'd deny that he was the father. My stomach lurched at the thought of never seeing him again, not seeing him with our child.

"I went back to her place with her but I didn't, I couldn't. Tanya… this girl was all fucking over me but I just… she felt wrong. She smelled wrong. Her lips, her moans… she was all wrong," he was shaking his head. He seemed to be talking more to himself and I wondered if in his inebriated state he didn't realize that every word that he said was sending a stabbing pain to my heart. Maybe he did and that was the point. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. I felt like I might pass out.

"Leave," I said, louder now and pointed to the door with a shaking hand, "leave or I will call the cops."

"I didn't do it, Bella!"

"But you… I could never think of another man touching me in any sort of way. Not since the first time we… and you…" I made a disgusted sound, "you kissed someone else? You touched someone else, made her moan? I'm supposed to be grateful for the fact that you didn't _fuck_ her?" My heart was pounding in my chest and tears were streaming down my face, "You know what? I wish you'd never fucked _me_. I wish I hadn't fallen in love with you. I wish I wasn't _pregnant_ with this daily reminder of my epic mistake that was ever meeting you. Now get out, Edward!" my voice had slowly escalated and I was screaming by the end of my tirade, my chest heaving.

He opened his mouth to talk but I opened the door, standing with my arms crossed. He finally stood from the couch and walked over to me, standing in front of me for a minute and trying to meet my eyes. I refused to look at him. He finally walked out and I slammed the door behind him, chaining it shut.

I slid to the floor and sobbed, rubbing my stomach and silently apologizing to the baby for the things I had said and wishing I had never met Edward Cullen.

**~*~**

**i promise, it gets better! just stick it out and you'll see. reviews get previews of the next chapter. i am not above bribing people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you guys for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! **** so sometimes i typed kill instead of kiss. sometimes i don't catch it. if i do it and you notice, please feel free to point it out!**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Nine

**Bella Swan**

I woke up early Christmas afternoon on my couch, my head pounding and eyes puffy. I struggled to remember why I was on the couch instead of in my bed and when I finally collected my thoughts, I wished I hadn't.

Edward and I fighting in the car followed by an awkward Christmas Eve without him at Alice and Jasper's. Edward showing up in the middle of the night, wasted and telling me about his adventures in almost fucking some girl named Tanya.

I got up and found my phone, seeing that I had twelve missed calls and twenty-six text messages. There was one voicemail from each Renee, Rose and Alice and six from Edward. The text messages were a few mass texts, wishing a Merry Christmas and about eighteen from Edward. They were all from this morning. I deleted everything from him, not listening to the voicemails or reading the texts. The nice thing about iPhones was that you could delete voicemails without listening to them. I only kept my phone on long enough to text Rose and Ali to wish them a Merry Christmas with a smiley face, hoping they'd think everything was alright. I told myself I'd call Renee later and turned the phone off.

I decided to take a bath. I stripped then started the water, waiting for the tub to fill up. While I waited, I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. My face looked awful, splotchy and red. I stood sideways and looked at my stomach. It was small but there. I definitely looked pregnant now, not like I'd just eaten a big meal. It was early but I was short and skinny and I'd known I'd start to show early because of the fact. I ran my hands over the hard bump, wondering what it would look like in a few weeks. Then I wondered why I cared because no one would be seeing it but me.

I climbed carefully into the bathtub and soaked for a while, taking my time. I shaved my legs and washed my hair. I stayed in the tub until my fingers and toes were pruned then pulled on my favorite robe. I felt kind of relieved that I didn't have to meet Edward's parents today but still decided to get dressed in effort not to feel so pathetic about being alone on Christmas. I brushed my hair and straightened it with the hairdryer, something I hadn't done since I'd been pregnant.

I carefully applied make up, coving up the redness from crying. I used Visine in my eyes and vowed not to cry because it'd mess up my mascara. Then I got dressed, pulling on jeans that were a little too tight and uncomfortable but they didn't look bad and a red, short sleeved turtle neck sweater.

My stomach grumbled and I wandered into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to eat. Then I remembered that I hadn't been shopping because I was constantly at Edward's or ordering out and groaned. I grabbed some take out menus from the drawer and ordered from my favorite Chinese place, ordering enough for both lunch and dinner.

Five minutes later, someone buzzed my apartment and I frowned because it couldn't be the Chinese food. I walked over to my door and pushed the intercom button, "Hello?"

"Is this Bella Swan?" It was a woman's voice but I didn't recognize it. I briefly wondered if it was Jasper and Rosalie's mom but this woman didn't have a southern accent so it couldn't be.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Esme Cullen." Oh my god. Cullen? Edward's mom?

"Oh, uh, can I help you?"

_Please don't expect to come up… please don't expect to come up._

"Would you mind buzzing me up, dear? I don't think this is a conversation we should have for all of Chicago to hear," she sounded nice enough but so did Edward at first. Ugh. Instead of answering, I pushed the button to let her in. Minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Standing in the hall were three people. Two I had never seen before and one was the last person in the world that I wanted to see.

The woman, Esme, who looked too young to be Edward's mother but clearly was, she had long hair, the same color as Edward's that was in a tasteful chignon. She seemed elegant and intimidating. I was seriously thankful that I'd showered. There was also a handsome man, who must have been Edward's father, he had light hair and the same jaw line and candy green eyes as Edward's. He was probably the best looking older man I'd ever seen. He definitely didn't look like he could be the father of an almost thirty year old and I wondered how old they were when they got married and had their ass of a son. Then there was the ass himself, Edward, looking miserable and hung over. His hair was messy and dirty and he was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans with holes in the knees.

I pointedly ignored him and smiled shyly at his parents, wondering why they were even here, "Hi."

"Look at you!" Esme exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug, "You're gorgeous!"

She let me go and held me by the shoulders, looking me over. I was never more glad that I had pulled myself together and looked way better than Edward, though that wasn't hard to accomplish today. She put her hand on my stomach and rubbed gently, "Look at her Carlisle, isn't she glowing? Oh, Edward, why didn't you tell us how precious Bella is?"

"Mom, back off," Edward mumbled, seeing how uncomfortable I was. I glared at him, not wanting him to come to my rescue, "Its fine. You're fine. It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, dear. Carlisle and Esme," Edward's father spoke softly, smiling slightly. He looked curiously around my apartment, seemingly trying to gather information. I wondered if he still thought I might be after their family fame and fortune.

"Okay, Carlisle, Esme. What can I do for you?" I tried my best to sound polite and ignore Edward. It was hard when he was staring at me like he was.

"Well, we were shocked when Edward showed up without you this morning, looking like he'd been on a weeklong bender," I tried not to laugh at this woman talking about someone being on a bender but kept quiet so she could continue, "First, he tried to say you weren't feeling well but I know my son. I know when he's lying. Then he said you broke up with him and dear, he is absolutely broken hearted."

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened, "I broke up with him?"

"You did, in the car. You know, when you said, 'I'm not sure if I ever want to see you again.'" Edward spoke up, looking like he hadn't slept at all and maybe was still a little intoxicated. Good, I hope he felt horrible.

"Ugh, Edward, do you really want to have this conversation in front of your parents?"

"No. I didn't even want to come."

"Nice to know, you can leave," I glared at him then turned to his parents, "Edward seems to be a little mixed up. You know how confusing benders can be."

"Sweetheart," Esme sighed as she put her hand on my cheek, "I'm sure this can be worked out."

My head was pounding and I felt my eyes well up with tears at her tenderness and shook my head, whispering, "I don't think it can, not after…"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, it was clear that he hadn't told his parents the full story and didn't want them to know, "nothing happened!"

I hiccupped softly, feeling lightheaded from the combination of being hungry, the pregnancy and the stress of the day. I shook my head, trying to clear it to be able to think.

"She looks pale, son," I heard Carlisle speak, but he sounded far away. I could hear the three of them talking at once but it suddenly sounded garbled. Then everything went black.

~*~

When I came to, I was staring into my favorite brilliant green eyes, but they were on a different face. I blinked a few times, confused, before I remembered that this was Edward's father. I was lying in my bed and he was leaning over me, checking my pulse.

"Ah, there you are. You gave us a scare," his voice was quiet and doctorly, it was then I remembered that he was, in fact, a doctor, "when did you eat last, Bella?"

"Umm," I struggled to remember, my brain still foggy. I felt too sick to eat at Alice's last night and I had been waiting for the Chinese food, "yesterday… around lunch."

"That explains it. You have to be careful. Your body is burning through more calories trying to support the baby. And your blood sugar must have dropped. We figured that's why you passed out when a huge amount of Chinese food was delivered right after you hit the deck," he said, chucking. He sounded calm, which in turn made me calm.

"I… after the fight… I couldn't eat," I whispered, feeling like he was going to reprimand me for not taking care of myself and by extension, my child and his grandchild, better. It was bad enough that he possibly thought I was money hungry.

"Dear, it's understandable. Edward is a stubborn man." Carlisle sounded like he was experienced in dealing with Edward's pigheadedness. He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "He gets it from his mother. I've had thirty-three years of marriage to learn how to deal with it. You've only had what? Three months of an off and on relationship?"

I nodded as I giggled softly, sitting up slowly, "Did he leave?"

"No. But I can ask him to. Though, I'll feel more comfortable if you let Esme or me stay until you eat so we can make sure you get your blood sugar back up before you're alone for the rest of the afternoon."

"He'll have a fit if you ask him to leave," I bit my lip, sighing heavily. I looked up when there was a knock on the door, followed by Edward's head poking in.

"You're awake," he stated and I rolled my eyes at him for stating the obvious.

"I just woke up," I laid back down, exhausted suddenly.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, let Edward get you a plate of food first," Carlisle said gently, holding up a hand to help me sit up. I decided then that I liked him. He seemed like a gentle, kind, very good looking man. I smiled and nodded. Edward disappeared and came back a few minutes later with Esme trailing behind him. He was carrying a tray with two plates filled with a little of everything I had ordered.

"I, uh, didn't know what you wanted," he placed the tray over my lap and sat at the end of my bed. Esme sat next to me on the other side and Carlisle was still sitting on the edge of my other side. I felt a little uncomfortable with all of them hanging out on my bed while I ate but didn't say anything because once I took my first bite, I couldn't stop eating.

"Mmm, oh my god, this is sooo good." I moaned softly as I ate because the food was delicious and I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Edward laughed but tried to cover it with a cough but I laughed too because I knew I was making what he referred to as my 'food sex' noises. Once I laughed, he laughed harder and I snorted softly. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, clearly thinking we were crazy.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen. I need help from one of you gentlemen…" she looked back and forth between her husband and son then settled on her husband, "Carlisle, come," Esme stood and gestured for him to follow her out, which he did, shutting the door behind them.

Edward scooted up the bed until he was sitting next to me, "You scared the shit out of me, Bella."

"Good," I mumbled as I took another bite of chicken and broccoli. I didn't really care if he was worried.

"I'm sorry about last night, it's not an excuse but I was drunk, completely wasted," Edward shook his head, knowing it wasn't good enough. "You broke up with me, my heart was broken. It's still broken. But I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Edward… I didn't break up with you. We had a fight," I said around another forkful of food, "you ended our relationship when you almost did it with another woman. God, the thought of it makes me want to throw up."

"I love you," he blurted and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I eventually choked out. My heart was beating fast and my cheeks red. They were the words I'd wanted to hear up until last night. The way I'd wished he felt about me or would some day feel about me. But now, I felt like he was saying the words to try to get me to forgive him.

"I love you. I was going to tell you last night. At the red light but I got nervous, and you freaked out about me not coming to the appointments and I freaked out because I was going to tell you that I love you and you always argue with me and I should have just said it. But you said last night that you were in love with me…"

"Edward… please don't do this." I said quietly, "It's already hard enough, without this."

"It's hard enough? What does that mean, does it mean we're over?" he looked devastated and his eyes were glassy.

"I just think… I think… maybe we were meant to have this baby, but not meant to be together," I murmured, pushing the tray away.

"Please don't do this. Bella… fuck, I'll do anything, just don't do this."

"I won't keep the baby from you. We'll work out a custody agreement once it's closer to June. I don't expect you to pay child support."

"I made a mistake! Do not fucking do this, Isabella. You said just last fucking night that you fell in love with me," he shouted

I winced, my head still pounding.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. Just forgive me, please. I'll come to every appointment. I'll give you everything that you need and want. Our baby will have a mother and father. Our baby should have a mother and father. He deserves it. Please, Bella." Edward was begging and it broke my heart all over again but I swore I'd never be that girl who got cheated on then took the guy back. It didn't matter that he hadn't had sex with her. It didn't matter that maybe we were a little broken up. And while he painted a pretty picture but he'd done enough to know what she felt like… what she sounded like when he was pleasuring her.

"You can still come to every appointment," I whispered, "Our baby will have a mother and father, even if we're not together."

"Bella…"

"I think you should go. Please tell your parents it was nice to meet them," I said as I turned on my side, facing away from him and crying softly. I heard the door close and fell asleep shortly after that.

~*~

When I woke up, it was dark. I groaned softly as I sat up and walked out to the living room, stretching as I walked. I grabbed my phone off the couch and turned it on, twirling it in my hands as I waited for it to load. When it finally came on, I saw Rose had texted me a few times.

_OMG, Edward called Emmett. Are you ok? – Rose_

_You passed out?! Do you think the baby is alright? – Rose_

_Edward's here now, he looks like he's been crying… – Rose_

_He's spending the night on our couch. Emmett let him get too drunk to go home. Does he have any other friends? – Rose_

I looked at the time and noticed it was almost eleven and Rose's last text was just half an hour ago.

_I'm alright. The baby is probably alright. I forgot to eat and I think my blood sugar dropped. He has other friends but I've never met them. Don't let him hook up with any sluts named Tanya while he's there. – Bella_

She must have been up with the baby because she called me seconds later. She was whispering so I wasn't sure if she was near Edward or what.

"_Oh my god, Bella! Tanya?! She's such a whore!"_

"Ugh, apparently, she tried to sleep with my boyfriend."

"_I'm making Emmett fire her."_

"Excuse me? She works at Twilight? What, is that his spot to go when he wants to get laid? I bet that's what he went there for," I let out a quiet sob that I'd been trying really hard to hold in.

"_Oh, Bella. Do you want me to make him leave?"_

"No. That's not fair, he's known Emmett forever," I wiped my eyes, "I think I'm going to ask Alice to go shopping in the morning."

"_You're voluntarily going shopping? I'm coming too! Emmett can watch Henry and Jax with his hung over BFF."_

"Rose, you gave birth to a ten pound baby a few days ago. You feel up to it?" I laughed, feeling a little better.

"_Please, I need to go shopping tomorrow. I need to get out!" _

She laughed and the sound made me relax more.

"Alright, I'm calling Ali now. Let's say… eight o'clock, we'll meet at your place?"

"_Perfect, see you then!"_

We hung up after saying goodbye. I sat back in the couch and composed a text message to Alice.

_Ali: you, Rose, me. Shopping. Eight AM. Meeting at Rose's. Leave C with Jazz. – Bella_

I snuggled back into the couch and pulled a blanket over myself, turning on the television. I stayed up until four in the morning, watching bad television before I fell asleep, still in my outfit from the day before.

When I woke up, I felt stiff and uncomfortable. I took a quick shower, not washing my hair, and dressed comfortably in jeans that actually fit and a Kings of Leon long sleeved t-shirt and Converse. I brushed my hair into a ponytail, grabbing my jacket and purse and heading down to my car. I got in and upon having to adjust the seat, I realized it'd been a while since I'd driven myself anywhere and it felt weird for the first few minutes then I got more comfortable, liking being in control of myself for once.

I got to Rose's and knocked on the door, thrown off when Edward opened it.

"Oh, fuck," he said, his eyes widening. Emmett came up behind him, shaking his head and holding Jax.

"Told you not to open it, man."

I silently moved past Edward and smiled at Emmett, leaning in and kissing him then Jax on the cheeks, "You all set to have both kids alone for the first time?"

"I have help," Emmett shrugged and gestured toward Edward. I made a face because I doubted Edward could really be considered help.

"Is Alice here yet?" Emmett shook his head so I took my jacket off and held my hands out to take Jax, figuring I had a few minutes. Edward mumbled something and ducked out of the hallway. Emmett handed me his swaddled son carefully and awkwardly, making me realize he'd probably not spent much time holding Jax or Henry when he was a newborn, for that matter. I wondered what kind of father Edward will be. Would he constantly hold our child? Would he pass him or her off to me all the time? I snuggled the small bundle close and inhaled his sweet baby scent.

"Bells… you know I don't usually get in the middle of shit like this, right?" Emmett asked. I nodded, biting my lip. "Then you'll know I'm only saying this cause I think it's true. The guy's fucking in love with you. He was crying last night. Tanya, she probably preyed on his depression and desperation and made him some strong drinks and kept them coming. You don't know her. He didn't go through with it, he made one mistake. Give him another chance. No one's going to think any less of you."

Edward came back out carrying Henry, who'd apparently taken quiet a liking to him. He was chanting, "Eh-wa," over and over. I bit my lip to keep from smiling at the fact that he was playing with a kid without being forced.

"Uh, sorry. He needs a diaper change and I didn't sign up for that," Edward said as he handed Henry to Emmett.

"Trust me, buddy. No one thinks about that part while they're making the baby," Emmett said as he walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with Edward and Jax in the hallway. I rocked the baby as he fussed softly. Jax's eyes were half open and his little round face scrunched up. He looked like Henry when he was born but at the same time, he looked more like the pictures of newborn Rosalie and Jasper, who had been almost identical when they were first born, despite being boy-girl twins.

"Do you know where Rose is?" I avoided his eyes, peeking into the dining room. I saw him nod and point toward the ceiling out of the corner of my eye. I looked back down at Jax so I didn't have to look at him and smiled when he yawned. It was so sweet and his hands were balled up in little fists. I gently stroked one with my finger and he stretched out his hand before wrapping it around my pinkie.

"Shower. She's running a little late, that one cried all night," he said, pointing to Jax.

"And Ali's not here yet?" I finally looked at him and my heart broke a little more. His eyes looked so flat, not the vibrant green that I'd grown to love over the past two months. He shook his head. I walked to the living room and he followed me, sighing loudly as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I had eggs."

"No bacon?"

"No bacon."

Jax fussed louder and I bounced him gently, kissing the top of his head, which was covered in a knitted green cap. I knew that Jasper and Rose's mom had made it. She was big into knitting and crocheting booties, blankets, hats and sweaters for her grandbabies.

"Henry seems taken with you," I said softly, trying to keep my voice calm for Jax's sake. Trying not to get upset and trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. I'd been doing that for far too long and it had driven Edward away.

"Uh, yeah. We're buddies. His parents were busy with Jax so he got stuck with me but he's pretty cool," his ears turned a little red and I laughed at him being embarrassed about liking a baby. His head snapped up at the sound of my laugh and he smiled tightly at me, the set of his shoulders tense.

"I need time," I stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his arm, "I don't know if things will go back to how they were but I need time to figure it out…"

He nodded, taking a step toward me at the same time so we were almost touching, "Are there rules?"

I shook my head, still bouncing Jax. Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, "So I can do that?" I bit my lip and nodded my head once, rubbing his arm gently.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. He felt warm and safe, somehow. He stood as close as he could with the baby between us and his thumb strokd my cheek. I inhaled deeply, expecting to smell my favorite smell: Edward. But what I actually smelled made me scrunch up my face, "I don't know how to say this nicely so… I won't even try, you reek."

"Mmm, you smell good though," he murmured before leaning down and kissing me again. I just wanted to melt into him, to kiss him all day. I wanted to get into bed and lay naked with him all day. I wanted him to hold me tight in his arms, to tell me everything was alright. Most of all, I wanted to hear those words again, the three most beautiful words spilling from my favorite lips, over and over again and for the rest of our lives.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to think, to resist, if he got me in any of these places. If he spoke those words again. If he kissed me with enough passion. If he got my clothes off. If he wrapped his arms around me. And I needed to think. I needed to figure out if I could be in a relationship with someone like Edward, someone so stubborn and a little selfish and definitely immature. Someone who might not be ready for all the responsibility being thrown his way.

I shook my head and pulled away, "I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose. You're helping with the kids."

I knew when he got me alone I wouldn't be able to pull away from him. To stop him if anything started. I had to avoid being alone with him. Or, maybe, make it a rule.

The doorbell rang and I paused, "Actually, there is one rule… no sex until we figure things out," I kissed him once more time before going to let Alice in, who kept apologizing for being late.

"It's alright, Rose is still in the shower. Rough night with Jax," I said as I snuggled the now sleeping baby closer to me, sighing, "Edward's here."

"What? Why?" Alice looked about ready to kick him out but I shook my head.

"He's helping Emmett with the boys today," Alice rolled her eyes, "Emmett thinks I should forgive him…"

"Rose told me what's going on, Bell. I don't think anyone can tell you what to do. What do you think?"

"I love him…"

She nodded and peeked at her tiny nephew, "That's good. I think that means you know what you should do. Just… make sure you're sure before agreeing to anything, Bella."

Emmett came back down with Henry who went toddling off to find Edward and we walked back to the living room, I put Jax in the pack and play and sat on the floor with Edward and Henry.

"Eh-wa. Beh-wa!" he said proudly, laughing at himself.

I giggled and tickled him, making him squeal. I scooted closer to Edward, so our legs were touching as Alice and Emmett talked about the day before, how Christmas with the Whitlock family was always a crazy event and how Rose always took forever in the shower. I put my right leg over Edward's left and counted to three before lifting Henry as high in the air as I could from sitting down. He shrieked, laughing, "Mo'!" which I took to mean as more. I went to do it again but Edward put his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Careful…" Edward warned softly.

"I am being careful, I know my limits." I said calmly and sighed, realizing that sometimes Edward made me feel stupid and incapable of taking care of myself. I knew this is why I snapped at him sometimes and why we had the majority of our fights.

"Sorry, I just get worried about the baby. When you were talking about how it's still early and things can go wrong… it scared me," he said as he rubbed my back. Henry got bored with us and toddled over to Alice and I turned to face him.

"Things can go wrong, Edward. I'm only fifteen weeks along, there's still a long way to go. It doesn't mean I can't drive myself places and pick up a twenty-five pound toddler." I kept my voice calm and quiet, not wanting Alice and Emmett to overhead.

"I'm sorry. I just… I feel like I should protect you," he reached out and touched my stomach, "I provoke you. I do it on purpose sometimes, to be honest. You're just so… feisty. But sometimes, baby, you go wild."

"I swear, I was never like that before the pregnancy. All the hormones… I know, I always blame the hormones but, that's what it is, Edward. You never knew me when I wasn't pregnant," I rubbed his arm, "what you did was wrong but I know it was a mistake. I still need time but I think I can forgive you."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead, whispering, "Thank you," against my skin.

~*~

**same goes as last chapter: you review, you get a teaser! have a lovely day, lovlies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry i didn't get teasers out! i had a family emergency so i decided just posting the whole chapter would be easier and more beneficial for everyone, right?**

***I don't own Twilight***

**~*~**

Chapter Ten

**Bella Swan**

When we finally got back to Rose's, it was almost three in the afternoon and the back of her SUV was loaded with bags. Rose claimed to need a whole new wardrobe while she lost baby weight, Alice insisted I needed even more clothes while I put on baby weight and I insisted that Alice just needed new clothes. Not to mention the things that we'd bought for Charlotte, Henry and Jax. I had even caved and bought something for the baby.

We were laughing as we entered the house and the sight was shocking. There was… stuff… all over the place. Burp cloths, blankets, toys. The boys couldn't be seen but heard from some place in the house. Both Jax and Henry were crying.

"Oh my God!" Rose looked panicked, "Emmett?!"

"Uh, we're in the living room!" Emmett called back, clearly sounded harried. Rose practically ran back and Alice and I followed. Edward was holding Jax and rocking him, trying to get him to stop screaming and Henry was crying, "My mama, my mama."

As soon as Henry saw Rose, his little face relaxed and he reached for her, "Mama!" Rose took him and hugged him tight, "Did you miss mama, baby boy?" she asked quietly as he nodded, grabbing her hair in his fist and holding onto it, tears still running down his face.

I went over and took Jax from a distressed looking Edward, "Bad day?"

"You have no idea," he muttered, sharing a look with Emmett. Jax immediately started rooting and it was obvious that he was hungry.

"Uh, he's hungry," I held him up so his face wasn't near my chest, my face turning pink. Alice and Rose both laughed at how uncomfortable I seemed because this had happened before with both Henry and Charlotte when they were breastfeeding. Edward, on the other hand, looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Rosie, he won't take a bottle. He's a boob man," Emmett said proudly, even though his son had probably been crying for a while. Rose rolled her eyes and sat, keeping Henry on one side while she situated herself for feeding Jax. I got her the boppy and laid Jax across it. Edward shielded his eyes when she pulled up her shirt and unlatched the nursing bra.

"Uh, I should go," he said, clearly tired of being around the kids, he looked at me with raised eyebrows, "do you want to talk tonight?"

"I told Alice I would babysit Charlotte so her and Jazz could have a night out alone. She's spending the night at my apartment," I grinned over at Alice. She had told us that they were trying for another baby but that it was hard because Charlotte still wanted to sleep in bed with them at night. She'd also said she was ovulating and I formulated a plan to help. Charlotte was always asking to spend the night in my 'pretty bed' so when Alice called to check on them, Jasper put Charlotte on the phone and I asked if she'd want to do that tonight. The squeals of excitement almost deafened me.

It was also a little selfish on my part. I knew Edward was going to stop by and I wanted to talk to him about what happened last night. I was hoping he wouldn't try to have sex with me with Charlotte in the apartment.

"Can I stop by?" he asked, his hands in his pockets and his ears were a little red.

"I have rules," Alice said before I could answer, "do not curse in front of my child. Do not fight in front of my child. Do not have sex in front of my child."

"Ew, Ali! I would never," I put my hands on my hips, scowling at her. Plus, I wasn't planning on having sex with Edward anytime soon. Not until he explained to me what had happened. Not until we were clear on what each of us expected out of this relationship. Not until I knew I could forgive him, totally and completely.

"I know _you_ would never…" Alice eyed Edward warily, clearly still not completely sold on the idea of my forgiving him. Edward held his hands up in surrender, smirking slightly. Something told me he didn't care about what she thought very much. But I was glad he wanted to come over. I had done a lot of thinking today and talked a lot with Rose and Alice. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"How about you go home, shower, get changed and come over? And… oooh, how about you stop and pick up a pizza? Actually, maybe two, please? Charlotte loves pizza," I suggested, snuggling against him, "we can hang out with Charlotte then talk."

"Sounds good," he kissed me lightly on the lips before letting go. He went over and gave Emmett a one armed guy hug, thanking him for letting him stay. He peeked at Rose and looked relieved to see that she'd covered herself and a feeding Jax with a blanket and thanked her too, then leaned down to Henry's level and bumped fists with him. I was glad to see that today had been educational for Henry.

After he left, Alice laughed at me, "He's whipped."

"He's not _whipped_," I defended him weakly, knowing he kind of was.

"Dude, if that was me, I would say call me when the kid's asleep and I'll be over. You say go home, shower, bring me pizza and he agrees," Emmett chucked, shaking his head and sitting next to Rose on the couch. I rolled my eyes but thought about how true it was. He was pretty good to me. But I hoped he realized he could say no.

"He's a good guy." I mumbled, "Alright, I'm getting my stuff and leaving!" I grabbed Rose's car keys and went out to her car, transferring the bags with my name to her car. I blushed at the bags marked with the store name Isabella Fine Lingerie.

We'd gone into the upscale store for Rose to get some new nursing bras and I'd ended up getting fitted by the on-site 'boobologist' and came out with a ton of new bras that didn't pinch and that I was sure wouldn't leave red marks and panties that matched. And maybe I picked up a few chemises, and camisole and short combinations. I spent far too much money but now that I had someone to wear sexy things for, it was hard to resist. And that was just the first lingerie store. In La Perla, I picked up a rose colored babydoll that was made of silk and had a draping neckline and lace at the hem, along with a few sexier, less practical bra and panty sets that I thought Edward would enjoy.

Even though I swore to myself over and over that Edward and I were on a hiatus from sex, just until we figured things out. But I had to admit, it had been since Sunday since we were together and it was Saturday now. Almost a full week and I missed feeling him on me, around me, in me. I shivered and felt my nipples tighten, not from the cold but the thought of the last time we'd had any sort of sexual contact. Me on my knees and him fucking my mouth… before him, I'd never been a big fan of that particular act but his reactions definitely made it worth it.

He cheated on me, I reminded myself. He cheated on me on Christmas Eve, of all days. With a slutty girl who worked at Twilight. No action until he explained himself to me, told me what he had been thinking.

Getting back to the task, I picked up a bag from Bloomingdales where I had picked up a pair of Juicy Couture pants and ignored Rose and Alice's mocking of them. They were black and said 'Juicy' in small print on the hip, instead of the ass. I could live with that. Alice also helped me pick out a few dresses to wear to work that were professional but didn't scream maternity.

Saks had a bigger maternity section and I was thrilled to find maternity jeans without the belly panel. I bought three pairs of Rock & Republic jeans, one pair black skinny jeans and the other two boot cut and different shades of darker wash.

I'd also managed to sneak in a few outfits for Charlotte without Alice noticing. She'd admired them but claimed that Jasper would kill her if she spent another dime on clothes for her. I planned on dressing her in the Little Marc Jacobs gray Miss Marc dress tomorrow with a black long sleeved shirt under it and black tights to surprise Alice when she picked her up. I figured I'd cut the tags off the other items and pack them in the bag so Alice couldn't return them.

Once in the baby section, I couldn't help myself. I felt like I needed to buy something that acknowledged that this baby was real. I picked out a personalized American Terry Company Newborn Baby Box, which contained a towel that was to be personalized with the baby's name, a wash cloth and booties. They were white and trimmed with yellow, making it unisex. Since we weren't sure if the baby was a boy or girl yet, I paid them extra to stitch 'Cullen' as we shopped. I wanted to let him know that the baby would have his last name. I figured I'd wrap them and put them with Edward's Christmas presents that I wanted to give him tonight.

I knew I went overboard today and I definitely surprised both Rose and Alice, it was definitely out of character for me to spend thousands of dollars so carelessly but I couldn't help it. I felt so much better, especially after purchasing the set for the baby.

I finally finished transferring my goods and went in, putting Rose's key in her purse. I smiled when I saw Rose passed out on the couch, holding both boys. Emmett and Alice were chatting quietly. I silently waved and mouthed to Alice that I'd see her later.

On the drive home, I felt anxious. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I got there and unloaded all the bags, carrying them to the elevator. When I got to my floor, I was surprised to see Edward already waiting outside my door, his hair still wet.

"Wow that was quick!" I said, smiling. He came over when he saw all the bags and took the majority of them from me, giving me my favorite toothy grin.

"Wow, you guys had fun today, huh?" He tried to peek in the bags.

"Hey, no looking, buddy! There's top secret stuff in there," I unlocked my apartment door and let us in, turning the lights on and setting the bags I still held on the floor. He put all the backs down except for the La Perla one.

"Can I look in just this one?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, shaking my head, "Especially not that one, Cullen."

I took the bag from him, along with the others containing lingerie and the present for the baby and carried them to my room, stashing them in my closet, "How long were you waiting, Edward?" I called out as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans, throwing them in the hamper before looking in my dresser for other pants to pull on. I really wanted the Juicy ones but I'd already taken off my jeans… I rolled my eyes, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Not long," he answered and I heard the bags rustling so I walked back in the living room to see what he was doing. Sure enough, he was snooping, "I already hid all the interesting stuff," I said as I bent at the waist and started looking through the bags for the Juicy pants. I heard him freeze and mutter, "Jesus, Bella."

"What?" I looked over my shoulder at him. My face turned bright red when I realized I was wearing a thong. So my ass was basically hanging out. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I finally found the pants and pulled them on, without cutting the tags off.

"Uh," he tried to discreetly adjust himself, "it's alright. Good even. You look good."

I blushed even deeper red and went to the kitchen, taking out scissors and cutting the tags off, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… I forgot I was wearing a thong."

"Hey, I'd never pass up the chance to see your ass. It's amazing," he walked over and patted me gently on the butt, "The pizza should be here soon."

"So should Charlotte," I smiled a little wistfully at him, wishing we had the full evening alone. To talk. Just to talk. About Tanya.

My stomach growled loudly causing us both to laugh. "Baby's hungry?" he asked, hugging me close to him.

"Baby's like… always hungry, Edward," I rested my head on his chest as someone buzzed up. It was both the pizza and our overnight guest. I buzzed them in and Edward offered to wait for them while I put the rest of the bags in my room. By the time I was coming back to the living room, the pizza guy was gone and Charlotte was running around, Alice and Jasper already gone.

"Hey pumpkin!" I said and kneeled, holding my arms out for her.

"Hey, Aunt Bewwa!" Charlotte ran toward me and jumped into my lap, kneeing me in the stomach. I winced and held her still for a second, glad Edward was in the kitchen and didn't see it. After our conversation, I understood his perspective on protecting me a little better but I knew he was still high strung about anything possibly hurting me.

"You have to be careful with Aunt Bella, ok Charlotte?" I said, hugging her close.

"I be careful always!" she held out her hands, as if this proved that she was careful.

"You have to be super careful though… if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you why. Can you keep a secret?" I said softly to her, playing with her ponytail. She nodded seriously so I leaned in and whispered, "I have a baby in my belly, just like Aunt Rose did."

Her jaw dropped and she squealed before she looked confused, "But who put-ed it there? Aunt Rose said Uncle Em put-ed the baby in her stummy."

"Um, Edward did."

"Edward did what?" Edward asked as he came back in the room, smiling down at us.

"You put-ed in a baby in Aunt Bewwa's stummy!" Charlotte laughed and bounced in my lap, clearly thinking this was the best thing ever then patted my stomach, "Hi baby in Aunt Bewwa's stummy!"

My stomach growled and Charlotte jumped up, her eyes wide, "It was _talkin'_!"

Edward and I both laughed and I stood up, "No, I'm just hungry," I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Edward helped her into the booster seat that I had on one of the chairs from when I watched her a lot over the summer. He put a plate in front of her and I was surprised to see that he'd already cut up the pizza into little pieces.

"Wow, look at you," I smiled at him and grabbed two slices before sitting down.

"Uh huh. I'm a teacher, you know," he smirked, obviously proud of himself for having thought of it. He'd even found the special little plate and fork that I had for her.

I wondered if this was how it'd be in a few years. Us, with our child, eating dinner around the table every night, would we be married? Would we even be together? Would we have more kids? I knew we'd never get anywhere if I constantly wandered about the ifs and the buts. Sitting there, eating dinner with Charlotte and Edward, I felt more relaxed than I had in weeks.

We laughed and joked with Charlotte and she carried on full conversations with the baby in my stomach. She ate three pieces of pizza, which amazed Edward but I knew she could pack it in. I ate six, which also amazed Edward who only had four. I finally explained to him that I'd always eaten a lot and it wasn't just the pregnancy, no matter how much I tried to say it was.

After dinner, we played The Ladybug Game, which in the middle of each game, Charlotte would announce that she'd won and we had to start all over. Edward, who apparently did not have much patience for cheating three year olds, hid the all of the Aphid chips in his pockets and claimed they'd gone to sleep for the night. I could tell Charlotte didn't buy it but she reluctantly gave in. Edward was lucky I was able to distract her while he put them back because Charlotte apparently did not have much patience for lying twenty-nine year olds.

I figured it'd be easiest to get Charlotte to fall asleep if we were watching a movie in bed so I changed her into a pull up and pajamas and we all went into my room. Charlotte made herself at home in the middle of my bed.

"What movie do you want to watch, honey?"

"The Hangover."

"Ariel!"

They both spoke at the same time. Did Edward honestly think I was calling him honey? And did he seriously just suggest that we watch The Hangover in the presence of a three year old? He grinned at me, showing me that he was just messing with me and I kissed him quickly before grabbing The Little Mermaid and turning it on.

"Aunt Bewwa, you get on this side," Charlotte patted the left side of the bed, "And Edward, you get on this side, just like my mommy and daddy do!"

I climbed into bed, stretching out. Edward took off his shoes and did the same, seemingly a little reluctant. Charlotte wasn't having any of that though because she snuggled up to him and used his chest as a pillow as she watched the movie. I must have fallen asleep because suddenly someone was shaking my shoulder gently and whispering my name. I squinted as I opened my eyes, "Hmm?"

"Kid's asleep, let's go talk," Edward whispered, Charlotte was still laying mostly on him and I helped him move her without waking her. I whispered for him to go ahead and started the movie over so if Charlotte woke up she wouldn't be scared. Then I grabbed the bag from Saks with the baby stuff in it and another bag that contained Edward's presents. The baby stuff wasn't wrapped but I didn't think he would care. It was a gesture more than a present, anyway. I also grabbed the presents from Christmas Eve that had been marked for the baby and by the time I made it to the living room, my hands were full.

"Whoa," he said, taking the bags from my hand and setting them on the coffee table. I sat on the couch and yawned, still not completely awake. "What's all this?"

"Presents from Christmas Eve that say to Baby Swan-Cullen that I didn't want to open without you, your Christmas presents and a… gesture," I spoke quietly, "I figured we'd open presents then have our talk. What do you want to open first?"

"Uh, actually, I have your Christmas presents too. We can do the ones to the baby first," he looked nervous and I scooted close enough to him so we could both see the gifts. I was excited because these were our baby's first presents.

In the first box from Rose and Emmett was a pale green chenille blanket that was the softest thing I'd ever felt. The second was a Mustela Newborn Set, which I explained to Edward was the best smelling baby wash and shampoo ever. I opened the cap on the shampoo and held it to his nose so he could see for himself and he nodded, "Smells like Jax."

I laughed, "That's because this is what Rose and Alice both use and I've always loved it."

In the package from Alice and Jazz was a bucket full of Elegant Baby bath toys. It seemed like Alice had bought a bunch of the sets and mixed them together. There were stars, boats, helicopters and all sorts of animals, along with a white hooded towel set, with pale green trim. I was pretty confident that they'd coordinated.

I grinned at him, more awake now and excited, unable to keep still in his lap, "Now your presents!"

"No, wait, there's one more for the baby," he mumbled, pulling out a bag from under the coffee table that I hadn't realize was there, "from my parents. They brought it on Christmas but with everything going on…"

He put the heavy box in my lap and I looked back at him curiously. He kind of shrugged his shoulders and I ran my hands carefully over the wrapping. The tag simply said Baby and I wondered if Edward had told them about the last name debate. I carefully removed the paper to reveal a plain white box. I opened it and gasped. It was a black leather album, that had a silver plate that was engraved with "Baby Cullen" but what got me was the cover had a space for a picture and in that spot was one of the pictures from the first ultrasound.

I turned to Edward, whose ears were red and he was rubbing the back of his neck, "I made a copy. Copies. I gave one to my parents and they must have used it for this."

I put it carefully on the coffee table then threw my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised for a second but started rubbing my back.

"Your parents are so great," I sniffled quietly, "my mom doesn't even know yet. I'm awful. Can I call them and say thank you?"

"Your relationship with your mom is different, Bella. I've always been close to my parents. They live closer. We can call them baby, but I doubt they're up. Let's wait until tomorrow, alright? And I tried to tell them the last name wasn't going to be Cullen but…" he shrugged helplessly.

I shook my head, letting him go and standing up, grabbing the bag with the set that I'd bought for the baby and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He looked in the bag then at me, clearly confused.

"Open it, you'll see," I sat next to him and watched, biting my bottom lip. He set the box on the coffee table and lifted the lid, first pulling out the booties, "Cute," he remarked then took out the wash cloths and finally the towel. I could tell he didn't see the name sewn in so I stood and unfolded the towel, holding it up. His eyebrows furrowed together and he kept looking between the towel and my face, "Wait… did you get that done?"

I nodded slowly and he pulled me onto his lap, kissing me slowly. I put the towel next to us and put my arms around his neck again and my legs around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I whimpered softly into the kiss, feeling his hardness between my thighs, so close to exactly where I wanted it. I squirmed against him, trying to find that friction. Then I suddenly remembered. Charlotte in the next room. Edward cheating. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

I pulled away, moving off his lap and he leaned over, kissing my temple softly. He looked sad, like he knew what I was thinking. He picked up the towel and inspected it before tracing his last name gently with his finger. "So the last name is really going to be Cullen?"

"If you still want it to be…"

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised you decided to do that after…" he trailed off and folded up the towel carefully, putting it back in the box with the other items.

I sat back and rubbed my stomach, "Whether we're together or not, you're the baby's father. It should be a Cullen. At worst, we'll hyphenate."

"You still have other presents to open," he reminded me and I sat up a little straighter.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Uh huh. Any girl who says that is lying," he smirked at me and reached into the bag, pulling out a little blue Tiffany box. I gasped softly because it was the exact same size that their rings came in. I knew because my two best friends' rings had come from there and they'd both found the boxes weeks before and mulled over them. I quickly snapped out of it, knowing there was no way he'd propose, two months into our relationship. Not now, not after the Hell that was last night. He chuckled at my expression and handed me the box, which had a bow on top.

I took it from him, "Edward… you probably spent way too much."

"Quiet, you're not allowed to complain about Christmas presents, Swan."

I carefully opened the box and gasped louder this time. It was a simple but perfect for me because I liked simple. It sparkled in the dim light and I grinned at him. It was a platinum chain with a diamond encrusted B. It was perfect.

"B… for Bella and baby," he grinned and I hugged him again then pulled away and kissed him all over his face.

"I love…" You, you, you. "…it!" I wanted to say the words. But thinking about what had happened, I couldn't. It hurt my heart.

I think he knew what I'd stopped myself from saying because his grin faltered momentarily. Then he reached into the bag and handed me an envelope. I opened it and there was a gift certificate to a spa for all sorts of treatments for pregnant women, "Oooh, I can get a massage!"

"Uh huh," he laughed, "you can get whatever you want."

I felt like my gift was lame in comparison but there was nothing I could do about it now. I handed him the present, biting my lip. It was a camcorder and a really freaking expensive camcorder. I had no idea how much they cost until I'd gone to the store and asked the assistant for help. Of course, I think they knew they were pulling one over on me when they picked out a fifteen hundred dollar video camera.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" Edward grinned at me, kissing my cheek then pulling back to examine the box.

"I thought it'd be good for when the baby's with you. You can videotape everything. I don't want to miss a minute of his or her life," I told him, biting my lip.

"What do you mean, when he's with me?" Edward's grin disappeared and he furrowed his brows together.

"I mean when it's your days to have him, to spend time with him, Edward… I'm confused," And I was. Did Edward not plan on being involved anymore? If things had changed that much, why were we sitting here?

"I thought that we'd move in together by then," he said softly.

"Excuse me?" I felt my eyes widen and my heart started beating a little faster. Live together? We'd kill each other. He had to realize that.

"We… I thought… I thought you said you could forgive me?"

"Edward! I said think I can, I don't even know what happened between the two of you!"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, Bella," he stood up, raking his hand through his hair.

"Um, that's why you told me you almost slept with someone else?" I stared up at him. Why did he keep saying nothing had happened when two days ago he'd told me he almost fucked her? I felt a pang of sadness and anger as I thought of him sitting on this couch, so casually talking about it.

"I… we didn't… you don't really want to know what happened, Bella! Today's been so good," he whispered the last part and I wondered how bad it was that he didn't want me to know.

"Just tell me, Edward. Tell me, please," I bit my lip.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._

"Alright. Uh, I was drunk. She kept giving me drink after drink and it's a little fuzzy now but I remember walking to her apartment, it was really close to the club. It was really small. We went up and she, uh, she took her clothes off," Edward said, pacing in front of me. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I wish I hadn't asked.

"Like, shit. Not all her clothes. She wasn't naked. Then, uh… fuck. I sat on her couch and she brought me another drink. She sat on my lap and started kissing me. She was all fucking over me. She kept putting my hand on her tit and moaning and shit. It was wrong, so fucking wrong. I got out of there, I left. I was there thirty minutes maybe. I didn't almost fuck her, I didn't even come close but… fuck, it was wrong. I should have stayed at the bar. I'm so fucking sorry," he finished. Edward stopped pacing then kneeled in front of me and rubbed my arms gently. I shrugged him away.

"Um, I kind of wish I hadn't asked," I wiped my eyes and avoided his, "because the visual makes me sick. The thought of you touching another woman like that then coming here to rub it in my face, Edward… ugh."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he pleaded, still on his knees in front of me. I felt trapped and anxious.

"I don't know. I need time, please," I whispered.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay. I knew it was probably a bad idea but I also knew Charlotte would act as a buffer.

"No, stay. Let's go to bed."

Edward stood and offered me his hand. I pretended I didn't notice and stood up on my own, stretching before leading him into the bedroom. Charlotte was still sound asleep, The Little Mermaid was still playing. We got into bed, on the sides Charlotte had assigned and quietly said goodnight to each other.

Then I buried my face into my pillow and cried, as quietly as I could.

~*~

**so now bella knows the deets of what happened during edward's night out. what do you think? is she overreacting, underreacting, or reacting appropriately?**


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for the reviews, guys. i know i suck at replying, the family emergency i mentioned is still going on. luckily, i have a bunch of chapters written so i'll post them instead.**

***I don't own Twilight***

**~*~**

Chapter Eleven

**Edward Cullen**

I opened my eyes and squinted at the light, briefly wondering where I was. I hear a soft little voice and turned my head in its direction. Charlotte was singing softly to Bella's stomach and Bella was still sleeping soundly. Her cheeks were rosy and I briefly wondered if she was too warm.

"Hey, Charlotte," I whispered. She turned toward me and her face lit up when she realized that I was awake. I got out of bed and motioned for her to come over to me. She stood and carefully walked over, mindful not to trip over the blankets. She held her arms out and I picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen, "how about we make Aunt Bella some breakfast?"

"Ooh!" she squealed and I told her we had to be quiet because the baby made Aunt Bella very tired. I looked at the clock and saw it was after ten. I was surprised Charlotte had let us sleep that long. After the stressful conversation last night, I knew she could use the rest.

I got out eggs and had Charlotte assist me in cracking them into the bowl. I kept her away from the stove, sitting her in her booster seat. The eggs were almost finished cooking when I heard the bathroom door slam and Bella gagging. I winced, glancing over at Charlotte who was staring toward where the noises were coming from with wide blue eyes.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Aunt Bewwa is gettin' sick! We got to make some soup, Edward!"

"Let's see how the eggs are first then we'll see about soup." I said as I made sure they were finished then served some with some toast on Charlotte's special plate. I put it in front of her, along with a cup of orange juice, "Be very careful, they're really hot. The toast is fine though. I'm going to go check on Bella."

I walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door in time to see Bella throw up again. I kneeled next to her and rubbed her back as she groaned softly, leaning her head against her arms, "I don't feel good."

"I can tell," her back felt hot even through her shirt and I felt her forehead with the back of my wrist like my dad used to do when I was little, "I think you have a fever."

"It's so hot in here," she whined before throwing up again. I grimaced; the display of people throwing up always made me queasy.

"What time is Alice coming to get Charlotte?" I asked, hoping it was soon. Bella looked awful and I was pretty sure this wasn't morning sickness.

"Eleven," she mumbled. "You have to give her a bath and get her dressed."

"Uh, okay," I said, kind of uncomfortable with the idea. I figured I kind of had no choice, though. Bella seemed weak, not to mention the vomiting. I helped Bella back to bed and got her the basin out of the cabinet in her bathroom. She told me where the bath stuff was for Charlotte, along with what to dress her in before rolling on her side, rubbing her stomach.

I went into the kitchen and Charlotte was still in her booster seat, her plate cleared and cup empty. I tried to smile at her, "Alright, bath time."

She climbed out of her seat and ran to the bathroom, opening the closet door. She pointed to the same shelf Bella had told me the bath stuff was on and I got out half empty bottles of the same kind of shampoo and soap we'd received for our baby, along with a wash cloth and towel. There was also a basket full of bath toys but I decided to do this as quickly as possible. I wondered how often Bella watched Charlotte to have all this stuff here.

I ran the bath and told Charlotte to tell me what felt too hot or too cold or just right. "Like Goldiwocks!"

"Yeah, just like Goldilocks," I grinned at her, letting the bathtub fill a few inches before helping her out of her pajamas and Pull Up, settling her in. I carefully washed her crazy hair and bathed her with the wash cloth. She giggled when I ticked her stomach. Finally, she was clean and soap free and I picked her up out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel.

"You're funny, Edward," she laughed as I flew her around like a plane.

I took her to Bella's extra bedroom and dried her off then dressed her in the outfit Bella had laid out on top of Charlotte's overnight bag. It was a little awkward getting the tights on but when she was finally dressed, I held my hand out for a high five. She laughed and smacked her hand against mine. I grabbed her shoes and put them on, "You wanna see Aunt Bella before your mommy and daddy get here?"

She nodded vigorously. "I hafta say bye to the baaaay-beeee," she sang, jumping up and down on her toes. I held her hand and took her into Bella's bedroom. Bella was awake, staring blankly at the television mounted on her wall.

"Aunt Bewwa!" Charlotte ran over, trying to climb onto the bed but I stopped her, knowing Bella was probably contagious. I held her up for Bella's inspection, "How'd I do?"

"Perfect. You look very pretty, Charlotte," she said, her voice raspy from throwing up. Charlotte beamed at her as I held her under her arms, swinging her back and forth, like a clock.

"Say bye to Aunt Bella and the baby, Goldilocks. We'll go play in the living room until your parents get here."

"Bye Aunt Bewwa! Bye baby in Aunt Bewwa's stummy!" Charlotte squealed as I threw her over my shoulder. I winked at Bella, "I'll be back in a little bit. You want anything?"

She shook her head and I headed to the living room with Charlotte, playing a game of Candy Land with her. Just when I started to get irritated with her cheating ways and her with my unrelenting rule following, someone rang the bell. I made sure it was Alice before I buzzed her up, letting Charlotte open the door when Alice knocked.

"Mommy!" Charlotte squealed, throwing her arms around Alice's legs. Alice scooped her up and kissed all over her face before looking at me, "Where's Bella?"

"Sick. She has a fever and she's been throwing up," I ran my hand through my hair, "can she take anything?"

Alice nodded, "Tylenol. No Motrin, just Tylenol, regular strength. Actually…" Alice set her daughter down, reaching into her purse and pulling out a bottle, handing it to me, "I doubt she has any. She's a beast to try to get to take medicine."

"Mommy!" Charlotte said again, wrapping her arms and legs around Alice's legs to get her attention, "Guess what?!"

"What?!" Alice un-wrapped her daughter from her legs before picking her back up. She inspected what she was wearing with a slight frown on her face and I wondered if I'd dressed her wrong. Maybe Bella was trying not to hurt my feelings. What did I know about dressing three year old girls, anyway?

"Edward put-ed a baby in Aunt Bewwa's stummy!" Charlotte whispered loudly to her mother.

"Oh, did he?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged, holding my hands up, "Did Edward also dress you?"

Charlotte nodded, "I had a baf but he didn't gimme any toys but we played Candy Land, Mommy! I think he wasn't playin' fair, though."

"That sounds like fun. Where did Edward happen to find this outfit?" Alice was clearly directing the question at me as she bounced her daughter on her hip, making her laugh.

"Uh, on the top of her bag? Bella told me to dress her in it," I frowned, wondering why Alice would send her with an outfit that she didn't want Charlotte to wear. Alice picked up the bag and looked through it, her eyes widening.

"I'm going to kill your girlfriend," Alice laughed softly.

"I'm sure she'd like that right now, with as bad as she seems."

"She always does this… spoils Charlotte with clothes," Alice zipped up the bag, "she cuts off the tags so I can't make her return them."

I laughed, "Sneaky."

"Very. Alright, honey. Say bye to Edward, Daddy's waiting downstairs. He wanted to keep the car nice and warm for you," Alice told Charlotte. Charlotte held her arms out to me and I took her, surprised. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Edward!"

"Bye Charlotte," I put her down and she took Alice's hand. Alice waved with her free hand then grabbed Charlotte's bag, walking out. I shut and locked the door, grabbing a bottle of water before walking back to Bella's room with the Tylenol in hand. I shook the bottle of medicine at her and she groaned softly.

"Is Charlotte gone?" she asked, sitting up a little. I nodded.

"Alice said she's going to kill you for the clothes, by the way," I said as I poured two Tylenol into my hand, handing it to her along with opened bottle of water. She winced as she swallowed. She kind of blanched, looking like she was going to lose it so I held out the basin but she shook her head, "I'm good, I'm fine."

She lay back down but tossed and turned whining, "Edward, I can't get comfortable. It's so hot."

"How about I run you a bath? It'll help you cool off and maybe break the fever," I murmured as I stroked her hair. She nodded and I headed to the bathroom, running the bath water again but cooler this time. I let it fill up higher before I went and got her. She let me help her strip and help her into the bath.

I sat with her as she laid back and closed her eyes, seeming to finally be comfortable. I grabbed her loofah and her strawberry body wash from the side of the tub after a few minutes, worried about her getting too cold, and silently helped her bathe. Then I washed her long hair and rinsed it.

"Mmm, thank you, Edward," she murmured as my fingers massaged her scalp, trying to make sure all the shampoo was gone. Once I was done, I helped her stand and she shivered slightly. I grabbed the robe that was hanging from a hook on the wall and held it out for her. She wrapped it tightly around herself and I rubbed her back as I guided her back to her bedroom.

"What do you wanna wear?"

"Just… the t-shirt of yours that's in my top drawer and a pair of panties," she said quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed. I nodded, grabbing the gray t-shirt and a pair of cotton boy short panties because I figured they'd be most comfortable. She gathered her hair on top of her head then shrugged out of the robe, dressing in the shirt and panties before climbing back into bed.

"I understand if you don't want to stay… I don't want to get you sick."

"I'm definitely not leaving you like this, I don't give a fuck if I get sick," I stripped down to my boxers and lay next to her, pulling her against me. I briefly wondered if she wanted me to leave after our conversation last night but pushed the thought away. There was no way she could be alone in this state.

We spent the rest of the day like that, mostly silent with cheesy Lifetime movies on in the background. She kept getting sick well into the night but her fever had broken. I made her promise that we would call the doctor in the morning since she was throwing up so much. She finally fell asleep at around three in the morning and I decided to run home to get clothes. I threw on the only clothes I had with me, I hadn't planned on spending even last night at her place and hadn't packed anything.

I drove as quickly as I could, thankful the streets were empty at this hour. I got up to my apartment, showered and threw clothes in a bag in record time. I packed enough for a few days then sped back over. It's a good thing there were no cops and our apartments were fairly close. When I got back, a little after four, I walked into her apartment using her keys I'd taken from her purse and I could hear her crying softly.

"Baby?"

She was sitting up against her pillows, her face bright red and puffy.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You left," she whispered, "I thought you left. After our conversation last night, I thought you left because I was upset. I'm sorry, I'm not upset anymore, I promise, Edward."

"I just ran home, I had to get clothes. I figured I'd go while you were sleeping…" I walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. She sobbed softly as I rocked her gently, knowing she was overtired. Hell, I was overtired and I wasn't sick or pregnant. I scooted us down so we were lying down. She laid halfway on me, her head on my chest. Eventually her breathing evened out and I sighed in relief, turning off the television and closing my own eyes.

~*~

I woke up and groaned softly, drenched in sweat. It felt like I had one of those heated blankets on top of me, which I soon realized was Bella. We were in the exact same position that we'd fallen asleep in and she was burning up again. I slid out from under her and she stirred slightly but settled back down. I knew I needed to get some more Tylenol in her. I went and got some apple juice from the fridge, calling my dad's cell phone as I poured her a glass.

"_Edward."_

"Hey, Dad."

"_How are you doing, son? Things looking up yet?"_

"Actually I'm not sure yet. Dad, Bella's got some sort of stomach thing. She threw up all day yesterday. She had a fever but I got it down with Tylenol. I just woke up and she was sweating all over me, she's burning up," I said quickly as I poured out the Tylenol. I also grabbed some Saltines from the cabinet, hoping I could get her to eat a few.

"_I'm a cardiologist, Edward, not an obstetrician. I can only say to make sure you're giving her Tylenol as often as her doctor recommends it. She might need something to help with the vomiting. Does she normally have morning sickness?"_

"Uh, not as often as she did at first but sometimes she'll just randomly get sick." I walked back toward the bedroom and sighed when I heard her throwing up. I could hear my mom asking what was wrong in the background, "She's puking right now, Dad. Let me call you back," I said and hung up, dropping my phone onto the nightstand. She looked up from the basin with teary eyes and held her hand out for the Tylenol. I handed it to her and she swallowed it with the juice silently.

She sat still for a few minutes before wiping her eyes, "What did your dad say?"

"Nothing, it was a useless conversation," I frowned and took the basin, cleaning it out before I brought it back to her. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out an appointment reminder card and handed it to me, along with my phone, before lying back down and pushing the blankets almost all the way off the bed with her feet.

I realized this must be her obstetrician and dialed the number. I told the receptionist her name and symptoms and was promised a nurse would call back shortly to tell us what to do.

"Do you want to try these crackers?" I asked her, holding out the box. She made a face but took it from me. She took out one and nibbled on it slowly. It took nearly ten minutes for her to eat the whole thing. I offered her a sip of juice and jumped slightly when my phone rang.

It was a nurse from the office, who advised us that it was probably just a virus but that her doctor wanted to see her and the only opening they had was in an hour. I told her we'd be there.

"Alright, the doctor wants to see you, it's probably just a virus but because you've been throwing up so much…"

She nodded, taking a few tiny sips of juice before getting out of bed. She insisted on showering and shaving. I was worried about her slipping so I joined her. I was disappointed, our first shower together and she was too sick to do anything but actually shower. Not to mention the sex ban. I helped her shave her legs and underarms and she sat on the edge of the sink and watched as I shaved my face after we'd gotten out of the shower.

As she was gathering her clothes, she blushed as she pulled a bag marked Isabella Fine Lingerie out of her closet. I raised my eyebrows… lingerie, at a time like this?

"Um, my bras didn't fit anymore so I got new ones," she was clearly embarrassed as she took a matching set out of the bag. It was a simple, light blue set and I stood in my boxers and watched as she pulled the panties on then the bra. I grinned in approval and she shook her head, pulling on tight, black yoga pants and a Cubs hoodie.

I grabbed jeans and black long sleeved shirt out of my bag, pulling them on. I ran my hand through my damp hair, glad she hadn't washed hers because it would take far too long to dry. She grabbed her Uggs from her closet and walked to the living room. Our Christmas presents were still scattered over the couch and coffee table and I knew she was probably itching to clean it up but instead, she just pulled on her boots as I tied my sneakers and we headed to my car.

I had brought the basin with me and I was fucking glad because she threw up twice on the drive over. I cringed at the thought of vomit in the interior of my car. She kept rubbing her stomach, as though she was trying to calm it. She gave me directions to the office and I signed her in when we got there.

A few minutes later, a nurse opened the door and called her name. I followed her back, holding her hand. I helped her up onto the table then sat in one of the chairs next to it, jiggling my leg nervously.

"So, what are you in for today, Isabella?" the nurse asked, taking her blood pressure. Bella bit her lip and looked at me, clearly wanting me to explain. Apparently, Bella reverted to little kid mode when she was sick.

"Bella's been throwing up for the past twenty-four hours, she's been running a fever. Really high. Uh, Tylenol kind of helps but we weren't sure how often she could take it and didn't want to over do it. She's been drinking water so she doesn't get dehydrated but it mostly comes back up," I explained, watching Bella. The nurse finished taking her vitals then had her take off her shoes and step onto the scale.

"Well, you've lost five pounds since your last visit and that's not good, seeing as it was just a week ago," the nurse informed Bella before continuing, "but the doctor will talk more about that with you shortly, alright?"

Bella nodded and stepped off the scale, sitting back on the table. The nurse left the room, telling Bella she hoped she felt better soon. As soon as she left, Bella started crying. I stood and rubbed her back silently, wondering if she was just scared. We waited another twenty minutes for the doctor and I was pacing by the time and older woman finally entered the room.

"Isabella, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," she smiled warmly at Bella before turning to me and extending her hand, "I'm Dr. Morgan. You must be…"

"Edward Cullen. I'm the kid's father," I gestured to Bella's stomach, as if to clarify which kid I was talking about. Thankfully, the doctor laughed and turned to Bella.

"Not feeling too well, are you?" she asked, reading over what the nurse had written.

"No… better than yesterday, but not very well," Bella agreed.

"There's a virus going around so I'm fairly certain that's what you have," she began as she wrote in the chart, "You're doing the right thing by trying to keep hydrated, though I'd recommend Gatorade to help restore your electrolytes. And the Tylenol is good as well. I would try not to exceed twice a day. Most doctors say you can take it as directed on the label but I like to err on the side of caution."

Bella and I both nodded and I was glad I hadn't given her too much Tylenol. I made a mental note to stop at the store on the way home and get some Gatorade.

"Now," the doctor continued, "what I'm concerned about is your weight loss. You were already down three pounds from your first to second visit and now, with the virus, you've lost an additional five pounds. You already were starting out on the lower side of normal range for your height, just above underweight. Now you're underweight but pregnant, which isn't good. What I'd like to do is have an ultrasound done later this afternoon, Isabella. I'm sure everything is just fine but we're just going to make sure that the baby is growing and developing," she stated then went over to the machine next to Bella, "for now, we'll listen to the heartbeat and make sure it's nice and strong. That'll give you both some peace of mind. And dad, this will be your first time hearing it, correct?"

I nodded, holding Bella's hand and squeezing softly. I had no idea she had lost weight. I knew she was small and skinny but no idea she was barely was in a normal weight range. And now she wasn't. I felt like shit for making fun of her eating habits. Clearly, she needed to eat even more. No wonder she was always aggravated with me. She laid back and the doctor instructed her to lift her sweatshirt. She did as she was told then grabbed hold of my hand again. I took my iPhone out of my pocket, going to the Voice Memo app, "Is it alright if I record it? I know my mom would kill to hear it."

Dr. Morgan nodded and probed Bella's stomach with the Doppler. It took a few minutes but suddenly, a loud whooshing sound filled the room. I hit record on my phone and grinned at Bella, who was smiling widely for the first time today. It was fucking amazing. That was our baby's heart beating in her stomach. We listened for a few minutes before Dr. Morgan was satisfied. Part of me wanted to keep listening, keep the reassurance that everything was good. I stopped the recording and gently rubbed Bella's stomach in the spot where Dr. Morgan had found the heartbeat.

"Is the heart rate good?" Bella asked.

"It's perfect, Bella. It's actually the exact same as last week, 155 beats per minute," Dr. Morgan said as she made more notes in Bella's chart, "So what I'm doing is writing you a prescription for Zofran, it's safe to take and will help with the nausea. I know you're not a fan of swallowing pills so I'll give you the orally disintegrating tablets. It dissolves quickly then you'll feel better. You can also take this if the morning sickness gets bad again. It's unlikely but it's safer to take the medication if you feel nauseous instead of losing anymore weight."

Bella nodded, listening silently. She put her hand over mine on her stomach and squeezed it gently.

"I'm going to call and make you an appointment for an ultrasound for this afternoon. You'll have to try to keep down the water, though," Dr. Morgan told her seriously, "I'll be right back and let you know what time."

I let out a deep breath when she left the room, "Holy fuck, that's a lot to take in."

"At least you don't have to drink all that water," she mumbled, playing with my hand.

"I'd do it if I could, baby," I kissed her forehead softly, "we'll go get the medicine filled now and maybe you'll feel better and it'll be easier. B, hearing that heart beat was… amazing. I can't wait to see the ultrasound."

"Mhmm, me either. It's so amazing to see it moving… I can't wait for you to see our baby live," she smiled broadly at me at me before sitting up and pulling her sweatshirt down. I messed around on my phone, e-mailing the recording of the heartbeat to my parents.

Dr. Morgan came back in a few minutes later, "Alright. Your appointment is for four o'clock this afternoon. Here's a prescription for the nausea medication and remember, try your best to keep the water down so we can get a good view of the baby," she said as she handed Bella the prescription and confirmation of the appointment, which Bella handed to me.

We said bye to the doctor then headed out, only stopping to pay her co-pay and confirm that she'd still need her next set appointment. She fell asleep in the car so I parked and ran into the pharmacy, wandering around the store as they filled her prescription. I found something called Tylenol Meltaways in the children's section and picked up a box, calculating that I could give her four of these to equal the same dose. I also grabbed Gatorade, a case of bottled water and gum that was on sale.

When they paged Bella's name over the loud speaker, I headed to the back. They asked me to confirm her date of birth and I realized I had no fucking clue what it was. The pharmacist saw the panicked look on my face and asked for the address instead, which thankfully I knew.

I laughed awkwardly as he rung me up, "Just my pregnant girlfriend, why would I know that detail?"

He laughed awkwardly right along with me and gave me directions on how to have her take the Zofran. I made sure I was right about being able to give her four of the child strength Tylenol and he agreed, confirming it. My phone rang right as I finished paying and I saw that it was my mom.

I slid the bar to answer my phone, "Hey, mom."

"_Edward! Your father and I just got the e-mail."_

"That was quick, don't you two have lives?" I joked as I pushed the cart out of the store and toward my car. I saw that Bella was still sleeping so I stood outside to finish the conversation with my mom.

"_Don't be a smart ass, young man. Almost thirty or not, I'm still your mother. The heartbeat sounds perfect, that's what your father said."_

I grinned, feeling better. I knew my dad worked mainly with adults but he had handled a few prenatal cases in his day and I hoped he'd be able to detect if anything was wrong.

"We have to go get an ultrasound done this afternoon because Bella's lost eight pounds since her first appointment. Five since last week, Mom, I'm kind of freaking out but so is she so I'm trying to keep it together. She doesn't weigh enough and they want to make sure the kid is developing right."

"_How is she feeling?"_

"Like shit, she's sleeping in the car now. I just got her nausea medicine filled. They asked me to verify her date of birth and I had no fucking clue what it is. Not even what month it is."

"_So you'll ask her. She doesn't seem like the kind to go around advertising when people should get her gifts. Not like my son."_

I laughed because she was right. Ever since I was little, I always made sure everyone knew when my birthday was.

"_Now before I let you go tend to her, did she open the present?"_

"Oh, yeah, she loved it. She started crying. And she told me the baby's last name would be Cullen but she decided that before she even opened the present, she had it like... sewn into this towel set thing."

I could practically hear my mother beaming through the phone.

"_That's wonderful, Edward. Tell her we're thinking of her and call after the ultrasound!"_

I hung up, loading the stuff I'd just bought into the trunk before getting into the driver's seat. I sat for a few minutes, staring at the front of the store. What if, when Bella got better, she didn't want me involved in her life or the baby's life, after what I'd done? What if I'd fucked up everything? I sighed before I shook her awake and gave her both the Zofran and Tylenol. She popped them both into her mouth and I was pretty sure she fell asleep before they even completely dissolved.

The drive to her place was short and I left her in the car while I took everything else in then came back and carried her in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed softly, mumbling my name in her sleep. I put her in bed and took off her shoes, figuring she could sleep until about two-thirty then she had to start drinking the thirty-two ounces of water.

I decided to pick up her apartment, putting Charlotte's games away and organizing the Christmas presents so they didn't look like they were unwrapped then tossed around like they really were. I threw out the wrapping paper then cleaned the kitchen. At some point, I realized I was doing more housework here than I'd done in the entire time I'd lived in my place. I had a cleaning crew come twice a week.

Finally, it was time to wake her up. She resisted, whining softly as I nudged her shoulder. I put my hand to her forehead and noticed she was nice and cool. Her face also wasn't as pale.

I leaned in close and said her name loudly in her ear, regretting it when she brought her head up fast and it collided with my jaw. She had a very hard head.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Ouch," she rubbed her head and frowned at me, "what are you _doing_?"

"Fuck," I rubbed my jaw, "trying to wake you up. You have to start drinking the water now."

She took the huge bottle of Aquafina water from my hands and took a tentative sip, followed by another, less hesitant one.

I lay down next to her and closed my eyes but she nudged me with her foot, "Hey."

"What?"

"Don't go to sleep. I'm bored," she said and I heard her taking big gulps of the water.

"You just woke up, B. You can't be bored."

"Tell me a story," she insisted and I opened my eyes, sitting up.

"What's your birthday?" I asked, remembering my conversation with the pharmacist then my mother.

"September 13, why?" she looked curious, climbing into my lap facing me, careful not to spill her water. I was surprised at the action. I wondered if she'd forgotten our conversation from the night before last.

"Hmm, the pharmacist asked me and I had no idea. I looked like a douche. So right before we met?"

She nodded and smiled at me, "Like, two weeks."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I closed my eyes again. She squirmed in my lap and my hands shot out to keep her still, "Oops…" she mumbled.

I sighed and told her about my conversation with my mother and how my father had said that the baby's heartbeat sounded perfect. She'd seemed skeptical that he'd know anything about fetal heartbeats until I explained that he had worked on prenatal cases before. About fifteen minutes before we had to leave, she'd finished the water and was wiggling like crazy on my lap, "Bella…" I warned.

"I'm sorry! I'm not… I just… I have to pee!"

I laughed and shrugged, "Let's leave now."

Bella agreed, pulling on her Uggs and I helped her into her jacket before putting on my own, grabbing my car keys and the camcorder from the end table, where I'd set it up to charge when she was napping.

"For the ultrasound," I clarified, "so we can show my parents. And your mom."

"Oh! Good idea." She smiled and I was amazed at how much better she seemed than this morning. She bounced up and down, crossing her legs as I opened the car door. She climbed in, holding her stomach, "my poor bladder."

I laughed and drove to the office where the ultrasound would be taking place. She lead the way inside and they told her they'd be able to take us early right away, as their appointment before us had been a no show. I thought Bella was going to fist pump for a second with how excited she looked.

They led us back to a room that looked similar to her doctor's office but had a machine with a big monitor. She got up on the table and lay back, pulling her sweatshirt up and tucking it under her bra so it would stay up. I got the camcorder out and thankfully, they let me use it. I had heard stories about them being banned. I was secretly planning on uploading this onto the computer and sending it to my Dad so he could take a look.

The technician situated Bella then got down to business, squirting some clear stuff onto her stomach. I pointed the camera at Bella's face and grinned at her before zooming in on her stomach. Then I pointed the camera at the monitor, hoping it would turn out alright. For the next hour, I watched amazed as the technician measured the baby and checked its heart and other organs. Its spine looked like a string of pearls. I asked if she could tell if it was a boy or girl and she said she could guess but it was still early so she might be wrong, leading me to think she thought it was a girl.

She pointed out everything to us and printed out a ton of pictures, "Everything looks great," she said, wiping the goop of Bella's stomach, "you're measuring right on target. Fifteen weeks and one day. You're probably one of those lucky girls who'll be all boobs and belly. You're already showing a good amount."

Bella was beaming and looking at the pictures, like we hadn't just spent an hour watching the kid on the monitor. She'd even forgotten about having to pee until I reminded her and she practically threw the pictures at me and ran for the bathroom. I laughed and thanked the technician before going to wait for Bella outside of the bathroom, holding both our jackets. She finally came out and threw her arms around me.

"Our baby is perfect, Edward."

Maybe things would be okay after all.

**~*~**

**see, things are looking up! i couldn't go too long with them being at ends with each other. what do you think: is edward right about it being a girl?**


	12. Chapter 12

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Twelve

**Bella Swan**

I felt great for about two hours after the ultrasound then I felt like I was going to be sick again. Edward gave me another dose of the Zofran, which immediately kicked in and made me feel sleepy but silly and great at the same time. We were in my bed, on our sides facing each other.

"Mmm, Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked and I hitched my leg around his waist. I didn't really have anything to say. He grinned at me, sliding his hand up my thin white t-shirt, which had replaced my hoodie, and stroking my side. I giggled because I was extremely ticklish, which he knew. He slowly moved his hand up until he was touching the side of my bare breast. Watching my face, he gently moved his fingers over the swell of my breast to my nipple and pinched gently. I whimpered softly.

"Bella, have we figured things out?"

I shook my head.

"Alright," Edward moved his hand back to my side with a sigh. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, moving it back to my chest, moaning when his fingers tweaked my hard nipple. He gently pushed me onto my back and lifted my shirt up to expose my breasts to him. I knew it was too soon and that I should hold out longer and I'd just spent the last day and a half feeling like crap but… he felt so good.

I arched my back as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and tugged on the other with his hand. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his hips against my own. Pulling his face up and away from my chest, I kissed him hard on the lips. Parting my lips, I tangled my tongue with his. He pulled away for a second, unwinding my legs from around his waist so he could pull my yoga pants and panties down. I helped him by kicking them off then unbuttoned his jeans, annoyed when I was met with more buttons. I hated button flies.

Laughing breathlessly, he finished undoing the buttons and pushed them down followed by his boxers then settled back between my legs, kissing me. He rubbed the head of his cock along my folds, aligning himself with my entrance when I snapped out of my haze. He had almost cheated on me.

"Wait!"

Edward frowned, "What, what's wrong?" He rubbed the head of his cock against my clit and I threw my head back, moaning.

"Wait, wait! Oh, that feels… no, Edward, we have to talk!"

He groaned softly and moved away, kneeling between my legs, "We talked, baby."

"But… we didn't decide what we're doing. If we're going to be together… if you'll be faithful to me from now on," I whispered.

"I swear to God, baby. I swear on my life, I will never ever do anything like that again. I want to be with you, only with you. For the rest of my life."

That did it. I reached forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down so I could kiss him deeply. He took that as the go ahead and resumed rubbing his cock along my slick folds.

"Fuck me, Edward," I whimpered. I was finally rewarded when he thrust into me, groaning my name loudly. I looked up at him and bit my lip as he stayed fully sheathed inside of me for almost a full minute before he started pumping his hips slowly.

"You feel so good around me, Bella. I've missed you so much," he whispered as he peppered kisses all over my face. I nodded, running my hands through Edward's hair. It was so soft and he felt so good in me, so good all over me.

"Oh… oh, I missed you too," I whimpered as he hit my clit with each movement, "Edward… mmm…"

He kept his thrusts slow and deep, staring into my eyes. It made it so much more intense, somehow. I felt the tightening in my belly and knew I was already close. It had been far too long. Edward kept my gaze as his hips met mine a little more erratically. We were both sweaty and panting heavily. On his final thrust, he hit the spot deep inside me that made me scream his name, clenching around him and milking him as he came with me.

"Bella," he murmured, falling to his elbows and trying not to put his weight on me, "I love you, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat and I played with his hair, a little out of breath from both the sex and the declaration. He rolled off of me, clearly disappointed at the fact that I didn't respond. I kissed him softly before going to the bathroom to clean up and change.

When I came back, we watched The Hangover. His laughter made me laugh harder and I felt so much better than I had since Christmas Eve, when he first picked me up. I kissed him a hundred times. When the movie was over, we laid on our sides facing each other. My leg was hitched on his hip and he was stroking my side gently. Just like how the night had started. I was almost asleep when I remembered there was something I had to tell him and it couldn't wait until the morning.

"Mmm, Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured, asleep before I could hear his answer.

~*~

I woke up early the next morning before Edward for once. He usually was awake and making breakfast long before I even started stirring. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was actually almost eleven, not so early. My stomach grumbled. I felt realized that I felt better… much better and that I was starving. I got up, careful not to disturb Edward and wandered into the kitchen, debating what sounded good. It had been eggs and bacon almost every day for the past two months but I wanted something different.

Pancakes.

I grinned because I knew Edward loved them. I got out the ingredients, humming as I mixed and measured. By the time Edward got out of bed, I had made a dozen huge pancakes and had the table set.

"Mmm, pancakes," he said as he picked up the plate with the stack on it and carrying it to the table, "I hope you made yourself some, too."

"Ha, ha. Funny, I'm starving," I told him as I got the maple syrup and chocolate syrup out and set them on the table then grabbed the bowl of strawberries I had cut up while the pancakes cooked and put that on the table, too.

Edward was kind of gross. He always poured a ton of chocolate syrup on his pancakes. Completely smothered them, then topped it off with a little bit of maple syrup and any fresh fruit he could find. Today was no exception.

"Can you even taste the pancakes underneath all that crap?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

He took a bite and nodded, "Fucking delicious."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the one with weird cravings," I cut up my pancakes then and ate them plain with no syrup. In between bites of pancakes, I picked the bigger chunks of strawberries out of the bowl, moaning softly. Edward shifted in his seat and I laughed because my 'food sex' noises were turning him on.

In the end, we finished all twelve pancakes. He ate seven, I ate five. It was a rare instance in which Edward ate more than me. I rubbed my stomach, groaning softly as I stretched.

"Best breakfast ever, baby. You should make me breakfast every morning," he joked, helping clean up the plates and put everything away.

"Mmm, every morning until we go back to school I will," I smiled at him and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I've gotten used to falling asleep with you," he said, standing behind me with his hands on my hips.

"We have to use our own apartments sometimes, Edward," I shut off the water and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you were going to consider moving in with me," he said and I frowned because I'd never said I'd be the one moving in with him. In fact, I'd balked at the idea of moving in together and I kind of wondered if he was trying to trick me. But if we were going to be together, we might as well go all in.

"Wouldn't you be the one moving in here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "My apartment is bigger and paid for." I knew he still had a mortgage on his because he had mentioned needing to take the check over.

"Paid for? How the fuck did you pay for this on a teacher's salary? Actually, how do you do most of the things you do if you haven't touched your trust?"

I sighed loudly, pulling away from him, "I have… other money."

"You have other money," he repeated, "so you have a trust fund, that you haven't touched and could live off for the rest of your life while supporting our kid, and you have enough other money that you paid off your mortgage in a really fucking expensive apartment building in Chicago and buy all sorts of designer shit for kids who aren't even yours? Not to mention your car. Do you have school loans?"

"No," I mumbled, looking at my feet, I felt an anxious feeling build in my chest. "Alright, I'll tell you but let's go sit down."

He nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap. I shook my head and scooted off his lap so I was sitting on the couch next to him and stared at the coffee table.

"So, my dad, Charlie, was a cop. The chief of police, actually, in a town called Forks in Washington?" I looked at him but knew he wouldn't know where it was. He shook his head.

"Well, it was this tiny little town. I guess it's still this tiny little town, sometimes I feel like it ceased to exist when… anyway… it rains like, all the time. Maybe that's not even the beginning." I paused, biting my lip. I was jumping all over the place, I didn't know where to start or how to explain, "Renee, my mother, left Charlie when I was just a few months old. She took me with her and it killed him. They had only been together for a little while when she got pregnant and they got married right away so they were only together for a year and a half at most but he was devastated. He had been so excited for me to be born then she stole it away from him…

"I lived with him off and on but mostly with Renee in Phoenix. Sometimes she'd start dating a guy who wasn't fond of kids," I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "and she'd send me to Charlie for months at a time. It really confused me when I was three and four and being shipped back and forth between a really sunny place and a really rainy one. But Charlie always made it fun and said it was an adventure. I remember being hysterical whenever I had to leave him.

"Anyway, Renee started dating a minor league baseball player named Phil at the end of my sophomore year of high school. She wanted to travel with him so I ended up back with Charlie. Um, I'm really grateful now though I was a brat about it then because I had really good friends and I didn't want to leave them. But it allowed me to spend time with my father…" I took a deep breath, always having a hard time when I got to this part. He stayed silent so I could continue.

"So, um, I guess Renee was reluctant to marry Phil because she was still getting alimony and child support from Charlie even though I didn't live with her and I guess she thought if they got married, he'd take away not only the alimony but the child support. I graduated the summer before I turned eighteen. I'm still surprised I managed it, you know, because I was back and forth so much?" He nodded, taking my hand in his and squeezing gently.

"So I graduated and Renee wanted me to go to school in Phoenix but I wanted to take time off because I'd graduated early and I felt like after all that hard work, I deserved a break. We fought about it a lot. Charlie would always tell me it would be alright and that I was making a good decision," I bit my lip, thinking back to how stressed I always felt during that period of time.

"Right after I turned eighteen, Renee and Phil got married. And Charlie… got into a car accident and didn't make it. It turned out that he had this huge accidental life insurance policy. It was apparently something he'd started when he found out Renee was pregnant and had paid into for all those years. After the divorce… he had it changed to state that if Renee remained unmarried, the policy went to her but if she was married… it all went to me," I let out a deep breath, staring at the carpet. I was grateful that Edward was letting me get this all out. Grateful he wasn't stopping me every two seconds and asking questions, like most people who heard this story did.

"Renee was… livid, Edward. She was mad at Charlie. He had died… he had been run off the road by a drunk driver in the rain and suffered for hours before he bled out… and she was mad at him for making sure I would be taken care of," I took a deep breath, trying to stop the sobs that were building. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly against him.

"We fought, a lot. She wanted me to give her money. She didn't care what money it was. She was mad that her parents left me everything and that Charlie left me everything. Maybe I was selfish but I felt like she didn't deserve anything. She's still bitter about it," I mumbled, "I've never told her the full amount that I got but between the life insurance, the house, his savings and everything," I shrugged and wiped my eyes.

"I feel bad for not telling Renee about the baby but, um, I would have called my dad the second I found out that I'm pregnant, Edward. Because he'd promise me that everything would be alright and I'd know he was telling the truth because that's what Charlie did, Edward. He made everything alright," I finished, looking at him and worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. I wondered if he'd think I was selfish for not giving Renee any of the money.

He used his thumb to move my lip from my teeth and kissed me softly, rocking me gently as I cried softly.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked…" he tightened his hold on me, "Your mom… God, I don't think I even want her involved in our child's life. Look how she's made you feel… she fucking sent her toddler away because of who she was dating? She took you away from your dad when he wanted you so badly? I think I'd die if you did that to me at this point," he looked furious and I nodded. He wiped the tears away from under my eyes, "Is she still married to that guy?"

I nodded again, feeling exhausted after that conversation.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, B. But I promise that I'll take care of you and my parents already love you because I do, you don't need her. Our kid doesn't need her. And you can tell him stories every day about your dad, tell him how great he was and that way our baby will always know he has a… Charlie… watching out for him."

I smiled softly at him and wished it was that simple, "We'll see. I can't imagine not telling her at all, I don't want to act like it's some sort of dirty secret but I'm just not ready. But I like the idea about telling the baby stories. I think that's a sweet idea."

"Let's go shower. Then I was thinking we could take the video from the ultrasound yesterday and show it off…"

I laughed and stood up, "Who do you want to show our kid off to?"

"How would you feel about my parents?" he stood too and leaned down, leaving opened mouthed kisses along my neck.

"Mmm, you play dirty, Cullen," I tilted my head and moaned softly, "We could stay here and do this all day."

"And I'm the one that plays dirty, Swan?" he murmured against my skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he guided me to the bathroom, only pulling away to take our shirts off before kissing me hard on the lips. I pushed his boxers down and wiggled out of my pants, not breaking out kiss. I moaned softly into his mouth as he shut the bathroom door behind us. I giggled at him doing that until he turned me around and I saw us in the full-length mirror.

"Oh," I breathed as he stood behind me, his cock pressing against the small of my back.

"Do you see how beautiful you are, baby?" he palmed my breasts and I moaned, leaning my head against his chest. "Have you ever seen yourself have an orgasm?"

I shook my head, blushing because I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Mmm, there's nothing more beautiful…" he said softly as he slid his right hand down my stomach and between my thighs, cupping my sex. My breath hitched and I spread my legs a bit and he grinned at me in the mirror. He dipped his pointer finger into my folds, "You're soaked, Isabella."

I whimpered softly. Suddenly, he slipped his finger into me and started rubbing my clit with his thumb at the same time. I cried out, staring at his face in the mirror. His brows were knitted together in concentration as he used his left hand to pinch and tug on my nipples.

"Edward," I whined and he pushed a second, followed soon by a third finger into me. I was thrusting my hips against his fingers and crying out his name over and over.

"Watch your face, baby," he murmured as he twisted his fingers, sending me over the edge. I watched as my face scrunched up and my mouth form a perfect 'O' as I let out a strangled noise. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. I leaned against him as I tried to catch my breath.

He gave me a second to relax before moving his hand away from me and grinning as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking my juices off of them.

"Mmm, Edward… no one's ever made me get off like that," I finally felt steady on my feet and walked over, bending at the waist to start the shower. He was behind me and I yelped as he ran his hand down my ass, sliding his thumb between my cheeks and ghosting it over my entrance.

"Has anyone ever been here before, Isabella?" his voice was husky and sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head, unable to speak. "Good. One day, I'll be the first," he murmured, stepping away from me.

I stood and looked at him with wide eyes, making him laugh.

"You look so innocent right now," he stepped into the shower then held his hand out to help me in, "but I know you're anything but."

I took his hand and stepped in but instead of releasing my hand, he brought it down to his cock. I grinned at him and lightly ran my fingers along his length before dropping to my knees in front of him. I held the base of his cock in my hand as I swirled my tongue around the head, licking the pre-cum that had gathered there and moaning softly.

He groaned and buried one hand in my hair, tugging gently. I took him into my mouth and relaxed my throat, letting him guide me. Soon, he was pumping into my mouth and essentially fucking it. I kind of loved how he took control when it came to sex. I sucked harder, knowing he was close. Then I very carefully allowed my teeth to graze his length on the next thrust and he froze.

"Oh, God, Bella," he ground out as he came down my throat. I swallowed then released him from my mouth gently and stood.

"Mmm, I love the way you taste," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him as the water ran down our bodies.

"We better actually shower now or I'm going to bend you over and fuck you," he said as he handed me my shampoo. He grabbed the bottle of his favorite shampoo that he'd left and washed his own hair, standing under the spray to rinse. I took my time, washing and conditioning my long hair. He finished and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist before standing at the sink to shave his face. I shaved my legs and rinsed off then shut off the water and stepped out. I grabbed my robe and tied it.

I watched him finish shaving as I combed the knots out of my hair, wringing the extra water out over the tub.

He called his parents as I was blow drying my hair and they wanted to go out to dinner after watching the video of the ultrasound. I was already hungry though, so I told Edward we needed to stop somewhere on the way so I didn't turn into a jerk. Edward was already ready to go when I was just finishing up my hair and make up so I let him go through my secret lingerie bags and pick out what he wanted me to wear. Of course, he picked out a set from the La Perla bags. He held up the white and black lace push up bra and matching thong and I raised my eyebrows, "You sure?"

"Very sure," he smirked and I put the set on. He made me twirl in front of him and felt up my bare ass, "Mmm, perfect."

"I'm not doing you at your parents' house, Edward," I went over to my closet and looked for something to wear. It took a while but I finally decided on a black dress that looked like a men's button up shirt but form fitting. It had three-quarter length sleeves and it cinched right below my breasts. They looked gigantic, thanks to the push up bra. I smoothed the dress over my stomach.

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked him, "Or just fat?"

"Is this a trick question? You look pregnant," he said as he rubbed my stomach, "you ready?"

I shook my head, pulling on black tights and looking in my closet for shoes. I hummed softly as I looked. I was apparently taking too long because Edward came over and grabbed a pair of dark blue flats, handing them to me. I laughed and put them on, "I'm surprised you didn't pick heels."

"I like the heels but I also like how tiny you are. I can see right down your dress," he grinned and unbuttoned the next button on my shirt dress.

"Edward… if you can see it, everyone else can," I reminded him as I put on my B necklace. I was admiring how it looked in the mirror when Edward's hands were suddenly re-doing the button he'd just undone. I rolled my eyes and made sure the necklace was still visible.

"Now are you ready?" he was impatient but he looked handsome in his black pants and dark blue button up shirt. I wondered if that's why he picked out the blue shoes and smiled at the thought, "I am!"

"Finally," he muttered and I grabbed my purse and jacket, bundling up. Chicago winters were freezing and it was times like these that I missed Phoenix. He did the same, making sure to grab the camcorder, the whole point of the visit. I brought the ultrasound pictures because I wasn't sure how the video had come out.

We got to my car and I handed Edward the keys, not feeling like driving. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in, feeling sleepy after the emotional afternoon. I smiled at him when he got into the driver's side and we both buckled up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep before we were out of the parking garage.

~*~

I woke up when I felt a rush of cold air but didn't open my eyes, not wanting to leave the warmth. I heard Edward's laughing and him telling someone that I couldn't seem to stay awake for car rides that lasted more than five minutes lately. A door shut and it was warm again and I snuggled against my still heated seat. A minute later, the door on my side opened and Edward leaned over, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Come on, Bella, wake up," he said quietly and I heard another voice tell him to let me sleep. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it in my hazy state. I felt Edward lift me but I felt so sleepy that despite the cold, the gentle rhythm of him walking lulled me back to sleep.

~*~

"Bella," Edward was shaking my shoulder, "it's time to go to dinner."

I blinked my eyes open and frowned at him, confused about where we were. I wiggled my toes and realized that someone had taken off my shoes. And my jacket, scarf and gloves. I felt so comfortable and warm that I wondered if I was still asleep and dreaming.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. You're probably starving," he said as he pulled the blanket off me. I sat up and looked around, running my fingers through my hair. We were in someone's bedroom. It looked like it belonged to a teenage boy.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked my voice scratchy from sleep.

"My parents' house," he said and I realized that this was probably his old room.

"Mmm, how long have we been here?" I stood up and looked around for my shoes.

"Two hours. We were waiting for you to wake up on your own. We watched the ultrasound video without you. Sorry," he didn't sound very apologetic and I realized that it was probably annoying that he'd brought me home to see his parents and I'd slept.

"God, Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired…"

"You're still tired?"

"No, I just meant… in general. I'm sorry, I ruined tonight," I said softly, still looking for my shoes.

"Your shoes and stuff are downstairs. Tonight's not ruined, you just missed the video," he said before kissing me and taking my hand, leading me down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the door, clearly waiting and I felt my face flush.

"I'm so, so sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep…" I said to Edward's parents as he grabbed my shoes.

"You've had a rough week, it's natural that your body would try to recover come of its lost sleep," Carlisle said, patting my shoulder and giving his son a look that clearly said he thought he was involved it making my week rough.

Esme hugged me then beamed at me, "You're also growing a baby and you need plenty of rest. Now, let's go. Edward said you haven't eaten since noon. You must be starving."

My stomach growled, confirming that Esme was right and she laughed lightly, patting my bump gently. I slipped my feet into my shoes and Edward helped me into my jacket. I smiled at him because his parents were so nice and he had really good manners. I commented on this fact to Esme on the ride to the restaurant.

"Of course, it was a lot of work but we finally got them to stick," she laughed. Edward's ears turned red and I reached over, holding his hand.

We were seated right away when we got to the restaurant, even though it seemed crowded. But the Cullen name had a lot of sway in Chicago. We ordered and the food was brought out faster than I've ever seen at a restaurant like this.

People kept stopping by the table to talk to either Carlisle or Esme and I was introduced over and over as Edward's friend. After the third person looked pointedly at my stomach then ring finger, I felt a little indignant. Did these people not realize that the man who had his hand on my thigh was the father of the child?

I decided it would be best to ignore the people who gave me snide looks and be as nice as I could be to everyone else. Edward's hand started sliding up higher with each drink he had and it tickled. I kept giggling which made him laugh.

By the time dessert came, Edward was slightly toasted and I was so full I didn't think I would ever eat again. And by slightly, I meant really and by ever again, I meant five minutes.

Carlisle and Esme were fun to be around, despite all of their high society friends. They treated me well and that's all that mattered and their son was my favorite person in the world, who was also currently feeling me up right in front of them.

I took a bite of the cheesecake covered with strawberries and moaned softly. Edward snorted softly. His fingers were rubbing me gently through my tights and panties and I squirmed, trying to hide another moan with another bite of food.

"Are you alright, Bella, dear? You're a little flushed," Esme said from across the table.

I nodded, "Mmhmm, I'm great…"

"Just a little over heated, right, baby?" Edward grinned at me as he pressed his fingers against my clit.

"Oh. Totally. Uh huh, Edward," I was starting to breathe a little heavier as he rubbed with a little more pressure. Esme gave me a weird look.

Edward smiled, on the outside seeming like a totally caring baby daddy but I knew he was evil, "Maybe we should take a cab home and get your car tomorrow."

I nodded, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Alright," he pulled his hand away and I relaxed but felt so frustrated at the same time, "Mom, Dad, thanks for dinner."

"Yes, thank you so much, it was perfect," I hugged his parents and waved goodbye as we went to get our coats.

"I hope you got lots of rest from that nap, B," he said into my ear, slurring his words slightly and I shivered, "I have big plans for the next few days."

~*~

**wanna know what would be great? if we made it to 100 reviews… that's only 19, totally doable. right?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for the wait! you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter.**

**~*~**

***I don't own Twilight***

**~*~**

Chapter Thirteen

**Bella Swan**

Edward had not been kidding when he said he had big plans for us. Over the rest of break, we had sex more times than I could possibly count. He also found a way for us to sneak into Morgan Park and break into the Headmaster's office. Apparently, Edward had been quiet a troublemaker in his time at MPA and spent quiet a bit of time here. He still claimed it'd been his dream to have sex in there. I told him he was sick but it actually was kind of hot.

He mentioned they'd tried to expel a few times and it'd taken multiple donations from his parents to keep him in. I wondered aloud how he was even employed by this school that he'd caused so many issues in. He had laughed and told me it was all about connections, which was what got us into the deserted school in the first place.

We brought in the New Year with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper at Twilight. It was the first New Years Eve it was opened for business and Emmett had been keyed up. It must have done really well because it was crowded and all ten times I had to use the ladies room there was a huge line.

When we got back to his apartment that night, he made love to me. It was slow and sweet. Afterwards, he whispered that he loved me and would always take care of me and the baby. I wiped tears from my eyes and promised that I loved him too and that I'd never do what my mother did to my father to him.

The next few weeks flew by. We went back to work on January 4th and I stayed firm about the fact that there would be no school night sleepovers, simply because I knew if we spent the night together, we wouldn't go to sleep until late and I'd be cranky the whole next day.

We went to the Headmaster Aro's office that day and told him about the pregnancy and our relationship. He told us that it was 'delightful news' and that he'd be happy to do anything he could to make the pregnancy easier on me all while my face was bright red because a few days before, Edward had me bent over that desk and fucked me.

My boyfriend, for some unknown reason, decided to help coach the Upper School Boys varsity basketball team as soon as we were back from Winter Break. This meant he went to practice or games most days after school. Practice days weren't too bad; we could make plans for around seven but games days they didn't get finished until around nine or later. By the time he would make it over, I'd be falling asleep. It was early and I was kind of pathetic but the pregnancy was taking a toll on me.

At the beginning of February, I became convinced that he was doing this to either get me to agree to school night sleepovers or to move in together. The third time I was almost late to work because I'd slept through my alarm he'd met me by my car.

"You know," he started, grinning at me, "if we were living together, I could make sure you were up on time every day. That's one of the benefits of having the same schedule."

I kissed him quickly on the lips and held his hand as we walked into the school. It was now old news that we were together and I was glad to be done with the rumors and speculation, "But we'd be together _all_ the time," I scrunched up my nose like it would be a bad thing but I really did miss him lately.

"Mmhmm. That's my evil plan. To be with you _all the time_, Miss Swan," he ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier as he walked me to my classroom, "We're apart most of the day during the school day. We're apart when you're grading papers and working on the lit mag. We're apart when I'm with the team… we won't be together all the time. We'll sell both our apartments. We'll find a bigger place, one that's better for raising the kid. C'mon, Bella, I miss you."

I looked at him and could tell he was serious and that he'd put a lot of thought into this.

"Alright, Edward but…" I didn't get to finish and when he picked me up and spun me around, I squealed in surprise. The students that were now crowding the halls looked at us like we were crazy. "Put me down!"

He laughed and set me on my feet, leaning down to kiss me softly, "It'll be great, Bella."

Edward followed me into my classroom and sat on a desk in the front row as I hung up my jacket and set up my laptop on my desk. I looked up at the clock above the chalkboard and raised my eyebrows at him, "Shouldn't _you_ be getting to _your_ class?"

He shrugged and watched me set up for my first period class. I got out the papers I had graded last night and sorted them by row. I glanced up as he walked over to me but went back to sorting the papers.

"I wish it was Friday," he sighed softly.

"It's Thursday, you just have one more day until Friday," I murmured softly, wondering why he was still here as students started coming into class.

He leaned down and whispered, "Can I sleepover tonight?"

"Mmm, if I say yes will you go to your own classroom and bug your own students?" I looked up at him from my chair, my hand rubbing my stomach where I could feel the baby moving. I'd started feeling fluttering a few weeks ago but now I could feel actual kicks and decipher the movements. It felt like popcorn popping and it was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. He nodded so I nodded back and he grinned and walked out of my classroom, breaking into a jog so he could get over to the Art Center. I rolled my eyes because he was going to be late anyway.

By lunchtime, I was starving so I texted him to meet me in the cafeteria first. I stood by the door and tapped my foot as I waited for him. When he finally got there, his face was red from the cold and he was out of breath, "I went to the teacher's lounge first… then to your classroom… then I saw your text."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just starving; I wanted to get food first." Or normal routine was to meet in the teachers lounge and eat lunch that I packed for both of us but since I was late this morning, I'd had to forego packing lunch in effort to be on time. I felt a little nauseous from hunger too since I'd missed my midmorning snack but I didn't tell him that. Ever since he'd found out I lost weight, he freaked out when I got or even felt sick.

"You didn't pack your lunch?" he asked and I shook my head, reminding him that I'd overslept this morning.

We got into the almost empty line and I grabbed a salad and fries while Edward got his usual two slices of pizza that he got every time we came down here. He paid then we left the cafeteria, going up to the teachers' lounge.

I dipped my fries in the Italian dressing from my salad and Edward looked at me like I had two heads, "What?" I asked.

"Uh, fries in Italian dressing? That's gross," he took a bite of his pizza.

"Mmm, it's good. I think you could put Italian dressing on anything and it'd be delicious," I ate quickly then sat back and sighed, rubbing my full stomach.

He finished his pizza then offered me the crusts, which he never ate. I dipped them in left over Italian dressing, moaning softly.

"Alright, quiet, over there," he mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

I laughed and stood, throwing out our trash before lying on the couch. He watched me for a minute before coming and lying next to me, pulling me so I was halfway on top of him. I nuzzled my head against his chest.

"I have an away game tonight," he reminded me softly. I nodded, glad he told me because I had forgotten.

"I'm going to go visit Alice," I told him, rubbing my stomach. She had told me at the beginning of the week that she'd taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. She kept thanking me for watching Charlotte that night and insisting she buy dinner to repay me. I smiled as I remembered Edward playing with her. She wanted to keep it on the down low for now and even Jasper didn't know. I felt bad for keeping it from Edward but if it was what she wanted…

"Yeah? Tell Charlotte I said hi," he placed his hand on my belly and I knew he was trying to feel the baby move. It was usually more active after eating but for some reason, whenever Edward tried to feel, it stopped. Today was no exception.

"And you'll come after the game?" I looked up at him and he was grinning down at me.

"I'll come wherever you want," he wiggled his eyebrows, sliding his hand to my ass and squeezing.

"You're so gross," I smacked his chest softly and sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching me as I ran my fingers through my hair. I climbed over him and stood off the couch, struggling a bit and he laughed.

"I have to pee," I groaned and stretched, "as usual. Oh hey, speaking of having to pee. The ultrasound is Tuesday night."

"Yeah, I have it written down," he nodded seriously. "There's no game that night."

I scowled and opened my mouth to ask if a game would be more important than the baby anyway and he shook his head, "I'd skip it if there was, B. You know that."

I leaned down and kissed him deeply, moaning as his tongue tangled with mine. He palmed my ass again and squeezed. I couldn't help but push against his hand, wishing there was time for more.

"Mmm…" I pulled away, because I really did have to pee then finish grading my next period's vocabulary tests, "stop by my room before you leave for the game, k?"

He nodded and I left after one last quick peck to his lips. The rest of the day went by slowly. Edward stopped by for a few minutes after school ended and we talked about looking at apartments that weekend before he had to leave.

After the lit magazine meeting, I drove over to Alice's. I texted her quickly to let her know I was on my way and I'd be there soon. Jasper was working late so it'd just be her, Charlotte and me. I was a little excited because I hadn't spent much one on one time with her in a while. Rose had needed a lot of help lately so when I had free time, I'd go over there.

I walked up to the door and it swung open before I could knock. Alice was glowing and I wondered how Jasper could possibly not notice, especially since they'd been trying. Maybe he had and he was just waiting for Alice to tell him. Knowing her, she had some grand gesture planned and he wouldn't want to ruin it.

"Hi, honey!" she hugged me as tight as she could. I hugged her back and laughed. Alice was a happy person but I hadn't seen her quite this happy since she found out she was pregnant with Charlotte.

She led me into the house and I took my coat off. She looked at me and grinned, practically bouncing.

"We're both pregnant, Bella!" she whispered, "Our babies will be… what, three months apart?"

"Have you figured out your due date?" I knew Alice and I knew she had probably figured it out before the baby was conceived.

"September 18," she said, nodding then her face lit up, "wouldn't it be so cool… Jax was born on December 21… your baby could be born on June 21 and mine could be born September 21!"

"Oh, no," I laughed, "Edward needs this baby to share his birthday. He thinks it's the coolest thing ever. Though I finally got him to agree it wouldn't be the end of the world, I was thinking about talking to the doctor about a scheduled c-section."

"Oh, don't do that!" Alice shook her head, leading me to the kitchen. Her short black hair was pushed back with a headband and she was put together perfectly as usual. She had on a short gray sweater dress with thick black tights and black ankle boots. I wished our feet were the same size so I could snag them.

"It's just something I'm thinking about. I still have a while to decide," I shrugged then looked around, "where's my girl?"

"Watching Max and Ruby," she laughed and shook her head, "she thinks it's so funny that Max rhymes with Jax. She's been singing, 'Jax and Henry… Henry and Jax.' over and over again all day."

Charlotte barreled into the room, wearing a Burberry jumper with black tights. Her curly blonde pigtails were tied with dark red ribbons. She was, in a word, adorable. She was singing softly, "Henry and lil brofer Jax!" Her head snapped up when she realized there was someone other than her mother in the room, "Oh, Aunt Bewwa! Where's Edward?" she looked around and I giggled because ever since Edward spent that morning with her, she asked about him constantly.

"He's playing basketball. He said hi though," I told her and she looked disappointed, "how about I record a video on my phone of you saying hi and I'll send it to him but you have to smile real big, alright?"

She nodded, her pigtails bouncing. I took out my phone and opened the video app then pointed the phone at her and pressed record, "Say hi Edward!" I directed.

"Hi Edward!" she smiled her biggest smile then giggled, "I hope you havin' fun playin' the basketball!"

I ended the recording and sent it to Edward in a text message, telling him that Charlotte was disappointed that he wasn't there. Charlotte climbed into my lap and started talking to the baby, as she usually did and I looked up at Alice, "She loves babies. That's good."

"I know, she's always asking to see Jax and if your baby can come out of your 'stummy' yet. Alright, what do you want for dinner? Something that we can order."

We mulled over the menus for almost half an hour, finally deciding on pizza. Right after I placed the order, my phone beeped with a message and I grinned when I saw it was a video from Edward. The text just said, "For Charlotte" so I called her over and let her hold my phone while the video loaded.

It was Edward, standing with a few sweaty kids from the team who were in uniform. They were all laughing as they said, "Hi Charlotte!"

Whoever was taking the video then turned and recorded a few seconds of the game. Charlotte was ecstatic and made me replay the video five times before the commercial break for Max and Ruby ended and she got distracted again.

I showed Alice the video and she laughed, "He's better with kids than I'd think."

"Uh huh," I nodded, "he's great. We're moving in together," I blurted, having wanted to keep it a secret until we'd found a place.

"Oh wow, Bella. That's great," she smiled at me and I wondered if she still had doubts about Edward. She hadn't said anything but that didn't mean she approved.

"Yeah, I'm actually really excited. I wasn't sure but once I said yes… I just felt so happy, Alice. Like we're actually going to do this, we're going to have this baby and be a family," I rubbed my stomach, "He loves me."

"And you love him?" She asked as she got glasses out of the cabinet for our drinks.

"More than I've ever loved anyone… except the baby. God, I never knew you could love someone you don't even know so much."

Alice smiled. Her eyes were teary as she nodded. "You definitely can. It's hard not to." She put the glasses on the counter and hugged me, "You deserve to be happy. And if he's who makes you happy then I'm glad you found him."

I hugged her back for a minute and wiped my own eyes, "I told him about Charlie and Renee. He keeps telling me that we'll show the baby pictures of Charlie every day and I should tell the baby stories so he knows all about his grandfather."

"That's really sweet and a good idea. So, he knows about your parents. His parents know about you and the baby and you've met them… have you told your mom about everything? Anything?" Alice looked at me, clearly curious. She two glasses of water from the pitcher in the refrigerator and handed me one before leaning against the counter.

I shook my head and looked down at my stomach, "No. And Edward doesn't want me to but I just, I can't not tell her… right?"

"Actually, you're an adult. I think you could never talk to her again if you didn't want to and that no one would really blame you."

I shook my head and shrugged, not sure what I was going to do. I had briefly talked to her on New Years Day and she had nagged me for not calling more often, making me feel guilty. It was her biggest talent: guilt tripping her daughter. She sucked up for a few minutes, telling me how proud she was of me for being so successful then asked to 'borrow' half a million dollars for some investment. I'd hung up on her, completely furious. Edward had been great and distracted me, doing everything he could to make me laugh. He made faces and told stupid jokes and sang silly songs until I cracked. Once I'd started laughing, I couldn't stop. The memory made me smile.

Alice and I spent the rest of the night chatting and giggling. I helped her give Charlotte a bath and change her into a flannel Dora the Explorer nightgown. We played with her Polly Pockets for a while before she started yawning. I asked if she was ready for bed and she made me help her put all her baby dolls to bed before she would even think about going to bed. She gave me a kiss and Alice about thirty kisses before making us both go upstairs with her and sing her to sleep.

We went back downstairs afterwards and settled in on the couch. Alice insisted that we watch Bride Wars, saying how funny it was. I hadn't seen it and it made me laugh until the end when some song made me burst into tears. I looked up the lyrics and saw it was called Dream by Priscilla Ahn. Alice kept asking why it made me sad and I shook my head, unable to answer as I cried.

Jasper came home then, walking in room to time to see my emotional meltdown. He laughed a little nervously because crying women made him anxious. Jasper had always been very empathetic.

"Ladies," he kissed Alice on the lips then eyed me, "sad movie?"

I nodded as Alice shook her head, "It was Bride Wars!"

"The…" I sniffled, "the one girls parents were dead! And the song!"

Alice rubbed my back gently as my shoulders shook. I couldn't get myself in check and I cried harder thinking of how my parents wouldn't be at my wedding. My phone started vibrating from its spot on the coffee table. Jasper looked happy to have a distraction and picked it up, peeking at the screen, "It's Edward."

"Can you answer it?" I choked out, leaning my head against Alice's shoulder.

"Hello? Hey, man. It's Jasper. Yeah, she's… uh, she's here. No, she can't really talk. Uh, I'm not really sure what's wrong, I just walked in and she was crying," he laughed quietly then cleared his throat, "Yeah, pretty much. Alright. Yeah, I'll let her know. Talk to you later," he ended the call then turned to me.

"He's on his way to your place and said to calm down before you drive," Jasper informed me and I nodded, wiping my eyes. I took deep breaths to calm down and Jasper told me stupid jokes, trying to make me laugh. I finally did, hiccupping softly.

"I think I'm good. I better go, it's late." I hugged both of them and Alice walked me to the door, I grinned at her as I patted her flat stomach, whispering, "Congratulations, Mama. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When I got home, Edward had already let himself in with the key he had made for himself. One afternoon when I was napping, he took my keys and had a copy made. I had been slightly annoyed at first because it was sneaky and instead of letting me give him a key, he stole it. As much as I hated to admit it, it ended up being a good thing for nights when I was running late or he was running early.

"Edward?" I called.

"In here!" he shouted from the bedroom. He was already in bed, in just his boxers and channel surfing. I started pulling my layers off, still sniffling softly. He looked away from the television and saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

My face crumpled and I started crying again as I climbed into bed next to him, wearing just my bra and panties. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, "What happened, baby? You were so happy earlier."

"I… I am happy!" I sobbed.

"Are these happy tears?" he asked hopefully, pushing my hair away from my face. I shook my head.

"N-no. Charlie's never going to see me get married," I cried against his neck, hiding my face from him. I wasn't sure why I had never really thought of this before. I had been obsessed with getting married and settling down for so long but I'd never thought about the fact that my father wouldn't be there to give me away, "who's going to give me away, Edward?"

"My dad will give you away," he said softly and I realized that he must have thought about this. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and hiccupped, "He will?"

"Of course," he nodded against my head, "I think he'd honored. And Charlie will see, baby. He's probably watching out for you up in Heaven and I bet he wouldn't miss it for the world."

I sat up a little and looked at him for a second before wrapping my arms around him, "Thank you, Edward…"

"For what?" he sounded surprised as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"For being so nice… for putting up with me… for loving me…" I whispered.

"I could never not love you, Bella. I figured we'd have this conversation one day, I just figured it'd be after I proposed," he chuckled softly and I looked up at him again, surprised.

I knew I thought of marrying him daily but I didn't know he'd every seriously even it any thought. I stared at him, my eyes wide and murmured, "Are you planning on proposing, Edward?"

"And why would I tell you that?" he grinned and kissed me softly, "It'd ruin any surprises I had planned." I knew then that he must be devising some sort of plot. I kissed him all over his face, my tears forgotten. He wanted to marry me.

"Mmm, baby. You should stop before I can't," he said into my ear. I shivered and kissed his neck, moaning softly as he slipped his hands into the back of my boy shorts and squeezed my ass.

"We shouldn't," I said softly as I straddled his hips, sitting up straight. I reached around and unhooked my bra, tossing it onto the floor, "it's late and we have to get up early…"

He chucked because my actions were betraying my words. He reached down and shoved his boxers down enough to free his cock. I rubbed myself against him and he groaned.

"I can make it quick," he said, grinning. He pushed my panties to the side then rubbed the head of his cock along my slick folds, making me whimper. I moved my hips so his tip was at my opening, "you're so fucking wet for me, baby. It makes me so hard."

I cried out as he thrust his hips up, entering me completely.

"Edward… oh my god…" I let Edward guide my movements. He moved me slowly at first then faster and harder. He kept saying my name and one of his hands left my hip so he could circle the tip of his finger over my clit. I felt so sensitive and the contact sent me spiraling out of control.

His groans got louder as he thrust into me one last time, gripping my hip so hard I knew it would leave a bruise but I didn't care, it felt so good. I felt him stiffen as he spilled into me and I whimpered softly.

My chest was heaving and I stayed still, not ready to move. Edward's hands gently rubbed my thighs. My hips started aching from the position that I was in so I slid off him, groaning softly and adjusting my panties.

Edward watched me climb off the bed as he pulled his boxers up. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up, changing into a tank top and shorts before getting back into bed next to Edward. He held his arms out and I settled against him. I was restless for a few minutes, unable to stop thinking about the fact that he was thinking about marriage. Maybe he already had a ring. Or maybe it was so far off…

He started hummed softly and rubbing my back, like he could sense I needed something soothing, and before I knew it, I was out.

~*~

"Bella… Beeelllaaa… Bella!"

I opened my eyes, sitting up suddenly, "What?"

"The alarm's been going off for ten minutes, baby," he kissed me softly and I blinked my eyes, confused. He clearly had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping water droplets onto my bare legs. I stood up and groaned, my hips and back sore from last night, "You alright?"

I nodded, "My back is just sore from last night…"

Edward frowned and pulled his clothes out of his overnight bag, getting dressed. I went into the bathroom and started the shower, taking my pajamas off before I stepped in. The warm water felt good on my back and the baby was kicking, making me smile. I finished quickly and pulled my robe on, walking to the kitchen where Edward was eating cereal.

I grabbed his hand silently and held it over the spot where the baby was moving, pressing his hand down. His eyes widened and I knew he'd finally felt a kick.

"Holy shit!" he kept his hand still and was rewarded with another kick. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Edward and I stood there for ten minutes, feeling our baby move and kick and grinning at each other like fools.

~*~

The weekend flew by. It was spent looking at apartments but nothing appealed to me and I wasn't even sure if an apartment would be right for us. I joked with Edward that we could move in with his parents and have built in babysitters and plenty of room. I think he thought I was serious and seemed to be contemplating the idea before I stressed that I was joking but I did notice that he called the realtor shortly after and had some super secret conversation. When I asked why he'd called James again, he claimed that they were old friends and were just catching up.

Before I knew it, it was Tuesday and we were on our way to have the big ultrasound done and hopefully find out the sex. My bladder felt even fuller this time and I was wiggling in the passenger seat of Edward's car.

"Don't pee yourself in my car," he warned and I was so glad I had such a sympathetic boyfriend.

"Shut up, Edward!" I crossed my legs together as the baby kicked, "Your child is kicking my bladder, I swear."

He laughed as he turned into the parking lot, parking then helping me out of the car.

"At least we're running late, they'll get you back right away," he said, holding my hand and leading me into the building. He was wrong and we had to wait about fifteen minutes before they called us back. There was a different technician there this time but she seemed just as nice. She introduced herself as Irina as I laid back on the table, pulling up my sweater.

This time, when she squirted the gel on my belly, I was expecting it to feel oddly warm. Edward had the camcorder again but had brought a tripod and set it up wanting to feel more involved and see the screen better this time.

An image of the baby filled screen and I glanced at Edward, grinning at him before looking back. It was the perfect profile shot and I could tell the baby had Edward's nose, which I told him. He kissed my cheek and held my hand as we watched and listened to Irina.

"So, are we finding out the sex today?" she asked, pressing some buttons on the screen to print out pictures.

"Yes," we both said anxiously then laughed.

"You're lucky, your baby is in the perfect position… you'd be amazed at how many babies hide it," she laughed softly, pressing down the wand on my stomach.

"So you can tell?" Edward asked anxiously, looking down at my stomach briefly then at the screen again.

"I can. In just a few months, you'll be the parents to a little girl," she smiled at us and my heart burst. A girl! I looked at Edward with wide eyes and tightened my grip on his hand, waiting for his reaction. I knew he wanted a boy but… we were having a girl!

"Holy shit," he said quietly, "a baby girl. That's… fucking awesome!"

I laughed and he kissed my hand. The technician told us that everything looked great and helped me clean my belly off when she was done. I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell everyone. I pulled my sweater down and Edward went to take apart the camcorder. I used the restroom and we went out to the car.

I turned to him in my seat and I knew my grin was so big it had to be silly, "Edward!"

"Bella!" he mocked but then he laughed and kissed me. He opened the glove box and took out a long jewelry box and set it in my lap.

"What's this?" I toyed with the edge of the wrapping, looking at him curiously. He looked a little nervous.

"Open it, hopefully you like it."

I opened it carefully and was surprised when I saw whatever it was, it was from Tiffany's. I looked at him again and opened it, my jaw dropping when I saw a linked bracelet with a charm. It was a tiny pink baby carriage, "Edward… this is so sweet. But how'd you know to get pink?"

"Something the girl said at the last ultrasound," he said sheepishly, "then when my parents and I watched the video, my dad said he was pretty certain."

I was a little jealous that he basically knew before I did but held out my wrist so he could put the bracelet on for me, "I love it. I love you. And the baby."

"I love you too," he grinned and helped me latch the bracelet. I sat back and sighed happily.

Everything was falling into place.

**~*~**

**a girl! ;) so, time will skip around a lot in these upcoming chapters but it slows down. you'll see! please let me know what you guys think! any name suggestions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**so the next few updates will be a little slow. i'm working on re-writing the first few chapters. they were short and i'm still learning. i'll let you guys know when that's done so you can reread the new and hopefully improved versions.**

**i had some trouble posting this. argh, sorry! **

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Fourteen

**Edward Cullen**

I was planning something that could quite possibly get me killed by my knocked up girlfriend. It was a risk I was willing to take though.

I had started plotting the day after the ultrasound and it'd taken almost a month to get everything planned. I knew Bella could tell I was up to something but she didn't say much about it.

We had finally found a place, a house near my parents. Closing wasn't for a few weeks and it was a bit of a commute to Morgan Park but I didn't know if I planned on renewing my contract and I was pretty sure Bella would end up not going back to work after the baby was born. Every time she mentioned putting her in daycare or with a babysitter, she'd tear up. I told her each time that she didn't have to go back, that I would support us but she resisted – insisting that her Dartmouth education wouldn't go to waste when there were so many people who didn't go to college because they couldn't afford it.

I had pretty much moved into her place. All of my clothes were here, despite her whining about giving up closet space. She did seem happy that I was there, always cooking for me and doing my laundry, like a good little knocked up girlfriend.

I'd had people come in and pack up most of my shit at my place and put it on the market. I was hoping it sold before we signed the final papers on the new place. Bella had decided to rent her place out, explaining that she felt like she'd make a fair amount of money. I'd rolled my eyes because I'd seen her bank statements. She didn't need to make any sort of money but my girl was kind of greedy.

I stopped by her classroom during my free period on Thursday and looked in the window. She was writing on the chalkboard, her free hand supporting her back. She was twenty-five weeks now. That first ultrasound technician was right; she was all boobs and belly. I watched her for a few minutes until one of her students pointed me out to her.

She smiled and walked over to the door, opening it, "How can I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

I laughed because she seemed to like pretending that we weren't practically living together and having a baby in three months while we were at school which is what really made me think my plan would get me murdered. It also turned me on a little bit when she referred to me in this way, especially after our time in Headmaster Aro's office during Winter Break.

I smiled as I lied smoothly, "Well, Miss Swan. My mother just called and wanted to know if you'd like to join them for dinner?"

"Actually, I'm going shopping with Rose," she said apologetically. Yes, thank you Emmett and Rose, for playing part in my plan. She glanced at her students but they were mostly talking amongst themselves. I put my hand her stomach, the only spot where I ever felt the baby move. Sure enough, she was kicking away and I rubbed gently. Bella smiled up at me.

"She's been going crazy today. I think you should go with your parents, though. I think they'd be glad to see you."

I shook my head, "Nah, they only hang around so much lately because of my girls. Alright, I'll let you get back to work, baby. Call me when you're on your way home."

_Not really a lie. My parents did call more often now that Bella and the baby were involved. Maybe I should be insulted._

I leaned down and kissed her softly, her face turning red as her students all yelled, "Ooooh!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," I heard her saying through the door, "let's get back to business."

I laughed as I walked down the hall, glad everything was panning out.

~*~

It was the end of the day and time to set my plan in motion. I made it to the parking lot in time to see Bella getting in Rose's SUV. I jogged over and tapped on the window. She looked annoyed for a second until she realized it was me and she grinned, rolling down the window, "Hey!"

I leaned in and kissed her softly and waved to Rose, "Hey Rose. Baby, I need the key to your classroom. I left my laptop in there this morning and I need to do lesson plans tonight."

_It wasn't a lie. I had left my laptop in there and I did need to do lesson plans. It was just on purpose._

She dug in her purse then handed me her keys, "I didn't even notice it in there. You know how spacey I am lately, though," she rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"What are you up to this afternoon, Edward? Want to join us?" Rose asked, pushing her sunglasses up.

_Nice touch to invite me, Rosalie even though you know exactly what I'm up to this afternoon._

"Nah… I'm gonna hit the gym, grab some dinner and work on those lesson plans," I said.

_All true. Only not until later. Much later. Maybe even tomorrow._

"Oh, say hi to Henry then we should go," Rose said, glancing in the backseat. She rolled down the back window and I leaned in, holding my fist out.

"Edwah!" he said and bumped my fist with his own. I ruffled his curly hair.

"Be good for your Mom and Aunt Bella, little guy," I looked over at Jax, who was sleeping in his car seat then stepped back to Bella's window. She looked a little sad so I kissed her softly.

"Have fun, baby. Buy our girl some cute things, alright?" I took out my wallet and tried to hand her my credit card but she pushed my hand away.

"Ugh, for the last time, I'm not spending your money, Edward!"

For two people who were well off, we fought a lot about money. I always thought it wouldn't be an issue with whoever I married because I could support us easily but Bella was stubborn. She didn't want me to pay for the house, she didn't want me to buy food, and she didn't want me to give her money to buy stuff for our daughter. It was frustrating. I wasn't going to argue with her and instead reached across her and handed the card to Rose.

"Strong arm her into using it, Rose. I know you can do it, I have faith. Buy my godson something cute, too. And Henry, to be fair," I grinned as Rose laughed and Bella huffed.

"Alright, seriously, can we go, Rose? I don't want to talk to this ass anymore," Bella pushed my face away when I went to kiss her one last time and I laughed. I waved and stepped back, watching them drive away.

I walked into Hansen Hall, whistling softly as I made my way up the stairs. When I got to room 203, I saw my help had already arrived. I grinned at the small group of students and held up the key to show them my mission had been accomplished before I unlocked the door.

We had a lot of work to do.

~*~

**Bella Swan**

Shopping with Rose and the boys had been… a lot of work. Jax wanted to be held and Henry liked to hide in the racks of clothing. Apparently, this was a game Emmett had taught him to stave off boredom when they went shopping and now Henry did it every time he saw a rack of clothes, with or without Emmett.

I held Jax on my hip as we walked around the baby department in Saks Fifth Avenue. We didn't have anything for the baby, except the Christmas gifts and even though I had weeks to go, the planner in me was anxious.

"Rose," I turned to my best friend and frowned, "I need everything."

"Honey, you'll get it all. There's going to be a baby shower and people will get you stuff then too," she said calmly and she looked at outfits for her sons.

"We have to order furniture. What if she comes early?" I bit my lip, adjusting Jax to a more comfortable position and he fussed a little.

"She won't come early, if she does… Bella, you don't need all that crap everyone says you do. All that furniture and at first the only thing you'll really use is the changing table but you can change her diaper anywhere," Rose said and took Jax from me. I sighed in relief because it was hard to hold him with my belly in the way.

"I want everything to be perfect," I said, looking at tiny little dresses.

"And it will be, Bella. I promise, I know it's scary, I've been there. But trust me, no matter what happens… it'll be perfect because it's your baby," she smiled at me and bounced her own baby in her arms, "for now, we have fun. With Edward's credit card," she grinned evilly at me and I rolled my eyes but decided she was right. He's the one who insisted…

Three hours, ten Petit Bateau onsies, six hats, three Juicy Couture diaper covers, three Sage Creek organic blankets, two Kissy Kissy knit blankets, four Baby Dior dresses, five rompers by various designers, seven pairs of teeny tiny shoes, one set of Trumpette Mary Jane socks, one Bugaboo Cameleon stroller and $3,638 on Edward's credit card later, I was exhausted and sort of scared that Edward would kill me.

As we headed to the car, my stomach growled loud enough for us both to hear and Rose laughed, "All that shopping make you hungry?"

"Shopping always makes me hungry. Can we stop at McDonalds? I want one of those shamrock shakes…" I helped Rose load the sleeping boys into the car before putting the bags in the trunk. Someone had already brought the stroller out for us and I smiled because the baby had a stroller now. And a bunch of insanely expensive clothes that she would grow out of in no time flat but I hoped Alice had another girl and I could pass them on. Or that Edward and I would have another baby and give this one a little sister.

I called Edward after we'd stopped at McDonalds and he met us outside. He looked in the trunk and raised his eyebrows at the mountain of bags from Saks, "Are these marked in any way so I know which ones to bring up?"

"No, all the ones in the trunk are mine," I said nervously as I sipped my milkshake. I started grabbing bags, "if you grab the box, I can carry most of the bags."

"The box?" he looked at it and frowned, "What the fuck's a Bugaboo?"

"The best stroller ever!" Rose called from the front seat, "It's so easy to push, totally worth the money."

I unloaded the bags and he grabbed the box that held the stroller, laughing, "If you had told me there was this much, I would have called reinforcements."

I giggled, struggling to balance myself with all the bags. We took the elevator up and I almost tripped over my own feet as I walked into the apartment. I looked around, surprised. It was spotless, way cleaner than it had been earlier. Edward's laptop was open on the coffee table but other than that, everything was put in its place.

"You cleaned?" I dropped the bags and turned to face him as he set the box down, shrugging.

"Just a bit," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I was so touched that he had thought to do this. I had been so tired since the beginning of the pregnancy that my apartment hadn't really been cleaned in months. But it was perfect, spotless.

"That was so sweet," I murmured between kisses, "it looks amazing, you're amazing."

He pulled away and grinned at me, "Show me what you bought."

We sat on the living room floor with all the bags around us and I started pulling things out. He laughed at the Juicy diaper covers and I told him how Alice and Rose always teased me because I thought Juicy Couture pants were the most comfortable things and they thought pants that had words on the ass were gross.

I was nervous when I pulled out the Baby Dior dresses. He told me they were cute, not realizing that they were also very expensive.

"Wait, does that say Dior?" he asked, squinting at the little tag in the back of the dress.

"Oh… does it?" I played dumb and shrugged. He took the dress and looked at the tag, his eyes widening at the price.

"You spent over two hundred dollars on a dress for a baby, Bella?"

"Wow, really? I had no idea," I lied, taking another sip from my shake. He started looking at the price tags on the other items and his ears were a little red. We hadn't even gotten to the seven tiny pairs of shoes yet.

"Holy shit," he muttered. He caught sight of the two remaining bags and gestured toward them, "What's in those?"

"Oh, just shoes for the baby," I smiled nervously at him, quiet frankly a little scared of his reaction.

"Let me see," he reached and grabbed them without waiting for an answer. He started taking boxes out and looked at the price tags on each ones without looking at the shoes. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths when he'd taken out the last box.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring to gather all the stuff and put it back into the bags, not really bothering to fold it because I knew I had to wash everything or get it washed before the baby was born.

"Trying to figure out why the fuck you spent two hundred and ten dollars on Prada shoes for a baby. You spent over a thousand dollars on just shoes, Bella!"

"We didn't have anything for her yet." I said, my tone defensive. I knew it was a little outrageous but I wanted our child to have nice things. I saw the receipt on the floor by him and my eyes widened. He saw what I was looking at and I tried to grab it before he did but he wasn't twenty-five weeks pregnant so he was a little quicker.

"Holy fuck, Bella," he shook his head, "Over almost four thousand dollars?" His ears were bright cherry red and I knew he was quite possibly very angry.

"The stroller was expensive!"

He sighed and shook his head, "If you want to blow through your money, that's your problem."

I felt my face heat up and my eyes widen, "Um, right, my money."

He groaned softly, rubbing his hands over his face, "You put it on my card, didn't you?"

I nodded slowly, feeling guilty. I got my purse and gave the card back to him, "I'm sorry. I'll pay it. I'll call and pay it now."

"No, baby." He took the card and put it in his wallet.

"Please, let me pay it," I begged softly, sitting down on the floor next to him again and rubbing his arm.

"Bella, it's fine," he said as he put the boxes of shoes neatly back in the bags.

"Let me make it up to you?" I moved into his lap, straddling his lap. Then I leaned in and kissed him gently at first then more deeply, burying my hands in his hair. He moaned softly as I tugged at it before cupping my ass and rubbing gently before smacking it. I jumped a little and whimpered into his mouth before he pulled away, smirking at me.

"I know how you can make it up to me," he said as I kissed his neck.

"How?"

"Next time you're really mad at me and I've done something that you're not happy about… remember this and forgive me quickly," he said and I was surprised because I thought he was going to suggest something sexual. I nodded, humming softly against the soft skin on his neck, hoping he'd forgiven me.

~*~

The next morning, Edward was acting skittish and weird. On the ride to school, I needed a pen. I grabbed his laptop back and went to unzip the front compartment and he freaked out.

"What are you doing?!" he practically shouted even though we were right next to each other.

"I need a pen!" I said, putting his bag down since he was being a freak. I started searching in my purse and made a triumphant noise when I found one.

When we finally got to school, he walked me up to my classroom. He looked a little green and I wondered if he was getting sick. We were running late but he insisted on walking me up to my classroom. When we got to my room, I frowned when I saw the window looking into the classroom was covered.

"Who covered my window?" I asked him, since he was the last one in the room.

"Uh, I don't know," he said shiftily. He wouldn't let me open the door until he'd moved something from his laptop back to his pocket but I barely paid attention because he was just being weird. A few students were waiting to come in and there were a few students that I didn't recognize lingering around my door. I heard Edward whisper something but couldn't make out what. Finally, I unlocked the door and opened it. The sight in front of me made me gasp.

There was a huge piece of white paper covering my chalkboard. It was the same height but ran along the entire wall. It had things drawn all over it but I couldn't make out what they were, all I could see were the words, "Will you marry me, Bella?" painted in a beautiful shade of blue in swirling letters. My eyes were wide and I was so shocked, I almost forgot to breathe.

Tears were blurring my vision and when I turned around to find Edward, he was kneeling right in front of me me, grinning nervously. He had a red box in his hand and I saw something sparkly in it through my tears. Other staff members and students, some who were actually supposed to be here and some who weren't, were crowding the doorway to see what was going on.

"Bella, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart and you're funny and you're overemotional and you're hot. I honestly think I fell in love with you on day one. I don't know what I'd ever do without you and I don't want to find out," he was speaking quietly and I wondered if he was trying to make at least part of this private. When he spoke again, it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "So Miss Swan, what do you say? Will you marry me and be my Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes," I nodded my head, wiping my eyes and laughing, "yes, I would love to marry you and be Mrs. Cullen, Edward!"

I held my shaking hand out and he slipped the ring on my finger.

The students clapped and cheered but I only had eyes for Edward. He stood and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground as he kissed me deeply.

"I can't believe I have to work now," I murmured against his lips.

"You don't," he said proudly, "there's already a sub arranged for your class and mine."

"Oh, wow." I was glad he'd thought of it. I unwrapped myself from him and walked over to the banner, curious about the drawings. What I saw astounded me. Whoever had helped him was artistic. There was a drawing of a picture of us that had been taken one night at Alice and Jasper's. He was standing behind me with his hands on my stomach and I had my hands over his, we had both been beaming at the camera.

There were drawings of three separate ultrasound pictures and I realized that they were all three from the most recent ultrasound. Whoever had drawn them had softened out the background and made the baby look more human, along with a drawing of the house we'd bought then more drawings of random, silly things, like a tree with B.S. + E.C carved into it.

But what got me was the words that were written. At first I thought maybe they were lyrics but then I realized it was things Edward had said.

"_The first time I saw her, my breath caught in my throat because of how beautiful she was…"_

"_When I saw Bella holding that baby, I knew this was it…"_

"_I knew in that moment that I love her…"_

"_And as she fell asleep, she said, 'I love you, Edward' and I'll never forget that feeling because it was amazing…"_

"_The ultrasound technician told us that it was a girl and her face lit up. She looked gorgeous, she was glowing…"_

I wiped my eyes, realizing Edward must have told whoever did this our story so far. I hoped he kept it G-rated. He wrapped his arms around me, "What do you think of the ring?"

"Oh!" I realized I hadn't even looked and held my hand out. It was gorgeous. It was round-cut, platinum and simple. There were diamonds encrusted not only in the band but also around the thin band of platinum that surrounded the solitaire diamond. It was perfect, which is what I told Edward.

"Rose helped me pick it out," he murmured, nuzzling my ear.

"She knew?!"

"Uh huh, that's why she invited you shopping," he chuckled softly, "so I could have this finished."

"Who did it? We need to take it home, so it doesn't get ruined! How is the sub going to teach today?"

"Some students of mine who are fairly artistic and good at keeping secrets," he grinned, "They're bringing in a dry erase board and she'll use that. We'll take it home tomorrow. We should get out of the way now, though."

I nodded in agreement, almost having forgotten where we were and I blushed a bit at having had an audience. I gave the sub my lesson plans and waved to the class. They shouted their congratulations. As we were leaving, they were doing the morning announcements.

"And congratulations to our favorite basketball coach Mr. Cullen and the lovely Miss Swan on your engagement! We knew you'd ask her eventually, Cullen."

I laughed and glanced at Edward, who was shaking his head, "That's Eric Yorkie, he's on the team. They were always ribbing me about proposing to you."

The whole ride home, I kept staring at the diamond on my finger and Edward teased me. As soon as we got up to my apartment, I stripped down to my bra and panties, "Edward, we're getting married."

He grinned and nodded, guiding me to the bedroom.

"Mmm, Edward… I'm so happy," I murmured as I unhooked my bra, "I'm going to let you do _anything_ you want today."

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

"_Anything_ that I want, Swan?" I asked as I grabbed her ass.

"Uh huh, anything," she told me as she pushed my jacket off my shoulders and I was amazed that somehow, she was practically naked and I was still fully dressed. I quickly helped her undress me as I considered my option. The obvious thing to go for was anal, which I'd been obsessed with for a while now. But that would probably be uncomfortable for her and it didn't scream celebrate our engagement to me, for some reason.

Instead, I spent the rest of the morning making her feel good and worshipping her body, over and over again.

Later, we called my parents on speaker phone. My mom must have seen it was me because instead of a greeting, she asked if Bella said yes.

"I did, Esme! We're getting married!"

"_Oh Edward, Bella, that's wonderful! Carlisle! Bella said yes! Our baby's getting married!"_

I snorted because I was almost 30, definitely not a baby and Bella laughed at me. We chatted with my parents for a little bit longer then Bella called Alice and Rose on a three-way call. She put them on speaker, too.

"We're getting married!" we said together and I laughed because it was a little cheesy but very Bella. She took them off speaker as they screamed and congratulated her. She talked to them for almost an hour, talking about dresses and flowers and shit I didn't really care about.

I was bored while waiting for her to get off the phone and found her datebook from last year. I couldn't remember what day my birthday had been on and flipped to June in the calendar. She had something written on almost every day in her neat handwriting. It was mostly stuff like, _Watch Charlotte, 9am _and_ Rose's ultrasound!_

I flipped through the months and smiled when I saw September, 27. The date we met. It said _Girls Night!_ but there was stuff at the beginning of the month that confused me. _Look at donor info for A.I_. on the first of the month. A donor for what and what was A.I.? I knew it wasn't any of my business but once I started looking, I couldn't stop.

On the 29th, it simply said _IUI, 9am_ and I tried to remember where I had heard that phrase before. Then it hit me, when my cousin was trying for a kid, I'd heard that phrase. I grabbed my laptop and Googled IUI.

The first page that came up was a Wikipedia page for artificial insemination. A donor for AI. A sperm donor.

What. The. Fuck. Was this kid even mine? I felt my chest constrict and I called her name. She was laughing as she said goodbye to Alice and Rose but stopped when she saw my face.

"Edward? What's wrong?" her voice was worried and scared.

"Bella," I said calmly but I could barely look at this girl… my fiancée… who had probably been lying to me every day since I'd met her. I held up her datebook, opened to September. She looked confused, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"What is it, Edward?" she took the book from me and looked at it then saw the Wikipedia search on my computer and started shaking her head, "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Cause you want to know what it looks like, Bella?" I put my laptop on the coffee table and stood up, facing her with the couch between us, "It looks like the girl that completely turned my life upside down has been fucking lying to me for months. It looks like she had some sort of artificial insemination shit done then freaked out about raising a kid on her own so she tried to pass it off on me. It looks like you made me fucking fall in love with you and it's all a lie!" I waved my hand in the direction of her stomach, sick at the thought that the baby girl wasn't mine and sick at the thought of Bella doing this to me. My eyes stung and I stared over her head, not able to look at the woman who just hours ago I'd asked to spend forever with me.

"No, Edward!" she cried, shaking her head, "That's not what happened!"

"So tell me what fucking did happen," I shouted at her, enraged.

This was not how I pictured our first night as an engaged couple going.

**~*~**

uh oh! did anyone ever wonder when he'd find out about her previous plans? reviewers get previews of the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! i tried to get previews out to everyone but might have missed a few. i also changed the first chapter a little, added a few things, including stuff about bella's past. let me know what you think!**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Fifteen

**Edward Cullen**

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and my hands were shaking. I thought for a minute I was having a heart attack until I realized it was probably anxiety.

"I was going to do that… I was going to have the artificial insemination done but I didn't. I just wanted a baby so badly and my mom was constantly telling me how old I was getting! I was scared by the time I finally met someone, I wouldn't be able to have kids. I had doubts about it and I didn't even tell anyone which makes me think I wouldn't have gone through with it anyway," she bit her lip, her hand on her stomach and I looked away from her again.

"So, um, there's stuff you have to do for an IUI. Like go off birth control but that was alright because I hadn't had sex in a while," she whispered, "then Alice and Rose made me go to Twilight with them and I met you and we slept together. I knew I couldn't go through with the appointment on that Monday because I, um, I knew I could be pregnant. That's why I snuck out."

I sucked in a deep breath, "You tricked me into getting you pregnant?"

"No!" she shouted, "Are you listening to me?! It was an accident, I was drunk! You didn't use a condom and I didn't think about the fact that I was ovulating until the next morning. If I had thought of Plan B, I would have taken it," she frowned and held her stomach, as if she hated to admit the thought of doing anything to prevent the little girl from existing. I hated the thought, too.

"Edward, I didn't have it done," she paused and her face brightened as she remembered something, "I was at school that Monday! The day you came to my classroom!"

I froze. She had a point. I remembered Kate saying something about having a procedure done and me thinking she was sick.

"So she's definitely mine?" I asked softly, the stabbing pain in my chest abating just a bit. She nodded adamantly and I closed my eyes, "Thank fucking God."

"Do you hate me?" she whispered. I didn't answer. I knew I didn't like her very much right in that moment. She sniffled and sank to the floor, sobbing softly. I felt bad but didn't feel like I could comfort her.

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, not sure what to do.

Hours later, we still hadn't spoken. She was grading tests, still crying. I was pretty sure they'd be all smudged by the time she finished but I didn't say anything. I tried to work on lesson plans but I couldn't concentrate. I wanted to go back to my apartment but everything was packed and most of the furniture had been moved to storage so it would be pointless. I was stuck.

I wondered if I was making a big deal out of nothing but, fuck. She'd wanted a kid. She'd known she might be pregnant and I didn't find out until Halloween, a month later. Suddenly, I turned to her, "Did you really not know you were pregnant until October?" I asked, as if her answer would change anything.

She got up, grabbing the date book from where I'd tossed it, "See, on September 13th, where it says PS? Then on September 18th where it says PE?" I nodded and she continued, blushing softy, "Period starts, period ends."

She flipped to October and on the 7th, it said PS and on the 11th, PE, "I was worried but I thought I got my period. It turned out it was something called implantation spotting and it's like a really light period. It was just… it wasn't my period. So on the night before Halloween, Alice noticed my boobs were huge and informed me what the bleeding I thought my period had actually been was. I took a test that night, you can ask them… I haven't lied to you, Edward."

"It was a lie by omission, Bell." I said but I did feel better knowing she truly hadn't lied to me about when she found out and that she told me right away. I thought about her reaction and how shocked and upset she'd seemed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and sighed heavily. She sighed too and leaned against me. I put my hand on her stomach and felt our daughter moving.

"She's moving a lot," I murmured.

"Mmm, she's always doing something," Bella sounded sleepy as she played with her ring.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, rubbing gently.

"No… sometimes it's weird and a little uncomfortable. Edward… do you still want to marry me?" her voice broke on the last word. I was silent for a few minutes, thinking. I still loved her. She made a mistake by not telling me but she hadn't done anything wrong. The baby was mine.

"Yeah, Bella. I still want to marry you."

**~*~**

"Grace?"

"No, she would get called Gracie and I hate that."

"Callie?"

"Ugh, no, that reminds me of Grey's Anatomy. I hate that show, it's so lame."

"Elizabeth?"

"Maybe as a middle name?"

We had been debating baby names for the past two weeks and Bella told me that we had to decide today because she was sick of calling to it as the baby. And of me referring to it as it. We had the agreement that she'd pick the name if it was a girl but for some reason, she wanted my input. She has vetoed every single name I suggested. I was pretty sure, if fact, if I was remotely fond of it, she hated it.

"Alexis?"

"Nope, way too popular."

"Annabelle?"

"Oooh... pretty but no, it's way too close to my name."

"You know, I had the boy named picked out. This would be so much easier," I rubbed her bare stomach. For all that I teased her, for being twenty-eight weeks pregnant she was small. She'd only gained 20 pounds since that appointment thirteen weeks ago and she'd been down eight then so technically she was only up twelve pounds. I worried but she ate all the fucking time. I hoped it meant she lost the weight fast after it was born but when I said that to her, I'd been told I was an insensitive jackass.

"What was it?"

"Masen."

"Ooh, I like that. We can name our next baby that if it's a boy!"

"Our what?" I asked because I hadn't even planned on this baby, let alone any after it. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot. You're going to make this my one and only baby," she sat up, struggling and I laughed at her cause her stomach was kind of hilarious. Then I remembered that she was naked and stared at her boobs. They were perky and begging to be touched. I was glad to be the only person who got to play with them.

"Mmm, baby," I sat up and leaned forward, kissing her collarbone.

"Want to do it again?" she asked hopefully. If I'd thought she was insatiable early in the pregnancy, she was worse now. She barely gave me time to recover betweens rounds. If she didn't get off at least three times a day, she was whiny. I wondered why she didn't...

"Baby, why don't you ever masturbate if you're so horny all the time?"

Her face turned bright red, "I do… do that."

_Oh really?_

"Oh? How often do you touch yourself, Bella?"

"Um, daily..."

"And where am I when you do this?"

"At the gym... cooking... asleep... sometimes I do it in the shower."

"You do it when I'm next to you in bed?" I asked and the thought of my sweet, innocent girl doing this instantly made me hard. She nodded and I grinned wide at her, "Little, innocent Miss Swan touches herself. Can you show Mr. Cullen how you do it?"

Her face brightened and she squirmed. She loved when we played Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. A sweet, innocent school girl being seduced by a teacher. I thought back to fucking her over Headmaster Aro's desk and spanking her as I made her count. Oh, I fucking love this brown eyed girl.

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen. I don't have my rabbit with me," she stuck her bottom lip out and it took a minute to register that she meant one of those rabbit vibrators. My cock twitched at the thought of her fucking herself.

"It's alright, Miss Swan. You can improvise. Actually, I'm going to have to record this, to keep with your records," I stated seriously and I thought I saw her roll her eyes before I went to get the camcorder and tripod. I'd become a little obsessed with video taping sex.

When I came back, she had stripped the bed of the blankets, except for the plain white fitted sheet, and she was in the middle of the bed, propped up against the mountains of pillows she insisted she needed. She'd also put her hair into pigtail braids which made her look very young. I winked at her and set up the camcorder on the tripod. I stayed out of the frame, pressing record.

"How do you normally begin, Miss Swan?" I spoke calmly and with authority.

"I start thinking of someone that makes me feel tingly down there..."

"Someone that makes your pussy wet? Who is that, Miss Swan?"

"Usually you, Mr. Cullen," she spoke quietly. Usually?

"Who else makes your pussy wet?" I asked her, a slight edge to my voice. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Sometimes girls in magazines," she squirmed slightly and my dick got even harder. Bella got off while thinking about girls?

"What do you do after your pussy is nice and wet? Tell me and show me, Miss Swan."

"Um, I play with my nipples," she said as she took a nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. She whimpered loudly, "Oh, Mr. Cullen..."

"Good girl, Miss Swan. What next?" I asked, taking my cock in my hand and stroking it slowly, my eyes never leaving her writhing body. She spread her legs apart and moved one hand down her body, dipping a finger into her folds.

"I usually use my bunny but when I don't have it I touch myself with my fingers..." She trailed off with a moan as she tugged harder at her sensitive nipples.

"Do it," I commanded. She started moving her finger in slow circles around her clit and I groaned softly as I stroked my dick faster. "Put a finger inside of yourself, Miss Swan."

She whimpered loudly as she did what she was told, still playing with her tits with her free hand. She started with just one finger but soon, she was fucking herself with three, rubbing her clit with her thumb and crying, "Mr. Cullen!" over and over as she sent herself over the edge. She looked so fucking hot, hand on her tit, fingers in her pussy, her head thrown back and eyes closed, covered in a light sheen of sweat that I found myself cumming right after her, all over my stomach.

Once she came down from her high, she giggled at me, "Mmm, Mr. Cullen... you have a big mess all over your stomach." I grinned and grabbed my t-shirt off the floor, cleaning myself up. I turned off the video camera and plopped next to her on the bed.

"So fucking hot, B," I told her before hovering over her and kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss but I pulled away because we'd fucked like five times in fifteen hours and I was exhausted.

"Mmm, come back and kiss me more," she murmured softly.

I shook my head and laid on my stomach next to her, "So girls from magazines, huh?"

"No, not really," she blushed and I knew she was lying. I wondered what girls these were and if we could find some look-a-likes and have a threesome. After the baby was born, of course.

She propped herself on her elbow and pouted, "I miss lying on my stomach. I miss how skinny I was," Bella sighed and lay back again, "do you remember how skinny I was?"

I nodded because I did remember, "Your body was fucking perfect. Though I hope the tits stay."

"You're gross, Cullen. They'll be gone when I'm done breastfeeding. Poof."

I made a face at her because she kept mentioning breastfeeding but I didn't like the idea of my fun bags turning into milk bags, "Let's feed her formula."

"You're gross _and_ selfish. Breastfeeding is better for the baby," she rubbed her stomach reverently.

"Not better for me," I muttered but I knew that if it was best for the baby, it was what she would get.

"It's only until September, anyway. Then we'll have to go back to work," she sniffled softly and I rolled my eyes at the dramatics, "and I won't be able to give her what's best and we'll have to give her formula..."

"You know what? I just made a decision as the head of this family. You're not going back to work," I told her in a serious voice, though I was anything but and she knew it. She played with my hair, her fingers soothing and I yawned.

"Really? Well if you insist, I'll stay home with her," she grinned and I smiled, knowing she wasn't serious. I didn't know why the fuck she insisted on working. I knew if someone had told me to quit, I'd be cool with it. In fact, I was considering not going back to MPA in the fall but starting to give private piano lessons instead.

"Suggest more names, Edward."

"Edwardina," I said and laughed softly when she snorted then covered her face as she giggled.

"Seriously!" she demanded through her giggles and I reached over and tickled her sides, causing her to laugh more. Then she pushed my hands away, "I'm going to pee myself if you don't stop!"

Bella struggled to get out of bed and when she came back ten minutes later, she was wearing a tank top and panties. Her hair was still in the braids and she was playing with the end of one, looking contemplative. Her nose was scrunched up and I wondered if the baby would make the same face.

"Massie?" she asked and I made a bit of a face at her because it was weird and I'd never heard it before. I shrugged and she knew I didn't approve.

"Audrey?" she ran her hands over her swollen stomach. I liked the name, better than anything else I'd heard or suggested. Audrey Cullen. It was cute, I liked it so I nodded and her face lit up.

"Audrey Elizabeth," I said, patting the bed next to me to show her I wanted her to get in with me. Her eyes were bright as she got onto the bed and settled down next to me on her side.

"Audrey Elizabeth Cullen," she whispered and I nodded again as she started kissing me all over my face. I grinned at her, kissing her back whenever I could. We stayed still as I hummed and she talked softly to the baby, telling stories about Charlie. She turned to me at one point and told me she loved me and that was the last thing I remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

**Bella Swan**

Esme Cullen was going to be the death of me. She'd taken to calling everyday to ask how I felt, apparently not trusting the second hand information she received from her son. At first, the conversations were short but they got longer and longer as she asked me questions about the baby and the wedding. I knew she was excited but God, she could talk.

We hadn't set a date yet because I didn't know how long it'd take until I was my normal size again. Edward kept insisting that it didn't matter and even went as far as suggesting we get married at City Hall. He quickly realized his mistake when I burst into tears, convinced he didn't want a wedding. He promised that he hadn't meant it, that he'd never want me to give up my dreams of a huge wedding and that he would do whatever he had to do to make sure I had everything I ever wanted.

But Esme still liked to chat about it. Most of the time, I zoned out and only paid attention to key points but I felt kind of bad because this was my future mother in law, who had been far more kind to me than my own mother had. But she wanted us to get married before the baby was born but I was against it. It would make it seem like we were getting married because of the baby when it was not, in fact, true.

_"You could get married in City Hall and we'll have a small gathering after, dear. Then when you feel ready, we'll have the big party. How does that sound?"_

Um, well, Esme, it sounded like exactly what I didn't want. I sighed softly and took a minute before responding.

"Or we'll just get married in a year or so. I was thinking next July that way we'd both be off work and can go on a honeymoon," I told her, trying to keep my voice calm and reminding myself this was the same stubborn woman who'd raised stubborn Edward. They both didn't seem to listen to reason.

_"Oh, sweetheart, you're not still planning to go back to work, are you? Edward explained your situation to his father and me and how," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "you're so well off due to the circumstances."_

I rolled my eyes because of course Edward would have mentioned this to his parents. I glared the couch, where he was laying down and writing messing around with some new program on his computer that helped him write music or something.

"Did he? Did he tell you that I don't want throw away my education?"

"_He did, honey. But you wouldn't throw it away; you would go back when the baby goes to preschool. It's just a few years off."_

I hadn't thought of it that way. I was about to respond when my phone beeped, indicating that someone was on the other line. I pulled it away and saw it was my mother. I sighed. She had called me almost every hour, on the hour for the past day and a half.

"I'll think about it. Esme, I have to go. My mom's calling."

"_Oh… oh! Sure, dear. You tell Edward to call me later on, alright?"_

I said my goodbyes and ending the call with Esme and answering Renee's call.

"Hi Renee," I said quietly and Edward looked back at my, his eyes wide. Clearly he thought I was just using the excuse to get off the phone and wasn't planning on answering but I had to get her off my case. The calls had woken my up early this morning.

"_Isabella Marie! Where in the world have you been?"_

"I've been working a lot more. Alice is pregnant so I've been helping her with Charlotte a lot and Rose had a baby in December so I've been busy…" I trailed off. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking slightly. I hated the feeling when I talked to her, the anxiousness. I hoped it would be a short conversation.

"You have to make time to talk to your mother, Isabella. Phil and I have been so busy, too but I still make time to call you!"

Her voice was accusing and I hated how quickly I let her get to me. She went off about their latest adventures, something about a trip to Cancun and getting drunk. She sounded more like an eighteen year old telling stories about spring break than a 47 year old telling stories to he daughter. I listened quietly, doodling at the pad of paper on the counter and not really paying attention. The baby kicked, sudden and hard, causing me to draw in a sharp breath. Both Edward and my mother asked what was wrong at the same time and I answered Edward, without thinking.

"The baby just kicked really hard, its fine," I said absently then my eyes widened as I realized what I'd said and who was on the phone. He gestured that I should hang up but I shook my head frantically, the phone calls would never stop.

"_Baby? What baby?"_

"Uh, baby? That's not what I said," I tried and Edward laughed, shaking his head at my weak excuse. I threw the pad of paper I'd been doodling on at him and he caught it, wrote JAX in big letters and held it up.

"_You definitely said baby, Bella!"_

"Oh, baby! I'm watching Rose's baby, Renee. He kicked me in my stomach?"

"_A baby that young kicked you in the stomach so hard that it caused you to gasp like that? Are you pregnant?"_

Ugh, I couldn't get out of this without lying outright and I knew I couldn't do that. I didn't like my mother very much but she was going to be a grandmother and maybe she'd stop giving me such a hard time…

"Yes, mom, I'm pregnant," I whispered. Edward got up from the couch and came over. He started rubbing soothing, gentle circles on my back and I sighed, smiling at him.

"_Oh my God, who is the father? Is he in the picture? It's alright, Bella, you don't need a man around to raise a child!"_

"He's in the picture… we're engaged," I held my breath and my heart pounded in my chest.

"_Pregnant? Engaged?! And you didn't call your mother? I'm disappointed in you. Isabella, I'm flying to see you."_

"No!" I practically shouted and Edward jumped, "Please, Renee. I don't want a big deal made. You can come for the wedding… I'll let you know when the date is set!"

"_Well… alright. I won't fly out now. When are you due? Ooh, tell me about the father!"_

"June 20. And his name is Edward… he's wonderful. He's handsome and kind and his parents are great," I said quickly.

"_June? That's just in two months! Does he have money, Bella?"_

I rolled my eyes, gently patting my rounded stomach, trying to calm the kicking baby. It was the first thing Renee had asked each time I told her about the time I was dating, from the time I was in high school.

"Yes, he does."

And just like that, she was off on another subject. She went on for about an hour until the pain that had formed in my head was unbearable. The fact that she didn't ask any other questions about the pregnancy or wedding frustrated me. Finally, I made an excuse about dinner and hung up, barely giving her a chance to say goodbye. I went over to Edward who had gone back to the couch to play on his computer and whined, "My head hurts."

"That sucks, baby. Go take some Tylenol," he said, not even looking up from his laptop screen. He had ear phones in his ears. I scowled and moved his laptop away from him, putting it not so gently on the coffee table. It also tore the ear phones out of his ears.

"Baby!" He rubbed his ears and looked between me and the laptop, like he wasn't sure what to do before reaching for the laptop. He put the ear phones back in and went back to playing around on the computer. My eyes widened because I couldn't believe he picked his stupid computer instead of comforting me when I'd just had one of the most painful conversations of my life.

After a minute of staring at him, I stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door, making it clear that I was unhappy. I sat and waited for him to come for ten minutes before getting up and slamming the door instead, trying to get his attention. He still didn't come so I stormed out to the living room and he was still staring at the laptop with a look of concentration on his face.

"Edward!"

"What is it, Bella?"

"You're ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm busy. It happens sometimes," he muttered. I made a face because I wasn't sure why he was being such a grump.

"Ugh, come on. Let's have sex or something to help my headache."

"Nah, baby, not right now."

Did he just turn down sex? He totally just turned down sex. I took off the tank top and leggings I had been wearing and stood in front of him in just my panties but he didn't look up.

"Edwaaaard," I whined loudly, getting him to finally look up. I felt smug when his eyes widened.

"Shit, Bell, what are you doing?"

I ignored him, walking over and moving his laptop back to the coffee table. This time he didn't reach for it, his eyes glued to my hardened nipples. I climbed into his lap, pressing my ass against his crotch. He groaned softly.

"Distract me," I whispered and he nodded.

The rest of the night was spent on the couch, him distracting me. He didn't look back at his laptop once.

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

"Mmm, Edward… right there… oh… oh, yes…"

Bella was sleeping and she was apparently dreaming about sex. I'd been asleep and her moans and whimpers had woken me up. I already had morning wood but her noises were making my cock twitch. She rubbed her bare thighs together and I watched her face scrunch up before she let out a loud, final moan and went quiet.

Did she have an orgasm in her sleep? That was so fucking hot.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear before I leaned down, kissing along her collarbone. She sighed as she blinked her eyes open.

"Edward?"

"Uh, who else would it be?" I looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shook her head and her dark eyes still looked sleepy.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

She groaned loudly and squirmed away from me, getting out of bed. I watched her as she walked toward the bathroom and sighed, knowing I wouldn't be getting any this morning. I followed her into the bathroom where she was getting in the shower. I pissed, ignoring her protests of how it was gross that I did that in front of her before getting into the shower, too.

"Let me wash you, baby," I murmured, taking her sponge from her. She scowled at me and snatched it back. I rolled my eyes. She'd been in a crappy mood every weekday morning lately, whiney and cranky and just generally not pleasant to be around. I understood that she was uncomfortable but holy shit, my girl whined. And no longer gave me blow jobs in the shower. In fact, she barely gave me blow jobs at all. I stood closer to her, pressing my hard cock into her firm little ass.

"Ugh, Edward!" Bella cried, turning to me. I grinned sheepishly at her, reaching out and cupping her breast, knowing I was quite possibly going to get my nose broken but it would be worth it. She looked like she was going to push me away but instead, she held my hand against her more firmly and I rubbed my thumb over her hard nipple.

"I think I know what'll put you in a better mood," I murmured. I turned her around again, rubbing my cock between her ass cheeks before sliding lower to her entrance and pushing into her slowly. She gasped softly, reaching one hand back behind my head and tangling her fingers in my hair. I moved my hips slowly, giving her time to adjust. My lips brushed against her wet shoulder and neck, making her whisper my name.

"Faster, please," she whined softly after a few minutes, like she always did when we started out slow, and I gave her what she wanted, moving faster and a little more erratically. I slid one hand between her legs, gently rubbing her clit with my pointer and middle fingers. She was tight around me from this way and I knew I wouldn't last long, knew I had to make her cum quickly.

"Fuck, Bella. You were moaning in your sleep… it made me so fucking hard," I murmured in her ear, causing her to moan. When she came seconds later, it was hard and sudden. She was crying out and contracting around me. I had been close but feeling her even tighter around me as she came sent me over the edge.

I pulled out of her after a second, dropping kisses on her shoulders and back.

We finished our shower, talking about our plans for the day and Charlotte's fourth birthday party that evening. Bella was excited and kept reminiscing about how she couldn't believe Charlotte was four already, how it seemed like just yesterday Alice had found out she was knocked up.

"Let's not work today," she whined as she locked the door to the apartment and I rolled my eyes because she said this everyday, saying that the time on her feet was hard on her. Headmaster Aro had been checking on her weekly to see if he could make it easier for her in any way but she'd yet to come up with anything since the milkshake incident.

The one day she'd joked to him that she wished the cafeteria served milkshakes because she was craving them and the next day, there was a milkshake machine set up so she was a little more careful with what she said because he was a little quirky and clearly thought Bella was awesome and would give her whatever she wanted. Me, however, he wasn't so fond of. I guess he remembered my glory days at MPA quite well.

In fact, he'd mentioned our daughter coming here a few times and muttered something along the lines of, "And I hope she ends up more like her mother than her father." I told him I hoped so too because her mother was hot, had an amazing body and was smart and he agreed before stopping himself when he realized he was agreeing that Bella was hot.

When we got to school, she kept making up reasons why I couldn't leave her classroom – I had to help her reach some papers, I had to move some desks around, I had to feel the baby kicking – and I had to jog to the Art Center when she finally let me go. I wondered when she became so clingy because it felt like just a few days ago she was pushing me out her door. I figured it probably had something to do with the pregnancy and how we only had three months to go before the baby was born.

The day flew by and before I knew it, we were in the car driving to Alice and Jasper's for Charlotte's birthday dinner. I had gotten Bella to scale back on the presents and we'd gotten her two DVD's that she'd apparently really wanted and a dress, that I was pretty sure cost a fortune.

"Aunt Bewwa! Edward!" Charlotte ran out the front door while we were still getting out of the car, a sparkling tiara on her head.

"Hi Charlotte!" Bella said, picking her up and hugging her tightly before putting her down. Bella definitely had trouble picking up anyone lately with her stomach sticking so far out. It looked like someone stuck a basketball up her shirt.

"Did you bring me presents?!" she asked, bouncing on her toes and looking at the packages in my hands. I nodded and led the way inside. Jasper was standing by the door with his hands shoved in his jean pockets because it was still pretty chilly considering it was early April.

"Edward, Bella. Looking mighty pregnant there," he grinned at Bella, who scowled slightly in return and shoved her way past time, Charlotte on her heels.

I laughed and shook his hand, "Dude, you just called my girl fat."

"Nah, man. I said pregnant. There's a difference. She's really popped though," he told me.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. How's Alice?" I asked him because I knew she'd been having a lot of trouble with morning sickness.

"Sick all the fucking time, its insane, she never got sick with Charlotte. Not once. My mom thinks that means it might be a boy," he shrugged his shoulders but looked happy about the possibility. I'd be fucking thrilled if I was having a son, which I told him but he shook his head, "Nah, daughters are pretty awesome. You get to protect them and make sure they're taken care of. Boys, you have to teach to protect and take care of themselves."

I wondered if this was a Texan thing cause I was pretty sure I'd feel like I had to protect and shelter this kid, girl or not. I wondered if Jasper and Rose had been treated very differently from each other growing up. I knew that their parents babied Rosalie at any opportunity they had while Jasper was treated as an adult responsible for himself.

"Ouch!"

That voice was definitely Bella's and coming from the living room and I practically ran through Jasper's house, my heart pounding in my chest. She was sitting on the couch with her hands on her stomach and her brow furrowed. Rose was sitting next to her, talking calmly and patting her hand.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Braxton-Hicks contraction," Rose said, as if that explained everything.

"Contraction? What? Baby, it's too early!" I took my phone out of my pocket, about to dial my father before I took her to the hospital. My mind was racing but Rose and Alice both started laughing.

"They're not _real_ contractions, Edward. They're like… practice!" Alice informed me, like this was something I should know. Why the fuck weren't they called practice contractions then? Who the fuck was Braxton Hicks?

"It hurt, though! Alice, it hurt!" Bella exclaimed, clearly having not expected it but she was a wimp and had no tolerance for any sort of pain so I doubted it was really that bad. I sat on her other side and she laid her head on my shoulder, looking up at me with wide brown eyes.

"My poor baby," I whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Charlotte was playing with Jax, who was lying on the floor and Henry was playing with a bunch of baby books that were scattered on the living room floor. Alice rolled her eyes at Bella and I and I glared at her, thinking she could be a little more sensitive to her friend who was clearly scared.

"So what's for dinner?" Bella asked Alice, her hands still on her hardened stomach.

"Charlotte wanted spaghetti and meatballs, is that good? I got rolls so people can have meatball sandwiches, instead, if they want," Alice smiled at Bella from her spot next to Rose.

"Ooh, that sounds so good! I'm starving. Let's go eat," Bella had clearly already forgotten the scariness of the fake contraction and struggled to get up, using my leg as a crutch.

We ate, Charlotte on Jasper's lap, Henry on mine and Jax in his bouncy seat on the floor. At four months, he was starting to get things and it was kind of funny when he grabbed his feet and held them. Henry was talking more and would be two soon, Bella had informed me earlier. He was very enthusiastic about trucks and called them tucks which made me laugh because it almost sounded like fucks when he said it.

Later that night, when we were finally in bed and about to fall asleep, Bella laid her head on my chest and whispered, "Thank you for being worried about me and the baby earlier. I love you."

~*~

**same deal as last time: reviews get previews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter!**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Sixteen

**Bella Swan**

The night after Charlotte's birthday party, we went to see the house we were supposed to buy. The family that lived there had already moved all their stuff out and they were on a month long trip to Europe, which was what was delaying the process a bit. It was a huge house, near Edward's parents. We'd argued a bit because I was nervous about a step this big, buying a house together, and I wanted to stay in my apartment. Edward was convinced that I'd tricked him into moving in and putting his apartment on the market by pretending I wanted to buy a house when I was really planning on staying in my apartment. Which was slightly true. I loved my apartment and the high ceilings and my room which was a little on the girly side, which Edward complained about.

"This can be the baby's room, Bell," Edward said as we walked into the room next to the master bedroom. There was a door that connected the two which was nice. It was a pale yellow color, leading me to believe the family that had lived here had done the same thing, maybe even installed the door for this reason.

"Mhm, it could be. We'd have to paint," I told him, looking into the closet. It was huge and had some sort of system installed so there were both shelves and hangers. It was perfect. There was plenty of room for lots of clothes and shoes.

"I was thinking we'd hire people. Paint the whole inside of the house, you know? Get all new furniture. Decorate it exactly how we want it," he looked out one of the windows that looked down on the huge backyard.

"Really? I just figured we'd use the furniture we had from our apartments… re-do everything else later," I looked at him, a little surprised that he'd been making plans like that. I joined him over at the window.

"Do you think you're going to feel like having people in here, painting and shit, when we have a newborn? And it won't be safe when it starts walking around, what if it gets into shit?"

I rolled my eyes at his use of the word "it" because we'd named her and there was no reason to keep that up.

"No, I guess it won't be safe when _Audrey_ starts walking," I stressed her name and he grinned sheepishly at me. It did feel weird calling her that. Audrey. Audrey. Audrey.

"So we'll get all the rooms painted and new flooring and I was thinking, new countertops and cabinets in the kitchen. We start ordering the furniture now because it'll take a while to get delivered. We'll probably be set to move in at the beginning of June," Edward looked at me, a small smile on his face and his bright green eyes happy. I couldn't help but smile back and feel excited, although it sounded like a lot of work and lately, I felt like I was running on empty. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled against him, sighing softly.

"That sounds great, Edward. We'll go shopping this weekend."

And shop, we did. All weekend was spent in and out of furniture stores. It was spring now and finally getting warmer. By Sunday night, we had picked out our new bedroom furniture, new countertops and cabinets for the kitchen along with the furniture and appliances and the family room furniture which included a huge flat screen television which Edward told me he had to have. I almost argued with him but stopped myself because it was such a stupid thing and if it made him happy, it was worth it.

We had also picked out paint for each of the rooms. I insisted on a celery green color for our room because it reminded me of Edward's eyes. He went along with it, just saying he was glad I hadn't picked out pink. For the baby's room, though, I picked out pale lavender that was so pretty, I couldn't wait to see it on the walls. Picking out paint for her room made her feel even more real, like I was really going to have a baby in a little over two months.

Late that night, after two in the morning, Edward was sleeping on his stomach but I couldn't get comfortable and the baby was jabbing me.

"Edward?"

"Mmmph?"

"Edward!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you in labor?" he leaned up on his elbows and looked at me with one eye open. I shook my head.

"I can't sleep," I said quietly, reaching over and pushing his hair off his forehead. He needed a haircut.

"That's it?" he asked and I nodded. He put his head back down on his pillow and closed his eye planning to go back to sleep. He turned his head away from me and pulled the blankets over his head. I sighed and reached under the blankets then I took his hand and put it on my stomach, right over where the baby was abusing me from the inside.

"Your spawn hates me and doesn't want me to sleep, Edward," I knew I was whining and he hated it but I couldn't help it. I was tired and we had to get up early for work. Which I hated lately. He was silent for a few minutes before he pushed the blankets off his head and looked at me again, this time with both his eyes open. They looked sleepy and I instantly felt bad for waking him up.

"I shouldn't have woken you up, I'm sorry, Edward…"

"Eh… she's kicking pretty hard," he mumbled and sat up a little.

"I'm tired. I can't get comfortable with my belly… she won't stop moving… I just want to sleep and I don't want to work anymore," I whispered.

"Baby..." Edward sighed and sat up and pulled me against his chest, "I'm calling you out of work tomorrow, and you're staying home and getting some rest. We probably overdid it this weekend and now you're overtired, huh?"

I snuggled against his warm body and nodded, "Will you stay home, too?"

"I can't, Bell. The upper school musical starts in a few days and we're not ready… we need all the time we can get," he stroked my hair and I sighed a little, feeling more comfortable now and the baby seemed to be calming down.

"Mmk, Edward… thank you for this," I murmured sleepily, my eyes drifting closed. He hummed softly to me as I fell asleep.

I briefly woke up in the morning when the alarm went off but fell back asleep when Edward turned it off and got out of bed. He woke me up to say bye, kissing me softly and telling me I should shop online for bedding for our room and for the baby. I agreed and fell back asleep, not waking until almost one. It was the longest I'd slept in a long time and besides the fact that my bladder was about to burst and I was starving, I felt great. I stretched out then went to use the bathroom. I showered quickly and pulled on my robe before going to the kitchen and getting out stuff for a sandwich. I put together a turkey, Swiss cheese, mustard, mayo, lettuce, tomato, pickle, sweet pepper sandwich. It sounded so good, even though I normally hated pickles and mayo. I put some chips on the plate and got a glass of Coke before sitting at the table. I smiled when I saw my laptop set up for me there, my stomach was too big for me to use it as an actual laptop lately and Edward must have put it here before he left.

I booted it up then ate my sandwich, sighing at how good it tasted. I put some chips between the layers and that made it even better. The baby was kicking now and I smiled because she must have slept when I did. When I finished, I pulled the computer over and started searching for bedding for the master bedroom and guest room.

It took a while but I finally found what I had pictured. Edward had requested something not girly and I hoped this fell into the category. It was plain, mostly white Egyptian cotton but had a one inch ribbon that was green, in the exact shade I had picked for our room, then more white after the green. It was tasteful and I fell in love with it. I saved the pictures from the website to show Edward when he got home.

For the guest room, which we had decided to paint a neutral cream color, I picked out a set that would be good for either a male or female guest. It was a light blue set with a solid color paisley pattern and chocolate brown accents. It was perfect and looked nice and cozy.

As I was about to look for baby bedding, the front door burst open and Edward stumbled in, out of breath and red faced. He saw me at the table and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Edward! Are you alright?" I got up from the table, walking over to where he was huffing.

"Damnit, Bella. Why haven't you answered your phone all fucking day?"

Oh. My phone. Where was my phone? I looked around and saw it on the coffee table then I pointed it out to Edward.

"Um, I slept until like one. Then I took a shower and ate and ordered bedding for our room and the guest room… I'm sorry…"

He groaned softly and stood, running his hand through his hair. I knew his panic probably had something to do with his irrational fear that I was going to go into labor early.

"It's alright. You just weren't answering and I called Rose and she said she hadn't heard from you. I had no idea you would sleep that fucking long. I was freaking the fuck out, Bell. You have to keep your phone with you."

I nodded, hoping he would calm down because he was making me anxious. I quietly apologized again. He ran his hand through his hand again and leaned in, kissing me. I kissed him back and immediately, he became more frantic, his hands holding my face like he would never see me again. When one of his hands slipped between us and started pushing my loosely tied robe apart, I pulled away, gently moving his hand away and adjusting the robe.

"I better go get dressed," I mumbled and walked out of the room and to the bedroom. I opened my closet and was standing in front of it when he came into the room, eyeing me. I blushed a little and got out a short sleeved dress and went over to my dresser to get a bra and panties. He watched me and when I took off my robe and started putting my bra on, he stopped me. He rubbed his thumb over my hardened nipple, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Mmm, baby. It's been days," he murmured, stepping closer to me. I took a step back and bit my lip. We hadn't been together at all over the weekend, he was right.

"Edward…" I started but stopped and turned away from him, resuming getting dressed. He stood silently for a minute, surprised.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice semi-accusing. "A week ago, you couldn't get enough and now you don't want to do anything?"

"Ugh, Edward, I'm huge. I don't _feel_ like doing anything now. I'm seven and a half months pregnant. I'm gross," I whispered the last part and he looked surprised.

"You're beautiful, Bella, you're not even close to gross or huge. You look amazing," he walked over to me and stroked my side gently, "if it's that you don't feel like it, that's fine but if it's that you think you're gross, you're crazy. Let's do it right now."

I giggled softly but shook my head. "I don't really feel like it, either."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry! Maybe later?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to get back to the school for practice. I just had to make sure you were alright then you looked so hot it distracted me," he grinned and leaned down, kissing me quickly on the lips before disappearing. I crossed my fingers that he was really going back to the school and not just mad that I wouldn't have sex with him.

Seven hours and twelve unanswered phone calls to Edward later, I knew he didn't just go back to school. When he stumbled in a little after eleven, his cheeks red and smelling of whiskey, I glared at him from my spot on the couch.

"Nice of you to answer your phone," I snapped at him.

"So you can ignore yours but I can't ignore mine?" His words were slurred and I wondered just how much he drank. His clothes were also messed up and I frowned.

"Where were you?"

"Out, Bella. I was out," he mumbled, sitting on the couch next to me, "you look so pretty in this dress," he told me, rubbing his hand along my thigh. Without thinking, I parted them slightly and he took that as an invitation for his fingers to travel higher.

"Out where, Edward?" I asked him but he was too busy kissing along my neck. Hot, opened mouth kisses that sent a tingling feeling right between my legs. I tilted my neck and whimpered softly when he bit down. Edward lightly ran his finger along the edge of my panties before dipping under them. I spread my legs even further and he ran his finger over my clit. I gasped softly.

"Mmm, baby. You're so wet," he said against my ear, sliding his finger down to my entrance and pushing it in. My head lolled back and I pushed my hips against his finger. He chuckled softly and moved it in and out, his movements restricted by my panties. I suddenly remembered that there was something I needed to know.

"Edward," I moaned softly. "Tell me where you were."

Instead of answering me, Edward moved his hand from my panties and pulled them down my legs and tossed them behind his shoulder. Then he undid his belt and pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. I bit my lip at the sight of his cock. It looked so hard it had to be painful.

Edward helped me move so I was lying down with my dress pushed up and kneeled between my legs then pulled me up so my ass was on his lap and lined up his cock with my entrance. He grinned at me then thrust, as hard as he could from the way we were positioned and I cried out at the feeling of him entering me. We'd had sex hundreds of times but he felt so big in me each time, especially after it had been a while.

His hands gripped my hips, almost painfully, and the position was uncomfortable but I didn't say anything as he fucked me. I cried out as he started rubbing my clit roughly. It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying it, it was just different. He kept his grip on my hip as his thrusts became more erratic and I knew he was close. I closed my eyes and shuddered as I came. I squeezed around his cock and he thrust one last time before cumming inside me, crying out my name. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and he was staring at me intensely.

"That was good… really good," I said breathlessly. He nodded, pulling away from me. He pulled his pants up, buckling them. I adjusted my dress. "Where were you for seven hours?"

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I went out. I saw some friends. I had a few drinks. I came home. I had great sex with you."

"You're wasted."

"I'm buzzed, _dear_," he chuckled softly. I furrowed my brows and tried to figure out who he would have gone drinking with. I knew Jasper was home and Emmett was working.

"Who were you out with?"

"Friends, Bella. People I knew before I knocked you up," he grumbled, turning on the television. I frowned at him, wanting to question him more but not in the mood for an argument. I went to our room and got into bed. I waited for an hour for him to come join me before I fell asleep, wondering what was going on.

~*~

The alarm woke me up the next morning and after I turned it off, I heard the shower running. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and called out sick for a second day then got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, getting out the cereal. I was sitting at the table when Edward came out in just his boxers. I glanced up at him then looked back down at my breakfast, eating it quickly.

"Uh, hey," he mumbled and I could tell he was hung over. I hoped he felt shitty.

"Yes?" I asked my voice colder than I'd meant it to be and he winced.

"I didn't mean to be such an ass last night."

"Mmkay," I shrugged, pretending not to care and went back to eating my cereal, pouring a second bowl when I was done the first.

"I'm done with the shower so if you want it…" he gestured toward the bathroom before getting a bowl and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'll shower later."

"What about school?"

"Called out," I told him, rubbing my stomach. I felt tense and crampy and I didn't feel like being around anyone.

"Do you feel alright?"

He was concerned. But I wasn't alright. I felt like crap, I slept like crap, my back hurt, my hips hurt.

"Just peachy," I mumbled, taking my bowl to the sink and rinsing it before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Why aren't you coming to work today? Come on."

The cramping in my stomach felt worse. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my stomach but it didn't work and I felt my breakfast coming back up. I leaned over the sink just in time. He was behind me instantly, holding my hair back.

"Bella…"

"I feel like shit, Edward. I have this weird feeling in my stomach and you were being a jerk last night and who were you out with?"

"Weird feeling?" He asked, ignoring my question. "What kind of weird feeling, Bella?"

"Ugh, like… a weird cramping feeling."

"Uh, go get dressed," Edward said, pulling out his phone. I listened to him call out of work, saying there was a family emergency.

"Why did you call out of work? I don't want to spend all day with you," I frowned at him, rubbing my stomach. The baby was active and it felt like too much going on at once.

"We're going to the hospital, the cramping thing scares me," he said and I could tell he was trying not to panic. I rolled my eyes because I wasn't going to the hospital.

"No, I'm staying here. You can go hang out at the hospital if you want though. Or go to work," I muttered.

"Bella, I'm serious. Do you really want to risk something being wrong with her?"

His words made me freeze. He was right. The thought of anything being wrong with the baby horrified me. I nodded at him then went into the bedroom and pulled on yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt that barely covered my belly all the way. I brushed my teeth and slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops before telling him I was ready. He had pulled on jeans and a hoodie.

We were quiet during the drive over to the hospital and it scared me when they took me back right away at the emergency room. Edward had called his Dad, who was in the hospital working and he met us in the small room after I changed into the hospital gown and while we were waiting for the doctor.

"What's wrong, kids?" Carlisle's face was worried and my eyes filled with tears.

"She started cramping," Edward muttered, grabbing my hand, which I almost snatched back but didn't because I was sort of starting to freak out. Carlisle leaned down and kissed my forehead, exactly in the way that my father used to and it made me start crying softly.

"It'll be just fine, dear. They'll get you feeling better and home in no time," he said soothingly and I nodded.

He stayed as they hooked me up to all sorts of machines, monitoring if I was having contractions. Just as the doctor walked in, the cramping worsened.

"Hello, there, Ms Swan," he said softly, walking over and looking at the monitor, "I'm Dr. Crawford. You're having some trouble with cramping, I hear?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"You're thirty weeks along?" I nodded again. "How often is the cramping occurring?"

"Not often. It started this morning. I guess like, three times? An hour or so apart? It just happened."

He nodded, "It looks like you're having mild contractions, Ms Swan. What we'll do is check your cervix and make sure it's still closed and that you're not effaced then we'll check again in a few hours and see how you're feeling then."

"So, are you admitting her? This is my grandchild we're talking about, Dr. Crawford," Carlisle told him in a firm voice. Obviously, Carlisle ranked above him. I liked to think that Carlisle ranked above everyone here and maybe it would give me special privileges. I looked over at Edward and could tell he was freaking out, taking deep breaths and talking to himself.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, the standard procedure is to see how she's doing in two hours. If her cervix has changed at all, we admit her to labor and delivery and see what we can do to stop it. If not, we release her on partial bed rest. If you want me to admit her though…"

"No!" I shouted. I hated hospitals. They reminded me of my clumsy years and Charlie dying. Three heads turned toward me and I blushed, "Sorry. Carlisle, can't we see how it goes? I hate hospitals."

"Alright, dear," Carlisle patted my hand and left the room so the other doctor could examine me. I winced as he preformed the pelvic exam, it was uncomfortable. Edward gripped my hand harder, glaring at Dr. Crawford and muttering something about being gentler with his fiancée.

"You're not dilated or effaced at all, Ms Swan, which is fantastic. So I'll be back in two hours and the nurses will regularly check in on you. Just try to stay calm; I'm quite sure you'll be just fine."

He made some notes in my chart before leaving the room and Carlisle came back in. Edward explained what the doctor had said as I burst into tears. I was having contractions. At thirty weeks. Both Cullen men turned toward me, their eyes wide and their expressions were so similar that I laughed through my tears. I wondered if our daughter would make that same face. The thought brought back the tears.

"Bella…" Edward sat down on the edge of my bed, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Dear, you'll be home in no time. In the mean time, you'll just spend some time with Edward and me. That's not too bad, is it?"

I nodded my head and sobbed, "Edward's an ass and he went somewhere last night but won't tell me where."

"Bella!"

"You won't answer me and your clothes were all messed up, I keep thinking you slept with someone else because I wouldn't," I whispered.

"Fuck, Bella. I got into a fight with my friend because he was giving me a hard time. He kept saying how much I've changed, how I need to loosen up. He was trying to get me to hit on our waitress but I didn't. Not even close. So I shoved him and he shoved me and we fought a little then I got kicked out and came home…"

"That's it?"

He nodded and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me. He kissed the top of my head, turning toward his father, "Dad, I'm really not awful to her."

"He's not _awful_… just an ass sometimes."

The next few hours passed by slowly. The nurses checked on me every thirty minutes and I hadn't had any more contractions since we got there. Edward complained about how long it was taking, threatening multiple times to go complain. His father just told him to relax and went to get a deck of cards from the gift shop. We were playing War when Dr. Crawford came back, two hours after his promised two hours.

"Alright, Ms Swan. No more contractions, I see? We'll do an exam and see what we can do about getting you out of here."

"Two hours after you promised, Dr. Crawford," Carlisle reminded the other doctor. You could tell my future father-in-law was displeased with his colleague. Edward smirked a little and crossed his arms over his chest.

Carlisle exited the room again and Edward stood by my head. It was uncomfortable again but when he told me that there hadn't been any changes to my cervix, I immediately felt better. He told me he wanted me on partial bed rest until I saw my doctor the following week and showed me how to monitor myself for contractions then asked if we had any questions.

"Um, I'm a teacher…"

"I think you should probably not be on your feet so much. Starting your leave now would probably be a good idea," he informed me seriously. I bit my lip and nodded but inside, I was excited and glad I wouldn't have to go back.

"And sex?" Edward blurted. My face flamed up but I was sort of glad he'd asked because I was wondering the same thing.

"I would advise against it for now. It's possible that the uterine contractions that occur with orgasm may not stop and cause you to go into labor," he explained.

In the car on the way home, Edward joked, "Well, I guess it's blowjobs for me for the next two months."

"You're so gross. I was just having contractions and you're thinking about blow jobs?"

"I was kidding…"

"No, I'm kidding. You'll definitely be getting lots of blow jobs and hand jobs and any other kind of jobs that you want," I smiled at him.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Are you happy, baby? No more work for you."

"Oh… umm… actually, I'm sort of sad, Edward," I felt my bottom lip quiver and I sighed loudly. I hadn't wanted to work until I was told I shouldn't. The school year was over at the end of May but I'd never see my seniors again. Or my freshmen. And all between. I hiccupped softly and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Wait, why are you crying? I thought you'd be bouncing for joy, you've been resisting going to work for weeks," he was frowning, glancing over at me.

"But that was before he told me I shouldn't do it," I wiped my eyes and he rolled his at how irrational that sounded.

"You can visit, alright? But you're not going back to work this year. Aro fucking loves you, Bell. He'll have a job waiting for you next year," he told me, rubbing my arm.

"I'm not going back next year, Edward," I told him, having decided after my phone call with Esme that her plan sounded perfect.

"You're not?"

"No… your mom and I had a talk. She told me it wouldn't be wasting my education if I went back when the baby is old enough to go to school," I smiled at him, feeling good about my decision. It was the right one.

"That's great, baby. I'd rather she be with you than anyone else," he grinned at me and at the next red light, leaned over to kiss me then sighed loudly, "I should probably go to work."

"The musical. Let's go now and you can work and I'll go and talk to Aro… the day is almost over so I'll just hang out in your room until you're finished?"

He agreed and drove in the direction of Morgan Park instead of home. When we got there, he kissed me softly and told me he'd see me in a little bit. I headed to the office and knocked on the door, explaining to the secretary that I needed to speak with Headmaster Aro. She took one look at the hospital bracelets still on my wrist and nodded. I sat and fidgeted nervously with the forms Dr. Crawford had given me to get me out of work while I waited. After about five minutes, Aro opened the door and smiled at me.

"Isabella! Come, dear. We'll talk in my office."

I got up, struggling a bit because the chair was so low and entered his office, smiling nervously at him before sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"How are you feeling? I hear you've been sick."

"Well… I wasn't feeling well so Edward took me to the hospital. I was having contractions but they stopped on their own but… um… the doctor wants me on partial bed rest. Which means I can't work," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and placed the papers on his desk. He nodded seriously, looking concerned.

"But you and the child are alright?"

"We're both fine. They just want to make sure that I don't go into full blown labor before 37 weeks. I wanted to talk to you about next year. Edward and I have talked a lot and decided that it's best if I stay home with the baby. So I won't be returning next year but if you'll have me, I plan to reapply once the baby starts school," I bit my lip as I waited for his response.

"Oh, dear. I expected that this would happen. Of course, we'll always make room for a wonderful teacher like you. Now will Mr. Cullen also be departing?" His voice sounded almost hopeful and I hated to burst his bubble.

"No, he'll be staying. Someone has to pay the mortgage," I joked, smiling at him. He chuckled softly and shook his head a bit.

"Well, we're going to miss you, Miss Swan. Please feel free to visit whenever possible and bring that little girl to visit and of course, she'll have a spot here when she's of age to start in the lower school. Just don't let her father teach her any of his old tricks."

I laughed, "I definitely won't. Thank you so much, Headmaster. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

I was definitely getting emotional but I'd basically just quit my first teaching job. I sniffled softly and tried to hold the tears back. We chatted for a few more minutes then said our goodbyes before I left and walked over to the Art Center, knocking on Edward's classroom door before I entered. He was listening to a student play a piece and gestured for me to come in. I opened the door and smiled at him before sitting down in one of the seats.

When the student finished, I watched Edward praise her and explain something about how she had played the song before he walked over to me and kissed me softly, "How'd it go?"

"Hmm, it went… it's just… I'm unemployed, Edward."

"Nah, you're employed as my baby oven," he grinned at me and I laughed, rolling my eyes at how stupid that was.

We stayed late, Edward had to go over some stuff about the musical and when we finally made it home, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep on the couch still wearing my shoes. I only stirred a little when I felt Edward pick me up and carry me to bed. He gently removed my shoes and kissed me, whispering that he loved me.

I dreamt all night about our baby and our life after she's born. A sweet little girl with brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair and when I woke up the next morning, I was all the more anxious to meet her.

~*~

**reviews = previews… maybe an epov from his night out?**


	17. Chapter 17

***I don't own Twilight***

**~*~**

Chapter Seventeen

**Edward Cullen**

Bella had developed an addiction to Reese's, pregnancy yoga and Gossip Girl. I was fine with two of these but the third was just... dreadful. Even if that girl that was obsessed with Yale was kind of hot. I would often come home from work to find her sitting in some yoga pose, Gossip Girl on the television and Reese's on the coffee table in front of her. I was hoping the yoga would benefit me after she popped the kid out. She was pretty flexible at thirty-two weeks pregnant; I couldn't wait to see what she could do without the belly.

Two weeks after the trip to the hospital, we were finally going to close on the house. I was fucking excited. The next day, they would start painting and remodeling the kitchen. I was paying a fuck-load of money to have it finished in four weeks. That included all the furniture being delivered and the nursery set up.

"B, I'm so excited about closing," I told her right after I got home from school. She had actually gotten dressed today, which I appreciated. She'd become kind of lazy lately. She looked hot in a dark pink dress that kind of tied on the side and black heels. The dress was a little short but her legs were amazing and I had barely seen any of her in two weeks....

She started to say something but the legs and the heels distracted me and I had to kiss her, I couldn't help myself. Minutes later, when she pushed me away, her brown eyes were bright and sparkling.

"What brought that on?" she laughed softly, before turning and putting her B necklace on and fixing the hair that I'd messed up. I grinned and stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. My erection was pressing against her ass but I knew she didn't mind when she wiggled back against me. She was in a good mood. She had been since she stopped working. I liked it. We hadn't argued at all.

"Mmm, Bella. I miss being in you," I breathed in her ear, slowly running my fingertips up and down her arm. She shivered and goose bumps formed on her skin.

"Edward... you can't say stuff like that. I miss it way more than you. At least you've been getting blow jobs and whatever. I'm about to explode," she lolled her head back on my shoulder, snuggling closer to me. I kissed her lips, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she finally pulled away, laughing again.

"As excited as I am about closing, I've missed this…" I murmured against her hair, holding her tighter against me. I'd been busy with work and the extras. We had the musical, then the piano recital and now I was coaching baseball, much to Bella's dismay. At least I had gotten her to a few of the games, opposed to basketball, which she claimed to hate with a passion.

"Just wait… a few more weeks and we'll be able to go at it anytime we want," she tilted her head and smiled brightly at me.

"Sure, anytime we want. Let's see what our kid has to say about that," I gave her stomach a quick pat before pulling away. She giggled and finished putting her make up on before announcing that she was ready to leave.

She chatted the whole time we drove to the realtor's office, showing that she was nervous.

"The baby's bedding is finally ordered, Edward. It's so, so cute! Serena and Lily, you know? That website I was showing you?" I nodded to show I knew what she was talking about even though the memory was vague. She'd shown me a thousand baby bedding websites. "I picked the Lulu collection because I love it and you said you liked it, right? Did you know that Rose got Henry's bedding from there? And it's called the Henry collection? Isn't that so cute?" She took a breath before continuing, "I almost picked the Hazel collection because it's organic and I thought it'd be really cool for everything to be organic but I thought the Lulu stuff was so much cuter and matched the paint perfectly, right?" I hummed in agreement, amazed at how quickly she was talking.

When we got to the realtor's office, I helped her out of the car. She held onto my hand as we walked inside and I held the door open for her.

"Can I help you?" the redheaded receptionist eyed me up, completely ignoring Bella. She was smiling brightly but all I could see were huge white teeth.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. My fiancée and I are here to sign the papers to close on our house," I told her, wrapping my arm around Bella. The girl gave Bella a dirty look before smiling at me again, sticking her chest out. I rolled my eyes because she really didn't have much to show off.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen! James will be right out, if you need _anything_ at all, you just let me know. My name's Victoria and I'll be right here!"

Bella glared at the girl for a second before tugging my arm and dragging me over to the seating area. Once we sat down, she leaned over, kissing me and moaning into my mouth. I knew exactly what she was doing. Staking her claim. I didn't mind at all. We made out until a throat cleared in front of us and she pulled away, her cheeks turning red.

"Edward, Isabella," James said, smirking slightly. Something about this dude had always rubbed me the wrong way. I'd only used him because we went to Morgan Park together. I thought he might not still be such a douche but it turned out, I was wrong. "Come on back and we'll get started."

The process took forever and we signed a billion papers. The previous owners weren't present, having continued their trip and faxed all the notarized documents. The redheaded receptionist kept coming into the office for various, seemingly made up reasons and she always found a reason to touch me. I thought Bella was going to kill her at one point and I had to admit, it was kind of trashy to be hitting on me with my pregnant fiancée in the seat next to me.

Not as trashy as it was for James to flirt with Bella, though. He kept joking with her and staring at her tits. By the time Bella went to use the bathroom, I had to restrain myself from punching him.

"So, doing rather well for yourself, Cullen?"

The question was innocent but the way he stared at Bella's ass as she walked out of the room was not.

"Extremely well, James. More than you'll ever know," I smirked at him.

"She's a pretty little thing."

"Yes. She's gorgeous."

"Wide eyed and innocent but I bet she's a tiger in bed, isn't she?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern. I also don't think it's appropriate for you to speak about a client like that."

"Come on, man. We're high school buddies, joking around."

Bella came back into the room and we both shut up. She looked back and forth between us, a small frown on her face. I wasn't sure if she could sense the tension or what.

"Sorry," she said as she sat in her seat and took my hand, "the baby likes to sit right on my bladder."

"No problem, baby," I told her, squeezing her hand.

Three hours after we'd arrived at the office, we were finally finished and had the keys in hand. Bella squealed and hugged me tight. I caught James smirking out of the corner of my eye but ignored him and lifted Bella, swinging her around, just like the day in the hall when she'd agreed to move in with me. She laughed and kissed me.

As we left the office, Victoria handed me a business card with a phone number scrawled at the bottom, saying that I should call if I had any questions about the house when the office wasn't open. All it did was make me wonder what the fuck was wrong with these two people and why they weren't together.

I drove us over to the house. Bella's giddiness was contagious and we unlocked the door together. I insisted on carrying her through the threshold, despite the fact that she pointed out that we hadn't just gotten married. We walked around the house, together then parted ways. I was in the kitchen, looking out at the backyard when I heard her.

"Edward?" Bella called me.

I walked up the stairs, "Where are you, B?"

"In our room!" she sang and I smiled at how happy her voice was. My smile widened when I stepped into the master bedroom and saw she had taken her dress off and was wearing a white lace bra and panty set.

"What are you doing?" I walked closer to her and she grinned, motioning for me to come closer. I shook my head, "Not until you tell me what you're up to."

"I thought we should christen our bedroom," Bella murmured as she walked over to me then kneeled in front of me. I immediately felt my cock harden at the sight of her almost naked on her knees in front of me. She brought her hand to the bulge in my pants and rubbed gently, causing me to moan quietly.

"Bella… you don't have to do this. Not that I don't fucking love it that you want to," I smirked down at her, burying my hand in her soft hair. She ignored me and unbuckled my belt. I helped her unbutton my dress pants and pushed them down along with my boxers.

"You're so hard, Edward," she said quietly. She wrapped her little hand around the base of my cock and stroked the length a few times before licking the pre-cum that had developed from the slit. "Mmm, I love the way you taste."

I groaned her name, my dick impossibly harder. Bella wrapped her lips around the head, sucking gently. It took everything I had not to thrust my hips. She gradually took me all the way in her mouth, moaning around me.

"Fuck, B. I love your mouth. So warm… mmm, yes," I groaned. Bella started bobbing her head slowly, sucking me hard. I finally couldn't help it and cupped the back of her head with my hands, holding her still before starting to pump my hips into her sweet little mouth. It felt amazing, it was almost as good as fucking her pussy.

She hummed softly in contentment and I gripped her hair as her hand found its way between my thighs and cupped my balls, rolling them carefully between her fingers.

"Oh, shit… Bella. Oh, God. I'm gonna cum. Are you gonna swallow for me, baby?" I asked, knowing she would. She always did. She gazed up at me with her wide brown eyes, silently agreeing and grazing her teeth along my length and I lost it. I stilled and came down her throat, moaning her name loudly. I felt her throat constrict as she swallowed and it made me moan louder.

She pulled away, giving the tip of my dick a tiny kiss before grinning up at me, clearly proud of herself. I ran my fingers through her long curls, trying to collect myself. She giggled softly. I helped her up and kissed the tip of her little nose.

"I think this house is perfect, Edward. I love it," she murmured, leaning her head against my chest.

"I love you," I told her seriously. It was true. We didn't say it much but I felt like this was an occasion where it called for it.

"I love you, Edward. You and our baby and this house. Mmm, let's go to the apartment. We have lots of packing to do."

**~*~**

I had people pack up my apartment. Bella refused to do the same, insisting that she was going to get rid of stuff she didn't need anymore. Instead, she kept everything but spent hours reminiscing about how she got each item. We viewed each photo album and I was amazed by her baby pictures. She was a gorgeous kid. I had never thought that of a child before and I didn't know if it was because I was so fucking in love with her or what. But she had a full head of dark brown hair, her huge eyes and rosy, chubby cheeks.

She insisted on having my mom bring over baby pictures of me and kept putting them next to each other, trying to decide who the baby would look like. We'd already determined she had my nose. Bella was rooting for my eyes but I was personally hoping she'd have Bella's big, brown doe eyes. They were beautiful.

In the next few weeks, I'd come home from either work or baseball practice or games to find her buried in piles of photo albums or books or clothes. Most of the time she'd be asleep and I'd have to jostle her awake to get her into bed.

Three weeks later, I was getting worried about her overdoing it and I think she finally realized she'd never be finished in time. We had to be out of her place by the first of June and it was May 18th now. I was amazed at how fast time was flying by. Bella finally conceded and called a company that would come and pack everything for her. She came up with some insane chart that showed them how she wanted everything packed and marked. I was pretty sure the packers hated her.

That night, we were lying in bed. She was leaning back against my chest, reading, and I had my hands resting on her bare stomach. Each time the baby kicked, her belly contorted.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, rubbing the lump in her skin where the baby's foot was poking out.

"Um, no… it's uncomfortable, sometimes. Especially lately, it's like… she wants more room but I can't grow anymore?"

"I don't think you can," I laughed as the foot disappeared.

"I can't wait, Edward. You know, in twelve more days, I'll be considered full term. If I went into labor, it'd be alright," she told me, looking back at me.

"Give it thirty-two more days and you'll give me the best thirtieth birthday present ever," I kissed her softly.

"I mean… Edward, we can have sex. Or you could just make me… you know," she blushed softly and it took a minute for me to understand. She could have an orgasm because we didn't have to worry if the contractions started and didn't stop.

"Oh, we'll have sex on the thirtieth. Clear your schedule that day," I grinned at her and she giggled softly and nodded. Her face was still red. The baby's foot poked out again and I rubbed it gently.

She went back to her book and I watched television, keeping my hand on her stomach the whole time.

~*~

It took a few weeks but our house was finished. The rooms were painted, the furniture was delivered and set up, my piano was in the formal living room and our kitchen was finished. All that was left were the final touches. The beds had to be made, pictures had to be hung and books had to be put on shelves. We'd asked Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose to help on that Saturday, bribing them with food and beer. The house was big and we'd need plenty of help. Plus, Bella was huge. Everyone had agreed that her and Alice could make beds and set up the nursery while we all did the rest.

Alice was six months pregnant with what they'd just found out was in fact a boy. She'd finally stopped getting sick just a few weeks ago. I was pretty amazed that she and Bella were almost the same size, despite the fact that Bella was way further along than Alice. When I'd mentioned it, B had told me it was because it was Alice's second and people tended to get bigger quicker.

"Alright!" Bella announced to the group that morning, her hands supporting her back. It made her belly stick out more. "Alice and I are going to start making the beds. Edward, Emmett, Jasper… Well, Edward knows the gist of what I want you to do but Rose really, really knows how I want everything so… just listen to her!"

I rolled my eyes because I'd be listening to Rose on how to set up my own house but what Bella wanted, Bella got.

~*~

**Bella Swan**

Alice and I spent four hours decorating the nursery. And by decorating, I mean we put the bedding in the crib then cooed over all the adorable baby clothes. Everything had been washed and we worked on hanging and organizing everything.

"I kind of wish I was having another girl," Alice whispered. I nodded because it'd be sweet to have two girls.

"But just think, now you'll have one of each," I told her, smiling. She giggled and nodded in agreement. "Have you thought of any names?"

"We're down to a few… Charlotte has her own ideas," she rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you, if you tell me what you two decided on?" she teased. Edward and I hadn't told anyone because I wasn't sure if we would end up changing our minds when we saw her. I laughed and shook my head.

"Alright, fine! Well, our favorite right now is Chase. Charlotte and Chase. Is that silly?"

"It's a little matchy but cute! Chase… I like it. What does Charlotte want to name him?"

"Max," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jax, Max?" I giggled.

"Max and Ruby," she reminded me, "she even asked if you'd name the baby in your belly Ruby so they could be brother and sister. She didn't really understand that it didn't work that way."

I laughed and set the last pair of shoes on the shelf.

"So next Saturday, shopping?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at her. I was highly suspicious that my baby shower was scheduled for that day. I didn't press and just nodded.

"And I'll be full term on Sunday!"

"So you can do Edward again," Alice laughed, putting the shade on the lamp. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't even know how it'll work with this huge belly but oh my God, I can't wait," I blushed and she laughed harder before giving me tips on how to make it more comfortable and what positions would be easiest.

We finished working and both were famished. Edward had come in a little bit ago and told us pizza had arrived but we wanted to finish the room before we joined them. My heart soared as we walked into the kitchen. It was beautiful, done in gray and blue with black granite countertops. Our friends were sitting around the big table, eating pizza and laughing. This was my house. It belonged to Edward and me. It was where we would raise our child or possibly children, if I could get Edward to agree to more. And these were our friends, helping us. My heart felt fuller than ever as I sat down next to Edward, who put a plate with two pieces of pizza in front of me.

"How's the baby's room?" he asked and I smiled at him, taking a bite and nodding in response.

"Perfect," I told him after I finished chewing, "everything is perfect, Edward."

~*~

Everyone worked well into the evening. By the time our friends left, the house was finished. It was the fastest I'd ever seen a house put together and I was sure the amount of money we'd shelled out for the movers had something to do with it. I took a long, hot shower before climbing into bed next to Edward, who was lying on top of the covers in only his boxers. I tossed the towel that had been wrapped around me onto the floor, lying naked next to him.

"Well, hello there, naked Bella," Edward grinned as his eyes roamed my body. I giggled. Clothes were uncomfortable lately, especially to sleep in.

"Hi, almost naked Edward," I smiled as he moved so he was on his side facing me. He started stroking my side, down to my hip. I shivered and felt my nipples harden. Edward, never missing out on anything that went on with my nipples, grinned even wider and moved his hand up to cup my breast. I moaned softly and arched into his hand. He ran his thumb over my nipple and I whined his name, having gone far too long without his touch there.

"Bella, Bella… I don't know how we're going to wait another week," he murmured as he ducked his head down, sucking my other nipple into his mouth.

"Oh… mmm, I don't…" I squirmed, unable to form a coherent thought. He pulled away and kissed my lips softly.

"I should stop," he kissed along my jaw line. I nodded, agreeing, "Yes, we should stop. One week, Edward… just one week."

He nodded and situated us so my head was resting against his chest. It had been a long day and it wasn't long before his steady heart beat and gentle humming lulled me to sleep.

~*~

The following Saturday, Edward had a game so I was on my own for this so-called shopping trip. I knew, absolutely knew, when Rose came over to help me get dressed and she insisted on a dark purple, short sleeved dress, that it was the baby shower. Plus, she insisted that we had to stop back at her house because she forgot something. I rolled my eyes and went along with it. It was sweet of them to do.

We walked in the door and everything was quiet. I started to think I was wrong then we walked into the living room and everyone jumped out, shouting, "Surprise!"

I put my hand over my heart and laughed, "Wow!"

The room was completely changed. Rose and (I was assuming) Alice had all the furniture moved out of the room and a bunch of little round tables and chairs moved in. Each table had a lavender linen tablecloth and center pieces with flowers in vases. There were two long tables set up against the wall, one with a huge cake along with a bunch of other finger foods and the second table had presents, tons of wrapped packages and bags. I felt my eyes tear up a little at how much effort they had obviously gone through.

Not to mention all the people that had shown up. I was amazed. People from work, friends I hadn't seen in a while, a lot of Edward's aunts and cousins.

"Bella, were you surprised, dear?" Esme appeared out of nowhere, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly and nodded, "I was. It's so beautiful!"

"Your friends have a lot planned. If it gets to be too much, you just let me know," she rubbed my belly.

Which, for the rest of the day, everyone did. Some people commented that I was so big for almost thirty-seven weeks while others said I was tiny. I liked them the best. Almost everyone got a chance to feel her move. It still amazed me that people had no problem walking right up to someone and touching their stomach, even Edward's aunts and cousins, who I barely knew. Then they all ooh'd and ahh'd over the engagement ring and asked to hear the story about how he proposed, which I didn't mind because it was perfect and I could tell it over and over without getting sick of it.

I wasn't one for being in the center of attention but it was kind of nice because not everyone was focused on me at once.

We played a few silly games. My least favorite was when people cut pieces of yarn to try to guess what would fit around my belly. Some people cut seriously huge strands, making me wonder how awful I looked.

I was exhausted by the time we were opening presents and having cake. It was a long process, even though I was very grateful for everything we'd gotten. Lots of people had picked up stuff like clothes and blankets. My favorite thing was that each present had come with a book, instead of a card. Alice and Rose had mailed out a poem with the invitations, requesting that, since they knew how much I loved to read and would want my baby to be read to all the time.

By the time Edward showed up after his game wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a MPA baseball hat, most of the people had left. He came straight over to me and kissed me softly, "Were you surprised?"

"No," I laughed, "I knew it was today. I was surprised at how beautiful it was though."

"Yeah, it does look really nice. Hey, I'm gonna say hi to my mom and aunts real quick then we're gonna pack up the car and go home. I want you to get lots of rest for tomorrow," he grinned, slapping my ass and causing me to yelp before walking away. I smiled as I watched him interact with his family, hugging and kissing his mother and aunts. It was so cute. He came back over after he finished saying his goodbyes then him and Emmett loaded up the back of the car with all the presents. I was suddenly even more grateful for our house and not having to lug everything up an elevator to an apartment.

I said goodbye to everyone that was still there – really only Esme, the aunts, Rose and Alice – before joining him out in the car.

"How was the game?"

"Great, we won, baby. Three-to-oh," he was grinning and I loved how excited he got about this, about coaching the teams and seeing them win. I mostly loved the pep talks he gave the team before the game or after they lost. It suddenly occurred to me that I'd never asked about if he'd played.

"Edward, did you play baseball in high school?" I turned a little in my seat, the best that I could with the huge belly attached to me.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I played when I was younger then stopped when I was thirteen just to get a rise out of my parents," he laughed softly, shaking his head, "I started up again my junior year. My parents said I needed something to keep me occupied so I wouldn't get into so much trouble."

"What kind of trouble? I mean, I know you were a trouble-maker but I've never heard what kind of trouble?"

"Just… sneaking out, drinking and shit. Going to clubs with a fake ID. _Having_ a fake ID. Driving without a license, smoking pot. Sleeping around," his ears turned slightly red.

"Wow… sleeping around?"

"Of course that would be the thing you got out of that. Uh, that was later, I guess. Junior, senior years. I was popular, rich, good looking. The Cullen name has a lot of pull, girls flocked to me. What eighteen year old guy is going to turn away that attention?" he smirked, not looking over at me. I rolled my eyes.

"One with morals?"

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of those," he reached over and patted my rounded stomach, "I think this is proof of that."

"How many girls have you been with?" The question flew out of my lips before I could help it.

"How many guys have you been with?" he immediately countered, sounding defensive.

My cheeks turned red and I looked out the passenger side window, "My morality is not the one in question."

"Tell me and I'll tell you," his voice was tight and defiant and I could tell I'd unintentionally hit a nerve.

"Including you, six."

"Alright, six isn't bad. I'm kind of surprised you came home with me that night now, though. Well, I'm not a girl so I don't have an exact number but I'd say somewhere in the range of thirty. Probably more." My jaw dropped.

"Oh, wow, thirty?" I looked over him and for once, his whole face was red instead of just his ears. His whole body seemed tense. "Would twenty-nine be better?"

I rolled my eyes at him but I really was shocked. My fiancé is a man whore. Or was one. But he had proposed to me.

"No, I can be number thirty since I'm the last person you'll ever sleep with," I grinned at him as I reached over and rubbed his bicep. He relaxed just a little. He had obviously expected me to flip my lid and I probably would have a month or two ago but I felt more level lately, more like my old self.

"That's right, you're the only one I want to have sex with," he murmured, moving his hand to my thigh, under my dress.

"Mmm," I instinctively opened my legs a little even though I knew we had to wait until tomorrow. He grinned as he gently ran his fingers up and down the sensitive skin, making me shiver. Just the slightest contact, after so long without any, felt amazing.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"We have to, Edward... just in case." I knew it was probably fine but I was so scared after the preterm contractions. I'd had a few more, specifically when I was packing and would over do it, but they always stopped after I relaxed and drank a ton of water. Edward sighed and pulled his hand away.

"So out of all those girls…"

"You," Edward interrupted, "you're the best. At everything. Especially blow jobs."

"Good to know but that wasn't my question," I laughed as he turned red again, "it was how many were you in relationships with?"

"Uh, short term… a few. Long term, one."

"Wait, one?"

"Uh, yeah. You," he mumbled, turning even redder.

"Oh." He was full of surprises today. He pulled into our driveway, pushing the garage door opener. We sat in silence as it opened then as he parked the car. I wanted to ask more questions but figured I'd pushed enough in one day.

"There's so much stuff that has to be taken in," I changed the subject, groaning softly and stretching in my seat.

"I got it, why don't you go lie down?" he asked before getting out of the car and coming to my side to open the door and help me out. I shook my head, "I can carry some of the lighter stuff."

He reluctantly agreed and opened the trunk, handing me only bags that held baby clothes or blankets. After about fifteen trips back and forth, our living room had huge piles of baby stuff in the center of it.

"Do we really need all this shit for a ten pound kid?" Edward asked, gesturing to the piles.

"Uh, first off, you better hope this kid isn't ten pounds," I shuddered at the thought, "and no, some people buy clothes for when the baby is a little older, toys for when she's a little older, books for when she's a little older." I sat on the couch as Edward crouched on the floor, looking through all the stuff we got. He held up the breast pump, a questioning look on his face. I giggled softly, "Breast pump."

He dropped it like it was on fire and I giggled harder before stopping to yawn hugely. He came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "How tired are you?"

"Very," I yawned again to prove my point, covering my mouth, "would you nap with me?"

"Absolutely."

We went upstairs and I stripped my clothes, tossing them in the hamper. Edward did the same, down to his boxers, and was about to leave the rest of his clothes on the floor before I gave him a dirty look. I grabbed a tank top and shorts from my dresser and pulled them on before I climbed into bed and laid on my side, Edward did the same so we were facing each other. He grinned and cupped my cheek for a second before sliding his hand down my throat, over my collar bone to the swell of my breast. I pushed his hand away, laughing but when I closed my eyes, it was right back again so I turned onto my other side. Edward pulled me back against him, his erection against my ass.

I couldn't help but push back against him for a second, wiggling my ass. He groaned softly.

"Not happening, buddy. Sorry."

~*~

It was dark when I woke up and I rolled over, feeling for Edward but my hands met cold sheets. The clock on the cable box said 2:31 and I wondered where he was. I got up, out of bed, struggling because the bed was softer than I'm used to and my belly made it hard to get around.

I wandered out to the hall and could hear music being played softly from downstairs. In my sleepy haze it took me a few minutes to realize it was Edward playing. I slowly made my way down the stairs and stopped in the doorway. He was just wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants.

He was playing a beautiful song, something I'd never heard him play before. There was no music in front of him. I quietly walked over and put my hand on his back. He jumped but didn't miss a beat. I stood behind him, listening silently. When he finished, he turned to me and I gasped softly at the intensity in his forest green eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I shook my head and he stood, stepping over the bench and pulling me against him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, his hand gliding over my stomach. The baby was active and his hand settled right where her feet must be. He smiled softly at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why not?" I placed one hand over his, the other on his chest. I could feel his heart beat.

"It's for when Audrey's born. It's a lullaby."

"You wrote a lullaby?" I felt my eyes fill with tears and bit my lip. He wrote our child a lullaby. I felt myself falling more in love with this man. This man, who, at first, didn't want our baby, didn't want to speak about our baby. He'd made so many changes and he wrote her a beautiful, lovely lullaby… and finally referred to her as Audrey.

"Hey, hey. No tears," he murmured, wiping them away with his thumbs. I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level for a kiss. He tasted like mint, like he'd just brushed his teeth. I whimpered softly as our tongues tangled together. We were standing as close together as possible with my stomach between us.

"Upstairs," I whispered against his lips. I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to feel him on me. I wanted to feel him in me. He grabbed my hand and led the way up the stairs, down the dark hall to our bedroom. He flipped the light on and I stood in front of him, feeling shy for some reason. His hands found the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms. He pulled it off slowly, tossing it over his head. I blushed softly as I pushed my shorts down, stepping out of them.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he said as he ran his hands down my sides, making me shiver.

"I'm not, I'm huge… my belly… I look ridiculous," I whispered, looking down at my stomach and blushing deeper. He shook his head, gently lifting my chin to look at him, "You look beautiful. I love you like this… our baby is growing in here, B. I kind of love that this is because of us being together."

I smiled up at him before untying the knot on his sleep pants before pushing them down his hips. He stepped out of them and I ran my hands over his abs, loving how hard his stomach was and down to the deep V of his hips. He had an amazing body. Edward shook his head, his green eyes gleaming as he walked over to the bed and patted the edge of it. I sat on the edge but he urged me to lie back before kneeling between my legs, pushing my thighs apart.

He planted hot, opened mouth kisses up my thigh, stopping at the apex and sucking softly, biting down and making my cry out softly. He pulled away, pushing my legs a little further apart.

"I've missed tasting you," he said before placing a small kiss over my clit slowly running his tongue over it. He did this a few times before he slid a long finger into me, making me cry out. I knew I wouldn't last long; it had been seven long, long weeks. He worked a second finger into me, his tongue still lapping at my clit. He curled his fingers and pushed me over the edge, making me scream and constrict around his fingers.

My eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on my lips. I felt Edward move up his body before he kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips but I didn't mind, I felt too amazing.

"That was… amazing. So amazing. Mmm, Edward. You're so amazing," I was rambling in my post-orgasmic high but I didn't care how silly I sounded. I wanted him in me, now. Which I told him, making him groan softly.

"Um, what's gonna be most comfortable for you?" He was nervous or something. I turned to face him, wrapping my hand around his erection. He moaned my name and moved my hand away, "I'm going to cum quickly, anyway."

"I don't care, as long as I feel you in me," I told him seriously and moved to the center of the bed. I kneeled on my hands and knees, looking back at him over my shoulder. His eyebrows were raised and I giggled softly, "It'll be easiest this way." I grabbed a pillow and placed it under my belly, to support it.

I felt Edward kneel behind me, running his hands over my ass. He gripped my hip with one before guiding his cock into me. I groaned as he slowly slid into me to the hilt. I felt so full, so amazing. I heard him moaning behind me as he started slowly pumping his hips.

"Bella… holy shit, baby… you feel so amazing around my cock. Ughhh… so hot and wet," he moaned. He moved harder against me, making me cry out his name. "I'm gonna cum soon… oh god, Bella, I fucking love you," he let out a strangled sound before spilling into me, making me moan.

Edward bent over my back, kissing along my shoulders. I could feel him breathing heavily against my back. His softening cock was still in me and I squirmed back against him. He groaned softly in my ear before pulling out and helping me move the pillows and lie on my side. He lay next to me on his stomach, moving his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, running my fingers through his thick hair. His eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out. I smiled and moved out from under his arm, getting out of bed. I took a quick shower before flicking the lights off and climbing back into bed. I watched him sleep for a little bit, loving how his face changed as he dreamt. He looked sweet, like a little boy. So innocent. His brow furrowed and I smoothed it out with my thumb before cupping his face. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, whispering that I loved him again.

Eventually, I closed my eyes, snuggling as close to him as I could before falling into a dreamless sleep.

** ~*~**

**long chapter but! aww, they're getting along. reviews get previews! or EPOV of that conversation about how bad he was in school and the women he's slept with – a sneak peek into his mind and you'll find out secrets that people that don't review won't find out til later. ;) let me know what you'd like and you'll get it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**this is what you've been waiting for….**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Eighteen

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up the next day and Bella was still sleeping soundly. A glance at the clock told me it was almost one in the afternoon. I got up and took a quick shower, tossing on a dark green polo shirt and khaki shorts before getting back in bed.

Her lips were parted slightly and her hands were folded under her face. She'd told me she could never sleep without her feet covered and her hands under her face. She said when she was a little girl, she'd been scared of monsters under her bed pulling her off and became convinced if she kept her feet hidden under the blankets and her hands protected, they wouldn't be able to grab her. As an adult, she understood there were no monsters but old habits die hard. I thought it made her look adorable, like a sleeping angel. Her deep brown curls were all over the place, spread on the pillow behind her. Her lips looked so pink.

I couldn't help myself. I reached over and gently ran my fingers over her full, parted lips. She didn't stir. I moved closer to her and pressed my lips gently against hers. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking sleepily. I moved back and grinned at her. Her whole face lit up and she smiled back. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, baby," I kissed her again then moved down and kissed her beach ball belly through her shirt, "Hi, baby."

She giggled sleepily and ran her fingers through my still damp hair, "Its summer break, why are we up so early?"

"Uh, Bell. It's one."

"Oh," her eyes widened slightly, "One?"

"One." I confirmed, nodding. "You must be starving, I'm gonna go make lunch. What do you feel like?"

"Ice cream," she said immediately but I shook my head. She stuck her bottom lip out like a three year old.

"You can have ice cream later. You need real food."

"I want… turkey and Swiss on toast with mustard and tomatoes and Salt and Vinegar chips. Then ice cream."

"Alright, then." I kissed her softly before getting out of bed and helping her up. "Go get dressed then come down."

Bella nodded her head, disappearing into the master bath. I went downstairs and made her sandwich along with another for myself. I set them on the table then cleaned up the mess I'd made, knowing she'd appreciate not coming down to a mess. Twenty minutes later, she came down wearing a dark blue sundress that scooped low at the neck. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she barely had any make up on. She looked beautiful.

"My ankles are swollen," she told me, looking sad. Bella sat in her chair and stuck out her legs for inspection. She was right, they were swollen but not too bad.

"A little, but that's normal. You've had a good pregnancy, if swollen ankles are the worst problem you have then that's great," I told her, sitting across from her. Bella scowled for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Ooh, you made this _perfectly_, Edward," she grinned and took a huge bite, the chips crunching as she chewed. I laughed and ate my sandwich. After we both finished, she went straight for the freezer and pulled out the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and a spoon. Bella pulled the top off and dug in, not bothering with a bowl.

"Gross, you should use a bowl," I told her. She made a face at me and continued to eat.

"What are we doing today?" she asked between mouthfuls of ice cream. I shrugged, not really having anything planned.

"I have to install the car seats in the cars incase she decides to come early. We have to go through all that crap we got yesterday," I told her and she nodded in agreement again.

"I have an appointment tomorrow," Bella put the lid back on the ice cream and popped it back in the freezer before putting her spoon in the dishwasher.

We spent the rest of the day sorting through all the stuff from the shower. I was amazed at the amount of little pink outfits there were. Even more surprised that most of it was designer. Some people deviated from the pink and picked out other, still girly colors. There were a ton of books and something called a Diaper Genie. I thought it sounded gross. Why not just throw out the diaper and get rid of it right away?

I put together the stupid, too expensive stroller. Bella was thrilled with it though so I resisted saying anything. Installing the car seats, though, was fucking ridiculous. It took me forever to get the bases in so the seat would latch correctly. When I finally got it right in my car, I almost said fuck Bella's car but decided it wasn't worth hearing her bitch so I spent an hour getting it right in her car.

When I came back in from the garage, Bella wanted me to put together the swing. I was sick of putting shit together but I did it anyway. If we got it all out of the way today, we would be able to relax until the kid was born. After the swing was the bouncy seat then the bassinet was moved to our room. Bella spent the day cleaning the already clean house and washing and putting away all the clothes. She changed our sheets and the sheets in the guest room, even though no one had slept there. I wondered if this was that nesting thing Jasper had told me about.

I was sitting on the couch after everything was done, channel surfing when she came into the room with her hands on her stomach, frowning.

"What's wrong, B?"

"I'm having contractions."

~*~

Six hours, one trip to the emergency room and no baby later, we returned home. Bella's contractions weren't consistent and she was only two centimeters dilated. The only problem was that the baby was breech, upside down. She would probably need a c-section.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, I'm the one that made you go to the hospital. We should've just waited it out here," I plopped onto the couch, switching the television on.

"I feel so stupid," she whispered, sitting down next to me. I pulled her against me and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Don't. They said a lot of pregnant women go in like that, just relax."

"But your parents came and stayed and it's late and they were tired…"

"Bella, you need to not beat yourself up over this. My parents were happy to spend time with you, even if it was in the hospital. My dad was there anyway."

She laid her head on my shoulder as I settled on a baseball game. A few minutes later, I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. It had been a long, stressful day. After the game was over, I woke her up and led her upstairs, helping her change and get settled in bed.

~*~

Bella's appointment was early. Too early after our late night. We were both yawning and struggling to stay awake in the waiting room.

Finally, Bella's name was called and we went back to the room. She changed into the gown then was weighed and her blood pressure was checked by the nurse before Dr. Morgan came in.

"Hello Isabella, Edward. I heard you had a little scare last night," she smiled at Bella who smiled softly back, "anymore contractions?"

"Um, just a few… nothing steady." I looked at her, surprised. She hadn't mentioned that to me.

"Well, the baby has flipped into the breech position which, at thirty-seven weeks, is not what we want. There are two options… see if the baby corrects herself in time for delivery or to schedule a caesarean section."

"C-section, only if it can be done on my due date!" Bella said immediately then turned slightly pink. Dr. Morgan shook her head, "Normally we like to do it ahead of time. There's a chance that you'll go into labor and there won't be any correcting her position and it's not often that fetuses change at this stage. Plus, it's very uncommon you'll go into labor on your due date."

"Oh. Well… alright," Bella mumbled, looking disappointed. I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You're full-term so we can schedule it anytime. There is a spot the second or the tenth."

"I changed my mind. I want to wait to see if she turns on her own and if not, we can worry about it when I go into labor. I read breech babies can still be delivered, I want a natural delivery," Bella announced, rubbing her large stomach.

I zoned out as Bella and Dr. Morgan continued their conversation, thinking about how close we were. When the appointment was finished, Bella took a nap and I worked on perfecting the lullaby. Everything had to be right.

**~*~**

"I bet they make it there before us," she giggled softly, talking of my parents. Audrey had flipped at the last moment and Bella and I had been at Target, buying diapers when her water broke. The day before my birthday. When we got home, Bella took the bag with the diapers up to the baby's room. I followed behind her, stopping in the doorway. I watched as she put them on the shelf on the diaper table then put the newly washed cover on the diaper changing pad. Then she opened the closet, staring at the array of baby dresses with her bottom lip in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and put her hand to her heart, clearly unaware that I had followed her and was watching what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm trying to pick out the baby's coming home outfit. Um, we'll probably take lots of pictures that day because it'll be her first day home so…"

I nodded. That meant the outfit had to be really fucking cute. I joined her by the closet, fucking amazed at all the clothes. This kid would never wear the same thing twice. I was looking intently then notice Bella flinching and holding her stomach out of the corner of my eye. "Contraction?"

Bella nodded, relaxing after a minute and pushing her hair behind her ears. I went back to pursuing the little dresses, looking for the Dior ones that had almost made me have a heart attack. Finally, I found my favorite and held it up. It was tiny, white and baby pink checked diagonally. It had these white ruffle things around the neck, sleeves and the bottom. There was a little button right under the collar. It was fucking adorable. Bella toyed with the hem then smiled and nodded.

"It's so tiny. Will it fit her?"

"I guess we'll know when we see her," Bella told me as she picked out a few more things that she would need. She grabbed a hat that we'd bought online that had Audrey embroidered along the edge. The hat was white and the thread was lavender, like everything in her room. Bella also picked up a few other tiny hats, a bunch of even tinier socks and a few blankets. She looked thoughtful for a few minutes before going to the dresser drawer and grabbing a few plain onesies.

"I don't think they'll really let us dress her but I hope they let us use our own onesies and hats and socks," she told me, carefully putting all the stuff she'd gathered into her Vera Bradley diaper bag. She smiled nervously at me as I put a bag in the Diaper Genie as she requested. I walked over after that to kiss her softly. She immediately threw her arms around me and kissed back with an enthusiasm I wasn't expecting. I groaned softly, pulling away.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to…?" She bit her lip, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, fuck. I do. But baby, you're in labor," I reminded her. The baby's head could be crowning and shit. Plus, she was having contractions every five minutes on the dot.

"Oh, I just… one last time…" She smiled cheerily at me before walking through the door that attached our room to the nursery. She got out a suitcase and a list and started putting stuff in the bag. She packed a few pairs of pajamas, lots of socks, a light yellow sundress that I was guessing was her going home outfit, a pair of sandals, her iPod, a few books, the video camera. Then she went to my closet and got out three pairs of shorts and a few shirts.

"Wait, why are you packing shit for me?"

"So you can sleep over… I don't want to be there alone," she sounded small and scared so I nodded. I started grabbing some stuff of my own. My iPod, the charger, the charger for both our cell phones. I packed my laptop and her laptop.

She disappeared into the bathroom and came back with small bottles of her shampoo, conditioner, body wash. She had two new toothbrushes and toothpaste. She was also carrying my shampoo and soap.

"How long will we be there?" I asked, curious.

"A day or two? It depends on how everything goes." Bella placed the toiletries in a smaller bag then placed them in her big bag. I grabbed my razor and hers, knowing she'd want to shave, regardless of just having given birth.

What felt like hours later, we were packed and ready to have a baby tomorrow. Physically, at least. I was still mentally on the fence. Audrey. She was real. She was coming.

I dramatically flung myself onto the bed, groaning loudly. Bella gingerly sat next to me, moaning softly as a contraction hit.

"I think it's time to go."

"No, no… please let's…"

"Bella, we will as soon as we can. For now, you're in pain, you're having contractions every few minutes, and it's a thirty minute drive… let's go!"

"Let me just take a shower!"

I got all her bags together and in the car, using the guest bathroom to take a quick shower myself. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and checked the time. It had been about forty minutes since I'd told Bella to take a shower. I peeked in the bathroom and she was drying her hair. I rolled my eyes because it didn't really matter and got my phone out to call my dad.

"Edward."

"Dad, we're finally heading over. Are you guys already there? Her contractions are coming hard and fast," I knew I had to slow down but I was in full out freak out mode.

"Take a deep breath, Edward. They'll get her hooked up to all kinds of monitors and go from there."

I checked my watch. 9:24 at night. She'd be born on my birthday. I grinned at the thought. "Alright. Well, we're heading over. We'll probably leave in like five so if you and Mom want to meet us…"

"Not a problem, my boy. I'll call you mother and I'm already here."

"Uh, hey. Can you do it?"

"Do what, son?"

"Bella's delivery. I would feel better if… you were the one…"

"Oh, Edward. How many times do I have to tell you? I'll see what I can do, maybe I can assist."

Bella came out of the bathroom, wearing black yoga pants and a light pink tank top. Her hair was blow dried straight and she had a little make up on. She looked nervous and like she was uncomfortable.

"Okay. Alright, I gotta go, dad. I'll see you soon." I hung up walked over to her, "We have to go to the hospital. The bags are in the car and… you're in labor, B."

She stared at me with wide, nervous eyes. Her lip was between her perfect white teeth and my girl looked so young and vulnerable. Her face scrunched up a second later and she put her hands on her stomach, groaning softly.

"It hurts that bad?" I knew she had no pain tolerance.

"Uh… uh huh," she whimpered and rubbed her belly. I put my hand on the small of her back and led her downstairs, through the house and to the garage. I helped her in the passenger side then got in and backed out, almost hitting the garage door before I remembered to open it. I grinned at her sheepishly but she was busy having another contraction. Two within five minutes. I couldn't remember if that was bad.

The ride to the hospital was about thirty minutes and within that time, she had six more contractions. All five minutes apart. She was definitely in heavy. She whined and complained through them and all I could do was try to calm her down. My parents were in the parking lot when we got there and my Dad opened her door, helping her out.

"Bella, dear. Any contractions?"

"Every two minutes, I think, Dad," I answered and she shot me a look that said she could answer for herself. We grabbed the bags out of the trunk. My mom held the baby's bags and I held the other two as we walked into the hospital.

They were expecting us, due to a phone call from Bella's OB/GYN's office and Bella got admitted to a private room right away. I was sure my dad had something to do with that. They hooked her up to an IV and the all of the monitors. Bella's contractions, like I was concerned about, were coming hard and coming fast. She was whimpering and her forehead was broken out with sweat.

My dad kept track of the machines as we waited for the doctor, saying Bella's contractions, while consistent, were mild. Which made Bella angry.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're not an OB/GYN. They are not mild! They hurt!" Bella shouted, making me chuckle softly. My mom shot me a look and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now, dear. Calm down. Your girl will be here soon," my mom soothed, patting Bella's hand. Bella nodded and sniffled softly, quietly apologizing to Carlisle.

Dr. Morgan came in shortly after the exchange and I was glad she was in the hospital today and we wouldn't have to deal with that clown Crawford.

"Maggie!" Carlisle said, getting up to shake her hand, "Are you Bella's doctor?"

"Carlisle, it's great to see you. You too, Esme. I didn't realize Edward was your son!" she was smiling, obviously friendly with the Cullens'.

"Yes, this is our Edward and our Bella and our granddaughter. You be careful with her or else," Carlisle threatened jokingly. Dr. Morgan – or Maggie – laughed along with him before turning to Bella.

"Why, Ms Swan. I feel like I just saw you a few hours ago and there were no contractions."

"Well, um, I had a few. Then my water broke at Target," Bella turned bright red.

"Then my contractions started coming every five minutes and they _hurt_, don't listen to Carlisle!"

"Of course, what does he know about having a baby or delivering them?" Dr. Morgan winked at my dad. "Well, I need to examine you. So Carlisle, Esme, I think you might want to go grab coffee or a drink."

They nodded and left the room. Dr. Morgan waited for the next contraction to pass before checking Bella's cervix.

"Well, you're nine centimeters dilated and one hundred percent effaced. I'd say you'll be parents before midnight."

"No!" Bella screamed, "After midnight! I will cross my legs!"

I rolled my eyes, "June nineteenth is fine, baby."

"Well," Dr. Morgan laughed, "we're getting you into delivery now."

"I want my dad there," I told Dr. Morgan. She agreed and we quickly we wheeled to delivery. Bella kept crying out at every contraction and I didn't want to remind her how lucky she was that it was going that fast.

My Dad was already suited up in the room and they got things situated before they had Bella start pushing. I held one leg while a nurse held the other. I kept trying to peek but it was hard and Bella was screaming, because she hadn't had any pain medication.

"Edward," my dad said and I leaned further over. The view was my daughter's head – her bloodied, blonde head. I gaped at the sight before me and handed my camera to him because he had a better view than I did. Our baby was half way out. It, actually, kind of looked like something from Alien at this point.

"Bella, baby. She's pink and scrunched up and has a ton of hair!" I reached for Bella's hand, grasping it. I watched as Bella pushed one last time, her shoulders coming out. Audrey immediately started wailing. Bella was crying and gasping as she delivered the after birth and they got her cleaned up. I kept kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her mouth. I loved her so much in this moment.

"Time of birth, 12:01 AM! You made it til June 20, Mommy! She's got a set of lungs on her!" Dr. Morgan laughed, handing my girl to the nurse. I felt torn. I didn't want to leave Bella but our little girl. Her cries were so sad. I glanced at my fiancée, she had tears streaming down her face and made a gesture that I should go. I kissed her one more time then walked over to where they were cleaning all the gross stuff off her. My Dad took my place by Bella, talking to her quietly as I met my little girl.

"Audrey Elizabeth," I whispered, staring at the most gorgeous baby I'd ever seen. Her face was bright pink and she had my nose, truly had my nose. Her eyes were closed as she wailed as the nurses cleaned then weighed her.

"Seven pounds, nine ounces!" The nurse announced and I was shocked. I thought she'd be closer to Jax's size when he was born. The nurse put a bracelet on her ankle and bundled her up like a taco and put an ugly hospital hat on her. That would be changed as soon as possible. "Do you want to hold her, Daddy?"

I nodded, breathing a little hard as I awkwardly took her from the nurse and took her over to Bella, handing her to her.

"Mommy, meet Audrey. Audrey, this is your mommy. And you're so lucky because she's going to be an amazing mother," I whispered. Nothing else existed. I knew my dad was taking pictures, I knew they were still cleaning Bella up but in the moment, it was just the three of us.

Bella was smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen, "Oh, my Audrey Elizabeth. You look just like Daddy. I've waited so long for you."

"Best birthday present ever, it's gonna be hard to top this one, B," we both giggled.

Bella peaked under her hat and smiled, "Strawberry blonde. I dreamt that," she murmured. Audrey finally stopped wailing as Bella gently stroked her face. "It's all alright, my little girl. I know today has been rough but it's the best of my life."

"And mine," I whispered in her ear. I knew they'd come take her to do whatever they did to newborns and that I'd be asked to leave so they could take Bella to recovery and that all our friends were in the waiting room, hoping to find out the name of our little girl but I was in no rush. This day, this moment, was the most precious of my life. A moment I would never forget and wouldn't change for anything.

~*~

**reviews get BPOV of the water breaking in target, the birth and after. i hope you enjoyed the birth of little audrey!**


	19. Chapter 19

**i like you guys so i decided not to make you wait long. if you missed it: i posted BPOV of the last chapter in between this and the last.**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Nineteen

**Edward Cullen**

The staff gave us a few minutes before they took Audrey from us. They had finished cleaning Bella up or whatever it was they were doing down there. I stayed by her head and gave her a thousand kisses on her face after handing the baby back to the nurse.

"Go tell everyone, Edward… they've been waiting for a while," she said, tears still in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, kissing her one last time. My dad agreed that he'd follow Bella to recovery and stay with her while I went to inform my mother and our friends – who had hopefully made it – of the baby's arrival.

The hospital was like a fucking maze and I was lucky I'd been here a lot, visiting my dad, not as a patient, growing up or else I'd have gotten lost a ridiculous amount of times. I finally made it to the maternity waiting room where my mom was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked up with expectant faces when they saw me.

"Audrey Elizabeth, seven pounds, nine ounces… she's gorgeous," I announced. My mom had tears in her eyes and rushed to hug me. Alice and Rose hugged me next. They both had tears streaming down their faces. I shook both Emmett and Jasper's hands and I couldn't wipe the stupid, cheesy smile off my face.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Good, she did great. Dad's in recovery now with her. She'll be in recovery for a bit and when they move her to her room, you guys can come up. I better get back there but I'll ask the nurse to let you guys know when you're able to come back." I hugged my mom one more time before heading back to recovery. It was a little hard to convince them to let me in but a little name dropping did the trick and I was back before I knew it. Bella was sitting up slightly, smiling down at the tiny bundle in her arms. My dad hugged me and kissed Bella's head before excusing himself from the room.

"How are my girls?" I sat on the edge of the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"Wonderful… oh, Edward, look how beautiful she is," Bella beamed at me. She looked tired and sweaty and the small amount of make-up she'd worn earlier was gone but she was gorgeous all the same.

"I can't believe she's here. It's fucking awesome, baby." I leaned in and kissed Bella then the top of our girl's capped head. She was fussing a little and her tiny hands had escaped from the blanket and were balled up by her face. I gently soothed my finger over her knuckles and was surprised when she straightened her hand then grasped my finger.

"I love her so much," Bella whispered, wiping her eyes with her free hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Both of you. More than I ever thought I was capable of," I was speaking quietly, whispering back. Audrey turned her head toward Bella's chest and started moving her face around.

"What's she doing?" I asked, my brow furrowed. I slightly remembered Jax doing this same thing to Bella and her face had turned bright red at the time.

"Oh, uh… she must be hungry. It's instinct. But I don't know how…" she trailed off, blushing even now. Bella then started to try to pull the hospital gown down. I leaned in and awkwardly helped Bella move one arm out of the sleeve of the hospital gown, exposing her breast. Audrey seemed to know exactly what to do and latched right on, making little noises as she ate. Bella winced a little.

"Does it hurt, B?"

"It's weird," she said, stroking Audrey's cheek. I helped her situate a pillow under her arm to make holding the baby in that position easier and her face relaxed.

Bella kept her eyes on our tiny girl as she ate. Her face was calm and peaceful and I'd never seen her look so happy. I wondered if I wore the same look on my face and figured I must. I was happier than I could ever remember being. Audrey suckled greedily, like she was starving. She unlatched a few times and fussed until Bella adjusted her and she found her way back to her food source. Bella winced every time she moved but when I tried to help, she shook her head. I wasn't sure how I would have helped anyway.

Finally the baby finished and yawned hugely. I took her from Bella just as a nurse, wearing hot pink scrubs and looked like she was about nineteen and ditzy, came in to transfer Bella to the room she'd be in for the next few days. I was patting her back gently trying to get her to burp, rocking gently at the same time. When the nurse reached to take Audrey from me but I turned, blocking her.

"Uh, I can carry her."

"I can't let you; hospital policy says babies have to be in the bassinet when they're out of the room. Sorry." She shrugged and reached again.

"Let me finish burping her," I frowned. The nurse agreed and when she let out a quiet burp, I carefully handed her to the nurse. As I handed my tiny daughter over, I frowned deeper still when I saw how rough the too young nurse was being.

"Hey, careful she's just--"

"Edward," Bella said and I looked at her. She looked amused. "She knows what she's doing. The baby is fine."

"Okay," I frowned then leaned and whispered to Bella, "She's like, twelve. How do we know she knows what she's doing?" Bella snorted and shook her head at me.

"If it makes you feel better, you can push the baby while I push your wife, Mr. Swan," the ditz said.

"Oh, I'm not his wife," Bella said, shaking her head and laughing. I frowned. Wife, fiancée, same difference and why did she think it was funny? Though, I didn't appreciate being called Mr. Swan. We really needed to set a date for the wedding.

"Fiancée, whatever, Bell. It's Cullen, by the way."

"Oh, you're Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Yes. And Audrey here is his granddaughter," I nodded with a smirk. The nurse looked a little nervous as she finished swaddling Audrey, being noticeably more careful and then settled her in the bassinet.

_Good_, _she should be careful with Dr. Cullen's granddaughter._

Bella laughed and the nurse unhooked her IV before pushing the bed out into the hallway. I put Bella's bags in the bottom of the bassinet and followed, pushing the cradle. Audrey was squirming and her eyes were squinted. I wondered if the bright lights were bothering her and tried to shield her eyes as I pushed but the thing was bulky and I kept almost hitting the wall so I gave up.

The room Bella was transferred to was nice and I suspected my father had something to do with it. It was a private room, huge and had a flat screen television mounted on the wall. There was a couch and a few chairs that looked more comfortable than you usually saw in the hospital. There was also a cot, where I'd obviously be sleeping. The nurse got Bella settled in and hooked up to the IV again. I picked the baby up once the bassinet was parked and sat on the edge of B's bed. She sighed softly and smiled at me.

"Good sigh?" I asked

"Perfect sigh," she corrected.

We had a few more minutes of peace before we were bombarded. My dad, mom, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett came in at once, all wearing huge smiles and expressing their excitement to Bella. My mom rushed over and scooped Audrey out of my arms before I could protest.

"Little Audrey Cullen. Bella, she's gorgeous," my mom had tears streaming down her face as she gazed lovingly at her granddaughter. My dad hovered over her shoulder with the same look on his face. I felt proud. Proud I'd been a part of creating this little creature. She was the best thing I'd ever done.

"Bella! How did it feel, are you okay now, do you need anything?" Alice rapidly fired off questions.

"Um, it felt weird. It hurt, there wasn't anytime for an epidural. I'm great now. I mean, it's nothing awful. I don't need anything, I have everything I need," Bella grabbed my hand, grinning at Alice. My mom finally gave Audrey up to Rose who cooed at her softly, inspecting her tiny hands and touching her nose.

"You're so lucky you got a girl on the first time." Rose sighed wistfully, "You both did! I'm so jealous," she turned to Emmett, looking at him like he was to blame that she hadn't had a girl.

"Well, Edward says Audrey will be our only child so..."

My mom, Alice and Rose all looked at me, looking equally appalled.

"You're only going to give me one grandchild, Edward?"

"Oh, hey, you and Dad only had me!"

"Yes Edward, but we got it right the first time and had a son," my dad joked. My mom huffed and smacked his arm.

"We agreed that one was right for us with our schedules and there were some other circumstances. But if you're not both in agreement… it shouldn't be for just you to decide."

I gave Bella a dirty look for bringing it up and she looked smug. Rosalie handed Audrey to Alice who started crying and babbling to the baby about going shopping and spending all of Daddy's money. I rolled my eyes because I wasn't surprised that'd be the first lesson Alice gave my two hour old daughter.

Audrey got passed around and I sat next to Bella, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "Hi, baby."

"Hi," she said quietly, laying her head on my shoulder and yawning loudly.

"Thank you," I kissed the top of her head.

"For what?"

"Audrey. She's… perfect. I could never have imagined…"

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, B."

**~*~**

The rest of the hospital stay passed quickly. Bella was healing perfectly and there had been no complications and Audrey was perfect. She ate like a champ and peed and pooped like she was supposed to. She wasn't jaundiced at all and she hadn't dropped from her birth weight. In fact, she was up two ounces.

After just one night after Audrey was born in the hospital, we were allowed to go home. Bella had just showered and was wearing a deep blue sundress with thick straps; her hair was drying naturally curly around her shoulders. You would never be able to guess that she'd just given birth when she wore that dress. It hid the small bump that remained.

Audrey was lying in her bassinet wearing just her diaper. I'd mastered the diaper change but I was too scared to try to put the dress on. I was worried I'd end up snapping her little neck.

"Is everything packed?" Bella asked, looking around the room. I nodded. I had already taken most of the stuff down to the car. All remained in the room was Bella's purse, Audrey's car seat and a blanket to shield her from the sunlight. Bella slipped her feet into a black pair of flip flops and I grabbed the camera, taking the picture before she noticed. She looked up and scrunched up her little nose. I took another picture, making her laugh.

"Knock, knock," my dad spoke from the doorway before walking in. He was dressed in dark blue scrubs and a lab coat with his name embroidered. Just behind him was Dr. Morgan. I assumed was here to sign the discharge papers so we could get out of here.

"Oh, let me just finish dressing Audrey then I have some questions, Dr. Morgan," Bella said. I handed my dad the camera and went to help Bella get Audrey changed into the little Dior dress. My dad took a few pictures causing Bella to roll her eyes. I had warned her that my parents and I were all a little picture happy. She was starting to get the idea. I just wanted every moment of this perfect event documented.

Once Audrey was dressed, Bella handed her to me and turned addressed Dr. Morgan and my dad excused himself, claiming he was getting a wheelchair but I knew he wanted to give us some privacy.

"First, I wanted to thank you for everything. You've been a wonderful doctor and you helped bring Audrey into this world..."

"Oh, Isabella. That's very sweet. And I must say, Audrey is one of the cutest I've ever delivered," the doctor smiled at Bella and hugged her gently.

I situated the car seat on a chair and put Audrey in it, going about adjusting all the straps so it fit her correctly. Some lady had some by earlier to show us exactly what to do, which I was thankful for. I'd had no idea that the straps and buckles were supposed to come to a certain place on Audrey.

"Now, um... I had a question about how long Edward and I… um, how long we have to wait to be... together again?"

My head snapped toward Bella. Her face was tomato red and I had definitely not expected her to ask that. I figured it would be months before I got to be in her again.

"The official word is six weeks, after your check up," Dr. Morgan told her. Bella's face was brighter red.

They kept talking but I tuned them out.

Bella was finishing signing the discharge papers when my dad came back with the wheelchair. I plopped down in it, "Thanks, old man! I'm could use the ride, I'm a little tired."

I yelped when he smacked the back of my head. Bella giggled and tried to hide it behind a cough but I was onto her. I got out of the chair and adjusted Audrey's head in the car seat; it kept leaning to one side. Once she was adjusted perfectly, I covered her with the blanket.

Of course, this is my child and once we were ready to go, a loud noise sounded from the car seat. I groaned softly and took her out. I made a face as I changed the dirty diaper because it was gross. Bella was laughing from her seat in the wheelchair so I glared at her. She finished speaking with the doctor from her seat and Dr. Morgan said goodbye to all of us before leaving the room. I put the baby back in the car seat and washed my hands quickly before announcing that we were really all set.

My dad pushed B in the wheelchair and I carried the car seat. The blanket was positioned over it to block the sun from poor little Audrey's eyes but it was bright out and I worried that it was too much for the little girl.

My dad helped Bella into the car while I latched the baby's seat into the backseat. I was a pro from practicing. At least I thought I was but it's a little different when you're trying not to jostle a two day old baby and it took a few tries to get it to click. I moved the blanket so it was covering her so she didn't get too chilly when we put the air on in the car. Due to Bella's hormones, she was always hot. My dad said bye to Bella before coming to my side of the car.

"Son," he began as he pulled me into a hug, "your mother and I are very proud of you. We've seen a lot of good change. It's wonderful. Audrey is beautiful, congratulations, Edward. Now, be careful driving and I'll see you later."

I nodded before waving goodbye and getting into the car. Leaning over, I kissed my girl. She grinned and put her hand on my thigh. The ride home was quick but Bella backseat drove the whole way.

_"Don't take the corner so sharply!"_

_"Slow down!"_

_"Don't jam on the breaks!"_

My knuckles were white against the steering wheel by the time we pulled into the garage. I parked and turned off the car before helping Bella out. She yawned and stretched.

I got Audrey's carrier along with a few other bags, resolving to get everything else later, before I followed Bella into the kitchen. She got the camera out and took a few shots of me carefully extracting the baby from all the belts and safety shit and held her against my shoulder. I grinned at her because she was a little camera junky too.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

After taking about a billion pictures of Edward and Audrey – they were just so cute together, I couldn't _not_ take pictures! – I looked around. The kitchen was spotless. It had been clean when we left but it seriously looked like someone had been in here and scrubbed it top to bottom. But Edward had been with me in the hospital the whole time. He hadn't left once.

I heard voices coming from down the hall and my eyes widened. Had someone broken into our house? And cleaned? I looked at Edward, who was trying too hard to look innocent. He shrugged his free arm, holding Audrey with the other.

"There are people in our house!" I whispered to Edward, not wanting to be heard by said people.

"There are?" he asked incredulously. Or what was supposed to be incredulously, I supposed. We really needed to work on this boy's acting skills.

"Edward! You're the man! Go! Find out who!" I was shrieking in my whispering.

"I'm busy, baby," he gestured to Audrey who was holding onto his thumb with her little hand.

"Ugh! If I get killed…" I huffed before I slipped of my flop flops and tiptoed down the hall. The closer I got, I realized whoever was there had stopped talking. Did they realize we were home? Oh my God, were they waiting on the other side to kill me? I finally reached the door and peeked in then let out a huge sigh of relief at what I saw.

Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie lounging on his lap. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor, surrounded by Charlotte, Henry and Jax. Emmett spotted me first and nudged Rose.

"Bells!" he shouted.

Rose got off his lap and ran over to hug me, "We wanted to welcome you home!"

I hugged her tightly and walked into the room, grinning at my friends. I was so thankful they were here. They had come to see me at the hospital but once we came home, I imagined it would be just us. The thought had made me sad. I should have parents here, not wanting to miss a minute of their granddaughter's life. But I had these amazing friends.

"Aunt Bewwa! You had the baby in your belly!" Charlotte yelled, jumping up and down at my legs. She was wearing a white shirt with a sparkly unicorn, a black mini skirt and little silver ballet flats. Alice had straightened her blonde hair and she had a silver bow on top of her head. It was adorable.

"I did, honey. She's very tiny."

"Do you want to meet her?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned and kissed him quickly, knowing he had done this. I had the best fiancé in the world.

"Yes! Let me hold her!" Charlotte demanded.

"Say please, Charlotte. Nice little girls use their manners," Jasper reminded her. Charlotte sort of rolled her eyes before doing as her father said.

"You have to wash your hands first, sweets," Alice said as she struggled to get up from the floor. Edward offered her a hand and to my surprise, she took it. Charlotte whined for a few minutes before Alice whispered something in her ear and she decided to comply. I wondered what she'd bribed her with.

While they were gone, Edward sat on the floor by Jasper and they greeted each other. Henry looked warily at Audrey before going back to playing with his foam blocks but Jax army crawled his way over to Edward, cooing loudly at the sight of another baby. The boys were adorable – dressed in matching outfits of brown, white and green plaid short overalls with white shirts that had brown trim along the arms and neck line under them.

Jasper picked up his younger nephew and sat him on his knee so he could have a clearer view of Audrey, who was still on Edward's shoulder. Jax immediately reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging on it.

"Uh-uh, buddy," Jasper said as he gently made Jax let go of his hold on the baby. She started fussing softly.

I sat on the couch next to Emmett and Rose sat on my other side. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed as we watched them on the floor. I smiled at him and Rose.

"I clean, now I hold the baaaby, Aunt Bewwa!" Charlotte announced, holding up her still wet hands.

"Charlotte…" Jasper said, warning in his tone.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee, Aunt Bewwa!" Charlotte whined.

"Alright, but you have to be quiet and gentle, like with Jax," I told her softly. She came and wanted to sit in my lap but I deferred her to Aunt Rose. I felt great but didn't want to chance it. Edward scooted back over to us and handed me Audrey, who I laid across Charlotte's lap. Thankfully, Rose was helping hold her without being too obvious.

Charlotte was on cloud-nine as she rocked the baby and sang her one of the songs from Beauty and the Beast. It was so sweet. Edward was smart and grabbed the camera, capturing a few shots.

"What if we try to get one with all four kids?" Edward asked. Everyone agreed but I wasn't sure how it would work out.

"I don't think Charlotte can hold the baby on her own," Alice whispered to me and I nodded, having not wanting to say that and offend her.

"How about we put a blanket over the car seat, kind of to hide what it is, and put the baby in that and the kids can gather around?" Rose suggested, holding Jax on her hip. I agreed and asked Edward to go get a plain white blanket.

He came back a few minutes later with two blankets and a few pillows. One blanket he lay out on the floor and set the carrier on top of it. The other blanket, he covered the carrier with and positioned the pillows around it. It wasn't a bad looking little impromptu photo set. I carefully settled Audrey into the seat, adjusting her dress. She fussed for a second then calmed down. Charlotte immediately sat next to the carrier and continued singing. Rose got the boys situated.

Twenty minutes, a billion pictures and lots of fussing and whining later, we were done. Out of all those pictures there were probably maybe ten that all kids looked totally happy in but it was the other ones that were hilarious. Some of the faces they made or at the end when Charlotte decided she was allowed to just pick Audrey up, causing Emmett to jump in and save the day.

All you see in those pictures is Charlotte looking up to no good, Charlotte leaning over and putting her hands on Audrey's arms, Alice's hands reaching from the one side of the photo frame while Emmett's legs enter the other side. Then Emmett's legs and Charlotte's feet dangling in the air while Audrey wailed in the car seat. Henry patting Audrey's head gently as I went to pick her up and Charlotte got reprimanded by a very angry looking Alice just barely in the frame.

Why Edward kept snapping pictures, I'll never know.

Audrey's wails got louder, no matter how I tried to sooth her. Once she started nuzzling her face against my chest, I figured it out. She hadn't eaten since an hour before we left the hospital, three hours ago. My poor baby was probably starving, normally eating every two hours.

I sat on the couch, pulling down the one side of my dress so my boob popped out.

"Whoa," Jasper said. My head snapped up. I don't know what I was thinking or if I was even thinking but I had totally forgotten about our company. Audrey had already latched on though so I couldn't stop but maybe…

"Shit, B. Wanna cover yourself up instead of giving these fools a look of what's mine?" Edward tossed me one of the blankets from the floor and I turned even redder at his words as I covered myself and Audrey from everyone's eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Bella. It was a very nice view," Emmett grinned until Edward glared at him and Rose smacked the backside of his head.

"What's yours? How very… caveman like, Edward," Alice said snidely. She was sitting on the couch, holding Jax, who was trying to climb up her pregnant belly.

"Yep. Mine. She belongs to me," Edward said then he winked at me. I rolled my eyes but grinned at him, adjusting the baby a little. My milk hadn't come in quite yet and I was hoping Audrey was getting enough to sustain her.

"So!" Rosalie jumped up and sat next to me, "We have some news."

I laughed and joked, "You're pregnant?"

"What? How did you know?! Alice!"

"It was a guess, I was kidding. Oh my gosh, I was right?! Congratulations! How far along are you?"

Now her cheeks turned pink, which never happens, "Three months."

"What? Henry is only six months old!"

"I know, I know! But you were both pregnant and I always wanted a big family," Rose grinned at me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Actually, I just found out. I mean, we were trying but with the two kids… I missed the signs! I missed the whole first trimester, I only have the fun two left!" she said sarcastically.

I laughed because I knew that was a joke to Rose. She'd had two stress free, problem free, morning sickness free pregnancies. The only part she remotely didn't like was the late stages and labor.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" I hugged her awkwardly; it was hard with Audrey nursing and tried to hide my tears. She and Alice were so lucky. They had husbands who wanted big families. My fiancé wouldn't entertain the thought of the second. Thinking about never experiencing this amazing process again made it impossible not to cry.

When Rose pulled away, I wiped my eyes and sniffled, capturing Edward's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. I shook my head, not wanting to get into it now.

"Well, are you okay?" he tried instead and I nodded before telling him that I was hungry.

"Already taken care of, Em just ordered a bunch of Chinese food."

I smiled at him as he wiped my tears away.

"You should congratulate him and Rose, they're expecting again," I told him lamely.

"No shit," he laughed and kissed me softly then turned to Rose. "Congrats on being knocked up again. Gonna repopulate the Earth?"

"Somebody's got to," Alice said to Edward, giving him the side eye. Alice had me pegged. Edward rolled his eyes at her and got up, going over to Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, congratulations," he said as he gave him a guy hug. Emmett's smile was wide and you could tell he was proud.

"It's you and Bella next," Emmett joked, "gotta give Audrey a little brother or sister."

"No fucking way, dude. I was an only child and look how great I turned out," Edward joked then went to get the door when the food got there. Jasper and Emmett followed to help carry it.

Rosalie and Alice both turned toward me once they were out of earshot.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll totally have another baby. With as much sex as you two have… accidents happen. Condoms break and birth control isn't always effective," Alice grinned.

"How do you think I got Jax?" Rose laughed. Audrey finished eating and Rose took her to burp her.

I felt a little bad plotting to have another baby. I mean, Audrey was only a few days old but I knew I had to act as soon as it was alright to have sex again. I had to do something rash before Edward did.

**~*~**

**bella is obviously hormonal and crazy. ;) **

**reviews = previews, as usual.**

**in other news: i've started writing a new story, which will be posted soon. it's called edward in charge. edward is a canadian looking for an easy, legal way into the states. he signs up for an au pair program and ends up working for the dwyer family. bella is renee's seventeen year old daughter and edward will be spending the next year taking care of her little brother and sister. it's totally different from shades of green but put me on author alert to see when it's posted. **


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts and whatnot on the last chapter. i'm glad you're enjoying and hope that continues!**

**i posted some stuff in my profile, including what pictures of all the kids. i also changed some other stuff. look, let me know what you think, please!**

**in other news, i need a beta. where would i find one, any suggestions?**

***I don't down Twilight***

Chapter Twenty

**Bella Swan**

Alice, Rose and I spent an hour plotting how I could get pregnant again without Edward knowing. I had been told that you couldn't get pregnant while breastfeeding, which is not true. Rosalie reminded me that she conceived Jax while breastfeeding Henry and she is still breastfeeding Jax and is pregnant again. I knew that because of just having a baby, I should wait a few months but I was anxious. At almost thirty, it could take longer to get pregnant again.

I felt slightly guilty for plotting this but Edward wasn't giving me any say in the matter so, I'd just have to take it into my own hands. I'd breastfeed Audrey and Edward would think I couldn't get pregnant so we'd just… have sex and let whatever happens, happen. Part of me was scared that _he'd_ take matters into _his_ own hands and get a vasectomy.

It was late by the time our friends left, all the kids were asleep. Except for Audrey, who was hungry… again. I got changed into shorts and a tank top and settled down in bed. Edward had taken Audrey so I could change, brush my teeth and wash my face before feeding her. I put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head and called for Edward.

He walked in the room, Audrey on his shoulder and a distressed look on his face. He had changed her from the dress into a little pink sleeper with deep pink flowers on it and ruffles on the butt.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I frowned, holding my hands out for our daughter. He walked to my side of the bed and handed her to me.

"I hate that I can't calm her down," he said. I pushed my tank top down and held Audrey to my breast, helping her latch on. I smiled softly at him. It was so sweet that he wanted to help more but there was no way I was giving my baby formula. Not that there's anything wrong with formula but I was lucky enough to be able to breastfeed and it felt so natural.

"It's just when she's hungry that you can't… you calm her down other times. Like when she's got a wet diaper and you change her… and she knows your voice, she knows you're her Daddy," I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed and I rolled my eyes because I was the one who just had given birth, I should be the emo one. Instead, I felt like my old self, just happier. I did briefly worry that the other shoe would drop but I tried to keep that thought out of my head.

"You wrote her that lullaby, Edward," I reminded him softly. His face brightened and he nodded.

"True. Alright, I'm gonna shower," he kissed me softly and kissed Audrey's head before disappearing into the bathroom. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the television but there was nothing good on. I finally settled on an old episode of Golden Girls.

By the time Edward got into bed, wearing just his boxers, Audrey had fallen asleep and I was halfway there myself. He gently took her from me and she stirred slightly as he held her on his shoulder and rubbed her back, bouncing gently. I adjusted my tank top as she let out a quiet burp and Edward disappeared with her out of the room.

I lay further down in bed and snuggled under the blankets. I briefly woke up when Edward brought the baby back into the room and laid her in her bassinet but I fell right back asleep.

Sleep at home was far better than in the hospital. No nurses coming to check on you, no being poked and prodded. It was wonderful. Audrey woke up every three hours on the dot, her little wails waking both Edward and me. He would get up and get her from her bassinet and bring her to me.

I woke up just enough to move my tank top and help her latch then switch sides halfway through. When she was finished, Edward would take her and burp her then put her back in her bed.

It was the perfect arrangement and I had no idea what I would do without Edward.

**~*~**

At eight the next morning, I decided it was time to get out of bed. Leaving Audrey and Edward asleep, I took a quick shower. After I got out, I examined my body in the full length mirror. I stood sideways, running my hand over the small bump that remained on my stomach. It was small. I was amazed at how my body pretty much snapped back. There was still a bump but I knew it wouldn't take long for it to go away. I had been in great shape before I got pregnant and kept working out during so I guess that had something to do with it.

I turned and faced myself, gasping when I saw my breasts. I guess my milk must have come in because they were… huge. They were porn star boobs. They were also achy and leaky and I knew it was time for Audrey to eat. My eyes trailed down to my hips which were slightly wider but I liked the way they looked. They made me look more womanly. I smiled at my reflection and quickly brushed my hair up into a high ponytail before walking into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

Edward was up and holding Audrey, whispering to her. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted but I couldn't help it when my eyes lingered at his amazing abs. When he looked up and saw me, his eyes widened into saucers, "Well, hello there, hot, wet Bella."

His eyes lingered on my chest and I knew he had noticed the change.

"My milk came in," I blushed softly and rolled my eyes at him.

"Mommy has lots of food for you, Audrey," he was speaking to the baby but his eyes were still glued to my boobs. I giggled softly and grabbed a nursing bra and panties, pulling them on before picking out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

Audrey started fussing softly and Edward brought her over to me. He leaned down and kissed me before letting me take Audrey.

"My boobs are killing me," I whined slightly.

"Audrey will help you out with that. So, hey. How are you feeling?" Edward asked, wigging his eyebrows at me.

"You're so gross. I just pushed this," I gestured to Audrey, "Out of there," I reminded him, gesturing to my lower body. He looked a little disappointed so I kissed him before walking downstairs with Audrey into the living room. I settled on the couch and fed her.

Edward came down a little bit later. He was showered, shaved and dressed.

"Let's go somewhere today," he suggested hopefully. I made a face at him because going out wasn't high on the list of things I felt like doing. I wanted to lounge around and count Audrey's fingers and toes seven hundred times. Plus, the baby was still so young and I didn't want her exposed to all the germs in Chicago. I guess my non-answer must have made Edward realize I wasn't in the mood for it because he sat down and sighed, turning on the television.

"You can go out!" I quickly told him, not wanting him to feel like he had to stay in just because I wanted to. I hoped he would though. I bit my lip and laid Audrey on the couch when she finished eating. Edward immediately scooped her up.

"Nah, I'll stay here with my girls," he smiled at me and I grinned back before grabbing the breast pump and set it up, deciding to pump from both breasts. I wanted to keep my milk production up so when Edward and I went out, we wouldn't have to resort to formula. I turned it on and the wooshing sound startled Edward.

"The fuck?" he said, looking at me for the first time since I'd attached the suction cups to my breasts.

"I need to keep my supply up!" I said defensively, "And when we get to go out and have some drinks, we need to have extra milk for Audrey to eat. And I'll just pump and dump after I drink."

"Pump and dump? Bell, that sounds gross," Edward scrunched up his nose at me and I laughed. He had Audrey on his shoulder and was burping her. All the sudden she burped loudly then spit up all down the back of his shirt. Edward didn't notice for a second, praising her for the burp before noticing the warm liquid on his back.

"Did she… aw, fuck," he mumbled and stood up, walking out of the room. I laughed. He was funny but pretty clueless when it came to what to expect. Audrey had spit up on me a bunch of times and even peed on me in the hospital. I knew it was just a matter of time before I got pooped on.

I steal the remote and turn on an old episode of The Office – the one where Pam and Jim's baby was born. Each year, I record each episode and keep them saved until they're available on DVD. The Office, 30 Rock and Gossip Girl were my downfalls, if I had a choice I would lay in bed and watch them all day and read in between.

My phone was resting on the arm of the couch and about halfway through the hour long episode, it rang. The screen told me that it was Renee Dwyer calling and that I could answer by sliding the bar. I groaned softly and leaned my head against the back of the couch. I knew she wouldn't stop calling so I slid the bar and put the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Hi, mom."

"_Bella, honey! How are you feeling? I know your due date just passed so I wanted to know when I should book my flight!"_

I know my immediate response should be to tell her that the baby was born on the on her due date and that she's perfect and healthy. Instead, I blurted, "Your flight? No, no. Don't come out here!"

"_Don't you want your mother there when your baby is born?"_

Her voice sounded hurt and I felt sorry for a second that I didn't want her there and I still didn't. I can't say this because I don't try intentionally to hurt her. Maybe subconsciously, I do. Because I didn't once think about her after pushing the baby out. In fact, we haven't talked since the conversation in which she found out about my pregnancy and engagement.

"Mom… she was born on Edward's birthday… the twentieth," I whispered.

"_It's here? Are you okay, Isabella?"_

She sounded so scared. So concerned that something's wrong with me. I wasn't used to hearing that in her voice.

"I'm fine, great, actually. Um, Edward's Dad was in the room and helped with the delivery, he's a cardiologist and she was seven pounds, nine ounces…" I trail off. Edward walked back into the room with Audrey in his arms. He was wearing a different shirt and she was in a bright pink romper with little white polka-dots and white frills around the neck, arms and legs. It was a little big on her but adorable and it was even more adorable that Edward dressed her. I smiled and waved at him.

"Who's on the phone?" he whispered and I realized I'd been completely ignoring Renee, who was calling my name.

"Mom," I said, answering both of them with one word, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"_I'm looking at flights right now and we can be there late tonight!"_

"Oh… well… on the first and sure, if you want. Um, we bought a house so you could stay here?" I looked at Edward, helpless. He shook his head, frowning.

"_Of course, I'll need to ask Phil if it's okay. What is that horrible noise in the background?"_

I glanced down at the pump and was amazed to see that I had mostly filled both of the containers. I quickly turned off and struggled to take it apart and still keep the phone between my ear and shoulder, "It's a breast pump, mom."

I suddenly realized why I didn't want her to come. It wasn't because I didn't want her to meet Audrey and for Audrey to know her. It was because she wouldn't be coming to see Audrey. She'd be coming to size Edward up, his parents up. See if she could get anything from either of them. Then she'd spend the rest of the time partying in Chicago with Phil or telling us stories about their previous escapades and I just wasn't up for it. I just wanted peace and quiet and Renee definitely did not equal peace and quiet. Maybe Edward and I would take a trip to them when Audrey's a little older. We could stay in a hotel.

"_Oh, honey. Don't tell me you're breast feeding! That's just awful for your body! And don't listen to what they say about it helping you lose weight. I wore my normal jeans home from the hospital."_

Those genes must be contributing to me almost being back to my normal size.

"Well, mom, don't you want to hear about the baby?"

"_Oh, yes. You gave me a grandson, am I right? I was on the phone with my psychic and she just knew you were having a boy!"_

I had said she, hadn't I? Why didn't she call to find out? Though, maybe, it was my own fault for not contacting her.

"Uh, no. I most certainly didn't have a boy. A girl," I smiled over at my fiancé and our girl as I carried the containers of milk to the kitchen, pouring them into the storage containers.

"_I see."_

I couldn't believe she sounded disappointed.

"Her name is Audrey Elizabeth," I told her, hoping it would make her ask more.

"_Audrey Elizabeth Swan… it has a ring to it. I'm disappointed you didn't use Marie, honey! It was my mother's name and Charlie's mother's name. It's your middle name and mine. A family tradition!"_

I rolled my eyes because this family really didn't have any traditions. I finished sealing the storage bags and put them in the section of the freezer I had saved for them before washing out the containers and taking them back to the living room.

"No, her last name is Cullen," I ignored the comment on the family name of Marie as I packed up the breast pump and everything that went with it.

"_Excuse me?!"_

"Uh, well, Edward and I are getting married and she's Edward's daughter, Mom! Of course she has Edward's last name!"

"_If you decide to leave him, you'll regret it! I couldn't tell you how many times I've wished I gave you my maiden name. When I finally left Charlie, I had to live with people's judgment for having a different last name as my daughter."_

"I'm not going to leave him!" I shrieked, not wanting to hear her go into a rant about my father and how he was an awful man for not leaving her anything.

"_He might leave you."_

"No, he won't! I love him and he loves me and we're in a committed relationship and we're getting married and we have a baby, who we both love! I would never take Audrey away from him like you took me away from my father and he would never leave us because he's not a coward!"

"_Isabella—"_

"No, Renee. No, I'm done. Congratulations, you're a grandmother. Audrey Elizabeth Cullen; seven pounds, nine ounces; June twentieth at 12:01 AM, she has strawberry blonde hair and we don't know what color her eyes are yet but she's gorgeous! I'll e-mail you pictures and you feel free to call if you'd like to talk about her but that's it! Goodbye, mother!"

It took me a few tries because my hands were shaking but I finally hit 'End Call' then threw my phone onto the chair, covering my hands with my face and shrieking.

"Hey, hey," Edward murmured, standing next to me and pulling me against him with his free arm. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head over and over. Audrey fussed a little and yawned, squeaking softly. It made both Edward and I laugh softly and I snuggled closer to him.

"This is all I need," I whispered.

"Me too," Edward said softly. I tilted my head up toward him and he leaned down, kissing my lips softly.

"Love you."

"I love you, too, B. Thanks for defending me against your mom."

"Thanks for being someone worth defending," I said before kissing him again. I pulled away and grabbed the camera, snapping a few shots of my two favorite people. Then Edward set up the tripod and we took a few family shots. We made funny faces, stuck our tongues out, crossed our eyes, gave each other bunny ears. We even gave Audrey bunny ears.

When we finished, I felt like I had earlier in the morning. Happy and optimistic. I took out my laptop and e-mailed Rose and Alice all of the pictures from the previous night then sent an e-mail to Renee. Not long after it was sent, I got a response.

_From: Renee Dwyer_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: June 23, 2010 10:59:51 AM EST_

_Subject: Re: Audrey _

_Bella,_

_Audrey is precious and reminds me of you when you were first born. The pictures of the three of you are lovely and you look fantastic. I would never be able to guess that you'd given birth just a few days ago. Edward is handsome and looks like a keeper. The three of you make a lovely family and I look forward to meeting both of them. Phil tells me to tell you he can't wait to meet his granddaughter and new son._

_Isabella, I'm sorry you took offense to what I said. I was just trying to tell you my opinion and to make sure you're watching out for yourself. If you're happy, get married as soon as you can._

_Make sure you get a pre-nup._

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Mom (who hates it when you call her Renee!)_

I rolled my eyes at the comment about the pre-nuptial agreement because it was just like her to say something like that. But to be honest, both Edward and I had agreed to it right after we got engaged. It wasn't that we thought the marriage would end or wanted it to but we both understood that things happen and we've only known each other since the end of September. There's a lot we don't know so it's best that we both keep what we come into the marriage with, financially.

It was a nice gesture from Renee and the comments about us making a lovely family thrilled me because that's what we are – a family. I wrote a quick reply, telling her that I hoped they come soon and they're welcome to stay in our guest room or that there are a number of hotels not far and I'd be happy to pay for it.

"You look happy," Edward commented after he came back from putting Audrey down for her nap. He set the monitor on the end table and when I struggled to put the laptop on the coffee table from my position lying on the couch, he came and helped me then laid down next to me. I grinned at him.

"I'm very happy. Those pictures came out so cute, we have to get them all printed," I nuzzled my face against his neck. He smelled wonderful, a combination of the sweet scent of Audrey and his natural scent. I trailed kisses along his neck and he moaned softly.

"That feels nice," he murmured against my hair, trailing his hand down my hip.

"You feel nice, Edward," I said against his neck as I kissed, licked and nipped. I found the spot on the base of his neck that drives him crazy and started sucking on it, determined to make a mark. He moaned my name and I could feel his cock, big and hard against me. I slipped my hand between us and rubbed him through his shorts.

"Oh, fuck," Edward groaned, throwing his head back. I pulled away from his neck and looked up at him. His eyes were lidded and his lips parted. He was breathing heavily and I knew it had been a while, that he needed this release.

"Edward?" I whispered as I unbuttoned his shorts and used both my hands to push them down. He wasn't wearing boxers which made this easier. I ran two fingers along the length of his cock slowly.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered, moaning again. He was acting like he'd never been touched here before. I giggled softly at the thought before swiping my thumb over the head of his cock and using the massive amount of pre-cum that had gathered as lubrication. I spread it over his dick before I started stroking him slowly. I momentarily forgot what I'd wanted to ask him, too focused on how much he was enjoying this.

"Fuck my mouth," I whispered in his ear, breathing against it. I licked it slowly before sucking his lobe into my mouth for pulling away and watching his face.

"Oh… oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," he groaned and I moved my hand away, not wanting this to end. I wanted him in my mouth. I got up and kneeled on the floor, grabbing his hand. He stood and his cock bobbed in front of my face. I licked my lips. I couldn't wait to have him in my mouth, to taste him, to make him happy.

"B, you don't have to, you just…."

I interrupted him by gripping his hips and swirled the tip of my tongue around the head of his cock.

"Bella… fuck," he took the ponytail holder out of my hair, letting it fall down my back then he buried his fingers in my hair. I took that as my cue to take him into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and sucked gently, squeezing his hips to let him know to start moving. Immediately, he pulled his hips almost all the way back before slowly sliding his dick back down my throat. I whimpered softly around him as he started pumping his hips faster. I sucked harder and his moans got louder, his fingers gripped my hair tighter.

"I'm gonna… fuck, B… gonna cum," he ground out before clenched teeth. I hummed softly and very gently dragged my teeth along his cock on the next pass. He shouted my name as he came down my throat. I moaned as I swallowed quickly then licked his cock clean, getting every last drop.

Edward carefully removed himself from my mouth before he helped me up. He was panting heavily, his eyes closed. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him all over his face. When he finally opened his eyes, his Granny Smith Apple green eyes were sparkling and he grinned my favorite crooked grin at me as I helped him pull his shorts back on.

"Can I do anything for you, B?" he asked suggestively, his hands trailing down to my ass. He squeezed gently but I shook my head – there was no way I felt like being touched yet and I was still bleeding, which was normal and I told him so. "Did I hurt you? Shit, I shouldn't have let you—"

I frowned, covering his mouth with my hand, "Hey, buddy. As far as I remember, there was no way you could stop me."

He grinned again and nodded, "True. I like when you initiate."

"Mmm, I like when you take control. It's so hot when you fuck my mouth… and me," I stood on my tippy-toes again and whispered in his ear.

I heard Edward's breathing catch and laughed softly as he muttered, "Holy shit."

Edward kissed my head before saying he'd be right back and disappeared into the kitchen.

I laid on the couch again, turning my attention back to the television. There wasn't anything on so I looked at the options on onDemand. After a while of searching, I picked The Ugly Truth. I had never seen it but it looked alright so it was worth a shot.

I glance at the clock and frowned, it had been a while since Audrey had eaten but she was still asleep. I could even see her breathing on the video monitor so I knew she was alive and you know what they say, never wake a sleeping baby but… still.

Edward finally reappeared, holding a tray which had two plates and two glasses on it. The tray even had a tiny vase with two peach colored roses in it, from one of the bouquets I'd received in the hospital. I smiled at my sweet boy and sat up and he settled it across my lap, "Your lunch, m'lady."

"Edward! I need to give you blow jobs more often if this is the result," I winked at him to show him I was kidding, giggling. He always did stuff like this for me.

"Well, I also have something that might make you unhappy…" he said, handing me two pills. Percocet and Motrin. I scrunched up my nose to show my displeasure but swallowed them with a drink of water and a wince. Edward took his plate and drink off the tray, setting the glass of Coke on the coffee table. I gave him a look and he immediately grabbed a coaster and put it on that instead.

My sandwich looked perfect and I was starving which I guessed was from producing milk. It was tuna fish on toasted wheat bread and Edward had cut it into four little triangles, there was also an orange, already peeled and parted and some Baked Lays.

I ate slowly, taking my time. The simple meal tasted wonderful and my moans and sounds of happiness clued Edward in on the fact. When I finished, I grinned at him, "Thank you, Edward."

"No prob, baby. Hey, is it weird that Aud is still asleep?"

"Aud?"

"Just trying it out. No? I kind of like it."

"Maybe it'll grow on me. But, um, I dunno. Henry slept a lot when he was first born. I remember it scared Rose and she called the doctor crying and asking if it was normal that her baby slept so much but the nurse told her that some babies sleep almost twenty-three hours and only wake up to eat," I shrugged and yawned loudly. Edward took my tray and disappeared into the kitchen. I settled into the couch and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long passed but it seemed like only seconds when I was awoken by Edward trying to soothe the wailing baby. I groaned softly and took her. Edward handed me the Boppy and I got her situated, squinting up at him, "She woke up?"

"Uh… yeah," he said, shadily. He kept shifting his eyes around and I knew for sure that he woke her up.

"Edward! You don't wake a sleeping baby!" I knew I was snapping a little but the pain medication made me sleepy and loopy.

"I know, B. I know. I just got scared!"

"Oh, Edward," I sighed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Audrey was fussing as she ate and I hope she'd fall back asleep when she was done. She kept unlatching and would start wailing until I got her back on.

"She had a dirty diaper, though," Edward told me and I nodded, yawning.

"It was good you changed it, then," I smiled at him as I laid my head on his shoulder. When she finally finished eating, she kept crying. Her little face was scrunched up and her hands were in fists by her face.

We tried everything to get her to calm down: fed her, changed her, held her, put her in the swing, put her in the bouncy seat, gave her a pacifier, swaddled her. She cried for over two hours before Edward got another idea.

"Let's try the lullaby," he said, already up and on the way to the formal living room. I followed him with our swaddled, wailing child and settled down on the somewhat uncomfortable couch. Edward got settled at the bench, playing a few warm up songs before launching into the song. Almost immediately, Audrey calmed down and seemed to search for the sound with her eyes. Amazed, I carried her closer to the piano, sitting on the bench next to Edward.

The song was beautiful. I realized that I'd only heard it a few times but he played beautifully and I was still in awe that he had written this, for our daughter. During the third round of the song, Audrey was out and I had happy tears streaming down my face. Edward was so focused, he didn't notice. When he finished, he saw Audrey had fallen asleep and grinned but his face fell when he saw the tears on my face.

"What's wrong, B?"

"It's just… so beautiful. Play something else, please"

Edward nodded and started playing a second song, one I've never heard before. It was dark and broody at first then slowly flowed into light and airy. It was gorgeous, like going from the darkness of winter to the beauty of spring and blooming life. When he finished, he smiled nervously at me. Then I realized – he probably wrote that, too!

"Edward… did you write that?"

"Um, yeah. Did you hate it?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair and started playing another song that sounded vaguely familiar. It took me a minute to realize it was "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds Five, one of my favorite songs. I grinned at him.

"No, play the other one. I love this one but the other one… it was so beautiful. Like… blooming life," I murmured. He immediately stopped The Luckiest and went back to the other song.

"That's exactly what it's about," he whispered.

"What's it called?" I asked, adjusting Audrey. She was snoring softly.

"Isabella," he said so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Yes?" I asked, perplexed.

"No, that's… that's the name," his ears were red and my cheeks flushed, my jaw dropping. He had written a song for me? And for our daughter?

"You wrote me a song?"

"I started writing it when… after that first night and that Monday when you rejected me… God, I already had feelings for you but you wouldn't talk to me. I was so fucking depressed. But when I found out about the baby and we started dating and things got more serious, I was happier. So it kind of reflected how I felt and all my feelings were about you so it's called… Isabella," he explained, still playing.

"Wow. I… love it. I wish I could give you something like this in return," I murmured, laying my head against his shoulder. He segued into a third song and I knew he wrote this one too.

"Who is this one for, another girl in your life?" I teased but he nodded and I lifted my head, frowning at him. He chuckled softly at the enraged look on my face

"Esme, Bella."

"Oh. Oh! You wrote your mom a song? That's so sweet."

"My mom has always been there for me, B. Even when I made decisions that my parents didn't exactly agree with. Did you know I went to law school?"

I stared at him, shocked. He went to law school? Yet taught piano?

"Harvard, four years, pre-law. University of Chicago Law School," he clarified. I was shocked.

"Did you take the bar exam, Edward?"

"Oh, yeah. I passed both the Illinois bar and New York bar. I worked. In New York from when I was 25 until last year. I just… I hated it, B. The hours were ridiculous and I was always working. My parents were livid. I mean, I get it. They paid my way through Harvard and U of Chi. Not cheap, you know. Plus, I partied through them. I'm lucky cause I've always done great in school, never had to try. Always an outrageously high GPA." Edward shrugged and I was still shocked that I didn't know this. My fiancé was a lawyer. Is a lawyer?

"Wow, that's just… how did I not know this?"

"Uh, I don't like to talk about it. I really disappointed my family. I missed a lot of things, Emmett getting married and shit. B, we would have met years ago but I fucked it up. Anyway, Esme was really supportive even when Carlisle was giving me a lot of shit so I wrote it for her right before I moved back to Chicago. I saved up a fuck-load of money; I made a ridiculous amount as a lawyer. I've always played piano and with as much school as I had, it wasn't hard and didn't take long to do what I needed to get accredited as a teacher here."

"Oh, Edward," I said quietly, stroking his hair softly. I was amazed at his admission. He had stopped playing and leaned down, kissing me softly.

"Thanks for not freaking out," he murmured against my lips.

"Why would I freak out, everyone has things in their pasts."

"How about you, Bells, any skeletons in your closet?"

**~*~**

**they're still learning about each other, there's a lot they don't know. who knows what bella's answer will be?**

**ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE: i posted my new story, edward in charge, last night. please… read, review, let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Twenty-One

**Edward Cullen**

I had just laid my soul out on a platter for Bella through the songs I had written for the most important three women in my life. I told her about my history, about law school and how much I hated being a lawyer.

Carlisle had insisted on the career, saying I was so good at arguing and manipulating people that I'd be a great lawyer. Honestly, I was. The best fucking criminal defense lawyer New York had seen in years, one of the partners in my firm told me. But I worked a ton of hours – sometimes over night and into the next day. I constantly had my cell phone with me, always on and ringing.

What I didn't mention to Bella was the life I lived the New York. When I wasn't working, I was partying.

When Bella asked how many women I'd been with, I wasn't completely honest. In New York, it was a different woman almost every night. When I came home to visit, I'd end up spending the trip wasted and fucking girls that I'd known in high school or just random girls in clubs. There was even a picture posted in the Chicago Suns-Times of me, completely trashed and obviously fucked up, making out with one chick and groping her tit while another girl had her hand on my crotch.

The headline was something like: Cullen Junior, Living the "High" Life?

It was definitely nothing I ever wanted Bella to see, even though I stupidly kept a copy because I thought it was hilarious at the time. Now a father, it was embarrassing.

"Are there any skeletons in my closet?" Bella repeated my words then laughed. I couldn't see her face but she sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah. Secret past as a stripper? Married ex-boyfriends?"

Bella pulled back and stared at me. Her face was shocked and I wondered if I'd hit the nail on the head.

"What?" Her voice squeaked. "Of course I wasn't a stripper," she giggled softly and rolled her eyes. Married ex, then.

"Did you go through a gothic phase in high school?"

She giggled harder and shook her head.

"Did you… ever experiment with another girl in college?"

Bella's face turned bright red. Aha. I had something, between this and a possible married ex-boyfriend.

"I see… ever done any illegal drugs?"

She nodded as her face flushed even brighter red.

"What a naughty little girl. Let's start with that."

"A few times… I smoked pot. It just really mellowed me out, it was kind of nice," I hummed in agreement but quieted to let her continue, kind of amazed that my sweet innocent girl, my police chief's daughter's girl, had done drugs.

"In college, I would take my roommate's Adderall if I had to study a lot," Bella avoided me eyes, instead playing with the trim on Audrey's outfit.

"Go on," I told her, sensing there was more. I wasn't disappointed.

"I snorted cocaine a few times with Rose," she mumbled, her face bright red. Holy shit, cocaine? I was almost proud of my girl.

"Seriously? B, you're a rebel. That turns me the fuck on."

"You're so weird," she laughed and relaxed against me, probably thinking my questioning was over. Hmm, married ex or lesbianism… might as well save the best for last.

"And the married ex?"

"I didn't know he was married!" Bella cried defensively. My jaw dropped. I had meant and thought she meant an ex that had gotten married. But she dated him while he was married? That prick deceived my girl?

"Holy shit, what? How long did you date him?"

"A little over a year… it was a few years ago. I thought I loved him so much," I seethed inside, hearing her talk about loving something else. The thought made my blood boil. I knew she wasn't a virgin but thinking about her with anyone else made me crazy. She was mine. "He was so perfect… we wanted all of the same things. Then one day he was on a 'business trip' and I walked by his office to feel close to him. He, um, was a lawyer. Kind of ironic, right? But I saw him standing outside the building. I got so excited and went to say hi but he turned and he was holding a baby who looked exactly like baby pictures I'd seen of him."

"That asshole, I want to kill this dude for fucking with you, baby," I rubbed her back.

"Well, his wife appeared two seconds later and I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. When he saw me, oh my God, his face. I'll never forget that look on his face. They walked past me and I guess he thought I would pretend for him but asked how dare he – then apologized to his wife and ran away."

"Shit, Bella. I'm proud of you," And I was. But I was also concerned that she still had feelings for this asshole.

Before I could ask, she continued her story, "I got over him so quickly that I realized I never loved him like that. Leah – the wife – stayed with him and they have a billion kids now."

"Leah's a pretty dumb bitch then," I muttered.

Bella shook her head, "If you love someone, you forgive them for their wrongs. But I'm sure he's cheated again, she just might not be smart enough to figure it out."

"I'll never do that to you. I know I messed up around Christmas but… never, Bella. I love you far too much," I murmured into her ear. She shivered and kissed me softly.

"I know, Edward." I smiled. I loved that she trusted me.

"Now for the best part… the girl-on-girl experimentation!"

"Oh, boy. I think that should be left to a better time… where I can more readily help with how turned on you'll get. Don't wory, though. There are pictures. And not even Emmett knows," Bella winked at me before getting up and walking away, leaving me on the piano bench completely shocked. Not even Emmett knows? Did that mean it was Rose? And there are pictures? Holy shit.

I sat on the bench for a minute, thinking of Bella's revelation. There's no way I can picture it. But then I thought about how Rose and Bella are both tens. Their tight little bodies together and… instantly hard. I groaned softly and got up, walking to our bathroom to take care of business.

When I walke out after cleaning up, ten minutes later, Bella was curled up in bed and I could hear Audrey snoring in her bassinet. Bella had a book out in front of her but her eyes were closed. My poor girl. The lack of sleep during the night and the medication were a poor combination and she was exhausted. I consider taking a nap but instead picked up the removable basket part of the bassinet and carefully carried it and Audrey downstairs, careful not to jostle and wake her.

I spent the next three hours lounging, watching television. Then Audrey woke up and fussed but there was no full on wailing so I thought we might be making process. I picked her up and she calmed down, immediately making me feel like she actually likes me and I rolled my eyes at myself for being dramatic. Audrey was only a few days old – she didn't know anything except for the love Bella and I give her. Audrey and I relaxed for a while, watched the Cubs game before she got fussy. I had changed her diaper but it'd been four hours since her last meal so I decide to take her up to Bella.

"Let's go to your milk bar, Audrey. You could two choices today, same as always. Lefty or Righty… now I like Lefty a little more because it's so big it looks like it could feed a small country," I joke to Audrey as I make my way up the stairs.

_Wow, Cullen. You sound like a fucking loser right in front of the kid._

Bella was still out like a light but she was lying on her back. Her twisting and turning had moved her shirt down so half her tit was exposed and I could tell from the wet spots that they were leaking.

I decided, instead of waking B, I'd take matters into my own hands. I reached forward, unlatching the nursing bra like I had seen her do a million times in the past couple days. When her breast was fully exposed, I held Audrey to it. She latched on immediately and Bella's milk chocolate eyes blinked open. She looked confused and I wondered if I made a mistake.

"Uh, she was hungry, I didn't want to wake you," I whispered because I know she dislikes loud noises when she first wakes up, claiming they make her head hurt.

"No… it was sweet. Weird, but sweet," she was whispering back and her voice was raspy and sleepy. She took Audrey from my arms and stroked her arm, whispering to her as she ate.

"Gonna fill me in on what you're talking about?" I raised my eyebrows and settled in next to Bella. She giggled and shook her head.

I pouted at her, knowing she normally can't resist this face but she's a mom now and tough, apparently.

"Girl talk, buddy. If we have a son, you can have guy talk with him," she grins at me and her eyes sparkle so bright I almost tell her that I'll do anything that she wants. But as much as I love Audrey and adore her and would kill anyone who tried to take her from me another pregnancy and another child was not in the cards for us. Plus, I couldn't go this long without sex again.

"No more kids, my darling fiancée. One is quite enough," I told her but reached over and rubbed her upper thigh, "we can do the act that creates a baby a lot though."

"Oh, definitely. As soon as we start, we should go at it every day. Multiple times," Bell giggled again, making me think she's up to no good. All I know is I'll be wearing condoms every time we have sex to prevent any more surprises after she finished breastfeeding. Bella has told me that there's no way of getting pregnant while breastfeeding and I confirmed this on the internet. As soon as the baby's off the boob, I'm bagging my dick to ensure no more children. Fuck, I'd be double bagging. And there's birth control in B's future. I'll hide it in her breakfast if I have to.

~*~

The next three weeks passed in the same manner and the days were flying by. Audrey was such a good baby and Bella had managed to get her on a schedule.

It went a little something like this: Audrey slept for about six hours at night. Bella woke up between eight and nine, before Audrey and me and showered. I woke up if Audrey woke during B's shower. If she didn't, Bella would wake me up when she was done. I passed off Audrey and showered and shaved while B fed A. After I finished, I would go down to the kitchen and make breakfast for both of us.

B was apparently quite a healthy girl when she wasn't pregnant and was all about organics right now ("Audrey eats what I eat, Edward.") so breakfast usually consisted of fresh fruit and organic eggs with milk. I just ate what she ate because, honestly, I was too lazy to fix two meals. Hell, before B, you wouldn't catch me making one fucking meal. It was eating out and ordering food all the way.

After breakfast, Audrey usually fell asleep around ten and Bella pumped. I'd start to clean up around the house and do laundry and she would join in, sorting and folding all the tiny clothes. I'd make sure to do all the vacuuming because I was pretty sure B wasn't allowed. Once all the chores were done, we would relax and fool around and eat lunch. Bella had taken to making these totally extravagant, delicious salads. At one, A would up and demand to be fed.

When she finished, I burped her and played with her while Bella pumped. There was an insane amount of breast milk in our freezer. She would join us when she finished. A was starting to stay awake longer now and seemed to enjoy spending time in her bouncy chair or swing. In between the playing, we'd bathe her and dress in. Bella fed her whenever she nuzzled her chest. Between four and five, Audrey would be asleep again and we cooked dinner together every night. It varied and I leaned Bella was even a better cook when it was all fresh, organic stuff.

Company usually came right after dinner, around seven. We had people over almost every day and it was nice because my mom and dad did our grocery shopping and Alice and Rose would pick up anything else we needed. They would stay, visit for a while. When Alice came with Charlotte, she usually had to drag her kicking and screaming out the door, literally… most of the time I took over because Alice was pretty pregnant and I worried about Charlotte kicking her stomach.

On the nights Rosalie and Emmett would come, it was a little more relaxed despite their two children. Henry and Jax were good kids and only whined when they saw chips or cookies or something that my mom had brought over and Rosalie said they couldn't have them. Emmett and I usually snuck them to them, immediately shutting them up. Rose was already showing. I guess when it was your third kid you started showing almost immediately. I had no plans to find out with Bella.

My parents came with food and gifts of all sorts every other night. Audrey would be clothed in designer clothing until she was five at least and my parents had gotten multiple things with either her initials or name on it. They even went as fast as having a custom diamond 'A' necklace to match Bella's but it was a miniature version. Bella had cried at the gesture and kept hugging both of them, even though she had Audrey attached to her tit.

Audrey would wake up during the visits, eat and entertain in the way that only a baby can. She was great about getting passed around and generally didn't fuss much. When she did, I would play her lullaby and it calmed her down quickly. Usually people left by ten or eleven and Audrey would eat one more time and usually fall asleep while on her best friends, Bella's Boobies.

That time was Mommy and Daddy time and we spent it making out, touching each other like teenagers right down to the heavy petting. I'd gotten a bunch of blow jobs but last night, Bella let me dry hump her. It was her first orgasm since she'd given birth and she screamed my name. It was the hottest session of dry humping ever. She promised that by the six week mark, she'd be up for sex and I couldn't wait. I missed my girl and the physical part of our relationship. We talked a lot and of course, the aforementioned activities but something about being inside her and the look of pure love on her face when we made love… I felt more connected to her then than any other time.

Mommy and Daddy time was over around three when Audrey woke up to eat. She'd eat and immediately fall back asleep then sleep until about eight or nine. Then our day started all over again.

Today, though, was different. We had only left the house for doctor appointments but it was Rose's birthday the next day and Bella had asked my parents with teary eyes to watch our baby girl. We were going to dinner at Eclipse, a restaurant that neither of us had been to before. I was excited. Bella kept lamenting on the fact that we were leaving our three week old at home and what if anything happened when I finally snapped.

"Bella, I swear to God. You don't have to come but come on; we've been in the house for weeks! I want alone time with my fiancée, I want to get you drunk and make out with you," I told her and she pouted for a second. She was just finishing pumping so she wouldn't be leaky all night. The doorbell rang before she had a chance to respond and I went downstairs with the baby. My parents were here a little early so we could get dressed in peace.

I opened the door and my parents were beaming. Mom held a Saks bag and Dad had containers of food, their dinner, I guessed. I grinned at them, "Hey Mom, Dad. Come on in," I stepped out of the way and jiggled A in my arms.

"Hi, honey. Give me that baby and you go get ready!"

I laughed and did as she said, handing her Audrey before running back to the stairs. When I opened the door to our room, my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Bella was wearing an emerald colored strapless bra that was made out of some sort of mesh material. I could see her hard nipples, plain and clear. Her tits were spilling out of it. The panties she was wearing were low-cut and the same material. You could not even come close to guessing this woman had a baby ever, let alone three weeks ago. I silently thanked God for her being one of the many few women that regained their pre-pregnancy body so quickly.

"Holy… fuck, Bella." My body was already reacting. My dick was immediately rock hard and I just wanted to… touch.

"You like it?" Bella's face flushed as she did a little twirl in front of me. In my head, I cursed her for putting what I very obviously couldn't have in such pretty packaging. I stopped her to examine the panties from behind. They fully covered her ass but you could see right through the material, somehow, making her ass look even more amazing. Both the bra and panties were lined with ruffles. I wanted to say fuck going out and fuck her instead.

"Like is a fucking understatement. I want to throw your hot little body down on this bed and fuck you over and over," I smirked as she shivered and I could see her nipples harden even further. "Too bad I have three weeks to go."

"So I fit into most of my things, except stuff that was kind of tight before I was pregnant, anyway," Bella wisely changed the subject before walking into the huge closet, examining some clothes that still had tags on them. The other day, Alice had insisted that Bella needed some clothes to celebrate fitting into her old ones. I said she could celebrate by wearing the old ones but got the stink eye from both Alice and Bella. Alice was due in about two months and not nearly as hormonal as Bella had been but I still didn't want to mess with her so I had quickly pulled out my wallet and handed over my credit card.

"Go crazy," I had told Alice. And she did. The next day, she returned with bags upon bags from what was apparently everyone's favorite store… Saks Fifth Avenue. The total on the receipts made me want to vomit but I kept my mouth shut. Good thing because the shopping trip had resulted in a ton of new lingerie which Bella kept hidden from me.

I followed Bella into her closet and looked around, not sure where to start.

"A dress?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I nodded because I wanted to see those legs. She grinned, as if she knew what I was thinking. After a few minutes of searching, she held up a deep purple dress. It looked weird. The sleeves were what she'd called capped. It was tight at the boobs and waist and the skirt flared out a bit but it was pleated and had pockets. I made a face and glanced at the price tag – almost five hundred. I grimaced and shook my head.

"You don't like it at all? I like it…" she stuck out her bottom lip and put her hand on her hip, sticking it out.

"Nope, next option," I leaned down and kissed her before taking the dress and hanging it back up. B went back to looking at her huge assortment of dresses while I wondered why Alice had brought so many. The next one she held up was black, beaded lace at the top and empire waist. The bottom was a loose, creamy kind of light pink color and the bottom was edged in the same fabric as the top. The neckline was square. I shook my head again.

"Looks like something you would wear to go out to dinner with my parents. Too modest," I informed her. I wanted cleavage. I wanted legs. I wanted to see her nipples when she was chilly or turned on.

My girl giggled softly and huffed but I could tell she was joking. I moved closer to her, standing directly behind her. I knew she could feel my dick against her back but I didn't think she minded. I knew she didn't mind when she pressed back against me. I leaned down and started dropping kisses along the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside to give myself better access. Bella whimpered softly. I pulled away suddenly and grinned at her whine. I wanted her to the point where she was about to explode. I wanted her to beg for it.

She looked over her shoulder and I could see her eyes were darker and lustful. I just smirked at her. She finally showed me a third dress and I nodded. It was perfect. The dress was white with some kind of rosette detail over the boobs and a black band right under them. The skirt was the same cream color and kind of got a little fuller and was pleated but I liked it much better than the first one. It was short and would show off her toned, tanned from the time she'd been spending in the back yard, long legs.

Luckily the dress material was thick enough that once she put it on, you couldn't see the dark green of her underwear. I zipped up the back, looking forward to unzipping it later.

"Shoes?" she asked, looking at her rack of shoes.

"Heels, baby," I told her and stood behind her again, holding her hips. I looked over the selection. She had a billion pairs and it was hard to decide.

"Mhmm, I know," she murmured before bending at the waist to see a pair at the very bottom. I held my breath as her perky ass came in direct contact with my crotch. I pulled her closer against me and ground against her, causing her to moan my name.

"Fuck, I'm gonna need to jerk off before we leave," I muttered, not really meaning to say it out loud. She looked over her shoulder at me, surprise on her face. She pushed herself harder against me, causing me to groan loudly.

"Why jerk off when you have me?" Bella asked, her voice low and seductive.

"I didn't… I wanted to wait…" I was cut off when she turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her level to kiss me hotly on the mouth. I groaned, surprised as she fought to dominate the kiss. It was more aggressive than I was used to and she rubbed her little body against mine before hitching her leg around my waist.

I broke the kiss and stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled sheepishly at me, dropping her leg. My hands roamed down to her ass and squeezed gently.

"That was so fucking… hot. You've never taken control like that," I murmured, kissing her face.

"I'm just so… I'm so wet," her face was flushed and her chest heaving. My eyes widened further because she had never, ever said this to me before. She was still shy with talking dirty.

"I won't jerk off, we'll be in the same boat," I ginned at her, my hands still on her perky ass. I patted it gently before pulling away, reaching down to adjust myself. She glanced down, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Can I…" Bella started, finally making eye contact. I shook my head, "Later."

She grinned and blushed softly, turning back to the shoes. She finally picked out a pair of peep-toe stilettos that were black. She held my shoulder as she slipped them on and twirled in front of me so I could check her out. She looked fantastic, right down to the dark purple fingernails and toenails that peeked out of her shoes.

"Baby, you look amazing. I can't believe you just had a baby. I know I say it every day but your body has just … it's amazing. It's like when I met you."

"I'm just lucky," Bella grinned as she ran her hands over her almost flat stomach. She kissed me once more before saying she was going to do her hair and make up and walking out of the closet.

I turned to my side and wondered if it would be ridiculous if I tried to coordinate with my fiancée. I quickly decided it would be. I took almost as long as B to pick out my outfit, finally settling on slate gray dress pants and a white button up shirt. I decided against the tie and pulled on one of my pairs of black dress shoes. I ran a hand through my hair, knowing it was use less before walking out of the closet to find Bella. I heard her humming from the bathroom.

I walked over to the open bathroom door and she was putting the finishing touches on her make up. Her hair was in a low side ponytail that flowed over her right shoulder and down the front of her dress in huge curls. She smiled at me through the mirror and I grinned back, wondering how I got so lucky to have gotten this beautiful girl to fall in love with me.

Bella decided to keep it simple and wore no jewelry besides the large diamond on her left ring finger. When we were both finally ready, we walked down the stairs. Sounds of my parents talking to Audrey rang through the downstairs and I knew we wouldn't be getting out of here without Bella spending a little bit of time with our daughter so I led the way to the living room.

"Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous!" my mother exclaimed, standing up with Audrey in her arms. Bella flushed a little bit and reached for the baby. She took her then softly thanked my mom.

"Audrey Elizabeth, Mama has missed you," she whispered, bouncing her softly. I stood behind her, looking down at the baby. She was gurgling and holding onto Bella's finger. I reached down and stroked Audrey's chubby cheek. The three of us stood for a minute, lost in the moment until a flash suddenly went off. I groaned softly and looked up. My dad grinned sheepishly at me from behind the camera.

"You'll thank me later. Now smile, both of you."

We posed for a few pictures and I felt like we were going to prom – except we had a baby. My mom told us how we were such a gorgeous couple about a thousand times and I had to prompt Bella to give the baby to one of my parents so we could make our reservations just as many times before she finally listened. Forty-five minutes later, we were in the car and on the way. Bella kept sighing softly.

"B, come on, cheer up!"

"I know, I'm excited! It's just… we're further away from her than we've ever been," Bella's bottom lip quivered and I reached over, squeezing her thigh.

"None of that, baby. We're going to have a wonderful dinner. Have a lot of drinks. Have a great time with our friends. Have special time tonight," I murmured the last part, sliding my hand further up her thigh, under her short dress. She spread her legs, her worries forgotten. I grinned, proud of my ability to distract her.

I was suddenly confident that tonight was going to be a great night.

~*~

**it's been a long weekend of work, weeding the front yard and watching it's always sunny in philadelphia. how did you guys spend your weekends? **


	22. Chapter 22

**so, i was trying to start keeping a posting schedule and post a new chapter every sunday. but then, we hit 500 reviews today! it might not seem like a lot to some but i'm so excited. thank you, everyone!**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Bella Swan**

When we got to the restaurant, everyone else was already there seeing as I had a little bit of trouble letting go of the baby. I sat across from Edward and grinned at him. It was girls on one side, boys on the other. It had been so long since we'd been out at all and as much as I missed our daughter, I felt myself growing more excited by the minute.

Eclipse seemed like a nice, albeit fancy, place and none of us had been here before. It was newer and reservations were hard to get but Emmett knew the owner, Marcus.

"Let's make a deal, baby," Edward said, leaning his elbows on the table. I nodded and leaned in closer. "No talking about Audrey for the rest of dinner. This is us spending time together with our friends. We can talk about her as soon as we leave, call my parents and check on her but as long as we're here… you're mine," Edward paused then spoke louder, "Actually, let's all make a deal – no kid talk."

"I don't know if Alice is going to be able to follow that," Jasper sat back in his seat, chuckling.

"What?! I can so! I bet you I can," Alice argued.

"What do you want to bet, sweets?" Jasper smirked at his tiny wife with the huge belly. Their kid was going to be huge, I was sure. It was July and she was due in September and that's when the baby would grow the most.

"Diaper duty for the first week after the baby's born!" Alice exclaimed.

"Gross," Edward chuckled.

"You're on, be prepared to change a lot of diapers… and I hear boys pee on you a lot," Jasper laughed again and his sister nodded.

"Oh my God, I got peed on so many times. Just cover him up with a wash cloth or something," Rosalie laughed

"This counts as kid talk," Edward insisted and the table fell quiet momentarily. Our kids had taken over our lives. I know Audrey had taken over mine… I was questioning my plan to have more kids because frankly, the baby was exhausting. She was so much work and I couldn't imagine doing that with a toddler running around. Not that I didn't love her to death – in fact, I didn't think I had any more room in my heart between Edward and Audrey.

Jasper had just started talking about work – he was a pediatrician and he had just started his own practice, which we'd be taking Audrey, to when our waiter walked up to the table. It was a young kid, maybe nineteen or twenty. He looked familiar and smelled slightly of weed but I couldn't place him.

"Hello, my name is Embry and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink while you look at the menu?"

"That would be great, thanks. I'll have a Jack and Coke and… B, what would you like?"

Eric looked at me fully for the first time and a look of surprise came over his face, "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me," I smiled softly.

"Soon to be Mrs. Cullen," Edward interjected, glaring at the kid. I gave him a look and he scowled but looked away, studying the menu.

"Embry Call! I graduated from Morgan Park in 2007," he explained.

"Oh, I knew you looked familiar. It's nice to see you, Embry," I smiled politely but only vaguely remembered him as being one of those students who barely showed up for class and was often high when he did. I saw his eyes wander away from my face to my chest, where they lingered as he continued to recount his high school days, who he was friends with, what other classes he was in. His eyes didn't leave my breasts once. I think my mouth was hanging open and I wish I'd brought a jacket, a sweater, a wrap… anything to cover myself.

Edward, however, looked livid. He cleared his throat and Eric's eyes immediately darted to him nervously before coming back to me and resting on my face. I felt the need to be polite, despite Edward's rage.

"So are you in college, Embry?"

"College? Screw that, I'm working here just to get my parents off my back. Are you still at Morgan Park? I'd love to visit sometime. Visit my old stomping grounds," he smirked cockily at me. The statement definitely had a sexual undertone. My eyes widened in surprise. Seriously? Did this kid not hear Edward? I'm a taken, almost married woman.

"No," Edward answered before my shock wore off and I was grateful, "Bella is taking a leave of absence to plan our wedding and take care of our three week old daughter. It's thanks to her that Bella has those great tits you can't seem to keep your fucking eyes off of, asshole. Now, B, I'm guessing you want Grey Goose and cranberry?" I nodded, speechless. "Alright, _Embry_, that'll be one Jack and Coke, one Grey Goose and cranberry. Thanks," Edward smiled condescendingly.

Embry looked shocked for a full minute before hurrying off.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking kid," Edward mumbled under his breath. I reached across the table and grabbed his hands, which were clenched into fists on the tabletop. I stroked my thumbs over his knuckles and he gradually relaxed his hands, letting me hold them.

"Dude, we didn't even get to order our drinks!" Emmett complained. I had pretty much forgotten that anyone was at the table with us and felt kind of bad.

"That was… insane," I said. I was still amazed. What was wrong with that kid?

"He was staring at you like he wanted to fuck you!" Edward said angrily, a little too loudly. I hushed him softly and squeezed his hands. His ears were red and I slipped my foot out of my shoe, stretching my leg out and running my toes up his leg. He jumped a bit at the unexpected contact but relaxed a bit and smiled just a tiny bit. He leaned in as close as possible and whispered, "You're mine," just as the manager walked up. He set our drinks in front of us and I quickly took a sip of mine.

"Hello, my name is Marcus and I'm the owner," he spoke professionally but seemed to lighten up when he saw Em. They shook hands. "Emmett McCarty! I didn't see your name on the list for tonight. It's good to see you. What seems to be the problem?"

He was an older man, dressed in a suit and he seemed to have a calm air about him. I immediately relaxed, having dreaded that he would be another ass and Edward would go on a rampage.

"Hey man, seems one of your waiters was giving my friend a hard time but I'll let Edward explain," Emmett grinned at his friend.

"Nice to meet you Marcus. I'm Edward Cullen," Edward paused to make sure Marcus recognized the name and only continued when Marcus nodded. I noticed Alice roll her eyes. But Marcus obviously also recognized the Cullen name. Between his friendship with Emmett and that fact, I was sure the situation would be resolved quickly.

"The problem is your so called waiter seemed to have quite the affinity for staring at my fiancée's chest. He was a former student of hers and tried to invite himself to spend some time at the school but there were certain insinuations behind his statement. I'm sure you know what I mean," Edward stated calmly. I bit my lip, not wanting to get a former student in trouble but his behavior warranted it.

"Oh, my. Yes, we've had trouble with Mr. Call in the past. I can assure you that the issue will be dealt with promptly and your meal will be complimentary, of course. Your new waiter will be over shortly to take your order. Please, try to enjoy your meal. Also, send your parents my regards and tell them I hope to see them soon. Emmett, I'll be by Twilight later this week. We'll catch up then," Marcus smiled before walking off, looking determined. I had a feeling Embry was about to get fired.

Edward grinned and gulped down his drink quickly. I giggled softly at him, my guilt forgotten as I stared at my handsome fiancé. It had excited me to hear him refer to me as the soon to be Mrs. Cullen and say I was planning the wedding. I sipped my drink, it was strong but good and it had been so long since I'd had alcohol. I'd be pumping and dumping later, a term Edward hated but I said just to get a rise out of him.

"So how soon am I going to be Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen?" I bit my lip shyly, looking at him from under my lashes. We hadn't talked about the wedding in a while and I was nervous for his response.

"Anytime you want, Miss Swan. Name the date and I'll be there, wearing whatever you tell me to," Edward kept grinning at me and I felt tingly all over. I finished my drink quickly and giggled softly, already feeling the effects. I was a lightweight and so long without drinking apparently amplified this fact.

"Soon. Um, before school starts," I told him because suddenly, it couldn't be fast enough. I wanted to be his wife.

His eyes widened but he nodded, almost eagerly, "Absolutely. Baby, that's so great."

Alice and Rosalie squealed and immediately started discussing wedding details. How hard it would be to plan a wedding in such a short period of time and how we'd have to do it before Alice popped because otherwise, she'd refuse to participate until she was back to her pre-baby body. Unfortunately, my best friends didn't have the same genes as I did and it took them months to get back to their pre-baby bodies. In fact, Rosalie had just barely gotten her figure back before becoming pregnant again.

Our new waiter walked up and was much better, introducing himself as Garrett. Garrett was… well, he was pretty flamboyantly gay. He came armed with refills of our drinks and Edward told him to keep them coming. When he brought our food, he caught a glimpse of my ring.

"My, my, little lady. You got yourself a good one, here. Armani shirt and a Cartier ring, he's a keeper," Garrett said as he winked at Edward. Edward laughed awkwardly and shifted in his seat, making me giggle.

"I know! And he's got a really big…"

"Ewww!" Alice and Rose chorused.

"Bella!" Edward's ears were red and I knew he didn't want me to share the size of his dick with a gay man but I was on my fifth drink, I simply didn't care.

"Oh, honey. I can tell," Garrett winked at me, making sure we had everything we needed. After he walked away, I slid my foot up Edward's leg again. He laughed but shifted again in his seat.

"You're going to get in trouble, Miss Swan," he said sternly. My eyes widened and I bounced a little in my seat. "You shouldn't be excited for your punishment. Maybe I'm doing something wrong," Edward winked at me and I squirmed in my seat. I slid my foot up to his knee and tickled the back of it making him laugh again.

It was funny, it was a night out where we were all supposed to bond but it seemed like three romantic, separate dinners at the same table. I could tell our friends were lost in their own little couple-y worlds, as well.

I dug into my food, resting my foot on top of his knee. I moaned and hummed as I ate and Edward was looking increasingly uncomfortable. He was pretty toasted himself and I was pretty sure if the table cloth was a little longer, he would have me on my knees giving him a blow job. I knew I wanted him on his knees between my thighs. Mmm.

"So, we're really going to get married before school starts?" Edward asked and I nodded vigorously. I wanted to be married to him, as soon as possible. Even if we didn't have another baby anytime soon or at all, I wanted to be his wife.

"Yes, definitely! Maybe at the end of August, maybe you can take time off and start late. I know some teachers have done it," I told him.

He cleared his throat and looked nervous, "What if I don't go back?"

My head snapped up and I looked at him with wide eyes. Not go back? We'd be together… all the time. It was fine right now because Audrey took up so much time but as she got older she wouldn't be as high maintenance …

"You don't want to go back to Morgan Park… what, another school, closer to home?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. He had two degrees that he was going to throw down the drain?

"Uh, I was thinking about practicing law again. Not like in New York. It wouldn't be all hours, wouldn't be crazy. I was thinking about just some pro-bono work," Edward said and his face was nervous, making me turn to goo inside. He was so cute.

"That's so… sexy, Edward. God, I love you. I love that you want to help people," I finished my food and Edward finished his, sitting back in his chair. I moved my foot up his thigh, finally meeting his crotch. I was slightly surprised to find that his cock was still hard. Totally and completely rock hard. He grunted softly, his head lolling back as I rubbed my foot against him. Jasper cleared his throat, being the on sitting next to Edward and Garrett came back at the same time so I pulled my foot away quickly. Edward looked devastated.

"Oh, you look like you're up to no good, sweet thing," Garrett told me and I giggled, my face flushed red from the alcohol already turning brighter.

"My girl is always up to no good. Part of the reason why I love her," Edward grinned at me and I squirmed more in my chair, hoping I didn't leave a big wet spot in my wake. Garrett asked if we needed anything else but we had a cake planned for Rosalie at Twilight.

"Alright, you guys are free to go whenever. The meal has been comp'd and Embry's been taking care of, by the way," Garrett winked at Edward again and I knew he was purposely messing with him and it made me burst out laughing.

"So, Twilight?" Emmett asked. I knew he got anxious being away from the club, especially on the weekends.

We said goodbye and I insisted that Edward leave the cost of our meals as a tip for Garrett. I watched as Edward stood and admired his amazing body. He was like a swimmer. Tall, skinny but muscular. He had long, amazing fingers. Completely amazing.

"Alright, Bella… you totally have to stop making dreamy eyes at Edward," Rosalie laughed at me and I blushed.

"I can't help it! I miss him so much… like, you know," I whispered and she nodded.

"Well, you need to wait for the six week mark… it'll be uncomfortable and you could get an infection if you do it sooner."

I nodded in agreement before I picked up my clutch before standing. I had forgotten my shoe and stumbled because I had one heeled foot and one bare. Edward caught me, "Whoa, there. You okay, love?"

"Um… I forgot my shoe," I giggled and he reached under the table and slipped it on my foot for me. I felt like Cinderella and I had my Prince Charming. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight against me. He laughed, rubbing my back before pulling away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and the six of us walked down the block to Twilight. Rose, Alice and I laughed and squealed along the way. I shrieked when Edward hoisted me over his shoulder, laughing so hard I snorted, which made Rose and Alice laugh louder.

It was late and the place was busy. I checked my phone, hoping Esme or Carlisle had sent some sort of message and they didn't disappoint. I grinned when I saw a picture of Audrey sound asleep in her swing. She was wearing a plain white sleeper with a pink A embroidered on it, which I don't ever remember seeing and I knew it must be another Esme purchase. There was a white cap covering her strawberry blonde head of curls that had a band of pink along the trim.

I showed it to everyone, who ooh'd and aww'd over how adorable Baby Cullen is.

"I want you," Edward whispered in my ear as he led the way inside the club. I whimpered softly. "I want you over and over. Especially on top of me. I want you to bounce and see your tits," I moaned and knew my panties were completely soaked and my face was flushed and my nipples were hard enough to cut glass. I totally wanted him but knew it was impossible. Maybe some dry humping wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. I twirled my hair around my fingers, a nervous habit from when I was little.

"Please tell me you don't plan to stay long," I whined in his ear. He shook his head, smirking. Emmett had reserved the VIP section for us and disappeared to check some things.

"Bella, you're disgusting," Alice complained. I scowled, "What?!"

"You're so skinny, you whore! You did not have a baby three weeks ago," Alice laughed. I shook my head, running my hands over the bump that still was on my stomach.

"I have a gut!"

"You're ridiculous, Bella. I've already gained more in less than four months than you did in your whole pregnancy!"

I giggled and did a little twirl but between the alcohol and heels and being me, it sent me stumbling into Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper!" I kissed his cheek and grinned goofily up at him.

"Hello, drunk Bella," Jasper laughed and I could tell he'd been drinking as well.

Emmett walked into the lounge with drinks for everyone, placing them on the table that sat in the center of the rounded couch.

"Aww, Em!" I squealed and hugged him as tight as I could with how massive he is. Laughing, he hugged me back and passed me back to Edward. I settled on his lap.

"So, someone's having some drinks tonight!" Alice laughed, rubbing her beach-ball stomach.

"I am! I'm gonna pump and dump when I get home," I looked at Edward as I said this, scrunching up my face at him in a mocking way. All the guys expressed their distaste for the term and I laughed louder.

"Hey Em, Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked. They agreed and followed him… somewhere. I picked up my drink and drank it in almost one gulp.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you going to have sex with him tonight? I had sex with Jazz like, two weeks after Char was born and that was vaginal. It hurt but it was fine after that."

"Do you think you'll get pregnant right away?"

"Do you want to wait to try?"

My head was spinning at all their questions but I kept laughing and stood, hugging my pregnant friends, squeezing them together.

"Can't… breath… face is in your boobs!" Rose struggled and got away and I let Alice go, all of us laughing. I leaned in to answer their questions, quickly looking for the boys first.

"I feel fantastic. So ready, I can't even tell you guys! But I'm scared… Rose, you said I could get an infection? And, um, I'm a little scared about getting pregnant. Audrey is up a lot and she doesn't sleep through the night because she's only three weeks old. I keep remembering how tired I was when I was pregnant and sick and I just don't think I can do it again!" I exclaimed, even though I knew it was unlikely I'd get pregnant but it could happen. I knew I was fertile and I knew Edward's little swimmers were strong. I'd read online that once you're pregnant once your body knows what to do and you get pregnant easier as it goes, especially right after you've had a baby.

Rosalie nodded, "If you're not sure, you shouldn't do it… like, maybe give Edward time and he'll change his mind. If not just… wait until you're ready, then mysteriously get preggers!"

"Maybe… maybe Edward is right and all we need is Audrey? I don't know! I change my mind like, every two seconds. Sometimes, I can't imagine not experiencing all this again. Other times, when I'm so tired and she just wants to eat and eat and eat… ugh!" I giggled, "Plus… I want to get married and be Mrs. Cullen and is tricking him the right way to start the rest of our lives?"

We quieted down as Edward and the boys reentered the lounge and were quiet, all settling next to their respective women. I moved into Edward's lap and he grinned a little tightly at me, "Hi, baby."

I went to ask what that was about but he whispered, "Later," in my ear.

We all chatted for a while longer until I was so tired I couldn't stand it anymore and was begging Edward to take me home. He finally agreed and we said our goodbyes, hugging everyone goodbye.

"God, I'm wasted," Edward mumbled, his hands all over my body as we left the club. His lips were all over my neck and exposed shoulders.

"Cab," I mumbled, capturing his lips and whining into his mouth when his hand met my ass. He nodded and hailed a cab without breaking the kiss. Edward opened the door and we parted to climb in and Edward gave the driver our address before he was on me again. I was practically lying across the seat with him on top of me.

Edward pushed my dress up around my hips, glancing at the driver to make sure he wasn't paying attention and I gasped, wondering what he was up to. He thrust his hips against me, making me bite my lip to keep from crying out as his hardness came in direct contact with my clit.

"Oh, oh GOD!" I whispered as he repeated the motion a few times.

"Nope, not God," I could feel him smirk against my lips and he pulled away suddenly. I whimpered at the loss but felt his hands on the side of my thin, expensive panties. I gasped as I heard the fabric hip and he repeated the motion on the other side.

"Edward!"

He only grinned his crooked grin at me, stuffing my torn panties into his pocket before going back to rubbing himself against me. It reminded me of our first night together – the night Audrey was conceived. He had ripped my panties that night, too. It wasn't long before he covered my mouth as I moaned his name was I came. My scream was muffled and I was glad the cab driver hadn't kicked us out. Then again, he probably was getting off on this.

I was panting and moaning in the aftermath as Edward continued to rub against me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I considered the fact that the front of his pants were covered in… well, me and how we were going to explain this to the dry cleaner but the thought left as quickly as it came.

I reached my hand between our bodies and rubbed him through his pants. His head dropped against my covered chest and he panted softly. I unbuttoned his pants and reached my hand in, not surprised to find that he'd gone commando. He grunted as I slid my hand over the tip, amazed at all of the pre-cum gathered.

The cab driver pulled up to our house just as I started stroking his cock in earnest.

"Just… fuck, just a fucking minute," Edward grunted out to the driver, "Fast, B."

I nodded and did what he said. Three minutes later, he came all over my hand and on the inside of his pants. I wiped as much as I could on his shirt. He could deal with it since it was his cum.

I buckled his pants and straightened my dress. The cab driver glanced back, leering at us. Edward gave him a dirty look but tossed him a hundred dollar bill. We got out of the car and walked in the house, both trying to look like we hadn't just both had amazing orgasms in the back of a cab.

Carlisle greeted us by the door, Audrey in his arms. She was wide awake. My face broke into a smile.

"Hi, honey!"

"Hello to you too, Bella," Carlisle chuckled. I grabbed Edward's wrist and looked at his watch. Three AM. Her last feeding of the night and I couldn't do it. I felt disappointed but I could still rock her to sleep.

"Dad, you're sleeping over right? Can we put A's bassinet in with you?" Edward grinned at his Dad and I rushed to wash my hands. I heard Carlisle agree and heard Edward head upstairs. I washed and dried my hands then took my baby, having missed her so much. She immediately nuzzled my boob.

"Oh, Audrey. Mama was drinking, none of that," I sighed and cuddled her.

"She took her bottles wonderfully, Bella. She just finished and burped. Esme is already asleep," Carlisle assured me and I bounced the baby and rocked her. I heard Edward stumble back downstairs and hoped he was quiet as he set up the bassinet and didn't disturb his sleeping mother.

"Sleep in tomorrow, Esme wants to spend some more time with Audrey," Carlisle told me quietly.

Carlisle and I chatted quietly as I cuddled Audrey and Edward stumbled into the room a few minutes later, looking completely wasted. His eyes were glassy and his hair was a mess. Not to mention his shirt was partially un-tucked. I knew I didn't look much better. Audrey was almost asleep but her eyes opened when Edward came into the room and she followed him with her eyes before starting to fuss softly.

"Someone wants to see Daddy before she sleeps," I giggled and handed her to him, kind of amazed as she immediately settled down. I stood in front of them and kissed the top of her sweet smelling little head. She squirmed and made little content sighing noises.

Edward started humming her lullaby and she was asleep in no time. Edward carefully transferred her to his father before we whispered our goodnights to Carlisle. He left the room with his granddaughter after saying goodnight back.

"I wish you were ready, B. We've got a lot of time to make up for, beautiful when it's time." I covered my mouth to keep from squealing when he literally swept me off my feet, tossing me over his shoulder and rubbing my behind.

I moaned softly and pushed my ass against his hand. "I want to be in here," Edward murmured in his soft, silky tone that he used when he really wanted something and slid his hand up my dress. I had promised once I'd given birth I'd let him but tonight felt wrong for anal sex. In fact, there wouldn't be any sex of any kind. I couldn't help moaning as he ran a finger between my cheeks, though.

"Honeymoon," I assured him. He groaned loudly in disappointment as he carried me up the stairs. He put me down when he reached the landing and I stumbled a bit. I hadn't been drunk since the night I'd gotten pregnant with Audrey.

"Oh, shit. Are you alright?"

"Just dizzy, too much to drink," I giggled and started toward our room.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" he started, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I don't know where you got the idea that we were going to in your head, buddy. It's only been three weeks!" But I was drunk and needy so I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Bell… you're not ready?" Edward whispered and I felt my bottom lip start to quiver because I felt bad denying him anything. I had rarely cried in the past three weeks, unlike in the pregnancy where I cried at least every three days but I knew this was going to be a big one because I felt so drunk and I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted to give him what he needed. I whimpered as tears started sliding down my face and I didn't care if I ruined his white shirt with my mascara and other make up.

"B, are you crying?" Edward asked in a suspicious voice. I kept my face hidden and shook my head. "Come on, we'll wait until you're ready. It's cool, baby."

I full out started sobbing and shook my head, "Edward, I just want to make you happy!"

"Jesus, is this post-partum hormones, three weeks late? I am happy, baby."

"I… I don't.. know… I just," I sniffled loudly, "want to be with you so bad it hurts," I sobbed, "but I'm not ready, it's too soon… I have to wait until my doctor's appointment."

"You're wasted," he told me calmly, as if that explained everything.

"Then please, at least let me please you," I whimpered, rubbing over the hardness. He groaned softly then moved my hand away, shaking his head. He picked me up, bridal style this time, and carried me to our bedroom. Edward settled me on the bed and grabbed my breast pump for me, which amazed me, since he normally never wanted to touch it. I ignored him as I pumped my overly engorged breasts. It had been way too long and they were leaky and achy anyway.

After I finished, I grabbed something from my dresser and disappeared into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower and washing my hair and shaving. I sighed softly as I let the hot water stream over my body. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Once I got out of the shower, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I blew my hair dry straight, despite the late hour and changed into my secret weapon.

I walked into the bedroom. Edward was lying in bed in boxers, almost asleep. He looked up when he heard me and his jaw dropped, just the reaction I'd wanted.

My secret weapon was a midnight blue, silk negligee with lace straps that criss-crossed in the back and was very, very short. Along with no panties and added on the heels I was wearing earlier. If we couldn't have sex, I could at least give him a show, right?

"Fuck, B," Edward groaned softly and I smiled in what I hoped was a seductive way at him. I wasn't entirely sure – I'd never had to seduce this man before.

I crawled across the bed to him. He shook his head, toying with the straight ends of my silky hair.

"We're waiting," he said firmly.

I knew that but I was curious about what he thought, "Until when?"

"Well… until our wedding night."

**~*~**

**think they'll make it? did any of you abstain before your wedding or better yet, wait for the wedding night to lose your virginity? i'm curious. you tell me yours and i'll tell you all about edward or bella's first time. your pick!**


	23. Chapter 23

**so i haven't gotten the edward/bella losing their virginities outtakes done. they're both turning out longer than i thought and i'll be posting them as their own story. however, reviewers from the last chapter will receive the chat the boys had at the club. and from emmett's point of view! so look for that, hopefully tomorrow! **

***Twilight isn't mine.***

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I was on my stomach and my fiancée was lying diagonally across my back on her stomach. I wondered how we got into this position. Grimacing against the bright light, I looked back at her the best that I could. She was wearing some blue silky sexy thing and my morning wood got even worse.

I caught a glance at the clock and realized it said 10:51. Shit.

"Bella," I grunted, reaching back to shake her shoulder. She whimpered in response. I did it again and she jolted awake, elbowing me in the kidney as she sat up.

"Where's the baby? Oh my God, why isn't she awake?!" Bella's panicked tone was too loud and I winced. I kind of shoved her off me the best that I could without moving and she sat on her ass next to me, trying to detangle her crazy hair.

"With my parents," I muttered, pulling a pillow over my head. I knew her tits probably were about to pop and she needed to go feed the baby but I could go back to bed.

"Oh God," she moaned and I heard her climb out of bed and open and close some drawers, I guessed changing before I heard our door shut. I closed my eyes, planning on going back to sleep but she returned a few minutes later and obviously brought Audrey with her. This fact was obvious because Audrey was wailing.

"Shh, baby… Mama's got you," Bella whispered and the bed dipped as she settled back down. I turned my head to face her and saw her pull her shirt up and holding Audrey to her breast. Audrey suckled for a few seconds before pulling away and wailing again.

"B, why'd you bring her in here?" I asked grumpily. I was hung over and felt like shit.

"I didn't want to feed her in front of your parents!" Bella snapped back at me, obviously getting frustrated with… whatever it was she was having trouble with. She laid Audrey in her lap and pulled her shirt off, switching Audrey to the other side. The baby did the same thing. Both of their faces were red but Audrey's was all scrunched up. "Audrey Elizabeth, please just eat… Mama's head hurts."

"So does Daddy's so maybe you could take her to the guestroom…"

"Ugh, quiet!" I closed my eyes and rolled them behind my lids. Finally, Audrey must have started eating because all I could hear was Bella sigh in relief and Audrey's little squeaking and suckling noises.

I dozed off for a few more minutes and was woken again by Audrey burping. Bella laid her on the bed, sitting wearing just shorts since she'd taken her shirt off. I grinned sleepily at her, reaching over and stroking her thigh.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, jerk face," she said but I could hear slight amusement. I let my hand travel higher up her thigh… almost where I wanted it when her hand stopped me. I gave her a weird look.

"No sex until the wedding night," she said softly. I gaped at her. _What the hell?_

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"You said last night, Edward! I was all over you and in the cab then we got here and you chickened out! Well, actually, I'm not ready because Rose said I could get an infection but Alice said her and Jazz did it just two weeks after Charlotte was born and she was fine but I'm scared. Then you were all, oh let's wait until the wedding night to do it. I was mad but I kind of like the idea."

"I was drunk. I don't remember saying it so I didn't," I murmured. I moved my hand away from her thigh and stroked the side of her breast.

"Edward," she whispered, "Audrey's right here!"

"She's a baby, Bella."

"I want to wait until our wedding night," Bella said, smiling at me. I sat up and frowned. I picked up Audrey and she stared up at me, cooing and gurgling.

"You sure are cute, little girl. And so good," I murmured and cuddled my girl closer.

"And she's four weeks old today! Edward... can we please have another one?" Bella bit her lip and stared at me with her huge brown eyes. Her long hair was piled on top of her head and her face make-up free. She looked so young and innocent and I hated to tell her no. But I had made up my mind.

"Can you promise me it would be a boy?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She giggled softly but shook her head. I shook my head back. Her face fell and I sighed, hating that I made her feel that way. "I was thinking about a vasectomy," I told her, wincing as I said it.

"No!" Bella shouted, startling Audrey who started crying. I rocked her and hummed softly and she calmed down.

"Why not? We won't have to worry about condoms, birth control…" I'd thought about it a lot and it made the most sense. I planned on being with Bella forever and I didn't see any other children in our future.

"I'll go on birth control," she stated, "I'll talk to Dr. Morgan at my next appointment."

"But you'll have to take it every day," I reminded her and she gave me a look.

"Duh, I already am used to taking my pre-natals daily. I'll be good. I can't imagine anyone snipping my favorite part of you," she grinned at me.

"Alright, baby. If you're sure…"

"I am!" Bella leaned over and kissed me.

~*~

My parents left shortly after we woke and invited us to dinner. I wanted to decline, due to our hangovers from last night but Bella eagerly accepted. It made me happy that she was interested in going out.

What was suspicious, though, was all the secret phone calls Bella took and the fact that we weren't due there until eight – late for a dinner at my parents. And how she took a very long time to get ready, dressing in the white and black dress I had turned down the night before along with black strappy sandals and making me wear black pants and a white dress shirt. She dressed Audrey in little white sundress that had straps that crossed in the back and a little bow on the front. Bella also put tiny little white strappy sandals on Audrey that didn't look too comfortable but Audrey didn't seem to mind, cooing at Bella as she put them on.

"Edward, can you pack the swing into the car?"

"What? Why? We won't be there all night," I frowned.

"Pleeeeaaasseee, Edward?" Bella stuck out her bottom lip and I couldn't resist. Plus, she looked hot and I wanted her to forget the wedding night shit. I was wasted when I said it, it didn't count. I packed it up and she was finally ready. I loaded Audrey and her diaper bag in the car and Bella got in the passenger seat.

The ride over was quick but filled with awkward silence. Bella kept texting on her phone and Audrey had fallen asleep before I even backed out of the drive way. Whenever I tried to talk B would tell me to hold on and go back to texting or typing something on her cell phone. When I finally parked in my parents drive way, Bella turned to me, "Um… can you get the swing and the diaper bag? I'll get Audrey!"

I didn't have time to answer because Bella was already lifting the car seat from the back and rushing inside. I frowned. She was acting awfully weird for dinner at my parents. I took my sweet time unpacking the swing and diaper bag before walking into the house.

It was oddly quiet. I left the swing and diaper bag next to the carrier and started looking around before calling out, "Mom?"

I walked into the darkened living room, figuring I'd just chill and watch television until everyone came out of hiding and flicked on the light.

"Surprise!!"

"Holy shit!" I put my hand to my heart because I was about to have a fucking heart attack. The room was full of people. Bella, holding Audrey, and my parents stood in front. I wasn't expecting this at all – my birthday celebration was Audrey being born. Bella walked up to me and kissed me, "Happy belated surprise birthday party, Edward," she murmured. I grinned at her and kissed her again.

My parents walked over and my mom was practically bouncing in her heels. Planning parties of any sort was her happy place. I hugged them both.

"Were you surprised, Edward, honey?" My mom asked, trying to sooth my hair. I laughed and pushed her hand away. She'd been doing this for thirty years almost, when would she learn my hair didn't sooth down?

"Yes, I was. This looks great, guys. A huge surprise, you didn't have to do it." I grinned at the three of them then took Audrey, who was now awake, from Bella. I held her up and she gurgled, "Did you know about this? Did you plan this surprise for Daddy?" Bella laughed and put her arm around my waist. I heard a camera flashing and rolled my eyes, knowing it was my parents.

There was an insane amount of people there. Friends that I hadn't seen in years, almost my entire family. Of course, the McCarty's were there, meaning Emmett's parents plus the younger generation of McCarty's, Emmett, Rose, Henry and Jax.

The living room was awesome, decorated in deep blue and silver with a huge sign that said, "Happy 30th Birthday, Edward!"

Bella stuck with me, obviously a little shy around all these people she didn't know and I introduced her to everyone. She was sweet and quiet and I kept kissing her because I couldn't fucking help it, my girl was gorgeous. She would giggle and blush when she was complimented on her post-baby body.

"Edward, I have to feed the baby… where should I do that?" she looked at me with wide, slightly panicked eyes and I realized we'd barely been in public with the baby since she was born. Audrey was getting fussy in my aunt's arms.

"Aunt Siobhan, it's time for Audrey to eat. We'll bring her back," I grinned and carefully took the now crying bundle. I lead Bella up to my old room because I knew she'd practically have to disrobe in that dress to feed the baby. I helped her unzip her dress and step out of it so it didn't get wrinkled. She moved her bra to expose her breast for the baby. Audrey had a little bit of trouble latching, like she had each time she ate today but she finally got there.

"Were you super surprised??" Bella asked me, smiling. I nodded, staring at her nearly naked body. I licked my lips, thinking about how long it had been since I'd gone down on her.

"Not until we get married you said," Bella teased.

"Please let me take that back," I whined, "It's my birthday celebration, love."

"We'll see," she murmured, stroking Audrey's hair. She switched Audrey to the other side and finally finished about half an hour later. I took the baby and zipped her dress back up, holding her on my shoulder and rubbing her back.

"She's like… holding her head up, Edward!"

I looked over at Audrey and she was, in fact, holding it up before she lost control of it and let her head fall onto my shoulder. I laughed, "That was awesome."

Once A burped, we went back downstairs. Bella took the baby from me and disappeared to talk to Alice and Rose and I found my parents, chatting with Emmett's parents.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, thanks for coming," I grinned at them, having Mr. McCarty's hand and hugging Mrs. McCarty. "Can I borrow my parents for just a minute?"

"Sure, son. Find us again, we want to see more of that beautiful little girl of yours," Mr. McCarty patted my shoulder and I led my parents away, into the kitchen. The caterers were in there but no one else, thankfully.

"What's wrong, Edward?" My mom smoothed out my collar and straightened my tie. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Bella and I set a date and…" I was cut off by my mom's squeal. She cupped her hands under her chin and grinned. Thankfully, my dad hushed her, rubbing her shoulder in a calming motion.

"That's fantastic, Edward. What's the date?"

"September twenty-sixth."

"Won't that interfere with work?"

"No, Dad. I'm not going back to Morgan Park," I sighed, having known he'd zero in on this which is why I'd decided to tell them with Bella not here.

"Edward Anthony, all of that education and you're throwing it all in the garbage. Are you planning to live off of Bella's money? That's not how I raised you. We raised you to support your wife, your family. You have a child now. A fiancée and a child who are depending on you to support them," my dad ranted and I took deep breaths, trying not to freak out.

"Listen, Dad. If Bella and I decided to both stay at home and raise Audrey that would be our decision. Between my trust fund, Bella's trust fund and inheritance… we could do whatever we wanted for the rest of our lives, extremely comfortably. But that's not the decision that we've made. I'm going back to practicing law. I've been talking to an old buddy who's unhappy with the practice he's in and we've been discussing opening our own practice," I finished, letting out a deep breath. I hadn't gotten that far even with Bella.

"Well then, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Edward. I think that's a wonderful idea," my dad said sincerely, "But opening a new practice takes a lot of time and effort. Are you prepared to be away from your girls that much? What about when you have another child?"

"First off, we're not having any more children. Second, I'll be handling pro-bono cases and the bigger cases but honestly not a lot of them. We'll be hiring some students just out of school. Interns. Secretaries. I know it will be a lot of work but I want to do it. I want to help people."

"Oh, honey. That's so wonderful!" Esme hugged me tightly. "But no more children? Edward, Bella is very unhappy with that decision. In marriage, you have to work together to make these decisions otherwise you'll resent one another. What does Bella think about the law firm?"

"Uh…" Fuck. Was she gonna be pissed? I'd told her I'd be doing pro-bono work but that opening a whole practice which honestly was going to take a lot of time. She had never met Felix, my new partner. I'd made all the calls when she was napping or busy with the baby. I'd be out of the house a lot and maybe she didn't want that. Plus, I would be missing a lot of moments of Audrey's life. But didn't all people? And yeah, I'd decided no more kids and she seemed heartbroken but I did we honestly want to go through the whole pregnant, hormonal, partial bed rest again? But then again, the reward was so great…

"You haven't told her?" my dad gaped at me and I shrugged, kind of lost for words.

"Well, why didn't you have any more kids?" I tried to turn it around on them. I'd always wondered but had never asked. They looked at each other and seemed to be silently communicating with their eyes before my dad nodded.

"Well, honey. We had a very hard time conceiving you. I was young and before I met your father, I was in an abusive relationship. It had resulted in damage of my reproductive system. So even though I was only twenty when your father and I got married and we started trying right away… it was rough, honey. I had multiple miscarriages.

"You were our little miracle. You gave us such hope and we tried again for years after but eventually, we couldn't handle the hurt anymore so just decided to treasure you," my mom finished, smiling sadly at me. My jaw was dropped open. I couldn't believe this. My mother, the kindest person I'd ever met, had been through such sadness and heartbreak. Then Bella and I conceived so easily, on the night we met for Christ's sake, and I wanted to throw it away by getting a vasectomy. I almost wanted to change my mind, for my parents' sake. So they could feel that joy that they'd obviously been feeling since Audrey was born but I wasn't sure.

"Holy… Christ, Mom. Why didn't you guys ever tell me?" I asked as I pulled my mother into my arms, hugging her tightly. "An abusive relationship? Is the fucker in jail?"

My mother hugged me back and my dad patted my back gently, answering for her, "He died of a drug overdose a few weeks before your mother and I got married. He got out in a lucky way because every day I fought the urge to murder him. And we didn't tell you because… well, it was better not to."

I suddenly remembered all those times I'd beg my mom for a little brother or sister. I just had wanted a companion, someone to play with when we had to go to fancy dinners or functions, "But Mooooommy, Jared has two little brothers and a little sister!" I'd whine and she would patiently pat my head and tell me that maybe some day, I'd have the same. Eventually, as I grew, I enjoyed being an only child. I was spoiled and babied and never wanted for anything. But did I really want Audrey to grow up, begging for siblings like I had? Maybe Bella had, too. Maybe that's why the thought of no more children had made her cry.

"Sweetie, don't take the option away from Bella like it was taken away from me. Discuss it with her."

I nodded, still amazed by all the information.

"So why September twenty-sixth, my handsome boy?"

The tips of my ears turned red. I wasn't sure if they realized that Audrey was conceived the first night Bell and I met. When I'd told them Bella was pregnant, I'd made it sound like we'd been dating for a while.

"Oh, you know. Just a date," I lied as my ears turned redder. My dad eyed me suspiciously but my mom accepted it, "Alright, we better get back to your party before everyone realizes the birthday boy is missing!"

My mom kissed my forehead and we walked back out to the living room. I looked around for my girl and saw her sitting next to Jasper. Audrey was in Rose's arms and Bella seemed to be joking with Jasper. I could hear her giggle across the room, a sound I would always recognize before she slapped Jasper playfully on the chest. When he pretended to act wounded, she got up and kissed the spot she'd hit then laughed again when he pointed to his cheek and she kissed that, as well. I knew whatever they were joking about must have been innocent because Alice was laughing right along with them, Henry on her lap, which grew smaller every time I saw her.

But still, I felt… jealous. It wasn't a feeling I felt often. In fact, Bella had really never given me a reason to. I mean, there was that waiter and the kids at school and guys who checked her out but Bella always ignored them. But maybe Bella just acted like she didn't care when I was around – maybe she was flirty when I wasn't. She sat back down a little sloppily and I realized when she must have started drinking. A lot and fast, with no food in her stomach.

She looked up and saw me, her face breaking into a beautiful smile. I smiled back. Her favorite, panty-dropper, crooked, smile. She crooked her finger, motioning for me to come over to her. Which I did. She stood forced me to sit on the chair then plopped on to my lap.

"Oh, good. Just what we want to see again. Bella and Edward going at it," Alice said sarcastically. Emmett walked over with Henry on his hip and sat next to Rose, "What's going on, people?"

"Bella's gonna dry hump Edward in front of all these people," Jasper laughed. I ignored them and cupped my girls face in my hand. She nuzzled it, still smiling, "Hi, stranger. Where'd ya go?"

"To talk to my parents about the wedding," I told her as I kissed her softly.

"Oh, why didn't you wait for me?!" Bella stuck out her bottom lip playfully and I wanted to take it into my mouth and suck it, bite it, kiss it.

"I needed to talk to them about other things too," I murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I need to pee. I don't know my way around this joint so Bella, come with," Alice said, handing Jax to Emmett so he had both boys before struggling to get up. Jasper stood and helped her and she kissed him softly for his efforts, "Charlotte, do you want to come?" Alice asked the little girl who was lying sleepily next to Bella and I on the couch. She nodded eagerly and climbed off the cough. Bella wiggled off my lap, making me groan and Rose handed me Audrey.

Once they were gone, Emmett grinned, "Alright, guy talk. Have you and Bella fucked since the kid was born?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "It's only been three weeks, man. We were probably gonna last night but your wife scared her about infections and pain so I said something retarded and I probably won't be getting laid until the wedding night."

"When Alice had Charlotte, dude… I barely got any when she was pregnant and for like a year after that. We had sex like two weeks after but then she kept saying she didn't feel like it, it felt weird. We finally got it back and she gets knocked up again. I swear, I've gotten laid like twice since conception," Jasper complained and I cringed, feeling sympathetic.

"Bella was always ready to go when she was pregnant. Even when we weren't allowed to fuck, she gave me blow jobs, hand jobs, whatever I wanted. And since she's had the baby, it's been the same. I just get scared about hurting her, you know?"

Emmett nodded, "Rose was scared for a while after both the boys were both born but once we did it, it was fine. Jax was kind of a surprise, we thought you couldn't get knocked up while breastfeeding… big fucking myth. This baby, we tried for. She's even still breastfeeding Jax."

Wait, what? Bella had sworn up and down that you couldn't get pregnant while breastfeeding. I had even seen that site on the internet. Although Bella was the one who'd sent me the link.

"Wait, back up. I thought you couldn't get pregnant while breastfeeding?"

"Nah, man. You totally can. Jax and this new kid are totally proof of it," Emmett said seriously and Jasper nodded, "Women are really fertile after they give birth. You have to be super careful.

I wondered if Bella knew this and was trying to trick me or was oblivious as I was. I decided it must be the first because Bella must have known Rose was breastfeeding when she got knocked up. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing loudly.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella and the girls appeared out of no where. I shifted Audrey in my arms and forced a smile at her, "Nothing, just thinking."

She smiled and kissed me softly. Yes, we'd be having a long talk when we got home.

~*~

The rest of the party went by quickly. There was cake, a ton of food and a lot of presents – mostly cards with money or checks in them. There were even a few gifts for Audrey.

The ride home was tense and I turned on the radio so we wouldn't have to talk. She'd been drinking and was kind of obnoxious and kept turning the volume down and chatting but I'd turn it right back up. I was pissed because it seemed like our whole relationship was based on lies – one thing or another.

When we got home, Bella changed Audrey into one of her little white sleepers with ruffles at the butt and fed her some of the milk from the freezer, since she'd been drinking before settling her into her bassinet. Then she took a quick shower and came out, her hair blow dried curly around her shoulders and wearing a short little pink cotton night gown with thin straps. Her face was scrubbed dry and she looked a little tipsy. She got the breast pump and pulled the night gown down and started pumping. I stripped to my boxers before broaching the subject.

"So," I began.

"Sooo?" she asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Emmett and I were talking about babies and sex after they're born… Jasper told me how women are vey fertile after they give birth," I told her and watched as her face turned pink.

"Except if they're breastfeeding," she told me, gesturing to the things attached to her tits.

"Interestingly, Emmett went on to tell me that that's what him and Rosalie thought. But then she got pregnant with Jax."

Bella's face was now bright red, knowing she had been caught, "I didn't know she was still breastfeeding Henry when she got pregnant."

"But she's sill breastfeeding now and she's pregnant again," I reminded her.

"I didn't really think about that," Bella said, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I probably would have believed her if it wasn't for the begging to have another baby. I felt myself growing angry. I still was pretty sure she had tricked me into getting her pregnant with Audrey and the fact that she wanted to trick me again had me wondering what sort of person she was.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I don't believe you."

She didn't answer or meet my eye. She unhooked herself from the breast pump. I noticed her hands were shaking though and when she looked up, there were tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I just can't imagine Audrey being an only child. I was and I hated it."

"So you were going to trick me – for the second fucking time, might I add – into knocking you up? That's bullshit, Isabella," I kept my voice quiet, for Audrey's sake but it was angry and I knew she could hear it.

"I didn't get pregnant with Audrey on purpose, Edward."

"It all kind of seemed a little too coincidental for me to believe that," I muttered.

"Edward, I refuse to say she was a mistake so I'll say I was just as surprised when I saw that positive test as you were when I told you. I thought we were over this, months ago. Do you regret it? Want to give her up? Still think she might not be your baby?" I could tell she was trying to stay calm but I knew her well enough to hear how the pitch in her voice got higher with certain words as she tried not to cry.

"Of course I don't regret her or want to give her up!" I couldn't help it, I was raising my voice. "Fine, maybe you didn't trick me with Audrey but you were going to trick me with this pregnancy!" I finished with a shout.

"You're right, I was! I'm sorry! Like I said, I can't imagine Audrey being an only child, I can't imagine Audrey not having a built in friend, who she'll be close to forever if for no other reason than they're blood! When Charlie died, I felt so alone. You have no idea how barely I wished for a sibling to go through it with? Someone who knew exactly how I felt?" Bella was shouting back as I paced at the food of the bed.

"Audrey is only four weeks only. How can you think about another kid right now?"

"She's so perfect. Besides you, she's the only person who's ever made me this happy… I can't imagine never feeling this again," she whispered, staring down at our bed sheets. Bella was right, even though she'd gone about it all wrong.

"You need to be more honest with me. Otherwise, this isn't going to work," I told her, gesturing between the two of us. As it was, I felt the urge to call the wedding, the engagement, everything off.

"You need to be more open about decisions, especially like this one… and your career. I think it's great that you want to do pro-bono but I wish you had said, 'Hey B, what do you think about…' instead of 'I'm doing…' it kind of hurts my feelings and makes me feel like my opinion doesn't count," B said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her

She was right. I needed to work on my communication and she needed to work on not being deceiving.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said quietly and I apologized, too. I sat next to her on the bed and told her the story my mom had told me earlier.

"And so, I was kind of starting to change my mind about having another one anyway… we're lucky they we're so fertile and you're such a good mother and we can financially care for as many kids as we want. And I do remember begging for little brother or sister," I smiled softly and she smiled nervously at me, obviously not sure if I was agreeing to have another baby or just saying it was possible.

"That's awful what happened to your mom. I could never… imagine. Audrey's made them so happy too… the thing is… Edward, I want them close together. I want to get pregnant… by September."

"What? B, that's less than a year from when A was conceived, is that alright for your body?"

"It's… not recommended. But look at Charlotte, she's four and loves babies but it'll be a few years before they'll play together. Henry and Jax, they play together. Our babies would be so close. I'm not saying we have to try but… can't we just see what happens? Like… not prevent?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I guess I wanted her to be nice and calm about the law practice and shit when I finally decided to tell her, "Okay. We'll just see what happens."

Bella squealed and moved onto my lap, kissing all over my face. She pulled away after a second and must have seen the clock so she squealed louder, "It's your fake birthday… I know just how to celebrate it," Bella announced as she pulled her nightgown over her head and she was wearing nothing under it. My eyes widened, "But the honeymoon…"

"We were both drunk," she moaned against my lips, her kisses getting needier before they trailed down to my neck and shoulders, making me grunt and moan. I could feel her heat through my boxers and all I wanted was to be in her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Its four weeks today, I feel good… just be gentle," she whispered as she rolled onto her back, her long, gorgeous legs slightly parted. I pushed my boxers down and moved myself on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her. She smiled nervously up at me and I kissed her softly all over her gorgeous face. I wanted to ask if she was okay, if she was sure, over and over but I knew the questions wouldn't be well received.

I trailed a hand over her breasts and stomach before I reached her pussy. I slid a finger along her folds. She was wet, a good sign. I watched her face as I pushed a finger into her and it scrunched up, like she was uncomfortable.

"Keep going, Edward," she whimpered. I started pumping my finger and she moaned my name and I pushed a second finger in, making her buck her hips against me, "You're so fucking tight and wet, bay. I can't wait to be in you," I whispered against her ear.

"Mm, just do it," she squirmed.

"I want to make you cum first, it'll make you more relaxed," I told her as I kissed my way down her body, which was amazing. She was a little curvier but I loved that. I avoided her tits, not sure how I felt about handling them when that's how our baby fed. I made my way down and parted her legs. B whined softly and buried her hands in my hair as I licked the length of her slit.

She still tasted amazing. Bella relaxed her long legs over my shoulders and I sucked her clit into my mouth, making her cry out. I sucked gently and eased my fingers back into her, my cock was jealous and couldn't wait to be inside this tightness. Bella kept calling out my name as I continued my ministrations. I curled my finger, finding the spongy spot inside of her and she screamed out before she came, her hands pulling on my hair. I looked up and saw her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

I pulled my fingers out and made my way back up her body, kissing her stomach and between her breasts and along her collar bones, nipping slightly.

"Edward, oh my God… please, please… I need you," she whimpered, wrapping her legs around my waist. I reached down and rubbed the head of my cock against her entrance. It felt amazing. A month without this was unbearable and by how she was practically dropping wet, I got the feeling she felt the same way. She whimpered and whined until I finally pushed an inch or two in. She was even fucking tighter than before. Almost like a virgin.

"Jesus, you're tight," I panted into her ear.

"Keep going… just all the way in, fast…"

I had a feeling she wasn't really enjoying this, between the look in her face and basically telling me go get it over with. I finally thrust all the way inside her and she cried out. "God, baby, are you alright?"

"Bigger than I remember… keep going," she moaned, digging her nails into my back. I thrust slowly, gently, trying to hold out so she could come before me.

I reached down between our bodies and she moaned – in better way this time – and asked me to go faster. So I did, rubbing her clit faster as I went. Nor long later, we were moaning (me) and screaming (her) each others' names as we came hard.

I groaned softly as I pulled out of her and she smiled breathlessly at me, "Thank you."

Laughing, I shook my head as I lay next to her and pulled on my boxers, "No, thank you, baby."

I kissed her softly as she went to clean up and pulled my boxers on. When she came back, she was wearing similar tiny nightgown but in sheer white.

"Are you alright?"

"A little sore, I'm not bleeding so that's good," she snuggled up to me and rested her head on my chest,

"I can't wait to get married," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**~*~**

**the confrontation! see, not that bad. but it's not over. edward's opening his own law firm without even mentioning it to bella. they made it a whole one day. and stupidly, no protection. dun, dun, dunnnnnnn.**

**reviews = love. i put so much effort into this, spread the word! let people know what your opinion is!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hi guys, i suck! i'm a day late and a dollar short. i never got around to sending out those emmett point of views so go to my profile and click on shades of green: answers to questions. in this was the extended version of the epov i once sent out, emmett's pov of the chat from chapter twenty-two and edward losing his virginity. bella losing hers will be up soon so please, keep me on alert! now, finally the chapter. i like it, btw.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Edward Cullen**

When I woke up in the morning, I immediately realized Bella wasn't in bed with me. Groggy, I went wandering downstairs. I felt shitty and hung over and halfway down the stairs, the sounds of Audrey wailing amplified my headache. I followed the sound to the living room where Bella was sitting cross legged on the couch, wearing just one of my t-shirts and panties. She looked hot.

"Hey," I said gently, wincing a bit at Audrey's cries. Bella looked up, startled and I noticed tears streaming down her puffy face, "B? What's wrong? Is Audrey alright?"

"I...I...take her please?" Bella got out between sobs and I immediately took her, holding her on my shoulder. I was honestly not sure which of my two girls I should comfort first.

"Bella... baby, you have to tell me what's wrong. You're scaring the fuck out of me," I told her as I paced around the room with our daughter.

"We... last night..." Bella drew her knees to her chest and cried against then. Shit, did she regret making love last night? Was she sore, maybe I was too rough?

"We didn't use protection," she finally whispered.

"That's what you're so worried about? B, it was one time. We'll use protection from now on," I tried to sooth her.

"What if I got pregnant?"

"Come on, what are the chances?"

Bella looked pointedly on the now calming baby on my shoulder.

"I don't think the only two times we've fucked that you weren't pregnant, that you'd end up pregnant." I put Audrey in her swing and sat next to B, watching our girl yawn and stretch. I pulled my fiancée onto my lap and started kissing the back of her neck.

"That's true… I mean, what are the odds? I bet we'd be the only people able to say that," Bella said sniffling and wiping her watery eyes.

"It'd be pretty funny… they'd be so close in age but that'd be okay… get though all this baby stuff early," I said, officially putting it on the tablet that I was fine with having another baby.

"Edward… you're sure?"

"Let's just play it by ear, baby. Just try to make it a boy," I grin against the back of her neck which I've consistently been kissing and nipping between words.

"Mmm, you have control over that," she giggles and I feel better knowing my words have made her feel better.

I also feel better that I've made a decision that I think is the right one. That we talked it out some more last night, that we're talking know. We're both all in.

"How do you feel?"

"That feels nice," Bella moaned softly as I caught her ear lobe in my mouth and tugged gently. My hand slid up her silky thigh and she spread her legs, allowing me to carefully cup her sex, "No, baby. I mean how do you feel, right here?"

She ground against my hand and reached her own back to grip my hair, "Ungh... good. I was so scared sex would be different but I want you... where are the condoms"

"I don't think I own a single condom," I admitted to her. Bella turned in my lap so she was straddling me, her eyes still teary, "You hate condoms," she whispered sadly. I shrugged, not denying it – what man didn't? Even more – what man who'd gone ten months without using them wanted to go back? Why were we talking about the gross things, anyway? Whatever happens, happens. That's my new mantra.

"But, B… I'm confused. I thought we two minutes ago, we agreed that whatever happens, happens," I rubbed what I hope were soothing circles on her back and she pressed herself closer against me.

"But then this morning, I brought Audrey down here and she didn't want to eat and she was so good until we went out and your parents bottle-fed her and she cried for like, two hours before she finally ate then she cried until you came down, Edward," Bella rubbed her face against my shoulder. Bella had but so even with her hormones but this little back and forth caught me off guard.

"Oh, baby. You just had rough morning. Why didn't you wake me up?" I slid my hands up the back of her shirt and resumed rubbing and trying to relax her.

"I should be able to get Audrey to calm down, I'm her mama! I feed her… I carried her for nine months… I wanted her for so long," Bella whined softly.

"There are going to be times where she just cries… she's only a month old. She doesn't know, maybe her stomach hurt or maybe she was just overtired… like I think you are right now," I told her softly.

We sat silently still for a few minutes and I thought Bella might have even drifted off to sleep until I felt her hips shift against mine. I thought it was an accident and didn't say anything until she did it again, rubbing herself over me. I groaned softly. I heard a soft giggle and knew she was up to no good. Mood swing.

"Bella… we don't have to…"

"Shhh… I want to. God, I want to," Bella whispered in my ear, pulling back to kiss me hard on the lips.

"I could pull out…"

"No, like you said… whatever happens, happens?" I could feel her hotness between my boxers and her panties, definitely a good sign.

"Mmm, exactly," I murmured, still kissing her. I pulled up the hem of her shirt and she got my drift right away, lifting her arms. I grinned and pulled it off, tossing it across the room.

"Very nice, B," I murmured. I still wasn't sure if I could touch them or if that would be weird. But I definitely wanted to fondle them. Bella giggled softly and took my hand, bringing it up to cup her tit.

"Just… your hands and be gentle with them," Bella whispered, her last word turning into a whimper as I gently massaged her.

"I just miss them," I grinned at her and did the same with her other breast. Bella was moaning and dragging her fingers through my hair as her ground her hips against mine, being a little more aggressive than I was used to but I liked it.

I knew she had said only hands but I leaned down and kissed each of her erect nipples. I pulled away before I could get brushed away and kissed my way up her breast, up her neck and to her jaw line. I nipped and sucked and definitely left marks but I wanted a day in so it was cool.

"Edward, you feel so good," Bella whined, practically dry humping me. I knew every time my cock came in contact with her clit because she made a litte yelping noise.

"What do you want, baby? Want me to make you get off like this? Go down on you?"

"Nooo, Edward… please, you know what I want," she cried out as I thrust up at the same time as she trust down.

"You have to say it, baby. Tell me what you want, Isabella," I smirked at her.

"Oh… fuck me, Edward!" Bella practically screamed. That was exactly what I wanted. In no time flat, I had supported her back and adjusted her so she was lying on the couch, pushed down my boxers and her panties and had the head of my cock rubbing against her clit.

"Oh, I asked, please… oh my God, please!" Bella cried out but I wanted her to cum first.

"I wanted to do something for you first, for being so nice," I smirked at her as I kept rubbing my cock against her clit. I slipped down B's hot, wet slit, rubbing my cock up and down a few times before I lined it with her entrance. She threw her head back, prepared.

"Right there! Oh… no!" Bella cried out as I moved my cock away. The smirk stayed on my face but I knew I couldn't last much longer.

"I want to hear more, Bella… tell me step by step, what you want me to do," I whispered in her ear.

B made a loud, frustrated noise, "I want you to put your cock in me."

"Not specific enough… would you like me to put your cock here?" I put my fingers against her lips. She shook her head. I moved my hand down to her pussy but slid past her front entrance to the back, rubbing the hole gently, "No… Edward. Pleeease!"

"Tell me where, baby girl. And me a good little English teacher, use a full sentence."

And I almost came when she said, looking up at me with her wide, innocent eyes, and said in a pleading voice, "Edward, will you please put your huge, colossal, amazing, gorgeous cock in my wet, hot, ready pussy that belongs to you and only you."

"That's just what I was looking for, little girl… remember that for next time," I smirked at her as I reached my cock down and guided it into her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I did a little whimpering myself. Her tightness was amazing and I was going to last for about twenty seconds.

"Owww," Bella whined and I looked up at her, alarmed and started to pull out. When she realized what I was doing, she practically screamed not to.

"I just have to get used to you again. Please, please… do me, Edward," Bella was into the begging today and it didn't help with my I'm-going-to-cum-in-two-seconds-because-my-financee-is-the-tightest-thing-I've-ever-been-in issue.

"I just… oh, fuck… Bella," I moaned as I pushed back in slowly. She relaxed slowly with each trust and it wasn't long before she was relaxed enough that she was crying out my name, begging for harder as she came, clenching her already too-tight pussy around me.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" I asked her, holding her hips. She nodded, breathless and still spasming from her orgasm. B whimpered and nodded. I adjusted her long legs over my shoulders and started thrusting harder but definitely not my hardest. A few seconds later, we were both calling for each other as we fell over the edge together this time.

Bella's legs immediately slid down and wrapped around my waist and I sat up so she was straddling me. I held her against my and felt wetness around my chest and figured it was sweat but there was more than that.

I pulled away and looked between us, noticing her tits were leaking. I made a face.

"Oh my God, I did… oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Bella's face was bright red and she hid it against my chest, putting her arm across her breasts.

"It's okay, baby. Stuff like this has happened before to other people, I bet."

She pulled her tanned, heart shaped face away and kissed me. Once, twice, three times.

"Edward, you're so sweet and understanding," she whispered in my ear, before pulling the lobe between her teeth and pulling. I grunted softly, glancing at our sleeping baby in her swing.

"Rosalie and Alice called earlier.... they want to go dress shopping and shopping for stuff for the wedding," she nuzzled my neck.

"That's great, baby. When were you thinking, this weekend?"

My hands slid over her ass and slapped gently. She squealed softly and grabbed behind her for my hands. I left her catch them and she brought my grasped wrists in front of her and sweetly started kissing on my hands, finally landing five kisses on my left ring finger

"Today," Bella said then played with her engagement ring.

"Today what, baby?"

"Shopping… Emmett and Jasper have off and agreed to come help watch the baby. Plus, they're watching their kids Is that alright, Edward?" Bella slid off my lap and found her panties and shirt and tossed me my boxers. She got 'dressed' quickly and I nodded, "Sure."

I fixed my pulled on my underwear and frowned when then doorbell rang loudly, waking Audrey from deep slumber with a single cry. Bella and I had just been screaming and yelling but the one doorbell ring wakes her up? Good to know. Bella rushed over to the baby, gesturing to get the door.

I grumbled a little about being almost naked before going over and swinging opening the heavy wooden door.

"Woo-hoo, sexy Eddie Cullen!" Emmett catcalled as the brigade entered the house and there are suddenly kids of all shapes and sizes screaming and playing and I can hear my Audrey crying from the directions of the stairs, where Bella must be headed. I rolled my eyes because I'm kind of annoyed to have to deal with this and gesture for our friends to follow me to the living room. I didn't really get the part where all the kids would be staying here until it was too late.

In alphabetical order we have:

Alice: hugely pregnant. Her hair was longer than I'd ever seen in and pulled into the two tiniest pigtails in existence. She had no make up on and looked prettier than normal, in some weird way. She has the glowing pregnant look as Bella did but not as bright and happy. I'd never seen her not fashionable and this was no different. She had on a cream and pink dress strapless, flowing dress and pink sandals.

Charlotte: Her hair was getting longer too but today one of them had brushed it into two curly pig tails. She had on a romper in a weird shade of brown and ruffles along the edges of the top and the bottoms of the legs. The brown was short or a weird shade but her hair was even blonder from playing in the sun and she was tanner so the color worked on her. Her sandals were T-strapped and white and surprisingly simple.

Emmett: His hair was curly, which was natural for him. Once, he'd gone to a stylist and she'd insisted that he constantly straighten it but with two kids, I think it's easier to let it go normal and I knew Rose was a big fan of the girls. He was also apparently starting to grow a beard. I made a mental note to ask him later. He was dressed like the Emmett I remembered. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a short sleeved white polo and flip flops. Different from his normal suits.

Henry: Was identical to both his father and little brother in face. Without the beard of course. His dark hair was all over the place, getting slightly longer, ("He refuses to have it cut," Rose explained to me when I ran my hand though it.) and he was dressed in jeans shirt, a Cub's t-shirt and hat. On his feet, he had on Blue Converse High Tops.

Jasper: With a phone attached to his ear, you could hear him trying to calm down an upset parent. Other than that, he looked ready to relax. Dark red Nike basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and shoes that kinda matched the shorts and his hair wasn't even close to how gelled it normally was. He'd probably just woken up.

Jax: He was dressed exactly the same as his big brother and immediately was crawling around, not wanting to be told to sit still. His hair was the only thing really different than Jax, styled in a Mohawk and instead of Converse he had a pair of blue sandals on his feet.

Rosalie: Her long blonde hair was in a sloppy bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a similar outfit to Alice. She wore a deep purple and lavender sheer, strapless dress with a solid layer of lavender underneath and light lavender sandals. I wondered if those strapless dresses were easier to change out of and that's why they'd picked them.

As we made our way into the living room, Rosalie made a face as they entered the room and shared the look with Alice. Jasper started laughing and Emmett joined in. I scowled, wondering what the joke is and why the fuck I'm not in on it.

"What the hell?"

"Dude," Emmett stopped to laugh some more, "it smells like sex in here. What happened to waiting for the wedding?"

Rose and Alice share a smirk and I scowl at them.

"I know about you two giving Bella advice into tricking me into getting her pregnant again. Too bad for you, Emmett ruined that last night and told me all about how you can get knocked up when pregnant and that Rose did twice," I punctuated this fact by holding up two fingers.

The two of them look embarrassed which they should.

"Rosie, babe, that wasn't cool to help," Emmett said and Rose pouts and juts out her stomach, "But I just want them to be happy like we are!"

I rolled my eyes and started picking up the room, making sure there were no choking hazards for the kids cause I don't want to deal with that today then I got out the two toy box that Bella kept stocked with tons of stuff for when they come over.

I really should have realized that with all the stuff Bella did and still does for her friends' kids that one wouldn't be enough for her. One was like a drop in the bucket. Could I marry someone who wanted something so completely different? I was in love with her – no doubt about it and I wasn't sure if I could even breath without her anymore – but were our wants to different?

Not to mention the law firm, which was already in motion, office space and a decorator and all. Cullen and Scott would be coming soon and I was hoping we'd had an investor by the name of Swan. It wasn't that I wanted her money – I just wanted her to be a part of it, it own a share of it.

I decided to run the idea by the guys while we watched the kids – I mean, Jasper was opening a pediatric practice, right? He should have some helpful advice.

I got everyone drinks and we all sat around, making small talk until Bella finally came down with Audrey on her shoulder. They were both obviously freshly bathed and I was sure Bella probably took A in with her. We'd had a few family showers cause B thought it was a cute bonding thing but I just thought it was weird.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose called out in unison then they all three laughed, hugging as best as they could with Audrey in the middle. Bella came and sat on my lap and said Audrey on her lap. I noticed that Bella was also wearing a strapless, flowing dress but it was white and that her hair was twisted in some sort of intricate bun. Audrey was dressed in the same romper as Audrey but in a raspberry color.

"We have to leave soon," Rose said, looking at her watch, "Our appointment's in about thirty minutes and we'll need this time to get there!"

"Appointment?" I whispered in Bella's ears and her cheeks flamed. So it goes from being spontaneous dress shopping to them having appointments? Bella kissed me and handed Audrey to me. I got up and followed the girls out and helped usher them out.

When I put Audrey in the bouncy seat, I groaned as I stood. Jax was laying on a play-mat and Charlotte and Henry were watching Aladian. I dramatically threw myself back onto the part of the couch Jasper ad Emmett weren't on, gaining two sets of gained eyebrows.

"What's up, dude?" Emmett was the first to ask. I groaned louder and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Does this have anything to do with Bella trying to trick you into having another kid?" Jasper asked.

I kept my hands over my face and nodded silently.

"And the fact that they made it seem like a surprise that they were going wedding dress shopping today when they made the appointment a few days ago?" Jasper spoke again

I breathed loudly out of my nose before silently agreeing again.

"And that you're opening a law practice and you haven't told her yet?"

My hands flew off my face and I stared at my childhood best friend, not sure how the fuck he knew that.

"Wait, you're what? Law? I thought you were a teacher."

"How about I go shower and get dressed before we have this conversation? And Jazz, you're on the wet spot," I laughed then looked at Em, "Order pizza and shit and I have beer. I have a feeling they'll be gone for a while."

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time wondering how they knew all this stuff. Either they were really observant or everyone talked while saying they were keeping secrets. I hopped in to the shower and was quick about it then shaved and brushed my teeth. I towel dried my hair and dressed in cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. By the time I got back downstairs, everyone was pretty much in the same spots but Jasper had moved from the wet spot. I grinned, "Thanks, guys. I feel a lot better. Bella was being pretty feisty earlier," I laughed.

"Gross," Jasper muttered. Then he repeated the same thing he'd said before I went upstairs but Emmett answered for me.

"Nope. Eddie boy was a pretty prestigious lawyer. He was the top of his class, fast track to partner, passed the boards in both Chicago and New York with flying fucking colors. Dude, Edward, I thought it was gonna be awesome. I'd open my bar; you'd be an awesome lawyer here. It was kind of fucked up that you left with barely a goodbye," Emmett mumbled.

"I was, uh, in a bad place. I just wanted to party so I thought partying… New York," I mumbled.

"Does Bella know about that part, at least?"

"Of course! How'd you know about the practice?"

"You realize our parents are like best friends forever?"

I frowned, rubbing my face.

"Did you tell Rosalie about the whole thing?"

"She was there," Emmett admitted but kind of shrugged, "Rose is going to wait for you to tell her."

"Oh, fuck. Thank God it wasn't Aice that hear it," I mumbled.

"Hey!" Jasper scowled. Charlotte looked up from her movie, making sure her Dad was okay. When he smiled and nodded at her, she gave him a smile back and went back to watching television.

"Sorry man, I don't mean that… offensively. Alice hates the fuck out of me," I reminded Jasper. He shook his head, looked like he was thinking then shrugged, "She wouldn't invade other people's privacy. But you have to tell Bella this! It's going to affect your lives so fully," Jasper finished, shaking his head. I groaned softly.

"She was going to trick me into getting pregnant. Thank God you two said what you did last night," I said but then paused. What good did them telling me do? I didn't use a condom or pull out.

"At least you found out in time. You were able to use some sort of protection, right?"

"No, man. We had a long talk last night. What happens, happens."

What was weird was up until Bella, I wore a condom every time. But the first time together, which I remember more clearly now, I didn't. Just because I'd had my fingers in her and I'd wanted to feel that tightness around my cock, nothing separating the two. And I was so fucking drunk I could barely walk into the apartment.

"Man," Emmett laughed and shook his head. "You don't want any kids. You put up a big fight about that our whole lives. You fuck up in New York and come home. You come to my bar. You fuck the one girl who I've never seen have a one night stand. A month and a half later, we get told she's knocked up. You get engaged. Eddie Cullen seems to be settling down. You guys finally get your shit together and stop fighting.

You buy a house. The baby is born. You say no more, she cries. She tries to trick you. You, I'm sure, freak out. Then she has sex with you again and you don't use protection. What's she going to think, asshole?" Emmett finishes, shaking his head. I sound like a fucking douche back but he's missing some things.

"Alight man, you're right on most of those things but number one, I talked to my parents last night. I always kind of thought I was an accident and even though my parents thought I was cute and all, I wasn't planned. But my mom told me this story about how this guy she was with beat her and fucked up her reproductive organs so I was her miracle baby. And I feel like shit because I constantly nagged her for a little brother when I was little… then it got so bad then I even tried to bargain with her – saying it could be a girl if I could just have sibling. That must have fucking sucked for her."

"Bella has told me that her definition of family when she was little was living in one house with your Mom and Dad and having a bunch of brothers and sisters and a cat and a dog. And you might fight with them but at the end of the day you say you love each other and never go to bed angry," I paused and took a deep breath, sure I'm about to reveal too much about Bella's past.

"She never had that. It was her definition because it was what she thought all of her friends had. Her mom took her from her Dad when she was a baby and was fucked up. Man, when she'd be fucking a guy who didn't like having a little kid around, she'd pay the extra money to send her on a flight alone and to her Dad.

She was back and forth all her life. She's finally steady, happy in school and her mom fucking uproots her 'cause she met her current husband. Bella gets used to living with her Dad, is happy, graduates at seventeen even though she was born in fucking September… turns eighteen right after and her Dad dies and leaves her this massive amount of money. Her mom only calls when she wants money," I finished and my fists are clenched because if I ever meet Renee Dwyer, I might kill her.

"Holy shit," Jasper muttered.

"No kidding," Emmett said, in awe.

"I thought she had money cause her grandparents' died," Jasper tries to correct me but I shake my head.

"She's never touched that money but she's used Charlie's life insurance."

"I kind of thought both her parents were dead since no one talks about them and no one came when Audrey was born. I asked Ro but she told me not to worry about it," Emmett says and I can tell they feel bad for her, which isn't what she wanted.

"Listen, guys, don't mention it. She hates talking about it, she hates sympathy."

They both agreed and I sighed heavily, looking over at my daughter who is once again asleep. She looked so much like her mother, even thought she had my hair and was clearly going to have green eyes.

"And something changed. After hearing my mom's story… I feel like this is a fucking gift, guys," I gestured to Audrey, "If we can have babies and can support them and love them then yeah, whatever happens, happens," I grinned at my friends, knowing that sounded like the corniest fucking thing I've said but I don't care. I'm planning to do fucking pro-bono work. B's making me a better person.

"I feel like we should sit in a circle and sing Kumbaya or some shit," Emmett laughed. I shook my head.

"Bella and I will be talking about the lying and the law firm but dude, how bad could that conversation go?"


	25. Chapter 25

**so this is either right on time or a week late… your choice!**

Chapter 25

**Isabella Swan**

I was already exhausted by the time my friends and I left the house. As much as I wished we could postpone wedding planning, it was just two months away.

Alice and Rose were thrilled though, talking about where the appointments were, how long they were due to last and our next destination. They'd included lunch and the last stop was the spa.

I tried to protest the spa but a massage would feel so nice and a facial… I smiled and sighed happily.

Rose was driving, Alice was the passenger and I was in the backseat. Locked in until we got to the first bridal shop, I sat back to relax. Until I heard my two best friends speak in unison, "So Bella!"

"Um, so Rose and Alice!" my excitement was a little fake but then I remembered – they were leaving their families for the days, too. Plus, they were both pregnant. They'd be total exhausted by the day's end, so I perked my voice up, "What's the agenda?"

"Welllll… " Alice started.

"That's not exactly what we were hoping for…" Rose finished for her. I looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out exactly what they meant. Then I remembered Edward opening the door, just in his boxers. I groaned softly and shook my head, "I'm not talking to you guys about anything."

"We're your best friends, if you don't tell us… who will you tell, Bella?" Alice insisted, her normally tinkering voice had turned whiney.

"How about I don't tell anyone?" I tried, trying to keep a smile off my face but failing.

"We tell you everything!" Alice made another attempt. I sighed, knowing I'd already shared so much there was no going back and I'd have to give them most of the info.

"All right. After Edward's party last night… he'd found out you can get pregnant while breastfeeding, it was bad. We argued. He said he didn't know if he could marry me after trying to trick him into two babies but I didn't trick him into Audrey…we made up and we were both a little toasted and I didn't mean to let it happen, I swear! It was like make up sex and it was so built up. I know it's only been four weeks since she was born. A lot people on forums say they did it like two weeks after and there was no infection!"

"I knew you two did! Did he use a condom?"

"No," I laughed nervously, my fingers fluttered over the spot where Audrey used to kick the hardest, "we didn't use anything. We decided that whatever happens happens. Edward had a talk with his mother that made him do a completer one-eighty. It was crazy." I shrugged my bare shoulders, staring out the window to refrain from going into Esme's private story and how it affected Edward's childhood.

"Bella," Rose started out gently, "why does it seem like you don't want this to happen anymore?"

I shook my head quickly, "I'd love another baby… maybe not _right now_ but I've made so many arguments far for it, I can't even think about not going though with it. He'll think I have split personalities!"

"You have to do what you want… because you never know what he's up to," Rosalie stated cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked and even I could hear the urgency in my voice, "What would he be up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Rose said coolly. I still felt anxious about the statement and my heart was racing but I didn't say anything else because I knew if I did, Rose wouldn't say anymore. If I didn't, Rosalie might drop random hints.

When we finally made it to the first bridal shop, Alice signed us in for the appointment she had made for our own personal consultant. This was a high end place and I was impressed by what they had on display. Rose and I wandered around the store. The dresses were gorgeous, better than I had ever imagined and I knew they were expensive but Edward insisted we spare no expense on this day that had been so important to me since I was a little girl. This was one thing I wasn't going to argue with – my father and grandparents would have wanted it.

Ever since I was little, I wanted a giant, poufy dress with layers and layers of tulle. I'd have to say the style had changed but I still wanted to feel like a princess. When I was five, my Dad found the perfect, white poufy dress. It had the sleeves and everything. At the time, I had no idea where my father had found it but was convinced it meant I'd be married soon. Now, I realize it must have been an un-dyed flower girls' dress or a Holy Communion dress but when I think about it now, it just reminds me how caring and amazing Charlie was.

Now surrounded by dresses, I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Did I really want to look like a princess? Could I wear a white dress when my three month old baby will be here? Would my three month old daughter be there? If we kept her out of the pictures and fudged the year on our wedding date, she'd never know she was born out of wedlock. In fact, we could pretend she was a honeymoon baby.

I sighed loudly to hide a groan and hid my face in a bunch of dresses.

I almost shrieked when I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder. I turned and the face to the person I turned to looked concerned. Rose gently turned me to face her and I bit my bottom lip, worrying it between my teeth.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Rose asked, still rubbing a soothing hand on my shoulder. I smiled the biggest smile I could at her and quietly lied, "I just wish my parents were here."

"Oh, sweetie," Rosalie hugged me and I felt bad for how much lying I've been doing lately. I had never lied before the pregnancy, before Edward. Now I felt myself lying to make Edward seem like a better man and lying to make myself feel better because… well… I was lying to myself.

Alice came over a few seconds later and I heard her quietly ask what was wrong and Rosalie whispering the answer. I felt even worse when I felt Alice's arms envelope me as well and I started silently crying.

"Okay, Bells… we're wedding shopping! I know they're not here but we're your best friends and we'll have so much fun! Come on," Alice soothed, pulling away gently and grabbing tissues out of her purse to gently wipe the tears off my face. I nodded, standing still and letting her when at one point I would have shooed her away and done it myself. I wondered if being pregnant had made me that way, compliant and not as hard-headed as I used to be.

Finally the consultant came out and I showed her the kinds of dresses I thought were pretty. I was hoping this would take one stop then we'd be done and to the spa. The consultant took us into a private room to wait while she picked out dresses based on the ideas I'd given her.

I changed into the white silk robe the shop provided with just my strapless bra and panties underneath. While we were chatting, Audrey came up and she didn't believe that I'd had a baby just a month ago. I blushed and played with my hair, nervous and uncomfortable standing in front of three other people dressed in barely anything.

I fell in love with the first dress I found. It was simple, Henry Roth and perfect. It was pure white, A-Line, strapless and empire waist. The bust was tight and bunched with some detailing between that and where the skirt flowed. It was gorgeous and I knew right then I wanted it.

But of course, Rosalie, Alice and the consultant insisted I try on other dresses.

And I fell in love with the second. It was more extravagant and much more expensive. It was a very light shade of Ivory… just not white. It had spaghetti straps and a Sweetheart neckline. The top layer of fabric ended on an angle and underneath was tulle. It had a small, tulle flower on the hip. And underneath the bust, there was a thin line of Swarovski crystals.

Either of these dresses, I was in love with and would have taken in a heartbeat but the third one… the third one. I had decided on the third one and no one would tear that away from me. It was a beautiful shade of white and strapless with a little bit of a Princess neckline. This one had princess seams and no waist. It had silk gathered down almost the entire dress and a bundled rose on the hip. It was gorgeous. I loved it.

Everyone protested that we should shop some more but I made sure I was assertive. I didn't want to go to the rest of the bridal shops for a dress for me but I had no problem going for bridesmaids' dresses.

It was a little harder to shop for them – we ended up going to the next place on Alice's extensive list, then the next place then the next where we finally found dresses the three of us agreed on. They were knee length and a shade of green called peridot. It reminded me of Edward's eyes and anything that reminded me of his eyes, I loved. The bust of the dress was runched and the dresses' straps formed a V down the back of their necks, forming into a silk flower like on my dress.

The fact that the dresses were pretty much empire waists made out perfectly – Alice was due a week before the wedding date. If he was born or wasn't born, the dress would still fit her relatively well. And the same for Rose, she would only get bigger but the dress could be let out as late as two weeks before the wedding, the seamstress told us.

In the car on the way to the spa, Alice and Rose were arguing about what kind of shoes I'd wear and they would wear. I wanted them to wear ballet flats, dyed to match their dresses but they both wanted heels.

"I would not have wanted to wear heels down the aisle of a wedding if I were six or nine months pregnant!" I argued from the passenger seat.

"But heels will look so much better with the shorter dresses! They'll help elongate my legs," Alice whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I think it'll be more comfortable if you wear flats!"

"Alright," Rose interrupted and I could tell she was annoyed with Alice and I arguing like toddlers, "Alice and I will get both heels, to walk down the aisle and flats for the reception. Actually, Bell, you might want to do the same. My feet were so sore by the end of the night… remember your reception, Alice?"

Alice nodded grudgingly as I smirked; glad she wasn't able to see me.

"So flowers?" Rose asked. I groaned softly, just wanting to go to the spa and get a massage and the works.

"I'd rather not go through that today… plus, Esme asked specifically to be there for that. But I was thinking you would both hold white and I'd hold peridot green, like your dresses. I'm trying to decide though… if I should have a third color… or just white and green?" I was mostly talking to myself, not sure.

"What if you did a light pink with it?" Alice suggested but I shook my head. I'd thought of it but I wasn't a fan. The idea I was toying with was dorky and Edward would make fun of me but I was thinking of green and some shade of brown: both our eye colors.

"No… I guess we'll see what I like when Esme and I go to the flower shop," I said, playing with my B necklace. I hadn't been away from Audrey for this long since she was bored and it was painful how much I missed my month old daughter.

"Alice," Rose glanced back at our friend through the rearview mirror, "how's Jasper's new practice?"

"Oh, the new practice," Alice sighed. "I wanted him to do it because in the long run, it'll mean less hours and more money. But the beginning is tough. He's busy all the time, Charlotte's always asking for him, she cries when he's not home at bedtime… when he is home, he's working and she doesn't understand. Then this baby is going to come and… I don't know," Alice sighed.

I turned halfway in my seat and grabbed Alice's hand, "Whenever you need help, let Edward and me home. He's going back to law… going to do some pro-bono work but I imagine that'll be for a few weeks every few weeks so he'll be around. He's a diaper changing pro now," I grinned at Alice. Rose snorted in her seat next to me and I looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh, I just had a tickle in my throat… I'm just so thirsty," Rose insisted.

"All right," I said, turning forward in my seat. I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw I had three text messages from Edward.

The first one was Edward holding Audrey in front of his face.

The second of Audrey on her tummy on the floor, propped on the Boppy with Charlotte leaning over her and smiling.

And the last one was of Edward and Audrey, nose to nose. Her mouth was wide open and he was making a kissy face at her.

I sighed and sent Edward the picture Alice had insisted on taking in me in the white silk robe, I had hammed it up, my hands on my hips and making and exaggerated kissing face at the camera. I sent it with the simple message of, "I miss you."

Shortly, I got one back from him.

_Audrey misses mommy's boobies. So does Daddy. – E_

Daddy is a perv. – B

_When will Mommy be home? – E_

Bella will be home after the spa… I'm getting the full works, baby. – B

_You deserve it. Love you, lovely. – E_

I could feel the goofy grin on my face. I loved when he called me love or any variation of it. It was different than baby, in some way. It was telling me he loved me with a simple word.

"Oh, I know that look," Alice teased.

"What look?" I said innocently, though I could feel my cheeks turning rosy and Alice laughed at me.

"Edward and Bella kissing in the tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rose sang.

"First comes Audrey…"

"Then comes marriage…"

"Then comes lots more babies in the Tiffany's baby carriage!"

I couldn't stop the giggles as Rose pulled into the parking lot of the spa. They laughed with me for a few more minutes before Rose insisted that we were running late for our adjusted appointment time. This spa was high-end, one of the most exclusive and expensive in Chicago. None of us had been there but the Cullen name had gotten us in quickly.

When we walked in, we all quieted down, looking around in awe. I smoothed my dress and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, we have appointments… Swan, McCarty and Hale-Whitlock," I smiled.

"Of course! Soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I hear? Oh… the ring is gorgeous!" The receptionist grabbed my hand, examining the ring there.

"My fiance has a tendency to go a little overboard," I laughed nervously.

"And I heard you had a baby on Edward's thirtieth birthday! A girl right? Oh, my name is Jenna, by the way!"

Who was this girl and how the hell did she know so many things about my personal life? It's not like we put a birth announcement anywhere, we only sent them to close family and friends.

"Oh, yeah… um, just curious," I paused, glancing back at my friends, "where did you hear this?"

"There's a section on the Cullen family in the Chicago Suns Times almost every week. You know, usually what Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are up to… what parties they're attending but mostly it's been about Edward, you and the baby, especially since they found out you were expecting!"

"Oh my God, that's crazy" Alice whispered.

"So, I definitely didn't know about that but I'd really like to get started… I'm getting the full works and these two are getting the pregnancy works."

"Of course, of course! Whatever you say!"

I shared one last glance with Alice and Rose before being lead away with my aesthetician. She was nice and quiet, simply introducing herself as Pat and didn't seem to speak much English. She definitely didn't know who the Cullen family was.

I quickly got my phone out of my purse and texted Edward, hoping he'd see it.

So I hear the Cullen family gets a section in Suns Times every week? – B

I tossed my phone back into my purse and changed into the purple robe. The first step was a full body wax, which I was nervous about. I'd had my eyebrows done and Brazilian waxes but never a full body. I wanted to get it done once before the wedding to see how it turned out so I could get it done again.

I heard my phone buzz just as Patty knocked on the door. I called for him to call in before I got my phone and saw Edward's text back.

_It's not a big deal. My parents just feed them details. -- E _

They shouldn't our one month old, Edward! We'll talk later. – B

I angrily tossed my phone back into my purse and smiled at Pat before following her instructions. The waxing wasn't too bad. The worst was the inside of my thighs and the Brazilian wax. I tried not to complain and Pat kept asking if I was okay. I forced smiles at her and nodded.

The last place Pat waxed was my eyebrows and I'd been getting that done since I was fifteen so that was easy, though she shaped them in a way that I liked better. I definitely knew I'd request her again, before the wedding.

Next was the ninety minute massage, which I fell asleep during. When I woke up, I felt amazing and relaxed, my entire body felt like jelly. After my facial, I still felt great but my entire body was covered in oil.

Before I showered, I sat in a personal steam room which was kind of boring since Alice and Rose weren't in there with me. In fact, I think most of the things I was having done were probably not allowed for pregnant women and I wondered if they were done and bored and waiting for me.

I had to shower and then pump after the steam room. I thought about looking at my phone but I was annoyed that Edward hadn't informed me of this Suns Times thing. Ugh. Is it that hard to let me know? Then again, there was a lot of stuff Edward was quiet on and didn't necessarily feel the need to tell me.

When I was napping the other day, he completely rearranged Audrey's room after Alice and I had so painstakingly arranged it the day we moved in, before the baby was born. Granted, it was more sensible the way he changed it but the fact that he didn't feel the need to tell me had me annoyed and wanting to trip him.

So I decided to leave the phone in my bag and was sent to get my hair done. I had it trimmed and added bangs. I actually was in the changes they'd made… between the bangs and eyebrows.

Lastly was a pedicure and manicure. I picked a shade of green that made me laugh because it matched the bridesmaids dresses I'd picked out with my best friends earlier. It was by OPI and ironically called, 'Leaf Him at the Alter,' I figured I'd use this to show Edward the color I'd chosen with for the wedding colors.

I continued to look at the display and found two other colors. One was 'Brunette on the Internet,' which was pretty close to what I was thinking about for the other color along with 'Rumba Romance,' It was quick and when it was finished, I had to wait for everything to dry before changing back into my dress and slipping my feet into my sandals. I grabbed my bag and went to pay; noticing Rose and Alice weren't in the waiting area.

Jenny was still perky and smiling at the front desk and when I went to hand her my credit card, she informed me it was taken care of.

"It was taken care of, by whom?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Rose or Alice. This spa was very expensive and I didn't want either or both of them spending their money here.

"I really can't say," Jenny said with a little smirk on her lips.

"Well, can I pay for my friends' treatments?"

"Taken care of!"

"By Edward?" I asked, sort of annoyed. This was something I wanted to do for my friends and me but he had to call ahead and pay.

"Well, I didn't say that but…" Jenny looked around, wide eyed before nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, thanks. I'll just be sitting over here, waiting for my friends," I said as politely as I could.

I took my phone out and had a bunch of messages from Edward but ignored them, instead opening a new text message. Angry that he had done yet another thing without asking what I thought, I typed quickly. I poked the touch screen hard, imagining it was Edward I was poking instead.

You couldn't just let me pay for this? I get that you want to pay for things but this was something I told you that I wanted to do! – B

Five minutes later, I got a text with a picture of Audrey crying and I felt my heart break. I didn't bother texting back.

"Bella!" Alice called as she and Rose came out, both glowing.

"You two look fantastic, oh my gosh!" I grinned at my two best friends and grabbed my friends' hands, walking out to the car. It had been a good day, great even but I knew that Edward and I would be having a long talk when I got home and our company left.

We got lunch at a local deli and talked about the treatments we'd had done. The three of us laughed at some of the pregnancy treatments, which I'd gotten in the middle of my pregnancy.

"Oh!" Rose said, "We went to try to pay and they said…"

"Edward," I snapped, harsher than I meant. I saw them share a glance before looking at me.

"Is everything all right with you and Edward?" Alice asked, smoothing her napkin over her lap.

"I just feel like we're always going to be that couple that's mad at each other all the time. He just does stuff without asking or suggesting or seeing what my opinion is… and I think he expects me to take it because he's Edward Cullen and has always gotten his own way but… I don't want Audrey to be like that because she's Audrey Cullen and should get what she wants, when she wants."

"Maybe you should have a talk…" Alice began before I cut her off.

"I don't want to always have to have a talk! He's my fiancé. There's got to be give and take, compromise," I wiped my eyes, which I hadn't realized were even tearing up.

"Um, I hate to suggest this because we know I'm not a fan of Edward and that's not why I'm suggesting it but I think you guys moved too fast because of the baby. I know Jasper and I did but you moved even faster. Maybe you're not compatible," Alice finished, looking down at her stomach.

I hiccupped softly, "I really wanted what you two had… it seems so perfect."

"Oh Bella," Rose said, reaching over to rub my back, "Nothing's perfect. You heard Alice earlier and how do you think I felt when Emmett opened a club when we had a second baby on the way? He's talking about opening a second, in New York. Our third baby is on the way and he'd be away so much. All we do is argue about that. We all just… hide it better."

Alice nodded encouragingly, "Jasper and I fight all the time. Well, a lot anyway. Over the practice, money, the pregnancy… sex," she whispered the last word.

"Sex? Really? Doesn't being pregnant make you want it like, constantly?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Oh, no," Alice shook her head adamantly.

"How often do you do… it?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Every few months, mostly on special occasions…" Alice flushed, "why, how much do you guys do it?"

"Once a week, twice if he's lucky," Rose answered. They both looked at me and I blushed, shaking my head.

"I'm not answering!"

"We both did, Bella, now it's your turn!" Alice insisted.

"When I was pregnant? Um… in the second trimester, three or four times a day then in the third, I couldn't until I was full term. But I still gave him a blow job or hand job every day. We did it last night… this morning on the couch," I mumbled then saw the shock on their faces and laughed, "I guess we're passionate."

"That's… wow," Alice said, shaking her head.

"I don't know how we'd find time for that," Rosalie laughed.

I shrugged and smiled at them, knowing that if there was nothing wrong with our relationship, it was our active sex life.

When we finally made it to my house, Emmett and Jasper were rushing out with their kids as I walked in, stopping for hugs and kisses along the way. When I reached the doorway, Edward was standing there with Audrey in his arms. My picture perfect family.

"We need to talk, Edward," I said, carefully sliding past him into the house.

"I know. I think I messed up, Bella."

**previewers get a special sneak peak of alice and jasper's new baby, including the name.**

*****VERY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER*****

**I don't have babies. I know a lot about babies but I don't know things like it's illegal in most states to 'pump and dump' so I'd like to say: do not do this. ****It is incredible dangerous. ****If you're breastfeeding, just don't drink. It's worth giving up for your baby, right? Because this is a fictional story, I'll leave it in but please, don't do anything I mention without consulting a doctor. Also, I know it's been stated but breastfeeding is NOT birth control. It doesn't stop you from ovulating and as it's been stated, you get pregnant very easily after you've had a baby. It's when you're most fertile.**


	26. Chapter 26

**just a warning: this chapter is angsty.**

**also: a note on the review bribe for the last chapter, i messed up the link and it disappeared. so here it is, instead: **h t t p : / / i856 . / albums / ab129 / appletreesfall / bennettwhitlock . png

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Edward Cullen**

Once Bella was in the house, I'd shut the door and locked it. I was trying to keep my movements careful, the baby had been in a fussy mood all afternoon and she'd just fallen asleep. I wondered if she realized her mommy wasn't there.

I turned and watched B walk up the stairs and walked behind her, stopping in Audrey's room and laying her in her crib before heading for the master bedroom.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hi," she sighed, wiggling out of her dress and letting it fall to the floor. The see-thru white strapless bra and panties were plain but incredibly sexy. I watched silently as she walked over to her dresser and removed her B necklace and took out the diamonds in her ears.

Deciding to take a chance in avoiding this talk, I walked behind her and ran my hands gently up and down her sides. Bella shivered and I could see her worrying her rosy lip between her pearly teeth as I continued the movements.

"You look gorgeous, love. You're glowing," I moved her hair to one side and left open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck, leaning into me little by little. Suddenly, I turned her and picked her up bridal style. Bella squealed and kicked her feet and I felt proud of myself for distracting her.

Walking over to the bed, I gently tossed her to the center before stripping off my short and khakis and climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Did you find a dress, baby?" I asked as I got on all fours, hovering over her. Her flush started at her cheeks and disappeared down her bra. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and long legs around my waist so she was practically hanging off me. She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me, hard and slow.

"Third one I tried on," she told me, her sweet voice slightly breathless, trying to rub against me but it was difficult in this position so I collapsed down on top of her, giving her easy access to grind. I slid my hands down to her ass so my dick was grinding harder against her. I loved when I could feel my girl's wetness between my boxers and her panties.

Bella groaned softly as I slid my hands down the back of her panties and squeezed her firm ass.

"Bridesmaid dresses?" I ground out, knowing I had to get in her soon or I'd have a sticky situation in my boxers.

"Uh huh… I'll… ugh… yes, right there! I'll show you… mmmph, oh fuck… the color later," Bella cried out and whimpered her way through the sentence. I changed the angle of my hips, so I'd hit the spot that always made her cum almost instantly and it did the trick. She nails scratched down my back as she threw her head back, my name leaving her lips over and over as she went over the edge.

"Was that good, love?" I asked, working her panties down. Her legs were locked around my waist and it took a little effort to get her to left go and I tossed them onto the floor before doing the same with my boxers.

"Mmm, Edward… you're so good," Bella mumbled somewhat coherently. I pulled away to get a look at her and my jaw dropped. Her entire body was bare of hair, including her pussy.

"Holy shit, Bella," I mumbled, running my fingers down her slit, "Did you do this for me?"

She let out a small whimper, spreading her legs wide, "Yes… and I like it," Bella clarified.

"God, I want to be in you," I told her and she nodded. I was still scared of hurting her so I pushed my dick in slowly, groaning and having to stop a few times so I didn't cum right there and then. "I love how you feel," I grunted against her ear as I started pumping slowly. Her hips met mine in a slow, sensual rhythm as we kissed. I angled my hips so they hit the spongy spot inside of her again and she cried out as she constricted around me. I groaned, somehow managing not to come. We were both covered in sweat and I began to thrust harder and faster, hoping she'd tell me if it was too much. Instead, she begged for more. Reaching between our bodies, I found her clit. I knew I wasn't lasting much longer and I was taking her over the edge with me.

I pinched and rubbed roughly, "Do you want me to pull out?"

_Please say no. I'll die._

Bella groaned softly, pushing against my fingers. She shook her head, "No, there's no point in worrying,"

I wondered what that meant but ignored it as I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips at the same time as I hit her g-spot and rubbed her clit. She screamed and came around me at the same time as I roared her name and buried myself deep inside her as I came.

The room was silent, except for the sounds of our breathing. Finally, we both evened out. I even pulled away to make sure Bella was still awake and she was, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You really do look beautiful, Bella. Not that you always don't but… wow," I murmured against her sweet, swollen lips.

"Mmm, we need to talk but I want to shower and put some clothes on… feed Audrey and stuff, first," Bella mumbled. I nodded, pulling out and off of her and helping her off the bed.

She disappeared into the bathroom so I headed to the guest bath which had somewhere along the line become mine. I peeked in and saw that Audrey was still around asleep but grabbed the monitor because I knew I'd be quicker than my fiancée.

I quickly showered and washed my hair. I might have cheated a little because I pulled on Bella's favorite outfit on me, a brown polo and another pair of khaki shorts. Then I took the time to try to do my hair but whenever I did it, it looked exactly the same.

Audrey started fussing and I took her downstairs. When she turned to full out crying, I called Bella down, "Babe? Audrey's hungry, I think,"

"I'm on my way!" Bella yelled down and came down a few minutes later, looking… amazing. It was a simple outfit but her hair and make up looked beautiful. She was wearing a gray v-neck shirt that was a deep V and kind of baggy along with dark jean cut off shorts. Not the kind that you cut off yourself though – the kind you paid a hundred bucks and they're bought like that.

Her hair was curling but the new cut was amazing and I loved her hangs and her make up was simple but highlighted her beast features. She immediately took our girl from me and lifted her shirt, making it clear that she wasn't wearing a bra, which didn't surprise me.

"How was she today?" Bella asked as Audrey suckled on Bella's breast as though she had never eaten before.

"Uh, fussy. I thought maybe she realized that you were out for so long but I tried to keep telling her that it's good for mommy to have time out and she deserves it because you do and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but… she's a baby, so of course she didn't understand. She's fascinated by the other kids, though," I rambled, suddenly nervous.

"I missed her but I'm glad. The dress… I can't tell you details but I'm in love with it. And I have pictures of the bridesmaids dresses and I have and idea for a second color. I know you said you didn't care but I want you to be involved in some ways," B insisted.

I nodded my head yes, "Sure, that'll be good. Maybe I'll come to the floral arrangements appointment, if it's good with you and my mom."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Bella smiled and burped Audrey before switching sides, rocking slowly.

"After she's down again, we can talk," I suggested, not wanting to wait one more day before telling her about the practice. Ever since I'd given into the thought of more kids, it made me want a son almost desperately. I imagined him becoming a lawyer and having a law firm: Cullen and Cullen.

We sat in silence as Audrey ate and it was almost like the calm before the storm. Once Audrey was finished, Bella disappeared out of the room, returning a few minutes later and I could tell she'd put a bra on.

"So…" I started.

"So…" she repeated, playing with her hair and pulling it over her right shoulder.

"I don't…" I started but Bella interrupted me, her dark eyes determined.

"No, let me go first. Edward," Bella sighed, shaking her head, "I think we need to lay our problems out on the table. Just, let each other know how we feel about everything and I hope you don't mind if I go first. I feel like… like you intentionally do things to provoke me."

_Well, she was diving right in._

"Provoke you?" I asked, my voice defensive. I took a deep breath and tried again this time without the edge in my voice, "What is that even supposed to mean? What have I provoked you with for instance?"

"It means, you provoke me to make me angry or to get some sort of reaction out of me. You'll know there's stuff I like certain ways and you change them around… like Audrey's bedroom. It's a small thing; all of the things are small. But you do things without mentioning or discussing them with me and how do you think our marriage is going to last like that?"

Oh, fuck. If she was angry over the fact that I'd moved Audrey's bedroom around, she was going to kill me when she found out about the law firm.

"You're mad because I moved the nursery around? She hadn't even slept in it before today, it's not like she was used to it being one way and I fucked that up," I mumbled.

"I know it sounds stupid but I loved the way it was set up, Edward. From the moment I gave into buying this house, I had this image in my head of how her room would be as a baby and toddler," Bella said softly.

"And that's another thing…" Bella continued, playing with the ends of her shiny hair. "Audrey's first times doing things – you don't feel the need to let me know. You could have let me know you were putting her in the crib for the first time," she said.

"All right, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure you're more aware of Audrey's firsts. But let's face it, you're never away from her and you said earlier that you wanted to put her in the crib today. You never said you wanted to be there, but I'll try to make sure you're here for everything."

I said calmly, able to keep the sarcasm in my voice to a minimum. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. I avoided her gaze and started playing with a thread that was loose on the arm of the couch.

"Thank you… and then there's money. God, the money," Bella paused, sucking in a deep breath, "Edward, I haven't been honest about the amount of money I have… those accounts you've seen are barely a portion of what's accumulated over the years." I looked up at her, furrowing my brows. Why would she lie about this? Was it lying or just an omission? Could I play the practice that way?

_No, Bella. I haven't been lying to you about all the phone calls I've been making and why I've been looking at business rental properties._

"Are you sure? B, you're loaded. I'm sure I've seen everything."

"You know I hate talking about this. I have an accountant because I was eighteen when I inherited most of it and had no idea what to do," Bella got up and walked over to the coffee table, opening the drawer for a few seconds before she put down the paper in front of me. It was a list of accounts with the total at the bottom. She wasn't lying when she said there was a lot more.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked her. I felt like someone had just sucker punched me. My fiancée wasn't just rich, she was… what, a billionaire?

"No, I wish I was," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is why I don't need you to call ahead and pay for spa days, Edward. I'd rather the money you make be the money that supports us. If it's something extravagant, then we'll have it taken out of one of my accounts, why can't we agree on that? Or, let's just open a joint account?" Bella asked with a shaking voice.

I nodded silently, because I still felt like the wind was knocked out of me from the piece of paper in my shaking hand.

"And, um… the Chicago Sun's Times thing, Edward…"

"Listen, that's something my parents have been doing for years and I never thought to tell you about it. When I came to visit from New York, there were some incriminating pictures, let's leave it like that. To keep them from running more of the same picture of anything similar…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"I don't like it," Bella said. Her voice was final but it was nothing that either of us could control.

"Bella, if they take a picture of us on a walk with Audrey… we can't do shit about it. If they start writing slander, we'll talk about it again," I told her.

"This is what I hate, Edward! You're not giving me room for opinion. I don't want my picture or our daughter's picture in any sort of paper or magazine!" B raised her voice and I couldn't help raise mine back.

"B, it's not anything I control, it's my parents!

"Then talk to them, Edward," Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella? It's not a big deal, chill the fuck out."

My temper had officially arrived and I was fucking angry.

"You just feel the need to control everything, Edward! Or go against what I say or to fight with me. It's your favorite thing to do, isn't it? All you do is talk to your parents and I know they'd gladly take care of it!" Bella cried out.

"I don't want it taken care of. All right, how about this: I like that Chicago is interested in the fucking Cullen family!"

"Well, if you want me to be a part of that family, it has to change." Bella wiped her eyes and I knew she was crying more of out anger than anything else.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Bella?"

I couldn't stop running my hands through my hair, tugging at it when I reached the end. I was pretty sure I was losing Bella over some bullshit and I wasn't sure how it had lead to that.

"I'm giving you options. Have I been given any options, Edward? No!"

"Well then I'm so fucking sorry I've forced you into this relationship… oh, wait. Other way around, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes, I admit it! I knew all about Edward Cullen and the great Cullen fortune because I'm so broke and I'm psychic that I knew you'd be at Twilight that night and bumped into you on purpose. Then I made sure you were nice and drunk and fucked you… and surprise, I was ovulating and everyone gets pregnant the first time they don't use a condom! I was disgusted with myself for days after it happened, Edward. You have to stop holding it over my head, do you regret her? Do you regret our little girl who you wrote a lullaby for?" Bella was pacing the room, yelling louder than I'd ever heard before.

"Stop being such a sarcastic bitch, Isabella! You're so… hypocritical. This not having her in the paper… you want Audrey to have a normal life but you buy her the most expensive clothes and shoes and shit I've ever seen for babies! Like she's Suri Cruise or Shiloh Pitt or some bullshit like that! You dress her like you want her to be seen!"

"I want our baby to have nice things, Edward! If we can afford to dress her in the best clothes, send her to the best schools, give her the best childhood… why not, Edward? Please, tell me!"

"Because, B… Goddamn, you're so fucking self-righteous. Oh, poor Isabella, grew up going between her parents like most fucking children in this day and age. Poor Isabella, didn't have any siblings… well, make some fucking friends! Poor Isabella, didn't have any money until she was eighteen and inherited billions of dollars.

"Why don't you help other kids, if you're such a good person? Do you know how shitty you probably make our friends feel when you insist on buying their kids designer clothes? It's like saying, 'I can fucking afford it for everyone and you can't for yourself!'"

I could tell the moment Bella lost it because her arm shot out to hit me or smack me or maybe even flick a piece of lint off my shirt but I was quicker and I grabbed her by her skinny upper arms and squeezed, something I'd never done to any woman. She cried out in pain and I immediately dropped my hands, pushing forward a little and my jaw dropped as Isabella landed on the couch. I didn't do that shit. Yet there I was, hurting the woman who is the love of my life. Or supposed to be.

Bella's eyes were wide and she was rubbing her arms, like she wasn't sure what had just happened before she got off the couch and ran out of the room and up the stairs. I stood still, staring at the spot where I'd pushed her until ten minutes later when I heard her come back down the stairs, Audrey in her carrier and bags on her shoulders.

"Wait, fuck… Bella, don't go, that was an accident!" I rushed to the stairs.

Bella was crying so hard she couldn't talk. After a few minutes of sobs and loud hiccups, she finally spoke, "I can't believe… I… you hurt me… and I can't believe… I… I never thought you'd do that. You said you wanted to do pro-bono work and I pictured you saving battered and abused women or making sure abusive parents didn't win their kids back because I could see you saving the world, Edward," she let out another loud sob and flinched away when I reached for her, "I could see you being Audrey's and my hero!"

"Bella… please, God, I'm sorry. I never… I thought you were going to hit me and baby that is what I'm going to do. I'm going to open a law practice with my friend from law school. Felix. You met him at my party, right? We've been working on setting everything up and getting everything planned out. We found the perfect space for offices, I figured we can make one of the smaller offices a room for you and Audrey when you come and hang out. Baby, I promise, I'd never… it was a reflex.

Wiping her dark chocolate eyes, Bella finally looked up at me, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Just… since I mentioned it and then it evolved," I said, trying to keep my voice soothing but even I could hear the shakiness in it. I could tell I was fucked. I was going to lose my fiancée.

"You've been lying to me?" B's voice sounded so tiny and unsure and it made me feel even shittier.

"No, no. I just… I wanted it to be a surprise," I begged for her to believe me.

"Why? 'Surprise, Bella, you'll be spending a whole lot of time alone with that baby and any other babies that we have because a law firm – even though I say it won't – is going to eat up all of my waking hours?'" Bella shook her head, "I see what Rosalie goes through with Emmett owning a bar and he has people that can run it. I see how Alice is so exhausted and barely has time to feed herself while managing to keep the house clean and run after Charlotte… in fact, they were just talking…" Bella froze and began shaking her head and mumbling something about trusting people.

"What? I can't understand…"

"They knew! My two best friends knew and they didn't…" Bella broke into a fresh round of sobs. Every time I made a move to touch her, she dodged my hand until she calmed down enough to find her keys in her purse.

"Bella, please… you stay here, I'll leave for the night and give you time to think," I suggested but she kept shaking her head.

"You promised you'd never take her from me like your mom took you from your father, Bella! You're breaking your fucking promise," I yelled.

I kept begging her as she walked out to the garage and got Audrey in the car. I begged her around the window as she opened the garage door and backed out. And I ran down the street after her car screaming as she left with our daughter.

Bella didn't come home.

Bella didn't go to Alice's.

Bella didn't go to Rosalie's.

Bella didn't go to my parents'.

Bella didn't go to her mother's.

Bella didn't feel the need to let me know she was alright.

Bella didn't feel the need to let Alice know she was alright.

Or Rose.

Or my parents.

Or her mother.

Worst of all, Bella didn't feel the need to let me know how Audrey was. To let me see her or hold her or smell her sweet, sweet natural baby scent.

Bella had seemed to basically fallen off the face of the Earth.

If I weren't able to view her credit card statements and banking account online, I might think that was true.

I spent my days tracking her days.

She spent five days at The Ritz-Carlton Hotel. She didn't do much those first few days. Mostly stayed in the hotel and ordered room service.

The five days after that were spent at the Four Seasons Chicago.

Those days, she did some shopping. She went to Saks. She went to the drug store, I was guessing to get diapers for the baby.

She ordered room service, every day. She used the same username and password for everything so I was able to log into the account she'd created at Four Seasons.

_Room Service – Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast._

She ate the same meal for breakfast and dinner every day and usually a salad or tuna for lunch.

I called everyday.

Everyday, I was told she was not accepting any calls.

Everyday, it hurt a little bit more.

The only thing I had in my grasp was on day eleven.

Bella had her six-week post-baby check up at noon. I remember we picked noon because we weren't sure how Audrey would be sleeping and how tired we would be. I knew she didn't cancel it because they called to confirm and I quickly told them that yes, yes she would be there.

Seeing her at this appointment was the only thing I could think of for exactly twenty-seven hours and eighteen minutes, the amount of time before the appointment that they'd called.

If I didn't see her now, I didn't know what I would do.

I couldn't go without seeing her now because I now knew what I had suspected for a while: I couldn't live without Isabella Marie Swan in my life.

**i know, angsty and dramatic. we all need a little of that in our lives.**

**review and get some of bpov from her stays at the hotels and thoughts during this time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**so i wanted to post this before midnight but i kept falling asleep while re-reading. but then my internet went out. then i slept all day. and posted the wrong chapter when i woke up. i'm so sorry for the mistake!**

***I don't own Twilight!***

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Edward Cullen**

On the day of Bella's appointment, I felt sick. I had barely slept, I hadn't eaten lately, and my hair was getting so long that I may or may not have resorted to using one of Bella's hair clips to keep it out of my eyes while I stalked her online.

I had a goal today.

I was prepared, I was determined; I was getting my wife and baby back.

First, I would get to the office early. Bella was early for everything but I'd be extra early to be sure I didn't miss her somehow. I'd ask to see Audrey. I knew, as angry as she was, she wouldn't refuse to allow me to see our daughter when she was right there.

I'd offer to watch Audrey during the appointment but I know she won't allow it because she'll be scared that _I'll_ disappear with her. So I'll offer to go back with her to keep Audrey calm, which I don't think she'll say no to either. She'd repeatedly told me that she was scared of ever taking Audrey to any sort of doctors' appointment alone because she was scared she wouldn't be able to handle it if the baby needed something while the doctor was examining her or something.

After her appointment, I'd invite her to lunch.

I'd made reservations at several restaurants and I'd leave it up to her, find out what she wanted.

At this point, if she disagreed to going with me, I'd start with the begging. I'd tell her how much I missed them both, how I couldn't go another day without her, that we could make it work if we tried a little harder.

If she agreed to lunch, I'd woo her while we eat. I'd tell her the same things. I'll promise her as many more babies as she wanted because after being without Audrey, I'd realized how much more fun she made life. How much more fun they both made life. How I could never regret either of them.

I'll promise to never bring up her tricking me into the pregnancy – because I don't think she did and I just liked being an asshole and have it to hold over her head.

I'll give her an option about opening a practice. I'll ask if she'll be an investor and let Felix and I make a presentation before she says yes or no. I'll tell her I want her to be a part of it because it's true, I do. I didn't want her to feel like she was "stuck" at home all the time that I was working and fuck, maybe she could help me.

I'll bargain with her about the pictures in the Chicago Suns Times. I'll make sure that Bella has to approve anything that's written and put in. I'll, as a lawyer, write a contract and have the Times sign it for exclusives. Maybe that Bella gets to write it. I know Bella's always had a little interest in writing so maybe – just maybe – it'll sway her. And she can use the room for her and Audrey at the firm to write them.

I have a list that's so long of things to tell her. What I've missed about both of them. How disappointed I've been that I've probably missed a lot of Audrey's firsts. How I've slept with her pillow so I can still smell the barely there scent.

The day before, I straightened up the house and had my Dad come and help me move Audrey's nursery back to the way it was.

My mom came along and cleaned all the stuff I sucked at… meaning pretty much the entire house everything.

They hadn't heard from Bella and it was killing them that they hadn't seen Audrey either. They weren't happy with her and claimed that they'd sue for grandparent rights if she refused to let them see her. I had told them to calm down but my Dad was especially riled up about the situation.

While I was mad and berating myself, they were mad and berating Bella.

As much as I wanted to be angry at Bella for taking her, I didn't blame her. I wasn't mad. I needed the wake up call that it would be so easy to lose them by being an asshole. And the stuff I'd said about her being self-righteous was fucked up.

When I'd mentioned it to Rose and Alice, they disagreed that she ever made them feel that way and admitted Bella donated tons of money to children's charities and the foster care system, something that Bella kept very quiet and I couldn't understand why she hadn't told me this when I was accusing her of being so selfish. It was because she was selfless.

Early on the big day, I got up and showered, shaved and dressed. It was the eleventh day. That meant as of yesterday afternoon, it had been 240 hours, it had been 14,400 minutes, it had been 8,640,000 seconds, since I had seen my girls.

I took my time in the shower because I knew time would drag. Shaving took damn near forever because I wanted to look perfect and it had been a while since I had done so. I don't think Bella would appreciate me showing up looking like the Unabomber. I tossed on a plain white polo shirt along with black cargo shorts. Bella always said she looked the simple black and white look on me because it didn't draw attention away from the brightness of my eyes and hair.

I brushed my teeth and checked myself out in the mirror. I wasn't a bad looking dude but I had circles under my eyes, I looked older than I ever had but fuck it, all I wanted was them back and I doubt she'd take me back based on whether I looked tired or not. I was sure she was exhausted after caring solely for Audrey.

I pulled on a pair of sneakers and ran a hand through my hair which was far, far too long.

After I was ready to go, grabbed and apple and my keys and was out the door. It was only nine, way too early, but I had some things I wanted to do. I stopped and got a quick haircut, shorter than usual but I knew B liked the process of it growing out.

I got my car washed and cleaned the inside then I stopped to pick up a special present I'd had made for Bella.

I passed a flower shop closer to the office and thought quickly, making a quick u-turn and ignoring the honks of fellow drivers. I parked and went into the tiny store.

I'd never been a fan of the smell of flower stores, they were usually too pungent and strong but this one… it just smelled sweet. Not too floral, even though there were arrangements all around. There was a lady who was probably in her late sixties or early seventies who smiled calmly at me from behind an arrangement she was making.

"Hi there… is there anything I could help you find?"

I smiled and shut the door behind me, walking over to the counter.

"It's sort of an… impromptu visit," I chuckled, looking around. Some of the samples were amazing.

"My name is Molly… who are you looking at flowers for… mother, wife, girlfriend?"

"Fiancée," I clarified, "My name is Edward. Uh, well, my fiancée and I, we're having some problems and I'll be seeing her and our 6 week old daughter for the first time today in a week…" I said, intending to stop there but ended up spilling the entire story to Molly, this woman I didn't know but who seemed so nice; whose nature just screamed to tell her your life story – that everything would be alright after you did.

"It sounds like you've both been through quite a bit. Your Bella sounds like she likes some things to be extravagant but some things more simple… for flowers, I'd say simple. What would you say?"

I smiled and nodded – Bella did like simple bouquets of flowers. I'd discovered that when we had Audrey and she'd fallen in love with all the smaller arrangements. I told Molly so. She seemed so pleased with herself, going straight to work. As she worked, she told me about her husband who had passed away and her grown up children who were my age – she kept saying I reminded her of her youngest boy. She had four young grandchildren and she showed me pictures. They were cute but not as cute as my girl, who I showed her pictures of as well.

The finished bouquet was beautiful and I knew B would love – made up of green and white orchids that had white flowers with brown flecks mixed in. It was better than anything I would have ever picked out.

"This is great, she's gonna love it. Thank you so much. Do you do weddings?" I grinned. I knew we already had a florist and I wasn't even sure if the wedding was still on but she did a great job and I'd rather pay her the money instead of some big corporation.

"I don't normally, they're normally far too much work and I'm far too old but Edward… you just give me a call when you need me. I'd love to meet your Bella," Molly said, patting my hand before handing me a card. I paid her double what she charged me and she gave me tips on how to keep the flowers fresh in the heat. Molly had wrapped the stems in ribbon but I was worried about them dying while we were in the office. I ended up buying a vase as well and Molly filled it with water and put it in a box so it wouldn't spill. I'd just have to be very careful driving.

When I finally made it to the office it was still well before her appointment, just before eleven and her car was no where to be seen. I figured I'd wait for B outside because I was halfway certain she'd hate some big thing in the office, in front of people.

Sure enough, her car pulled in at eleven-thirty on the dot and punctual as usual.

I got out of my car, grabbing the bouquet of flowers before I walked slowly toward hers. She got out and went to open the backdoor but saw someone standing there. At first, I don't think she realized it was me. She did a double-take and her jaw dropped. I had my free hand buried in my pocket, not wanting her to think I was there to hurt her.

"Edward?"

"Um… yeah, hey," I gave her a little smile and she gave just the tiniest one back.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Bella asked, biting her lip. Bella kept glancing toward the flowers in my hand so I handed them to her and the tiny smile widened into a bigger one. "You brought me flowers?"

"I saw this place on the way and… I stopped. I… do you like them?"

"This is… they're perfect. Our wedding colors?" she looked at me curiously and I was surprised. I knew the dresses were green but I didn't know about the brown and white.

"I didn't… I didn't know, I'm sorry," I said quickly, not wanting her to think I was being

psycho or messing with her some how.

"No, they're perfect!" Bella's smile was genuine but she looked shy too. I realized that I had probably never brought her flowers – we had skipped right over that phase. I made a note to send her flowers every week, on different days and times and different times so she was always surprised.

B looked great, though a little pale. She looked skinnier than ever, her face a little gaunt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had her glasses on. She usually only wore them when she fell asleep with her contacts in but I preferred them.

"So, uh… they called to confirm your appointment and I miss you, God, I miss you. And Audrey, can I see her?" I asked anxiously, hating that my baby was a car door away and I couldn't see her.

Bella nodded, toying with the flowers and I opened the car door before I leaned into the back seat and moved the blanket that was blocking the sunlight from the baby's face. I felt throat close up a little, a feeling that's become familiar lately. I reached in and stroked her round cheek; she'd gotten so much bigger in just eleven days.

I looked behind me and Bella was watching me, "She's gotten so big, B."

"She weighs ten pounds now," Bella told me, proudly.

One late night right after the baby was born, she'd confided that she was scared that she wasn't going to be able to produce enough milk for A to grow – that she was going to fail. She had cried so hard that her shoulders shook and I'd held her against me until they were both asleep. I'd put Audrey in her bassinet then sat in bed and watched Bella sleep, her lips just slightly parted and her hands folded under her face.

I nodded and went back to staring at my little girl who was just waking up. I carefully took her out of the car seat and stood up, facing Bella and glad she hadn't protested. I had one of my girls in my arms, now I just needed the other.

"B…"

"Edward…"

We both started at the same time, making Bella smile bigger at me for just a second. She gestured for me to go on.

"Can I watch her during the appointment?" I asked, smoothing her light red curls that had filled out a lot. Her eyes were closed again so I couldn't see them.

"Um… oh, I'm not sure," Bella looked around nervously, like I was going to run with the baby and I sighed, "Can I come in with you?"

"I think that's alright," Bella nodded. I grabbed the diaper bag from the backseat and tossed it on my shoulder, Audrey on the other. Bella lead the way inside, looking nervous as I felt. Before we walked in, Bella paused and held the flowers up, "As beautiful as they are, I don't want the doctor to think they're for her…"

"Ah, yeah. Don't worry, taken care of."

We were standing by my car now and I pressed the button that opened the trunk. Bella's face brightened as she saw the vase and box in the trunk and carefully put the flowers in the water.

We walked into the building and as the three of us waited for the elevator to come down, Bella's face turned stark white.

"B, are you okay?"

Bella shook her head and looked around quickly, covering her mouth with her hand. I finally realized what was going on and pointed to a trashcan. She ran over and I followed, carefully not to jostle Audrey and I rubbed Bella's back as she emptied her stomach into it.

"Are you sick?" I asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I don't know," Bella said, shrugging, "I've gotten sick a few times but I feel fine otherwise. I figured I'd get checked out today."

My hand was still on her back as she stood and she didn't resist as I guided her back to the elevators.

"Edward… can we talk after this appointment? I have a lot of explaining to do," Bella said quietly as we stepped into the compartment.

"I have a lot of talking I'd like to do, too. But, uh, first… I want to apologize for how I touched you. I went too far," I told her, whispering.

"I think I deserved it and if you did it again after these past ten days, I'd deserve it even more," B said decisively.

I shook my head, "Absolutely not. I'll never touch you again. Not like that."

Bella nodded and seemed to accept this. I was relieved that she seemed to know that it was an accident and the exception, not the rule.

"I was thinking that we could go to lunch after we leave here… anywhere you want," I told her but that's not the question she answered.

"Do you think," Bella stopped, clearing her voice before finishing the sentence, "you'll ever touch me again otherwise?"

"It would be a really weird marriage if I didn't," I said with confidence I didn't really feel. What if she didn't want to marry me anymore? What if she hadn't missed me like I missed her?

But her face broke out into a huge smile.

I smiled back and sat down in the waiting room as she signed in. I laid Audrey on my lap, stroking the chubbiness on her arms and legs. Bella had her in a little white romper. The baby yawned twice before blinking her eyes open.

Audrey had green eyes. When I last saw them, we knew they'd be green but they were still cloudy and on the weird blueish-green side but now… they were like mine, but a little… brighter. More like a girl, somehow. Also, she had thick lashes lining them. They were pale but with their thickness, they were obvious. She had my nose but Bella's hairline, lips and eye-shape. In fact, aside from her coloring, she was mostly Bella. I knew one day I'd be beating off boys with sticks.

Bella came back over and sat next to me, silent for a minute as she watched me watching Audrey, "She's perfect, isn't she?"

Audrey squirmed in my lap, kicking her feet into the air, "Absolutely."

Bella caught one of her little feet and kissed it, blowing a raspberry. Audrey cooed at her mother. "Do you think she forgets who I am?"

"I don't think so… um… well, I had voicemails from you so I played them so she'd remember your voice… and I had a few t-shirts that smelled like you and I'd swaddle her in them… and when she couldn't sleep, you know how you put the mp3's of all the songs you composed onto my phone? Whenever she was tired or cranky or couldn't sleep, I played them."

I started humming her lullaby and Audrey tuned to face me. I grinned and we sat in silence except for my quiet humming until Bella turned to me, "Edward, before we go back…"

"Isabella Swan?"

The nurse was calling her name and Bella sighed. She looked nervous and stood up, I guess deciding to forget that she was saying. I held the baby and Bella grabbed the diaper bag. We walked to the door where the nurse was standing and followed her to the examination room.

The nurse introduced herself as Kimber and I liked her than most of the other nurses we'd ever seen. She stepped out so Bella could change into the gown and I almost laughed when Bella blushed about getting naked in front of me. She was skinny, even skinnier than I remember than before Audrey. Too skinny. I was about to ask about her eating when Kim came back in with a chart in her hands.

"So, Isabella… it's been six weeks since your baby was born… how have you been feeling?" Kimber asked as she took Bella's vitals.

"Great," Bella said smiling and I cleared my throat, "except for a little throwing up."

Kimber had Bella step on the scale and I managed to see the number and it made me frown, she was too skinny. Kimber noted a few things on the chart before asking, "Have you had a menstrual cycle since you gave birth?"

"No… but I'm breastfeeding," Bella said.

"Have you been sexually active since giving birth?" Kimber asked, writing on Bella's chart again. I sat in the little chair, watching Bella's face turn rosy from embarrassment.

"Um, yes… we have, a few times," Bella answered.

"Was this just within the past few days?"

"No… I guess we did it like…" Bella looked helplessly at me and I shrugged and answered, "I think the first time was about two weeks ago."

"Did you have any trouble with pain or bleeding?" Kimber asked, still writing as she went.

"No… everything was fine. I stopped bleeding about two weeks after I gave birth and haven't since," Bella looked concerned and I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Did you use any sort of protection while you had intercourse; condoms, a diaphragm, or did they start you on birth control before you left the hospital?" Kimber asked coolly and I wondered how long you'd have to ask someone these kinds of questions every day for it not to feel weird anymore.

"And the throwing up started…?"

"The day before yesterday, I think. Yeah, the day before yesterday… it was in the morning, early."

And I finally got what might be going on. Shit. She might be pregnant again. I squeezed her hand and she smiled nervously over at me.

"All right, Dr. Morgan will be in soon but while you're waiting, if you could urinate into this cup, wrap it in a paper towel then leave it right on the counter. They'll do instant tests for any infections or pregnancy and then they'll do whatever other tests Dr. Morgan orders," Kimber smiled and handed B the cup, smiling sympathetically. She obviously thought that a second baby would be a bad thing but she was just a nurse.

The only people that had a right to judge that was Bella and me. As soon as she closed the door, Bella turned to face me, "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?"

"If I'm pregnant… I tried to warn you in the waiting room!"

"Don't get worked up, it could be nothing… and who says it's bad if it's not? Now go pee," I smiled at her and watched as she left the room with the cup. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking a little bit. This wasn't what I had been expecting today and obviously Bella hadn't been either.

I played with Audrey, doing peek-a-boo and other silly games as she cooed. I kissed all over her sweet little face and inhaled her scent. I played with her little curls and was cuddling close to me when Bella came back, ten minutes later, she told me it was Audrey's feeding time so she slipped the gown down one arm before taking the baby and let the baby latch on.

"She still does well with that?" I asked, nervously tapping my foot on the floor.

"She's doing great, Edward… with everything."

"Will you come to lunch with me?" I questioned, trying not to sound like I was begging even though that's exactly what I was doing.

Bella bit her lip as she finished feeding Audrey and adjusted the gown and shrugged, "I'm not really hungry, Edward…"

"Will you… come home?" I was definitely begging now. I needed her. I wanted her. If she said no, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Die. Maybe that was dramatic but maybe my heart would literally break.

"Um, sure, I will. I think we're going to have even more to talk about now," Bella reasoned. I took Audrey back from Bella and started burping her as Dr. Morgan came in.

"Well, let me get a look at that adorable Cullen baby girl!" Dr. Morgan said and I laughed, feeling a little more comfortable around her now that I knew how friendly she is with my dad. I held Audrey out and Dr, Morgan took her, rubbing her back gently until she burped loud and clear, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, how's parenthood going for you two?" Dr Morgan asked and since it was honestly pretty much the best thing, I told her it was great.

"Let's get down to business," Dr. Morgan handed the baby back to me and had Bella put her feet in the stirrups, as she did the physical exam she asked the same questions as Kimber did.

"You've been throwing up, I hear?"

"Yes," Bella told her, nodding.

"Any other problems, I noticed your weight is lower than when you first came, only a few weeks along with Audrey?"

"No appetite," Bella muttered and I felt awful.

"Have you been under a lot of stress?" Dr Morgan asked as she finished B's physical exam and took off the blue medical gloves she'd been wearing.

"She had been, due to me… but it's done now," I spoke up, squeezing her hand again.

"Well, kids. My suggestion would be to try to stay out of stressful situations as much as possible, meaning Edward don't create them," Dr. Morgan joked, "Eat more… you've got to put on the pounds because congratulations, you're expecting again."

I felt a rush of happiness and pride and turned to give Bella a huge smile but she just smiled tightly at me as the doctor went through all the same information we already knew including some new stuff – the risks of two pregnancies so close together which I was worried about. Plus, an estimated due date of the beginning of April, which would be corrected once Bella had her first ultrasound.

Dr. Morgan congratulated us and told us to take our time. I stood and walked closer to her, "B… are you alright with this?"

"I'm just… shocked," Bella let out a little laugh.

"It's early. She said what, four weeks?"

Bella nodded then started getting dressed.

"Let's go home. Follow me? I'll swing by the hotel later to get your stuff," I suggested, trying to slyly ask if she was planning on staying. I opened the door for her and let her walk ahead of me, watching her hips and ass sway as she walked

"My stuff's actually in the trunk..." I looked at her curiously but she quickly changed the subject, "So, this way we can talk today," Bella murmured. I smiled at her over my shoulder as I buckled A into her car seat in the back of my car.

"Wow. Your car is… impeccable."

"I got it cleaned this morning, I wanted to impress you," I said and used the keypad to turn on the car to cool it off for Audrey, leaving the door open as I turned to look at Bella. I reached out and tucked a stand of deep brown hair behind her ear.

B took one step closer to me and I watched her, letting her make the first move. Nervously, she reached her tiny hand up and ran it through my shortened hair. I recognized the movement. It was the same thing that I had mistaken for her about to smack me… I felt even more like an asshole as she quietly said, "You cut it."

I snapped out of nodded, "This morning."

I couldn't take it anymore; I put my hands on either side of her waist before leaning down and kissing her soft and slow. She smiled against my lips before pulling away, "I've missed that," Bella whispered so softly it was hard to hear her but I could make it out.

"Why'd you stop, then?"

"We have to talk… get Audrey home. I'll follow you, you'll be able to see me in the mirrors the whole way home," Bella persisted and I ran my hand over her stomach.

"I'm happy about this, by the way," I whispered in her ear before kissing her one more time. Bella's smile was kind of brilliant as she nodded and walked over to her car. I double checked that Audrey's car-seat was buckled before getting in the drivers seat and reversing, waiting until B was behind me before continuing.

I watched her in the rearview mirror, glad I could see her sweet, round face. She was pregnant again. We're having another baby, another Audrey but hopefully in boy-form. If we don't have a boy this time, maybe next time. I couldn't believe how much my thought process had changed. Not only was I accepting and happy about this baby… I wanted more.

I pulled into the driveway and waited, fucking terrified that she would keep going and abandon me again. But she pulled into the driveway next to me.

I opened the door and stepped out of the door and grinned at her over the top of my car. She opened the rear passenger side door of my car and took Audrey's car-seat out.

"Hey, let me get her?" I asked Bella, shutting my door before jogging over to the other side. Bella let me take the carrier but hung the diaper bag over her shoulder and walked in front of me to the front door, searching her purse for a minute before finding her keys. I sighed, kind of in relief. Why had I been scared she had gotten rid of the keys?

Bella kept the door open for me then walked in front of me.

"Wow, the house looks great," she said.

I shrugged, "My parents came over."

"Oh! That was nice. Um, I'd like to call them… later, maybe they can come see Audrey," Bella smiled nervously and I knew she probably thought everyone was angry with her. My parents understood her at first but they honestly weren't very happy that she refused their calls and their rights to see the baby along with mine. "Let's put her upstairs then we can talk."

"Sure… do you wanna stay down here and rest?"

"No," Bella kind of rolled her dark eyes, "Edward, I'm barely pregnant; I don't feel different at all except for the nausea. I can walk up and downstairs."

I laughed and shrugged sheepishly.

I walked upstairs with Audrey's carrier in one hand and Bella's in the other. Once we reached Audrey's room and I opened the door, I heard Bella gasp softly. I smiled, though she couldn't see it, and set the carrier down and carefully got Audrey out. She was sound asleep and snoring very gently.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, her eyes filling with tears. I carefully put Audrey in her crib before I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her tiny form.

"Don't cry, love," I whispered against her hair.

"Thank you for fixing her room," B nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to," I whispered.

"Let's go and we'll have our talk… but no screaming this time," Bella clarified.

"And no walking out," I reached over and grabbed the baby monitor and lead the way to our bedroom.

"I'll never walk out again," Bella whispered, "I think I would die if I tried."

**so before people say it's unlikely, it's impossible… i had a friend get pregnant four weeks after having her kid. twice. both times she found out at her six week appointment!**

**the talk: part dos is coming soon, don't worry. so what did you think of the bpov? it wasn't much cause only so much fits in private messages. is there any pov anyone wants to see from any chapter? doesn't just have to be bella or edward. if so, let me know!**

**as usual: review for previews. or you might even get something better.**

**and for anyone following edward in charge, don't worry. it will be updated soon. i'll be working on it for the next few days. kinda got stuck but i've got it cleared up. **


	28. Chapter 28

**okay, you guys are getting this super early because of the mess-up the other day!**

**thank you to lovelywendy for prereading!**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Bella Swan**

Edward waited in our bedroom while I went to use the bathroom and change, tossing on one of Edward's t-shirts (ironically, the one I borrowed from him the day I told him about Audrey) and a pair of bright pink sleep shorts. I was nervous about talking to him.

When I saw him in the parking lot, I almost panicked. Even though I intended to go to him after the appointment, my first thoughts when I saw him was that he was there to take Audrey from me and my fight or flight instinct wanted to give in and pick flight. But I knew I couldn't keep Audrey from her father forever and I honestly missed him so much it made my chest hurt.

Seeing Edward and being within five feet of him made everything feel good again.

I knew I'd made the right choice when I saw the smile on his face when Dr. Morgan told us about the pregnancy.

I'd suspected it. My boobs were sore, breastfeeding Audrey hurt, and the smell of my shampoo made me feel nauseous. I had even bought a pregnancy test on a diaper run but I had only bought a pack with one in it, the digital kind and it was defective, just saying ERROR on the screen. But when I'd tried to tell Edward in the waiting room, they called my name and I couldn't get the words out.

But that smile, my God. That particular one doesn't come out very often. I think I first saw it when I said yes to his proposal then again only when we found out Audrey was a girl and when she was born. Now, I could add when we found out about this baby, together.

I love that he was there for it even if it was my fault for almost ruining it. I kept lamenting over the fact that if I had waited to drive to the house after the appointment, he would have missed it. I'm glad he got the call and found out when my appointment was.

And the flowers: they were gorgeous. I'd never seen anything prettier and while they weren't exactly what I'd pictured in my mind for the wedding – the green was a little different and there wasn't enough brown… they were gorgeous. And if Edward could remember where he'd gotten them, I wanted to use the same florist for the wedding.

It made me slightly sad for a second, though. It was the first time he'd given me flowers. We'd skipped over a big part of dating. I was pregnant through all of it and we were trying to force ourselves together. We had gone out on a few dates but then we immediately changed to sleepovers during the weekend and seeing each other and sometimes hanging out after work, if I wasn't so tired since he'd coached basketball after school at that point. But we didn't go on dates.

Then he moved in and we were together all the time that it kind of felt like there was no point to one-on-one dates. It made me long to get that time back and not erase it or change it a lot but just edit it slightly.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back into the bedroom where Edward was sitting on the bed, now just in basketball shorts. He was messing around on his phone, a look of concentration on his face.

I climbed onto the bed, sitting Indian style at the foot and cleared my throat. He looked up and grinned sheepishly, holding up his phone.

"There are apps that track pregnancy and… shit. Tell you what to expect."

I laughed, "We've been through this before, I know what to expect."

The excited look on Edward's face dropped a bit, "I wasn't around for the whole thing with Audrey."

"It's great that you're so excited and you want to me so involved and you don't hate me for getting pregnant," I scooted a little closer to him but not within arms reach.

"Hate you… how could I hate you? We made another baby together. It's a little bit of you and a little bit of me again. We agreed to let whatever happened, happen and I think this is the best outcome," Edward smiled at me and I moved the tiniest bit closer. His abs looked amazing and I wondered if he'd been working out in the time I was gone.

"We have a lot to talk about," I said, my eyes still on his abs.

"Hey, eyes up here," Edward laughed and pointed to his eyes. I could feel my face heat up and pretended to glare. "It's alright, if you had no shirt on…. I'd have trouble, too."

"We could make this even," I joked, pretending to lift the hem of the baggy t-shirt. Edward motioned for me to come closer and I dropped the shirt, sliding slightly closer but still keeping my distance.

"I don't want this to be about sex," Edward murmured, "as much as I miss that part of our relationship, we need to focus on other things. We need to make decisions and talk things out. And I think the most important question is… are we still getting married at the end of September?"

"Do you want to?" I asked meekly. I wanted to be married before we had anymore children but I wanted to be married before I started showing.

"I do but only if we can work out our differences. Alice and Rose have still been setting up everything. They said you told them, in detail, everything that you want so they felt confident… you'll have to talk to them, though. All I know is there's a binder on the dining room table, outlining everything," Edward spoke softly and my eyes widened in surprise. Edward sounded so… mature and together, something that made me wanna jump his bones.

It was a good thing he was taking charge of this because if I had, we'd be naked and orgasming by now.

"Edward… do you really think I make them feel bad by buying their kids those clothes?" I asked, furrowing my brows. I'd been so embarrassed; I hadn't spoken to either of them. I had never thought that it would be like throwing my money in their faces.

"No. That was a shitty thing of me to say and I talked to them. Alice let me have it for even suggesting it. They said they appreciate everything you do and it just shows how generous you are. Rose also informed me about the charities you donate to. I had no idea," Edward said, looking embarrassed himself.

"I guess I just never thought to mention it. I'm sorry I hid how much money I have. I know we're writing the pre-nup but I want to add your name to all of the accounts and you to have full access to all the money."

"It's never been about the money, B. It doesn't matter how filthy stinking rich you are and it's none of my business how you spend it," Edward said but I shook my head.

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine," I informed him seriously. He chuckled softly but nodded and we agreed that once we were married and my name was changed that we'd combine our primary checking and savings accounts to joint accounts so we did have access.

"It was stupid how I flipped out about the nursery," I said then shrugged, "Alice and I just spent so much time and it was how I always dreamt my baby's first room would be."

"I was just trying to make it more efficient. But I should have asked and not done it on my own. Honestly, there are gonna be times were I do stupid things like that but don't lose your shit on me because if it's that important to you, I'll either know because from now on you'll tell me or I'll fix it after you calmly inform me of my fuck-up."

Edward's voice was so soothing after not hearing it for so long; I could fall asleep listening to him talk. I giggled a tiny bit but nodded in agreement.

"I'll never, ever say you tricked me into Audrey again. I was just being an asshole and holding it over your head when we fought. If anything, I'm thankful. If it weren't for her, I think you would have kicked me to the curb a long time ago," he chuckled softly.

"No, I knew you were it after that first night," I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I knew that you were the one I was going to marry," I said, clearing my throat before I spoke again. My cheeks turned a little pink as I admitted, "the day I ran out of your apartment, I kept having these fantasies about you… you were so handsome and charming."

"Oh, I was, was I? I'm not anymore?" Edward smirked.

"You know what I meant!"

"I do… so you knew then, huh?"

"I did… or I fantasized that I did, I don't know," my cheeks reddened further as I thought of our first night together and when he found me at school the following Monday, "I was so embarrassed because I never have one night stands and I had that… thing scheduled."

"Ah, yes. The thing," Edward shook his head and I frowned.

"You're not still upset about that, are you?"

"No, it couldn't be any clearer that Audrey is my baby. Not that I thought she wasn't since that day," Edward quickly amended. "I just don't get why you didn't tell me," he finished seriously.

"Um… maybe because I was totally embarrassed! And I had already cancelled the appointment and didn't go through with it so it was… moot."

"It wasn't though," Edward argued and I sighed loudly.

"Maybe you're right. I hadn't told anyone. I haven't mentioned it to anyone and I won't, ever," I said firmly.

"That's your decision, baby. I just think we shouldn't have any secrets."

"All right, Mr. Law Firm without Bella Knowing."

"B, I was gonna talk to you about it. I just wanted to have anything straight and set up and I was going to present it kind of as an investment opportunity."

"You want me to invest in your firm?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Edward nodded.

"Well… I guess you and Felix will have to present it. And you better impress me," I said as I got close enough to Edward that our knees were touching. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh, yeah?"

I nodded, reaching over and running my hand through his short hair. He moaned softly and I smiled at him.

"See, working stuff out… not so hard," Edward said.

"Mmm, we have to learn to compromise," I agreed and kept running my hand through his hair.

"Yes… compromise and talk."

"And keep this baby a secret for now," I said quickly. That snapped out of his haze and he blinked at me.

"Why?"

"I don't want people to think the baby is why I came back," I said with certainty in my voice. I was convinced his parents would think that.

"Bella…"

"Please, Edward… please don't tell anyone. What if something happens? Then we have to tell people what happened and I'd like not to have to do that."

"Do you think something's going to happen?" Edward frowned, reaching forward and rubbing my flat stomach. I shook my head.

"No. I'm only twenty-eight, I've always been healthy. The pregnancy with Audrey was perfect; I loved it even though I complained a lot. I wanted kids close together… not this close but they'll always have each other," I smiled at him and put my left hand over his, my ring sparkling from the light coming through the windows in the bedroom.

Edward leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Alright, we'll keep it a secret. For how long?"

"Until we know if it's a boy or girl cause then we'll know everything will be fine."

"Uh, isn't that in like… five months? You started showing with Audrey right away."

"Alright, that's unrealistic," I agreed and he nodded, "so how about after the wedding?"

"That's a good compromise," Edward nodded and pulled me fully into his lap. I was surprised to feel his erection against my ass. I looked at him over my shoulder, my eyes wide. He looked sheepish but didn't try to stop me from feeling it.

"This has been a huge fight," Edward said, holding my hips and grinding his cock against my ass. I moaned softly.

"And…"

Edward slid his hands up my shirt and ran them over my stomach, making me shiver. His hands were so warm and it was chilly in the house.

"You know what happens after big fights?"

He continued, slowly moving his hands all over my stomach and sides and even around to my back.

"No, what happens?" I pushed my ass against him and he groaned.

"Make up sex," he whispered his breath hot in my ear.

I leaned forward for a second, away from him and looked back at him, "I have one more thing," I told him nervously.

"Thing… what's that thing?" Edward asked, raising his brows at me.

My cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, "Couples counseling."

"Really… couples counseling…" Edward said a weird look on his face. I nodded, toying with the ends of his hair, "Are you sure, B?"

"Yes. I've had friends who it's worked very well for and I would really like to try it, Edward… even if it's just a few sessions. What do you think?"

"I think it couldn't hurt to try. And if we hate it after two sessions, we can stop. Maybe we should go separately and then together," Edward said quickly. I gave him a good but he held his hand up and continued quickly, "We've both had shit happen. You have issues when it comes to your parents and family and I have issues with other shit like trust, anger, acting before I speak."

I was so happy that he had agreed that I learned my head back onto his shoulder, trying to kiss him. He leaned in and rewarded me with a slow, opened mouth kiss. Edward slid his hands to the sides of my breasts, making me break the kiss.

"No, don't touch them," I whispered.

"Why not, you loved it when I touched them when you were pregnant before… remember when I made you cum just from playing with your nipples?" Edward asked a frown on his face. He tried again, running his fingers along the underside of my breasts.

I whimpered softly and shook my head, "They're too sensitive, Edward. Between the pregnancy and breastfeeding… I just don't want them touched."

"Alright, whatever is best for you," he reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head. I lifted my arms in compliance and moved off his lap, lying next to him. He grinned and lay out next to me, placing opened mouthed kisses on my neck and collarbone. I whimpered, pulling him on top of me. Edward held himself up on his elbows, careful not to touch my breasts at all as he continued his attack on my neck.

I moaned his name and wrapped my legs around his slim hips and adjusted mine until his hardened dick was pressed right where I wanted it on my swollen clit. I thrust against him.

"Oh… mmm, Edward… ugh, you feel so good," I moaned incoherently.

Edward pulled away and I almost screamed in frustration, it had been a long time and my hormones were crazy.

"What do you want, B?"

"What do you think, E? You, I want you," I whined. "Why'd you move?"

He smirked and kissed me before moving down and pulling my pink shorts down.

"No panties, love?"

"Well," Edward pushed my legs apart, sliding a finger up my moistened slit and I moaned his name before continuing, "I figured we'd end up doing this."

"You're so wet," Edward murmured. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them with a moan, "and you taste so sweet."

I tried to close my legs, feeling a little embarrassed at being spread out like this but Edward pushed them back apart, repeating the motion, dipping his fingers in me but instead of his mouth, he placed them against my parted lips. I blushed as I let him slide his fingers into his mouth, moaning as I sucked on them and tasted myself.

He groaned before sliding down, placing kisses and nips along the sensitive inside of my thighs. I tossed my head back as he finally pointed his tongue and slowly drug it along the length of my pussy until he reached my clit, which he sucked into his mouth. I cried out his name, my eyes squeezed shut as I concentrated on not cumming right away.

Edward pulled away and I whined loudly. He grinned at me and stroked the insides of my thighs, "Relax, B."

"Please, Edward, pleeeease," I begged.

"What do you need?"

"I need to cum… please, oh!" I gasped as he took his clit into my mouth again suddenly at the same time as he pushed two fingers into me. Just seconds later, I screamed as I went over the edge.

The next thing I knew, Edward was hovering on top of me again.

"You alright, B?"

"Mmm, amazing," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hot kiss on the lips. I reached down to push down his shorts and was surprised to see they were already gone. "Anxious, are we?"

"Very… B, I gotta warn you. I'm gonna last like two seconds. I haven't jerked off or anything for eleven days," the tips of his ears turned red and I giggled and shrugged my shoulders, "even if I just feel you for two seconds, it'll be amazing."

I took control for once and reached down, wrapping my hand around his dick. For a second, I marveled at the fact that my hand barely fit around how thick he was. Edward groaned as I rubbed the head of his dick against my clit, biting my lip. I continued to do this, getting caught up in the moment and moaning along with Edward until he took charge, wrapping his hand around mine and sliding his cock to my entrance.

I let go and cried out as he thrust hard into me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, wanting to concentrate on the feelings and the noises he was making but he grunted out, "Open your eyes… no biting your lip… God, look at me when I make love to do, B."

Finally, I did what I was told and looking into his deep green eyes made it feel even more intense. I hiked leg over his hip, making him go deeper with his thrusts.

"Faster," I whimpered.

"Baby… trying to make it last," Edward ground out and I shook my head.

"We have the rest of our lives, remember?" I reminded him then leaned up, capturing his lips with mine.

Edward's hands were all over me, except for my breasts. He angled his hips so he hit my g-spot, making me scream his name over and over as I came violently. Seconds later, my name was spilling out of his mouth as he followed me over the edge.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, B. And I promise, I will love you every moment of forever.

Edward and I had talked and joked in quiet voices and hushed laughs for a little while before I started yawning. It had been an emotional day and I'd been the sole caretaker of Audrey lately. It turned out, Audrey seemed to be able to sense if she was home or not and cried a lot more when we were away. Plus, our bed felt so good and it smelled like Edward.

He'd kissed me and let me hang onto him for dear life as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, my breasts were aching and my stomach rumbling. I heard voices from downstairs and squinted, seeing it was around dinner time. I snuck over to the door and heard Esme's laugh and gasped. I knew I had suggested that we invite them earlier but I hadn't really meant it. I figured we'd do it tomorrow or the next day.

I quickly hopped in the shower and cleaned myself up. I pumped because I figured Edward must have bottle fed the baby. I did my hair and put my contacts in before getting dressed in a pale yellow sundress. I put a tiny bit of make up on and slid on my sandals before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs. I followed the sound of their voices and the television to the living room. I was quiet, wanting a chance to find out what they were talking about.

"…for ten days, son." Carlisle was saying.

"But she's back for good. Look, we both made bad decisions," Edward insisted.

"It's not good for Audrey. And what about the wedding?" Esme asked quietly.

"Still in September. It was only a week! I missed them but I think this was the wake up call we both needed."

As much as I appreciated him defending me, I knew I needed to explain to them as well.

"It's just something to take into consideration," Carlisle said and I wondered what they'd offered him.

"She's pregnant," Edward blurted. I covered my face with my hands; I knew he was going to break.

"She's pregnant? Edward!"

"But… Audrey is only six weeks old. You shouldn't be having… relations before that point, anyway," Carlisle admonished.

"Well, we did. And no, she didn't trick me. We decided that whatever happened would happen. It's great, I'm happier than I've ever been. Hell, I think I'm happier than she is," I could hear the smile in my finance's voice, causing me to smile, too.

"Women are especially fertile right after giving birth, even when breastfeeding. It's risky, Edward. You should have waited at least a year," Carlisle had his doctor voice on.

"Carlisle," Esme soothed, "Perhaps it will be a boy… someone to carry on the Cullen name!"

I decided this was my cue to walk in. I poked my head around the corner and acted surprised, "Esme, Carlisle?"

Edward's head snapped up when he heard me and I could tell he was trying to judge if I'd heard him spill the beans. I gave a tiny nod but smiled softly to let him know I wasn't upset.

Esme was holding Audrey, feeding her from a bottle, "Oh, Bella! Edward said you were napping and we didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, it's fine. I wanted to talk to both of you anyway and apologize for my actions over the past week. I should never have kept Audrey away from you, let alone Edward. It was immature and I hope that one day, you could forgive me," I said earnestly.

"Well, dear, it will be just fine. Edward was just telling us you'll still be having the wedding in September. Have you booked a venue? We'll have a lot of work to do! Oh, but will you be up for it?"

"No… no venue. Of course I'll be up for it," I smiled at Esme, assuming I was supposed to pretend that I didn't know that she knew about the pregnancy.

There was an awkward silence in the room and I watched Audrey gurgle happy while she downed half the bottle.

"How about my parents' house?" Edward spoke up and I looked at him in surprise. It was actually something I'd thought about but hadn't wanted to ask.

"Edward, you should ask before offering up our house for such an event," Carlisle seemed at ends with his son tonight and I felt bad. At the same time, my heart fell because I was sure Carlisle wouldn't want it to happen, especially after what I'd done.

"But it would be so lovely! Of course, honey. If you'd like, Bella, that is."

I nodded enthusiastically. Once Esme had handed the baby to Carlisle to burp, I jumped out of my seat and went over, leaning down to hug her tightly and whispering, "Thank you. For everything, Esme, you've been so good to me."

"Oh, sweetie, just know you can come to me for anything. Just because I'm technically Edward's mother doesn't mean I don't love you as a daughter."

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. I knew she was telling me I could come to her and I appreciated her even more for it.

I went and sat next to Edward and he immediately grabbed my hand.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Esme asked, she took Audrey back from Carlisle to finish feeding her the bottle and I smiled.

_They don't know you know they're pregnant, Bella._

"Great… better now that I'm back where I belong," I said as I toyed with Edward's hands.

"And do you intend on repeating the same actions? Disappearing for days on end each time you and Edward have a tiff?" Carlisle asked suddenly and I was surprised. He was normally so polite.

"Dad, stop it," Edward said in a hushed voice.

"It wasn't just a tiff," I spoke up.

"What was it then?" Carlisle asked and I bit my lip, looking up at Edward and hoping he wouldn't be too mad at me. I had a feeling he hadn't mentioned this.

"Um, Edward… accidently… put his hands on me," I whispered and Edward groaned softly.

"Put his hands on you? Accidently? His hands are on you right now and… oh!" Esme's hand flew to her chest.

"Son… is this true?" Carlisle asked with a frown on his face.

I kept whispering that I was sorry but it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if he could hear me. Edward took a deep breath and nodded.

"He just grabbed my arms and, um, pushed me onto the couch but they were bruised and if we hadn't been standing by the couch…" I looked at Edward to see him wince as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head, "No, I am. That's one thing we haven't talked about."

I looked back up at Carlisle, who looked so much like Edward and shared the same green eyes as my daughter, "I got scared. I got scared and it was fight or flight and I chose flight. I, um, I know that Edward would never really hurt me. He just lost his temper but I'd never seen that side of him and the look in his eyes… I should have come to you two but I didn't want… Esme, you've been through… I, um, didn't want to remind you of that period of your life."

"Edward left that part out in his re-telling of the story," Carlisle cleared his throat, shaking his head, "Edward, son… we raised you better than that."

"I thought she was going to hit me," Edward said, weakly defending himself.

"I was going to try to calm you down and your hair was in your eyes, I wanted to move it," I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, B," Edward whispered back and I nodded because I knew.

Esme finished feeding Audrey and handed her to me. She yawned widely and I held her against my shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped then settled her in my lap. She was perfectly content, cooing and grabbing my dress with her little fist. Edward stroked her chubby little arm.

Carlisle cleared his voice, causing us to both look up.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Bella. Maybe we should be making you the offer that we just made Edward," Carlisle said, glancing at his wife who shook her head so slightly that if I hadn't been watching closely, I'd never have noticed it.

"I'm sorry, what offer is that?"

"Would you like to stay with us until things calm down? Esme and I think you've never had enough time to date, get to know each other. We think it would be a good idea to be apart while you did that. Make sure this is what you want. Now that we know that you're still getting married… it's probably an even better idea. We have a room for Audrey, we'd be able to get anything you need," my future-father-in-law offered.

My jaw dropped. Live apart? Until the wedding… date him… still see him… both of us would be able to see Audrey… I shifted in my seat. Edward had obviously said no but… was it a horrible idea?

**hmm, so what do you think? do you think they should live apart until the wedding?**


	29. Chapter 29

**sorry this was late! every time i've gotten off the phone with my sister lately, my parting line is, "well, i'm going to go work on shades of green." but really, i just fall asleep with my laptop on my lap a lot.**

**but… last chapter sent shades of green over the 1,000 reviews mark! i was/am so giddy! thank you to everyone that reviews or even just reads. you guys are awesome!**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Bella Swan**

"Stay with you?" I looked back at Edward, my eyes wide. He was glaring at his father. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme, bouncing Audrey in my arms.

"We'll watch the baby while you go on dates. Sleepovers at our house aren't allowed and we'd prefer if you came home each night. We had set up a bedroom for Audrey for when she was a little older and you wanted time away – there's a crib and everything you would need."

"I…um, Edward?" I looked back at my fiancé, who looked absolutely enraged.

I held Audrey in his line of vision, his face softening immediately at the sight of our daughter.

"I just turned them down for the same offer," Edward said then took a deep breath and sighed, "but it's your decision, Bella."

"We should talk about it, right? Um, Carlisle… Esme… can I call you tomorrow? It's a big decision and Edward and I need to discuss things like this," I said.

Audrey grabbed a handful of my dress, gurgling and happy. She seemed to know she was back home, where she belonged.

"Of course, Bella," Esme said and got up, kissing the top of Audrey's head, then mine and Edward's, "we'd better get going. Carlisle?"

"Of course," Carlisle cleared his throat before standing, "Bella, please give our offer some serious thought. Edward, we'll be talking."

Carlisle's voice had an edge to it and I felt bad – clearly he wasn't happy with his son and the second pregnancy. They said their goodbye's then departed, letting themselves out. Edward didn't move until they left, at which point he got up and started pacing.

"B, I don't blame you if you think this is a good idea," Edward said as he paced.

"In some ways it could be beneficial… I mean, we never really did date. It was nice today, you bringing me flowers," I started but Edward interrupted.

"All right so you want to go? How often can we go on dates?" Edward asked anxiously but I shook my head.

"But I've been without you for eleven days, Edward. I know what it's like… and I know it would be different because we'd be dating but I can't stand waking up without you, I can't stand not going to sleep with you… I can't stand not spending time together. Worst of all, I can't picture taking Audrey away from you again. It was an awful thing to do and I'll regret it forever." I told him, biting my lip, "so unless you'd like me to go… I'd rather not."

"Thank God." Edward whispered as he strode across the room over and pulled Audrey and I against him.

When he pulled back, his voice was soft as he spoke, "Why did you do it? Take my baby girl and not let me see her for ten days?"

"I… I was stupid. I did the one thing I promised I'd never do… maybe I'm no better than my mother but I just freaked out, Edward. I ran and hid and I missed you every second—"

"You missed me every second?" Edward asked in a defensive tone. "B, at least you knew where I was. Alright, I knew where you were from your credit card statements but you turned your phone off, wouldn't accept calls at the hotels and they said you also asked them to keep visitors away, too. You could have called… even for a second. You could have texted me and let me know how my daughter was. Bella, I love you but honestly, if you ever pull this shit again… we'll be done."

I nodded because I understood. I'd leave me too.

"You're right. I was wrong. You should be even angrier with me, Edward. I'd take it back if I could," I whispered.

"I'm not happy with you. I admit it, B. I've been so happy to have you back that I haven't wanted to ruin it by talking about it but we did need to. I still… I don't understand why you ran from me when yeah, I grabbed you but you should know I'd never hurt you. I saw your hand coming at me and I reacted."

"It was stupid… instinct. Your hair was in your eyes and I always move it away," I defended myself.

"When we were fighting like that, Bella? It just… I don't know, maybe over time I'll understand more baby, but at this moment, I don't. I just need you to swear to me that you'll never do it again and I need to know that you understand that if you do, not only are we over but I'll call the cops. You can't keep my kids away from me," Edward finished. His voice sounded pained and hurt and angry.

I had never hated myself more in that moment. I knew we had to make major changes if we were going to spend our lives together. Get married and have this baby and any others that we might decide on.

"I wouldn't blame you for a second if you did that," I said. I looked up at him, worrying my lip between my teeth.

"If you ever need time to yourself… that's fine. If you want to go stay at a hotel for a few night or my parents', I won't be happy but you won't be taking my daughter with you. You want to go, Audrey stays here," Edward said forcefully.

I nodded. He was right.

"Unless we discuss it, I think you're right. Audrey needs stability and there's nothing stable about me taking her with me."

Edward nodded, playing with the ends of my hair.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I do think it would be good if we weren't together twenty-four, seven... but you'll have the firm… I thought it was an awful idea at first but the more I thought about it, it's a good idea… as long as you're not going to spend every waking hour there," I told him seriously.

Audrey fisted my hair and stuffed her fist into her mouth. "Audrey…" I said, trying to carefully get my hair back without getting it yanked. Edward carefully untangled my hair from her chubby little fist and took her from me.

I realized he still hadn't gotten much time with her and felt guilty all over again. I handed her to him and marveled about how tiny she looked when he held her.

"I won't be spending every waking hour there, B. Thirty, forty hours a week, max. I promise, it won't be like Jasper… he opened a private, pediatric practice where he's the only doctor. He's on call constantly and until he finds a partner and more staff, that's how it will be. I don't think he expected the influx of patients that he's gotten.

"Then with Emmett… he's just obsessed with Twilight. He's been a control freak since we were kids, always freaking out that if he's not there, it'll be a total disaster. I have a partner who wants to work a ton of hours, who doesn't have a wife or kids. Plus, we'll have interns and legal secretaries, baby. I'll be a partner but one that handles all the pro-bono work and the major cases," Edward explained.

I nodded, soothing Audrey's curls. It might be the color of Edward's but thankfully, it wasn't out of control like his. She didn't have a lot of hair yet but at the base of her neck – where most of her hair was – were little curls.

"I believe you, Edward," I said and smiled up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad, baby," Edward said as he soothed my hair like I had just done with our daughter's. "I told my parents that I knocked you up again."

"I know, I was eavesdropping," I smiled a little at him.

He shrugged and looked apologetic, "It's fine, Edward… they were the main ones I didn't want to know though."

"Why?"

"Honestly… I don't want anyone to think I came back because the baby. I decided I was coming back today, before we knew about her," I told him, grazing my fingers over my stomach without even really realizing it.

Edward reached down with his free hand, covering mine with his much bigger one.

"Her?" Edward asked with raised eyes and a little bit of a smirk.

"Mother's intuition," I insisted with a laugh.

"So, now that they know anyway… we can tell other people?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"I'm so fucking glad you're back," he whispered seriously and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I won't do that to you again," I promised, wiping my eyes.

Edward pulled me against him and we stood there until Audrey started fussing.

"Let's put her on the floor for tummy time and we'll look at all the pictures I took," I told him and he agreed. I laid out a blanket on the floor with the Boppy and Edward laid her on the floor so she was propped up on the pillow. She fussed for a few seconds but stopped as she put her hand in her mouth.

Once Audrey was settled in, Edward sat on the couch. I went and grabbed my phone, camera and laptop. While we waited for the pictures to load onto the laptop, I showed him the pictures on my phone.

"Wow, B… she's changed so much in such a short period of time. Her hair's grown a lot," Edward said, smiling. I had taken a ton of pictures with both cameras, which he ooh'd and aww'd over.

We spent about an hour looking at pictures, one of us checking on Audrey every few minutes. She was pretty good with tummy time; she loved trying to hold her head up.

I gave him a commentary on each picture, telling him exactly what was going on when I took it.

Once we were done, Audrey was yawning and clearly ready for bed.

I went to pick her up but Edward beat me to it, stating, "I need some father-daughter time with my girl."

So Edward went to change her into pajamas and put her to bed. I went into our bathroom and made sure my hair looked fine before washing my face.

I debated putting on some sexy lingerie but honestly, I wasn't sure that I was in the mood. I put on plain white boy-shorts and one of Edward's t-shirts before climbing into bed.

I leafed through a book that I had been reading before I left, forgetting which page I was on.

Edward walked in about thirty minutes later and flashed a grin at me before disappearing into the bathroom.

"She kept crying when I put her in the crib," he called out to me.

"What'd you do?" I called back, frowning.

I knew I'd spoiled her by letting her sleep in bed with me and that she wouldn't go back to sleeping alone easily.

I just forgot to warn Edward.

"I kept picking her up but she'd fuss because she was tired and you know how sometimes she doesn't like to fall asleep being held? I think it was one of those nights. Finally I just left her in her crib and she stopped crying after like two minutes then was out like a light," he responded.

I heard water running and the sounds of him brushing his teeth. I smiled because these were the simple things I'd missed.

"Oh, I'm glad she went down without too much trouble… she slept in bed with me the whole time we were gone," I admitted.

Edward walked into the bedroom, flipping off the light in the bathroom. He was wearing boxers and looked amazing, "Ah, I thought so. She wanted to sleep with mommy, huh?"

"And Daddy… I think she's missed you," I smiled at him. He grinned and leaned over to kiss me before going over to the television, "You want to watch something?"

I shook my head, "No, you can turn it off."

"Tired?" Edward asked, looking slightly disappointed. I could tell he was looking forward to… something.

I shrugged, "Maybe a little."

Edward's came over and got into bed next to me, gently kissing my lips. I parted my own and his tongue was immediately in my mouth. His hands slid down my sides and I felt his hand slide up, under my shirt.

His light touch tickled my bare skin, leaving goose bumps, until he reached the sides of my breasts.

He stroked my breast gently and it felt good until he moved his hand and palmed my overly sensitive breasts.

"Ow!"

My breasts were slightly more swollen due to the new pregnancy but the worst part is that my nipples were swollen and painful – so much so that breastfeeding and pumping was difficult. I didn't want to discontinue but I was definitely trying to calculate if there was enough frozen breast milk to last until Audrey was at least twelve weeks.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot…"

I moved his hand away and smiled at him, "Its fine, I'm fine…"

I sat up and he pulled my – or his, really – t-shirt over my head.

Edward grinned at the sight and I lay back down and Edward pulled me against him. We laid in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I thought about how lucky I was that he had taken me – not just Audrey – back. A lot of men wouldn't have done that. It was probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life and I'd always regret it.

I thought about Carlisle's offer and I wondered if I should have a long talk with the Cullen's and explain to them that the whole thing, really was, my fault.

I thought about Renee and how I should call her; invite her out to see Audrey. Maybe she could come for the wedding early and meet her granddaughter. If Audrey ever had a daughter and kept her from me, I'd be very hurt. Renee might not be the best mom but maybe she would be a good grandmother. It was an easy act, you got to play with the baby when she's happy then hand her back when she cries. It's actually perfect role for Renee, pretty much what she had done with me as a child.

I thought about Rose and Alice and how much I missed them even though I was still embarrassed to call them. I know Edward said they didn't think I was shoving my money in their faces and that they all came from well-off families so they could buy what they wanted, when but I was self-conscious. In a few days, I'd call them and invite them and their babies over. The three of us were pregnant together, which was crazy.

I thought about this pregnancy and wondered if it would be much different than Audrey's. I just hoped labor went as fast. I couldn't wait for the ultrasound at my next appointment, in a month, to make sure the baby is good and healthy. I really wanted a second girl but a boy would be pretty cool. I just hoped that the baby was as healthy as Audrey seemed. Audrey was so perfect that I knew we'd been spoiled. I remembered when Charlotte was born, she cried night and day for months. I hoped this baby wouldn't do that.

I thought about… food, just as my stomach growled. I covered it with both hands, blushing. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I'd read how much more you need to eat when you're breastfeeding and pregnant.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Fuck, you haven't eaten at all. Let me grab you something," Edward said and before I could protest, he was out the bedroom door. I grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it back on.

After fifteen minutes, Edward still wasn't back so I sat against the pillows on the bed and flipped on the television and DVD player, finding The Hangover still in there from the last time we'd watched it so I put it on and waited for Edward.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up, "Come on, baby… you've gotta eat."

It smelled like… eggs and bacon and… something else that smelled delicious. My stomach growled louder, "Mmmm…"

Edward was laughing, "B, wake up."

I snuggled deeper into the bed until the smell of food got closer, right under my nose. I blinked my eyes open and saw a carefully arranged plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and home fries.

"Oh! This is way too much, Edward! I should be cooking for you," I sat up. Edward settled the tray of food across my lap. There was a glass of milk along with a tiny vase with one of the flowers from my bouquet. I noticed Edward didn't have any food, though. "Aren't you eating?"

"No, my parents brought over fast food earlier. I ate then and there was some for you but it didn't look great and I know you'd rather eat fresh food," Edward said, shrugged.

"Thank you for doing this," I said before I dug into my food. I didn't realize how hungry I was because before I knew it, it was gone.

"Wow, baby."

"I have to eat enough to support myself, Audrey and this new baby," I reminded him before I sighed dramatically and gestured to my stomach, "My body is running a marathon, Edward!"

Edward chuckled, "Want more?"

I debated, "Just eggs? Wait, I can get it myself."

"No… you stay and rest. Your body must be awfully tired from that marathon," Edward laughed as he kissed my forehead.

I started watching the movie seriously, it wasn't far into it. I watched and Edward returned a few minutes later, a full plate of steaming eggs in his hand.

Taking it from him, I tried to wait for it to cool down before eating but still ended up burning my mouth.

"You're such a good cook," I moaned as I sat back and rubbed my stomach. Edward chuckled, taking the tray when I was done and putting it on the side of the bed.

"You were just so starving that anything would have tasted great," Edward joked, leaning over and kissing my forehead again.

I angled my head so that I could kiss him on his lips, which turned into a make out session. Edward palmed my ass before pulling away from the kiss and examining what I was wearing.

"Back into this?" he asked, tracing the neckline.

"Mmm, it smells like you."

"I can't see much of you, it's too baggy."

I laughed.

"I'm just surprised, usually you wear sexy stuff to bed," Edward said.

My cheeks flushed. Edward went back to kissing me, kissing down to my neck and along my collarbone.

Kissing my neck, he sucked hard enough that there would definitely be a mark. I moaned softly.

Edward grabbed my ass again, squeezing roughly, making me moan.

"Do you promise that on our honeymoon we'll –"

I couldn't believe that after the day we'd had, he was asking about this so I tried to change the subject.

"Our honeymoon… we can't go on our honeymoon when I'm pregnant!" I insisted. I wanted to be able to relax, to drink on our honeymoon. I wanted to go somewhere exotic and warm and sit on a beach all day.

"So, we're not going on a honeymoon?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Well… we will… just, next year. Maybe for our anniversary… if this one's born in April, by September… she'll be what… five months? We can go on our anniversary then," I told him seriously.

Edward groaned softly but then smirked, "We can work on number three on our honeymoon then."

I laughed softly, "Three babies two years, why not?"

Edward squeezed my ass again, wanting to get back on point, "What about this?"

"What about my ass?" I pushed against his hand.

"It's amazing. And I was promised anal on our honeymoon," Edward complained.

"Aww, poor Edward… being forced to wait to have anal sex," I laughed at him before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly, "One time, soon, we'll have your parents watch the baby and we'll go out on a date… then we'll see what happens after that date," I told him seriously.

He looked like you told him the Cubs won the World Series. The grin on his face was adorable.

"We're resting for the rest of the night, then."

"But… wait, I want sex," I whispered, kissing his neck, up to his jaw line, nipping gently.

"I want to save it all for that night," Edward insisted, "I want to get off before we do it so I last longer even though I don't think I'll last long at all," his voice sounded contemplative and I could tell he was seriously trying to think this out.

"Alright, alright… we'll plan out the details later," I giggled.

Edward nodded but he still seemed deep in thought. I reached over and turned off my lamp, yawning loudly.

"You must be exhausted, B. Long day, huh?"

I nodded, snuggling under the covers. Edward got under the covers too and pulled me against him, inhaling deeply.

"God, I've missed falling asleep with you," he whispered in my ear.

"I had so much trouble falling asleep," I whispered back, my eyes filling with tears, "I couldn't sleep without you."

"Baby… oh, B, don't cry. We'll be fine, we're together now."

"Forever?" I asked, looking up at him with wide, watery eyes and sniffled.

Edward wiped a tear away before kissing me a few times with his full lips.

"Forever," Edward promised.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

Edward turned the television off with the controller before turning his light off. He held me tight against him and I was almost asleep before he spoke again.

"Rose and Alice are coming over tomorrow to see you. Sleep tight, B."

Sleep tight? Now that was the last thing I would do.

**they're making progress – bella didn't say yes or no before speaking with edward in private. also, he confronted her about leaving and made it clear what he would do if she did it again. what are your thoughts?**

**reviews will get you a preview of something.**

**STORY RECS:**

**The Velveteen Mother by krismom – it's sweet and funny and some of the things that esme does remind me of my mom.**

**Relative Wind by Mac214 - DILFward, not as you're used to. he is also referred to as mougar so you know it's a funny story. fantastically written.**


	30. Chapter 30

**i was rather depressed when i wrote this due to some issues at work – i'm hoping it doesn't show in my writing. **

**posting a day early because tomorrow will be busy.**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Thirty

**Bella Swan**

Waking up that next morning was wonderful. Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around me and my face was buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled delicious and I never, ever wanted to move.

Until I heard the reason I woke up come through the baby monitor.

Her cries were soft and intermittent at first – you could tell when something caught her attention or when she occupied herself or maybe even fell back asleep.

When the cries became louder and longer, I carefully extracted myself from Edward's arms and went through the door that connected our room to the nursery. I quietly shut the door behind me and padded over to her crib. Her cries stopped when I picked her up and she immediately made it known that she was hungry.

Audrey and I had nursing down pat. I sat in the glider and gently stroked her sweet little arms as she ate. She mostly kept her eyes open and they moved around my face, like she was trying to memorize my every feature. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't possible but her stare was so intense sometimes.

I rocked gently and her eyelashes fluttered against her chubby cheeks as they opened and closed. Her green eyes, so similar to her father and grandfather's, finally stayed closed. I knew I had to burp her but she looked angelic. Carefully, I pulled her away and adjusted my shirt.

Audrey squirmed and I held her against my shoulder and patted her back until she let out a small burp and a tiny amount of spit up with it. I wiped it away but being a mother, you got used to being kind of messy.

I'd only been a one for six weeks and I had already been peed on, pooped on and spit up on.

Really awake now, Audrey let out little gurgling noises as I laid her on her changing table and took off the pajamas Edward had dressed her in last night. I changed her diaper and wiped her clean before dressing her in a plain white romper with an 'A' embroidered in dark pink on the right sleeve.

One of Edward's many aunts had made it for Audrey and I loved how simple it was.

"Let's go wake Daddy up so Mommy can take a shower," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. I wasn't as quiet as I reentered the bedroom this time. Edward was still asleep, but now passed out across the bed, his tall frame taking up almost the entire king sized mattress.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Edward."

He twitched, just a little.

"Edward!"

Finally a reaction… Edward pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking sleepily. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes before they landed on us girls.

"Oh, shit. What time is it? Have you been up long?"

"No, I fed, burped, changed and clothed her… wanna take her so I can shower?"

Instead of answering, Edward held his arms out and I planted Audrey in them. I kissed the top of her head one more time, inhaling her sweet scent and kissing Edward softly before I went into the bathroom.

My shower was quick. Thankfully, I hadn't had to shave in a while due to the spa trip I'd taken with Alice and Rose. It might have been less than two weeks ago but now it felt like lifetimes.

I dried off quickly and blew out my hair and put on just a tiny bit of makeup – a little mascara and tinted lip gloss. I never needed blush because the natural one I had was enough. Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked back into the bedroom to the sight of Edward on his back and Audrey curled up on his chest, both of them sound asleep.

They had their lips pursed in the same fashion and I couldn't help grabbing the camera and taking multiple shots, hoping they came out alright in the natural light that came in through the huge windows in our bedroom.

I dressed in a cute dress that Alice had gotten me in her post-Audrey shopping spree. The pattern was deep blue with beige, white and red little waves and it had thick straps with a cute scoop neck. There were also brass buttons going down the front of it. It was cute yet not too young.

I felt nauseous. I wasn't sure if it was because Alice and Rose were coming and would probably bring their husbands and children or good old morning sickness, which I hadn't missed one bit.

A nervous sweat broke out on my forehead, just like always right before I tossed my cookies and I knew it was probably the latter when two minutes later, I made it to the bathroom just in time.

After vomiting, I felt much better and my fiancé and our girl were still sound asleep.

I walked downstairs slowly, not wanting to set off any more attacks of sickness and cleaned both the kitchen and family room before Edward came downstairs, scratching his wet head. He was wearing a dark blue polo with thin white stripes and khaki cargo shorts. We kind of matched and I wanted to laugh and joke about it but I could tell he was confused by something. Audrey was sleeping against his shoulder and I heard her sigh loudly in her deep sleep.

I couldn't figure out what but he was looking around suspiciously until he saw me and grinned. I got it. He was worried that I'd left again but that I'd taken his threats seriously and left Audrey, which I'd never do.

"Morning, baby," Edward murmured as he came over and kissed me. I kissed him back softly before walking to the kitchen.

"I was just about to make breakfast," I told him, "what would you like?"

"Whatever you're making, B… are you still on your health food kick or have we given that up during the pregnancy again?" Edward grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

"What I eat, both these babies eat. I wish I'd eaten this well while I was pregnant with Audrey," I stated, sliding my hand over my stomach. I wondered if this baby was a boy or a girl… and how I could love it as much as I loved Audrey.

I felt… something for it but not the instantaneous feeling I'd had with the first pregnancy.

"Uh huh… I'll just have whatever you're making," Edward said.

I smiled and went over to the fridge, scrunching my nose when I saw there weren't very many options. We'd have to go grocery shopping. There were eggs and some vegetables. I settled on Veggie Omelettes and focused on cooking until Edward spoke.

"How long was A awake earlier?"

"Um," I shrugged and looked over my shoulder at him, "a little while. An hour?"

"She's still fast asleep. Should I put her in the swing?"

"It's up to you… if you want to put her in the swing or the bouncy seat or her crib," I said, wondering why he asked. He usually just did what he wanted. Going back to watching the eggs, I heard him leave the room.

A few minutes later, I slid the omelettes onto plates and took them over to the table as he came back, holding Audrey with one arm and her seat in the other.

"Where should I put her?"

"Where do you want to put her?"

He shrugged. I shrugged back.

"I don't know, put it on the floor by your chair and buckle her in?"

Edward nodded and did what I said. Audrey stirred a bit as he put her in the bouncy seats but didn't wake so I grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice for both of us, putting them on the table by our plates.

The flowers that Edward had brought me were in the center of the table, which made me smile. I leaned in and smelled them. They still smelled wonderful.

"Smells great, baby," Edward said. I grinned at him and sat at my seat. We ate mostly in silence, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food was right in front of me.

"So," I started before taking another bite of food. I chewed slowly and swallowed before I spoke again, "when should we expect company?"

"Shit, I don't know. I was supposed to call Rose to let her know for sure if you'd come home or not and we were gonna make plans from there. Do you feel up to it?"

"I got sick this morning…" I trailed off.

"Oh," Edward frowned, a disappointed look on his face, "let's cancel."

"Its fine… might as well get it over with."

"You make it sound like a death sentence, B." Edward said before taking the last bite of food. He sat back in his seat and stretched. His shirt rolled up and exposed the tiniest sliver of skin. His abs were amazing and I wanted to lick them and the V of his hips and his happy trail…

Audrey must have woken up because I heard gurgling. Edward glanced down and grinned at whatever he saw.

"Hi baby girl, you finally decided to wake up for Daddy, huh?" Edward's voice was soothing as he leaned down and picked up our girl.

She made noises as she stared up at Edward, her little lips smacking so sweetly.

"Anyway, it's not a death sentence… I'm just, nervous," I told Edward. Audrey's head turned toward me and I grinned because she knew my voice and the feeling never got old.

"B, don't be nervous. They're just worried about you," Edward said and Audrey turned back to him. He grinned and coaxed her to wrap her little hand around his pinky.

"And I'm kind of upset that they knew about the practice before I did," I said softly. Edward looked taken aback and I shrugged, I couldn't help it. I'd tried to shake the feeling but Rose definitely knew, with her cryptic statements.

And what Rose knew, Emmett knew and what Emmett knew, Jasper knew and what Jasper knew, Alice knew. Usually the chain would continue to what Alice knew, I knew and what I knew, Edward knew but they'd broken the chain.

Or maybe it had started in the wrong spot.

It should have started with Edward and gone to me then Rose then Emmett then Jasper then Alice.

"It's my fault," Edward stated bluntly.

I shrugged and shook my head but I knew he was right.

"Uh, so… you look great today, baby," Edward said as an obvious change of subject.

"Thanks," I blushed, stopping to kiss him before I started collecting the dishes and the cook wear. Audrey started fussing as I loaded the dishwasher and Edward brought her over to me.

"She's hungry," he said and I nodded then thought for a second.

"Want to feed her a bottle? There's a ton of breast-milk in the freezer… there's barely any room for food," I grinned at him and he made a face but nodded and warmed up the breast milk. Audrey's cries got a little louder because this was a baby who wasn't used to waiting for food but my breasts were sore and I felt kind of nauseous.

I finished with the dishes and took over warming the milk and pouring it into a bottle. I handed it to Edward. He looked a bit flustered, her wails were heartbreaking and her face was bright red. His ears were red as he held the bottle for Audrey.

She was so upset, she didn't realize he was giving her food for a few seconds but as soon as she did, she started suckling right away.

Once they were both settled, I told Edward I was calling his parents and slipped away into the other room, sitting at the piano bench. I took a deep breath before selecting their number from my contacts.

"_Hello?"_

Esme always sounded so cheerful when she answered the phone and she had a slight accent that I never could make out that appeared very infrequently.

"Hi Esme, its Bella…"

"_Oh, Bella, sweetie! How are you feeling today?"_

"I'm good… um, I was calling about the offer Carlisle made yesterday?"

"_I'm so sorry about that, I didn't want him to say anything but you know… these Cullen men are stubborn!"_

I laughed softly because from what I'd heard, Edward had gotten his stubbornness from Esme herself.

"Well, I just wanted to let you both know that while it was a very kind offer, Edward and I think it would be best to work things out here, together."

"_I think you're making the right decision, honey. Especially with – oh, nevermind!"_

"Especially with the pregnancy?"

"_Edward told you he told us? Oh, thank goodness! Congratulations, honey. I'm so excited! Two grandbabies in one year when I thought I'd never have any!"_

I giggled, my hand ghosting over my stomach again.

"I'm… excited. We decided that we wanted the babies close together so they have each other."

"_Yes, even Carlisle said he was hoping it's a boy to carry on the Cullen name."_

"I think he'll be disappointed this time around… I have a feeling it's a girl."

"_That would be wonderful… two little girls! How lovely!"_

"Listen, Esme… I wanted to talk to you about what happened between Edward and me. He made a mistake, it was the heat of the moment when he grabbed me…"

"_I know my son isn't abusive but Isabella, you have to promise me that if he every touches you again, you come straight to Carlisle and me and bring the children."_

I felt my chest clench at the thought, thinking back to the promises I'd made Edward.

"I'll be sure to call you but I'm sure nothing will happen."

I spoke slowly, trying to keep the nerves out of my voice. We continued the conversation for a few more minutes, discussing the wedding and when the baby is due.

When we finally got off the phone, I felt tired but not sleepy and contemplated taking a nap.

I could sleep through their visit.

Or pretend to, at least.

I rolled my eyes at myself and went to the living room and found Edward sitting on the couch and feeding Audrey. He burped her when she finished and I put on the first season of Glee and looked around for something to clean but it was already in perfect shape so I settled on the couch.

"So you're sure you feel up to them coming over?"

I nodded, covering my mouth as I yawned. Edward looked unconvinced but put Audrey in the swing after she finished the bottle before he grabbed his phone and started texting.

"Edward…" I started, biting my lip.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about inviting my mom…"

"What? You… you didn't want her involved in Audrey's life," Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well… she learned how to text, kind of. She sends me messages non-stop. But she's always asking about Audrey and for pictures… Edward, maybe she wasn't a good mother but… that doesn't mean she'd be an awful grandmother?"

I held my breath, waiting for him to say no and make his opinion clear.

"Okay," Edward nodded, glancing over at me.

"Really?"

"B, it's your choice," he replied absently as he continued texting.

"She doesn't have to stay here; I'll put them up in a hotel."

Even though he agreed, I still felt like I had to convince him… or maybe myself.

"Either way, baby. We have the guestroom," Edward looked at me and gave me his heart-stopping crooked grin. I was momentarily distracted, enough for him to slide over closer to me on the couch, tossing his phone to the other end of the couch.

"And, umm… I'd like her to meet your parents but she's… Renee, she's eccentric and crazy and talks about her sex life with Phil…" I trailed off as Edward slid his hand along the inside of my left thigh.

"That's fine, we'll warn my parents," Edward said as he ran his cool hand up and down my thigh. I automatically parted my legs, to give him more room and he took that as a sign to move his hand higher. My breathing hitched and I felt my cheeks flush but I really wanted to finish this conversation. Plus we had so much to talk about… I placed my hand over his and held it still. Edward looked at me, his brow furrowed like he was trying to decide if I was rejecting him.

"Let me just finish talking, please?" I asked quietly.

Edward nodded but his ears were red again and the look on his face was not a happy one. I kept my hand over his as I continued speaking, "You didn't want Renee involved at all in Audrey's life. I want to make sure this is fine with you, Edward."

Edward sighed and sat back, keeping his hand where it was trapped.

"Honestly, I'm not thrilled with the idea but maybe you're right, maybe she'll be an alright grandmother. But neither of us have a ton of family. I don't have siblings and only one cousin who I never see. My great-aunts and grandparents are around but who knows for how much longer? You have your mom… no cousins, right?"

I shook my head.

"So, we need all the family we can get."

I smiled and nodded. This was why I wanted to have more than one baby so if anything ever happened to Edward or me, they'd all have each other.

"We'll have lots of babies so they'll have lots of family, right?"

I sounded hopeful and pathetic but Edward smiled.

"We have to draw the line somewhere but yeah, I think you've convinced me that a couple kids will be good. For us, for them. It's cool, you know. I know being pregnant isn't really fun for you but you're willing to do this as many times as I'm willing just so our kids have each other."

"That's not the only reason… there are selfish ones, too."

"How is it selfish to keep the Cullen name going?"

I grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. I made the mistake of moving my hand which Edward took as an invitation to slide it higher.

"I don't want our relationship to be based on sex anymore," I blurted then stared at him with wide eyes.

"It… what? Based on sex?" Edward sputtered with an utterly confused look on his face.

"Edward, we've had more sex in eleven months than I've ever had in my life," I told him seriously.

"We're just… we have chemistry," he said.

"I know! It's so good… you walk into the room and I want you, over and over… but I feel like if we didn't spend so much time having sex, we could have avoided so much. We would have had so much time to talk," I bit my lip.

"Well…" Edward looked like he was trying to come up with an argument, "I guess you're right, B. So, once a day?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not going to promise you sex every day. You'd try to put it in our pre-nup or something, you sneaky lawyer. Sex every day, three blowjobs a week… anal once a year on the anniversary on the first time we do it."

Edward laughed, louder than I'd heard him laugh in a while and I grinned.

"Baby, I'd put that we'd be in bed constantly and have nannies raising the babies we'd keep popping out," Edward joked.

I laughed and instinctively leaned in to kiss him softly. I loved him when he was like this.

"So you have big plans to keep me barefoot and pregnant?"

"Naked and pregnant is more like it," Edward clarified, making me laugh again.

"You'd have to go to work sometime…."

Edward leaned over and whispered hotly in my ear, "I'll have to keep you tied up."

I shivered and felt the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"We'll have to discuss it later because your friends will be here soon," Edward pulled away and grinned. This wasn't his crooked grin – this was an evil grin. Like he knew he'd gotten me.

I tossed one of Audrey's blankets at him, both of us laughing. It felt good and I realized it'd been far too long since I'd laughed and I mean, really laughed.

"Will you change Audrey's diaper, please?" I asked sweetly. I knew in the morning after eating, it was her messiest diaper. Edward didn't know this.

"Of course. Straighten up in here, will you, woman?"

Edward grabbed the blanket I'd thrown and when I stood, he snapped me in the ass with it – which was something I'd never quite learned how to do and caused me to squeal loudly.

"I'll get you for that, Cullen!"

Actually, maybe Audrey's diaper would be so bad it would be punishment enough.

I picked up the room, putting Audrey's Boppy away and throwing the blankets in the laundry before going into the kitchen and wiping down all the counters.

I went though the toys that the kids would play with and cleaned them, pausing to watch parts of Glee as I went.

Cleaning Audrey's bottle, I put it on the rack to dry and looked around for anything else to do but the house was clean.

"Isabella Swan!" Edward called from upstairs and I laughed loudly. I walked up the stairs to find them in the bathroom with all of Audrey's stuff in it, Edward holding Audrey's backside under the bath faucet, obviously hoping the pressure of the water would rinse her off.

"Are you kidding? You could have just wiped her with wipes… now it's just… ew."

"It was gross, B," Edward sounded horrified and I laughed again, grabbing a white wash cloth and put soap on it. I carefully cleaned her before tossing the cloth into the hamper and getting a fresh one to clean the rest of her.

"She'll be nice and squeaky clean now," I told him. It was awkward, giving her a bath like this. Edward held her far away from his body, over the tub while I used the wash cloth to clean her body then her hair.

I grabbed a cup and carefully poured the lukewarm water over her, using the wash cloth to get the baby shampoo out of her hair.

Audrey fussed and cried through it.

Once she was all clean, she was full on wailing. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it, taking her from Edward. She was crying and I rocked her gently, "I know, baby. We'll have to show Daddy how to change the real messy ones."

"Uh, what do I do with the diaper?" Edward asked.

"Put it in the Diaper Genie?" I suggested and he shook his head, making a disgusted face.

"Ummm… plastic bag and take it and any wipes you used to the trash?" I asked and he nodded, leaving the room to take care of it.

Audrey kept up the crying act and I rocked her, humming softly until she calmed down. Once Edward had cleaned up everything, I laid Audrey on the table and put a fresh diaper on along with plain, pale pink romper.

"There we go, honey… all better, right?"

Audrey let out a little sigh, which almost sounded like one of relief, as Edward walked back into the room. He smelled like soap so I knew he'd cleaned up. I turned with Audrey in my arms and he grinned at us.

"That was a messy diaper for such a little girl, Audrey Elizabeth," Edward told her, pulling us both against him and inhaling, "but you smell nice and sweet again, thanks to Mommy, huh?"

"Thanks to Mommy and Daddy, that was a joint effort," I reminded him.

"Alright, yeah… you're right. We did it together," Edward said, smiling like he liked something I'd said.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"It's just nice. We made her together, we're taking care of her together… both of us can take credit and sometimes both of us can take the blame," Edward said and my head snapped up to face him.

"Yeah… you're right. Sometimes we can both take the blame."

And that was a very important lesson that we both learned.

**i felt like the last chapter didn't go over very well… hopefully, you'll all be happier with this one.**

**i'm still feeling down… reviews will cheer me up, though.**

**oh and to hkimberly: your private messaging is disabled so i couldn't reply – bella's engagement ring is from cartier.**


	31. Chapter 31

**so, the end has come…and so quickly. this is the last chapter besides the epilogue, which is why it's so late.**

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter Thirty-One

**Bella Swan**

Edward and I stood for a long time, Audrey between us. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, the sound relaxing me.

"I can't wait to marry you," Edward broke the silence, kissing the top of my head. I nodded against his chest.

"Me either… can't wait to see you waiting for me at the end of the aisle," I told him.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress… I hope Alice doesn't go into labor during the wedding."

"Oh, God… even if she did, she would stay until the very end, I bet."

"Or end up giving birth in the middle of the reception."

I laughed and scrunched up my nose.

"Let's hope not!"

"At the same time… it would be easy to remember the kid's birthday," Edward joked, causing me to look up at him and laugh again. He grinned, leaning down to kiss me.

"I can't wait to see you in your tux," I murmured against his lips.

"I totally rock tuxedos, baby."

I moaned softly as Edward deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangled together. We finally broke apart when Audrey started fussing, obviously bored. With a final peck to my lips, Edward pulled away and took Audrey from my arms.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, baby girl… you upset that Daddy was paying too much attention to Mommy?"

Audrey continued her crying and fussing as he held her up by her underarms. She was getting better at holding her head up and he kissed her chubby little cheeks before positioning her in a seated position in his arms. Audrey seemed much happier, able to see what was going on around her.

I leaned in and kissed her. Audrey cooed and gurgled, much happier with this position.

I started to clean up a little, listening to Edward talk to Audrey about what I was doing, when the doorbell rang.

I instantly felt nauseous.

"Want me to grab it?" Edward offered, noticing the look on my face.

"I'm going to throw up," I stated before dashing to the bathroom.

After I finished throwing up, I could vaguely hear Edward welcoming our guests and the noise of three additional kids in the household.

I brushed my teeth slowly, taking my time. I rinsed with mouthwash and straightened up the bathroom, knowing I was procrastinating.

Going to the top of the stairs, I strained to listen.

"I didn't expect you all to come," Edward said, sounding slightly put-off.

"Well… Alice thought it would be better to show her how much we all love Bella… I thought she'd want a lower key affair," Rose said and I could tell they were away from the rest of the group. I felt a stab of jealously, one that I'd never felt before when it came to Edward and my friends. But Rose and Edward were close… and had probably grown closer when I'd been away.

"She… yeah, I don't know. She was nervous," Edward said.

"How are you holding up? I'm glad to see you got your hair cut," Rose said with a laugh.

I scowled and quietly walked down the stairs, glad to see there was a good amount of space between them. Edward saw me first and his face broke out into my favorite grin, making all feelings of jealousy vanish and causing Rose to turn and see me.

"Bella!"

"Hi," I said as I forced myself to smile.

Rose wasn't going to let that stop her though as she hurried over and wrapped her arms around me when I reached the landing. I was caught off guard and hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered. I nodded, feeling myself tear up.

"I missed you too, Rosalie," I said and she pulled away, holding me by my shoulders and frowning.

"Rosalie? You always call me Rose… except… oh, are you mad at me?"

"Um, I don't know?"

I heart footsteps behind us and a squeal.

"Bella Swan!"

Alice came over and hugged both me and Rose so we ended up in a three way hug. We always used to hug like this, when the three of us hadn't seen each other in a while or after we'd gotten into a fight.

"Hi Alice," I said quietly and they both kept their hold on me.

I heard Edward's footsteps as he left the room and sighed.

Looking down, I saw Alice's beach ball of a belly and Rose's much smaller one and my flat one. But knowing I was pregnant, it amazed me that the three of us were pregnant together. Even if it was only for a month or so, until Alice had her boy.

"She called me Rosalie," Rose said to Alice, whose eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Bella! Are you mad at us?" Alice said, with a hint of a whine to her voice.

"I… um… well... you guys knew Edward was going to open a firm! Rose, you even hinted to it the day of wedding dress shopping… why didn't you tell me?" I felt myself getting increasingly upset; my breathing quickening and I knew my face was red. I hated confrontation.

"Oh…" Alice said, looking ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, Bella… it's just that… well, I thought hearing it from Edward would be better," Rose said softly, stroking my hair with her hand.

"I understand that but I was blindsided… I knew he was going back into law – that was no secret but to find out that everyone knew he was planning the firm? Do you know how stupid I felt?" I asked, reaching up to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I saw them look at each other and they pulled me tighter into the hug.

"I'm sorry I knew and didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry too," Alice whispered.

"Thank you for the apologies… it's just now, I don't know…" I trailed off, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Do you hate us, Bella? Please don't hate us!" Alice said, with a bit of a whine to her voice and there was no doubt where Charlotte got the same whiney-ness from.

"I don't hate you guys! I'm just a little… conflicted," I murmured.

"We promise if we hear anything else about Edward from Emmett or Jasper, we'll let you know right away," Alice bargained but I shook my head. Edward had a right to his privacy and there were certain things that were between a man and his friends.

"No… not like, everything but if you hear major things can you please like… give me less cryptic hints?" I looked at Rose when I said that, causing her cheeks to flush.

"I promise," they both said in chorus.

I smiled and gave them one last squeeze before pulling away from the hug.

"I guess I should go see everyone else, huh?"

"That… or we can look at your wedding book!"

"My wedding book." I stated with raised eyebrows. Edward had mentioned something about this but I'd forgotten until now.

"Yes! Come on, we haven't let Edward see it. I swore permanent damage to his manhood should he have touched it."

"But you left it here."

"That was Alice's fault," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to test how honest he was!" Alice huffed then led the way to the dining room. In the center of the table sat a large white book with green print that said 'Edward and Bella's Wedding, 2011'.

I smiled when I saw it as Alice picked it up and inspected it.

"Did he pass the honesty test?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! He did, thankfully," Alice said, sounding truly relieved that she didn't have to damage my fiancé's "manhood" which I was also grateful about. It was just so perfect and the perfect size and felt so good in me… any place he wanted it. I shook my head to clear my head of images of Edward fucking me from behind.

"So the wedding is still on?" Alice asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, Alice. Edward and I are still getting married next month… we're actually going to do it at his parents' house, in their backyard."

"Oh, it's beautiful there!" Rose said.

I sat down at the head of the table, taking the book from Alice. The first page was a picture of me in my wedding dress next to a picture of Edward in a tux. Edward looked exhausted, sad and annoyed in the picture – his hair covering his forehead and partially covered his green eyes.

All the sudden, I felt awful. I'd caused Edward to look that tired and sad and for his hair to grow longer than I'd ever seen it.

Biting my lip I flipped to the next page which showed the pictures of the bridesmaid dresses on one half and the guys' tuxedos on the other side – which were basically the same as Edward's.

Going through the book, I realized that Alice and Rose had essentially planned my perfect wedding even when they weren't sure if I'd come back.

I felt the tears fill my eyes again and Rose noticed immediately.

"Oh Bella! Please don't cry!"

"I'm just so… happy. You guys knew exactly what I wanted," I sniffled, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand and thanking God for waterproof mascara.

"Why are you crying if you're so happy sweetie?" Rose reached over and held my hand, prompting Alice to do the same with my other hand.

"I don't know! I just feel awful that I didn't call you guys and that I disappeared and Audrey didn't get to see Edward for ten days…" I trailed off, sniffling loudly again. I looked up and saw Rose and Alice exchange a look.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella? Should we get Edward?" Alice asked, rubbing her thumb over my palm.

I shook my head.

"I just feel a little nauseous, a little light headed…" I mumbled.

"Are you sick?" Rose reached over and felt my forehead. I shook my head adamantly no, causing them to exchange another look that I'm sure they thought I didn't see.

"What's with the looks?"

"Nothing!" Alice insisted. "So how did your six week appointment go?"

"It went good… great, actually," I smiled, thinking about Edward's reaction to the new baby. But it was early; I didn't want too many people to know. Even though I'd told Edward we could tell people, I still wasn't entirely comfortable. I was further along when I'd even found out about Audrey so I felt like it was different this time – and that the pregnancy would feel like it lasted much longer.

"Aunt Bellaaaa!"

I turned and saw Charlotte running toward me, laughing as she did so. Aunt Bella, whatever happened to Aunt Bewwa? I stood up and caught her, holding her tight in my arms and swinging her back and forth.

"Charlotte Emme!"

"I misseded you, Mommy said you was gone and baby Audrey too!"

"Aunt Bella just had to take a little break," I said softly, kissing her cheeks and sitting down with her in my lap. I had missed her.

"Aunt Bella, can I go on break with you next time?"

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere. But maybe some day we can all go on vacation together," I told her. Charlotte was dressed in a light pink sundress and her hair was held up by a pink ponytail holder.

"Maybe after Mommy and Aunt Rosie have our babies," Alice spoke up, a hint of excitement in her voice. "We can go somewhere warm where we can lie out in the sun in our bikinis!"

"After December," Rose sighed wistfully. I bit my lip, wanting to tell them but I wasn't sure if it was too soon.

"Um, or maybe… later," I said quietly.

"You're right, Bella… I'll need time to get back into bikini shape. Not everyone snaps right back," Rose said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"You never know, this time I might not," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"This time?"

Alice and Rose both stared at me with their jaws dropped. I guess even though they'd hinted that they thought so earlier, the thought must have left their minds.

"Yeah, this time."

I couldn't help the grin at overtook my face as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you, Bella!" Rose practically screamed, wrapping her arms around my shoulder. Charlotte was squealing and clapping in my lap even though I don't think she knew what was going on.

When Rose sat back down, Alice reached over and held my hand, smiling a little tightly at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What? Alice, of course!"

"We know… what happened with Edward, how he grabbed you," Alice whispered.

"It was an accident. Please, don't hold it against him," I squeezed her hand.

"I've always had a bad feeling about him…" Alice said, trailing off. She looked nervous as she stared down at our hands.

I sighed loudly because I knew that she'd always thought he wasn't good enough, that he would cheat on me, and that he would hurt me emotionally. She didn't trust him.

"I know, Ali but I have a good feeling about him. He loves me," I said.

"Do you really love him that much, Bella? Enough to put up with all the fighting?"

"I do. I love him and Audrey so much, they're my world. I know it doesn't seem like we're compatible but honestly, I think we are. We just haven't learned enough about each other. Every day, I learn something new. Like, he loves books, especially the classics. Just like me. We both like going out to nice places for dinner… trying new things. We like the same television, the same music," I spoke passionately, knowing these were simple things but they were things we had in common, things that mattered.

It was true that there were some things that we didn't have in common but all couples ran into that. We had differing opinions on how to raise our children, on money and our careers but that was all stuff we could work out.

"Most importantly, we are in love. With each other, with Audrey, with this baby… we fit together in the most amazingly, perfect way. He's so devoted to us and I learned in that week that life without him isn't something I can bare every again."

Alice squeezed my hands and nodded.

"Then I'm happy for you," Alice whispered. Rose leaned in and put her hand over the two of ours and I smiled at both of them. Charlotte put her tiny hand on top of Rose's.

"We just want you to be happy," Rose said, grinning at me.

"I'm very happy," I said, ticking Charlotte with my free hand.

She squealed and turned in my lap, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Is Edward here? I saw him! Where is he, Aunt Bella? EDWARD!" Charlotte shrieked his name, making all three of us cringe.

Edward walked into the room, Jax under his arm like a football and Henry upside down, held with his other arm. The boys were giggling and squirming.

"Everything alright, ladies? I heard someone shriek my name?" Edward made a silly face at Charlotte, making me giggle. For someone who had disliked children so much… he was so good with our friends' kids.

"Edward! Hold me instead!"

"Charlotte, what do you say?" Alice prompted. I thought it was amusing; Alice disliked Edward while her daughter was in love with him.

"Please! Oh, please pick me up and spin me around, Edward!" Charlotte stood on my lap and I held her steady so she didn't fall.

"Since you asked so nicely…"

We spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening with our friends… we ordered both lunch and dinner. It was perfect, except for when 'morning' sickness would kick in and I'd spend half an hour throwing everything I'd eaten – and more – up.

Edward would stay with me and hold my hair up, even when I begged him not to because I hated him seeing me throw up.

It was well past all the kids' bedtimes when they finally left. Henry and Jax had actually conked out but Charlotte was whiney and wanted Edward to do this, to do that. Jasper finally took her and said he'd play with her when they got home even though Alice whispered that they hoped she'd fall asleep on the car ride.

Jasper was on the phone a lot with his answering service, anxious parents and giving advice or phoning in prescriptions to pharmacies. By the time they left, the tablet of paper we lent him to write on was covered with patients' names, weights, what he was calling in, and their symptoms. It was crazy.

At one point, Rose took me aside and explained that Alice and Jasper were having a hard time adjusting to the practice and Jasper had spent more than one night in his sisters' guestroom. Apparently, until Jasper got a partner… things were going to suck and no matter how good the money was, Alice had told Rose that having her husband around was better.

My heart broke for her and I felt selfish because I hadn't known. I was always too wrapped up in my own drama. I made a vow to myself that I'd call Alice in the morning and see if there was anything I could do.

"Audrey won't stop crying," Edward's irritated voice broke through my thoughts.

"I know, I tried… let me see again," I said and took her from him. She immediately nuzzled my breast but she had done the same thing earlier and when I'd tried to feed her, she wouldn't latch on.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair roughly.

"She's probably over stimulated from all the company," I told him as I adjusted Audrey and pulled up my shirt, trying to get her to latch. She did but only for a few minutes and she fussed through it.

Trying not to get frustrated, I moved her away and pulled my shirt down. I held her on my shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Let's try her lullaby?" I asked Edward.

"I already did that!" Edward snapped.

"Calm down, please… how about you play and I'll rock her and walk around?"

Edward finally agreed and the lullaby and walking around worked in minutes. After I laid her in the crib and turned her monitor on, I walked into our room. Edward was already lying in bed, wearing just his boxers.

"Finally," he muttered. I nodded; this was the longest she'd spent crying so far.

I climbed into bed, still in the tank top and short-shorts I'd changed into after our company left, groaning softly and said, "I'm so exhausted."

I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I felt Edward's hands trail up the back of my thigh, causing the familiar stirring between my legs.

"Mmm…"

Edward took it as a cue to continue, squeezing and kneading my ass once he reached it. I squirmed a tiny bit when he stopped until he slid his hand down the back of my shorts, sliding a finger between my cheeks, trailing very slowly over my back entrance.

My eyes shot open and my head turned to face him with wide eyes, "Um, excuse me!"

"Don't worry baby," Edward chuckled before repeating the motion, "just getting you used to it so when…"

On the third pass which lasted longer than the first two, Edward's long fingers applying some pressure against the opening, I couldn't help lifting my hips and moaning softly.

"See, baby… when the time comes, you'll like it," Edward murmured. He slowly moved his finger down to my already wet slit. I parted my legs a tiny bit, giving him more access and he circled my clit with his thumb.

I whimpered softly, pushing against his hand.

"My, my… so eager for someone who thought we had too much sex," Edward whispered, his breath hot against my ear. I made some incoherent noise as he took my lobe into his mouth, tugging softly.

Edward slid a finger into me, his thumb still working my clit and hummed softly against my ear, "You're wet, beautiful… so wet already. What made you so wet so fast?"

"Mmm… ugh… Edward… you, mmm…"

"What, B?"

"You make me so wet," I forced out. I tried to spread my legs further but Edward stopped me.

"You're so tight around my finger like this… imagine around my dick, Isabella. Take your shorts off for me, sweetheart."

I struggled to do what he told me without stopping him. I finally got them pushed down far enough that I kicked them off the rest of the way. I felt Edward moving behind me and figured he was taking his boxers off.

I turned my head back slightly, searching for a kiss which I was quickly rewarded with. Edward added a third finger in me and it felt so tight but amazing. My moans were getting louder and when he curled his fingers, it sent me soaring and crying out his name. Or at least I thought I was – it could have just been a bunch of incoherent stuff coming out of my mouth.

"Oh… oh my God, Edward… more, I need more…" I begged quietly.

"You'll get more, don't worry," Edward said and I could hear the grin in his voice. He gently coaxed me to my other side so I was facing him. "I like to see your eyes when I'm in you, love."

My heart melted with the rest of me at his words.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too," Edward said as he grinned at me. He tugged the hem of my shirt and I helped him tug it over my head and tossed it onto the floor.

Edward kissed and sucked on my neck as he hitched my leg over his hip and slid very slowly into me, moaning my name against my neck.

"You're so… fucking… tight… amazing," Edward panted as he thrust his hips agonizingly slowly.

"You feel even… ugh, even… mmhm, Edward… even… bigger!" I squealed the last word as Edward's cock hit against my g-spot.

"Baby?" Edward asked, his voice slightly concerned but not concerned enough to stop thrusting or his hand traveling down between us to my clit and rubbing it with his thumb again.

I was about to answer when he hit the spot again and all the sensations were too much, causing me to scream his name as I came for what felt like forever.

"Oh shit… Bella…" Edward groaned. "I love feeling you cum around me… you get so tight and fuck… how are you so tight?"

I was too caught up in my post-orgasmic high and the feeling of him still moving in me that I didn't answer even though the question was probably rhetorical. Edward gripped my thigh as his thrusts became harder, not missing a beat when he rolled me onto my back.

I thrust my hips against his, digging my fingernails into his back and scratching.

"Fuck, baby. It feels good when you do that," Edward moaned into my ear. Reaching down, he grabbed my thighs and hitched them over his hips. I drug my fingers back up his back until they were buried in his hair. I pulled his head down and kissed him, putting all the love and adoration for him I had in it. He responded with the same vigor, his hand traveling up my stomach to my breast.

Edward pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes as he cupped my breast in his hand then leaned down and licked around my nipple, doing the same to the other nipple before he used the hand still holding my right breast to circle hardened nipple before he pinched it, tugging gently.

I was so sensitive and it felt so good at the same time that…

"Oh, God… I'm… oh!" I cried out as I saw stars.

"Fuck, baby," Edward thrust exactly six more times before he stiffened and came, spilling in me before he clasped on top of me.

We lay panting heavily, my hands running through his hair. I felt so relaxed and exhausted that I was sure I'd sleep well that night.

"I love you, B," Edward whispered in my ear before he pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty and laying on his side next to me. "Was I too rough?" He asked, cupping my breast again. I shook my head.

"It hurt but in a good way," I whispered, my face flushing.

Edward raised his eyebrows then laughed quietly. He got off the bed and I watched his ass as he walked into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm wash cloth and took his time cleaning me up.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him. It was the first time he'd done something like this and it was sweet.

"For you? Anything."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up and felt for Edward but he wasn't there. Frowning, I pulled on my robe and first peeked into Audrey's room but the room was empty, of Audrey included.

I walked down the stairs in the silent house and followed the quiet sound of Edward's singing to the formal living room. He was sitting on the piano bench with Audrey in his arms, softly singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" to her.

My heart almost exploded with the love I felt for both of them at that moment.

Things, I thought, might not be perfect but they would be okay.

Because we had love and that's what you need the most.

i'm sad that this is over. it's been my baby since january. i want to thank everyone that's reviewed, favorited, alerted… anything since the very beginning. you all have been amazing.

the epilogue will be up in a few days. what would you like to see in it?


	32. Chapter 32

**SURPRISE – THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE!**

**i have a hard time letting go of things. every time i'd tried to write a chapter, it seemed like an end. but a lot of you weren't happy where it ended so there will be a few more chapters along with an epilogue – so…** **enjoy!**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Bella Swan**

The weeks leading up to the wedding were a whirlwind of activity. From dress fittings to cake tasting to approving the final flower arrangements. The only thing I wasn't in charge of was the music and Edward was keeping that on lock down, disappearing to Em or Jazz's places to work on it.

I was exhausted.

The wedding.

Audrey.

The pregnancy.

They were talking all the energy I had and more.

Currently, I was at the Cullen's house, sitting at the dining room table with Esme.

I zoned out completely, thinking of all that had to be done before Sunday.

"Bella?" Esme looked at me, waiting for an answer to a question she had asked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"When is your mother flying in again?" Esme was calm, patient but I could tell the fact that I'd been in another world all day was wearing her thin.

"Um, two days before the wedding," I said, frowning at the thought.

Renee thought it was crazy that we were getting married in such a rush but I wanted to do it before I started showing. My dress was formfitting and any bump would show through.

Of course, most people would attribute this to my pregnancy with Audrey but I wasn't ready for anymore people to know.

"Mom? Bella?"

I heard Edward's voice calling and sighed in relief. It was finally time to go home and rest and pray that Audrey wouldn't cry for what was commonly referred to as the 'witching hour' but Edward's look on it was different and in our house it was called the 'bitching hour' where Audrey cried for an hour straight and nothing would soothe her.

"We're in here, honey!" Esme called her face lighting up because she knew Edward had Audrey with him.

Edward walked into the room with Audrey's carrier hooked on his elbow.

"Hey Mom," Edward said, kissing Esme on the cheek.

My handsome boy turned and grinned at me before leaning down to kiss me, a kiss that was a little much considering his mother was watching. "Hey, B."

"Mm, hi… is she asleep?" I asked, furrowing my brows. If she slept now, she probably would be up later than I could stand.

"Yeah, she fell asleep in the car. Sorry, baby."

"What's wrong with her sleeping?" Esme asked with slight concern in her voice, peeking into the carrier at her only grandchild.

"She just won't sleep tonight…" I said.

Edward rubbed my back with his free hand. I looked up and smiled weakly at him.

I didn't feel well and I knew he could tell.

"Did you eat, baby?" I nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep in my old room?"

"There's so much to do, Edward! There's… there's…"

I knew there were things but my mind couldn't register them. Honestly, there wasn't much to do before Sunday, which was six days away.

My biggest concern was Renee and Phil coming.

"Exactly, everything is taken care of. Mom, can you watch Audrey? I'll go up with Bella," Edward suggested then turned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. He obviously thought he was going to get something out of this.

"Oh, of course!" Esme beamed, having no idea what her devilish, handsome, conniving son was up to.

Edward placed Audrey's carrier on the table and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

Audrey Elizabeth was dressed in a navy blue sundress trimmed in white and her hair was getting darker, closer to Edward's shade. Her full little lips were pursed and her eyelashes were dark against her pale cheeks. If her eyes were open, I'd see that beautiful green that reminded me of her father and his father.

"Come on, B. We'll nap, there's not much to do. We'll get it done. You body is probably exhausted, love."

He was right. I had been staying up late and waking up early with no rest in-between. During my pregnancy with Audrey, I could sleep when I wanted to.

But being pregnant while having an infant was not all it was cracked up to be.

Although did anyone crack it up to be anything great?

Edward was great though and always seemed to be able to sense when I was at wits-end. He would take Audrey with him where ever he had to go and I'd work on planning the wedding without a screaming baby on my hip.

Once in Edward's room, I inhaled deeply.

It smelled like him, wonderful and spicy.

I kicked my flip-flops off my feet before unbuttoning my shorts – they were the kind that were stiff and tight and weren't fun to sleep in. I looked over and saw Edward watching me with that look in his eyes – that look that meant he wanted something and he was determined to get it. That something was me.

"So, just how tired are you?" Edward grinned and unbuttoned his own shorts, pushing them down. I rolled my eyes and got into the bed, under the covers. He quickly followed and his hands were all over me in an instant.

"Edward…" I meant it as a warning to stop but it came out more like a moan and before I knew it, I was pressed against his body and could feel his erection against my stomach. He kissed and nipped at my neck until I pushed him away.

"We're getting married in a few days. No marks."

He seemed to think this over for a second before grinning, "No marks where anyone can see them."

"Edward! We should wait—"

Before I could finish my sentence, his hand was sliding into my panties.

"B, there's no point in waiting. It's been three days. I want you. I _need_ you."

"But… Edward… at your parents' house?"

I bit my lip so I didn't moan as his hand traveled further into my panties. I instinctively spread my legs even though I had a little bit more argument left in me. Instead of stopping, his finger was suddenly in me and his thumb was grazing my clit.

My urge to argue was gone.

"You're wet, baby. So wet," Edward breathed in my ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. I moaned as quietly as I could when he added a second finger. "And tight, Jesus, I never knew you could be so tight after the baby."

Just moments later, I clenched his shoulder and squealed softly as he curled his fingers. My orgasm was fast, hard and sudden.

My hormones were out of control and it honestly didn't take much for Edward to get me off in the first place. Add the pregnancy into the mix and each time we had sex, I came over and over again.

Edward grinned and his eyes were full of mischief and you could tell he was proud of himself.

"Three minutes? I think that's a new record," he smirked, a victorious look on his face. I rolled my eyes and snuggled deeper under the covers. He pressed his hardness against me again.

"I'm tired, Edward… let me take a nap… plus, I said I'd never do you in your old bedroom," I turned on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on, B. It's always been a dream of mine to do a teacher in my bedroom…" Edward trailed off and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes yet again but reached down, pushing my panties off.

"No role-playing right now but you're so hard…" I trailed off.

This would be the last time we had sex before the wedding, I swore to myself. I kicked off my panties the rest of the way as Edward shed his shirt and boxers quickly.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me and rubbing the head of his penis against my slick opening.

He rubbed it over my clit, making me toss my head back and moan a little louder than I'd have liked when his mother was here. Edward smirked as he thrust into me, hard and deep.

Sex with Edward was always amazing. Sex with Edward in a place where we shouldn't really be having sex was wonderful, amazing, incredible… there were more words to describe it but I couldn't think of them as he pounded into me.

Anyone who walked by the door would know what we were doing but I found myself not caring.

Edward's stamina was great. By the time we'd finished, I'd had three additional orgasms and ended up on my hands and knees.

Still breathing heavily, we laid together and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

There was a rhythm to it and it almost seemed that it was beating in time with mine.

Two hearts beating as one.

Maybe I was just tired, imagining things.

Edward rested his large hand on my back and I heard him yawn. He'd been exhausted, too.

As I planned the wedding and spent most of my time caring for Audrey, he was preparing his law firm.

It was still in the adolescent stage - the office space was rented, the paperwork was done and the name was chosen.

Cullen and D'Angelo would be open for business shortly after we returned from our honeymoon.

My soon-to-be husband's breathing evened out quickly but I couldn't shut my mind off.

We originally agreed that we would wait for our "real" honeymoon until the baby was born but that we should do something directly following the wedding. Audrey would be staying with Edward's parents and I was already dreading the time apart from my little girl.

After Edward had been asleep for a while, I wriggled out of his grasp. His handsome face scrunched up for a second - exactly like Audrey when you jostled her when she was sleeping peacefully - so I kissed him softly before looking around his old bedroom.

It looked like... a teenaged boy's room. It was painted a deep shade of blue with white trim. White shelves nailed to the walls held pictures, books, trophies. I got closer, looking at the pictures.

A younger Edward with his arm around a younger Emmett.

A prom picture. A young, clean shaven Edward in a tux back to back with a bleach-blonde girl who wore a pale pink dress that clashed with Edward's coloring.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward at his graduation from Morgan Park. I felt a stab of pain for Esme, who so badly wanted a large family. There should be siblings in this picture.

I grazed my hand over my stomach, thankful that Edward and I were able not only conceive but that I was gifted with the ability to have fairly perfect pregnancies and quick, easy labors.

Taking a closer look at the trophies, I saw they were all for baseball. I had a vision of Edward playing catch with our son one day and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

Glancing at Edward to make sure he was still asleep, I dressed quickly then quietly left the room and made my way to the spare bedroom that had been converted to wedding headquarters.

Edward wasn't allowed to enter... Carlisle wasn't even allowed to enter.

I was surprised Esme hadn't put a keypad on it with a secret code. It would probably be 5683 – 'LOVE' on the telephone keypad.

It was strictly girls only.

The room was painted a pale green, almost the color of the bridesmaid dresses but lighter. Esme had hooks installed and on one side, the dresses hung and on the other, the tuxedos. There were framed pictures on the third wall of everything from the floral arrangements to the cake to the linens.

There was a station where we'd sit to get our hair, nails and make up done.

It was extravagant but it was where I'd get dressed to marry the love of my life. It was also where I'd spend the night before the wedding along with Rose and Alice. There were two white wooden day beds against the wall with the pictures and underneath each of them were trundle beds. Alice was still debating having Charlotte, our flower girl, spend the night in the room with us.

Alice and Jasper were estranged temporarily - at least I hoped it was temporary. She was due to pop any minute and Jasper was staying with Rosalie and sometimes, when they got under each other's skin, our house.

The last wall in the room, where the door was, was lined in mirrors. I walked over and examined myself, as I was often vain enough to do. My cheeks were rosy and my curly hair shined, thanks to the prenatal vitamins and DHA. I stood sideways, pulling up my tank top to just under my breasts.

My stomach was small but it was there. I slid a hand over the tiny bump and sighed just the tiniest bit. I had circles under my eyes and my already pale skin seemed even paler.

"Bella?"

I jumped almost a foot when I heard Esme's voice in the doorway. She was cradling a fussing, squirming, chubby Audrey against her such a maternal hold that it almost made me cry.

"Did I scare you, dear? Audrey seems hungry and I wasn't sure if you wanted her to have formula or if you wanted to feed her..." Esme trailed off and I realized I was still holding my shirt up.

I smoothed it down before walking over and taking my squirmy-wormy infant from her arms.

"She's not a fan of formula. Or bottles," I told Esme for what must have been the twentieth time. I held Audrey against me and she immediately nuzzled my breast.

"I'll feed her in Edward's room. He's sleeping, he looked exhausted."

"Yes, he's been working so hard..."

I frowned.

He'd been hard at work on the firm but Felix was doing most of the work. I wondered what Esme was talking about. I'd worry about it later, when I didn't have a crying baby trying to eat her way through my tank top.

As I left the room, I impulsively leaned over and kissed my soon-to-be mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Thank you, Esme, for everything."

Esme's ears turned red, just like her sons' which made me smile as I walked back to Edward's room. He was in the same spot as I'd left him, his arm across his chest where he'd been holding me. I smiled and settled back on the bed.

I adjusted my shirt and let Audrey start eating.

Just as I switched sides, Edward opened his eyes.

"Mmm. My favorite sight to wake up to, Bella's boobs," Edward said with a raspy voice.

I reached over and ran my hand though his thick hair.

"You're so handsome, Edward Cullen."

"You're so gorgeous, almost Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled internally as I did every time he referred to me as that.

"We should probably head home when she's done eating," Edward grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and checked his messages. He scowled a bit, silent for a moment before speaking again. "Jazz texted me and he'll be spending the night."

I nodded. I felt awful for what they were going through. I was hoping when Alice finally popped that baby out, they'd reconcile. I repeated my thoughts to Edward.

"Maybe but don't get your hopes up. Oh and Charlotte will be with Jazz," Edward informed me.

Charlotte wasn't taking Mommy and Daddy not living together well and she clung to Jasper when she was with him, not even wanting to go with Edward and refusing to sleep in the toddler bed we'd had set up in the guestroom and slept with Jasper instead.

I felt my eyes fill with tears at the thought of Edward leaving me and Audrey acting the same. I sniffled loudly, gaining a concerned look from Edward.

"Baby?"

"I just... I feel so bad for Charlotte. I don't want it to ever be Audrey or this baby in that position; I don't want you to leave me."

I made a loud and slightly embarrassing hiccupping noise. Audrey was finished eating so I held her to my shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"I'll never leave you, Isabella. I'm not strong enough," Edward said lowly. I blushed and he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back with fervor until Audrey let out a loud burp. We pulled away from each other, laughing.

"Want to talk about names?" Edward took Audrey from me and made faces at her, making her coo in response.

"You're thinking baby names already?"

"Well… yeah, B. I wasn't really involved in this part of the pregnancy with Audrey…" Edward frowned, running a hand through his thick hair.

Audrey smacked her lips and sucked her thumb into her mouth. "I still like Masen for a boy."

I wondered why Edward sounded so upset that he hadn't been involved. I didn't find out until I was further along and even though now I was still early, he knew at this point. He just refused to talk about it.

"I like that... for a girl though? What do you think of Brie?" I bit my lip and crossed my fingers. I loved the name but I wanted to name our third child, boy or girl, Charlie.

"Brie... I like that. Though I'd have two B's..."

"What about a middle name?"

"Swan," Edward answered immediately.

Brie Swan Cullen. Pretty. I wondered what Brie meant and noted to look it up when we got home although I seemed to have pregnancy brain and forget everything these days.

Or Masen Edward Cullen, which I loved.

Our third baby though, would be Charlie Esme or Charlie Theodore, which was Carlisle's middle name.

If things worked out, we'd have Audrey, Brie and Charlie.

A, B, C.

I was fascinated with the idea.

In just a few days, I'd be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

In just a few days, I'd have the same last name as my husband and child.

In just a few days, I'd walk down the aisle with Carlisle.

In just a few days, I'd miss my father more than I had in my entire life.

In just a few days…

**the epilogue is written but you guys were right. there were too many missing pieces. this isn't the epilogue and this isn't the last chapter before the epilogue.**


	33. Chapter 33

**i'm on a (forced) temporary leave of absence from work. so writing is helping me get through it so… hopefully you can come to expect lots of chapters of this, edward in charge and any other stories i might have in the works.**

_*_**I don't own Twilight***

Bella Cullen

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Peaking around the curtain that separated me from the aisle and my soon-to-be husband,

I could see that there were tons of flowers and candles. It was Twilight, Edward's favorite time of day and it was also the one year anniversary of the night we… conceived Audrey.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice cried, pulling me away with the force that only a woman that was nine months pregnant and wearing heels had.

"I just wanted to see," I defended. Actually, I had told Alice that I didn't want to see. That I wanted it to be a surprise. Obviously she was taking her role very seriously.

But I knew Edward was at the end of that aisle and I wanted to run out there and marry him, right that moment. Emmett came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders like he was the coach and I was about to go into the boxing ring.

"You ready for this, Bells?"

"I'm so ready… what are we waiting for?"

"Bella. Were you at the rehearsal last night? For the cue, the music to start!" Alice was cranky and sending glares in Jasper's directions every so often. Jasper was playing Tetris on his phone.

Emmett laughed and walked away, over to Rosalie who was touching up her already perfect make-up. He whispered something in her ear – something that made her giggle in the musical way that only Rose could pull off.

My hair was gathered in a side ponytail and curled and I couldn't help playing with it. It was secured with about nineteen hundred bobby pins with a white calla lilly carefully placed.

And suddenly, it was time. The music started – Pachbal's Cannon – and out went Charlotte and Henry, holding hands. It was adorable and I hoped the photographer made sure to get a shot of it. Jax wasn't walking yet so he was with Rose and Jasper's parents.

Next went Alice and Emmett. Alice had refused to walk with Jasper down the aisle so we'd had to rearrange a bit. "I'm not making _that_ mistake again," she had lamented. I had rolled my eyes and begged Rose to walk with her brother, which she agreed to after a little bribery. Edward and I would be watching Henry and Jax overnight so Rose and Emmett could have some time alone.

Rose and Jasper waited the appropriate time before disappearing from behind the curtain. Carlisle stood next to me, his arm linked in mine.

"Are you nervous? Any cold feet?" Carlisle asked jokingly.

"Nope, they're nice and toasty… thank you, Carlisle. For walking me down the aisle and giving me away. Without my father…" I stopped, tears in my eyes.

"I'm honored to give you away, that you would even ask me," he smiled reassuringly at me and I took a deep breath. It was our turn.

Everybody stood as the bridal march started playing and Carlisle and I stepped out. It was warm and my first thought was that I'd sweat my carefully applied make up off but then I saw Edward waiting for me and all other thoughts flew out of my head – we were getting married and it was perfect.

I had carried a bouquet of mixed green (I was pretty sure they'd been somehow spray-painted that color) and white calla lilies. The green in my bouquet matched the color of the bridesmaid dresses perfectly. Alice and Rose had carried just while calla lilies.

The ceremony was been quick or it seemed that way to me. I do, he does, exchange rings and a kiss that was way too inappropriate even in the Cullen's backyard. I cried and although Edward would never, ever admit it… I could tell by the way his eyes sparkled that they were watery.

A break between the ceremony and reception had been short but the open bar was open and waiters carried around trays of hors d'oeuvres so everyone was happy.

Edward kept his arm around me as he drank a flute of champagne, his amazing grin making my heart flutter. We were married.

Being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen was the happiest moment of my life. Well, maybe the second best because I couldn't discount the day Audrey Elizabeth came into the world. I unconsciously ran my hand over my stomach. Would I love this baby as much? Was there enough room in my heart for not only Edward, Audrey but another human being?

The reception was in full swing now and I'd been chatting with people and avoiding my mother all night. She was insulted that I hadn't asked her to walk me down the aisle but I'd already asked Carlisle and I wanted to stick to that plan. Plus, she had spent weeks debating if she'd even make it to the wedding and I didn't want what was supposed to be my perfect night to be missing a key player.

Before I got too lost in thought in my only moment alone of the night, Rose rushed toward me holding Audrey Elizabeth, who was dressed in a green that not only matched the bridesmaids' dresses but her eyes.

"Bella! Hey!" Rose said, looking a bit flushed. Rose rarely flushed, blushed or turned any shade of red or pink. Her small stomach was barely noticeable through the flowing fabric of her dress. Her ice blue eyes were dancing with amusement and I had no idea what was going on.

"Hey Rose," I took Audrey, who cooed and flashed me a gummy smile.

"Um, you should come here," Rose said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Is everything alright?" I frowned and Rose shook her head then grabbed my free arm, dragging me to the dance floor that had been set up.

"Look!"

Confused, I looked around. Edward was nowhere to be seen but neither were Emmett or Jasper, the other tallest men around.

Finally I looked at where Rose was pointing and gasped.

Edward was sitting at a white piano, Emmett and Jasper in their tuxedos standing by him.

He was staring at me expectantly. My face broke out into a smile. He was going to play my lullaby or perhaps Audrey's or Esme's, maybe all three. I was rewarded with my favorite grin in response. Night that we met, day I agreed to marry him, night Audrey was born. Multiple times during our wedding.

Renee came over, practically stumbling in her long dress and grabbing my arm from Rose, who shot her a dirty look.

My husband signaled Emmett and Jasper then the three of them started playing a song that I didn't recognize… until Edward began to sing into the microphone attached to the piano.

_You're having my baby_

_What a wonderful way of sayin' how much you love me?_

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinking of me?_

Oh. My. God.

_I can see it_

_Your face is glowin'_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know it_

_That you're having my baby_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya_

_You're having my baby_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya_

"Isabella, are you pregnant?" Renee whispered in my ear. I didn't answer. My eyes were wide as saucers and I couldn't believe Edward was announcing my pregnancy in front of everyone at the wedding.

I already knew what our first fight as a married couple would be about.

_The need inside you_

_I see it growing_

_Whoa, the seed inside ya baby, do you feel it growing?_

_Are you happy you know it?_

_Didn't have to keep her_

_Wouldn't put you through it_

_You could have swept Audrey from my life_

_But you wouldn't do it no, you wouldn't do it_

_You're having my baby_

_What a wonderful way of saying how much you love me?_

_You're having my baby_

_We're a couple in love and I love what it's doing to us._

I couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face and probably ruining my make up and Audrey was grasping the edge of my strapless gown but it didn't matter. He hadn't announced the pregnancy. He'd just made sure I knew how much he loved Audrey. How he loved that I hadn't 'swept her from his life' like I'd considered at one point.

"Isabella Marie!" Renee whispered again, waiting for an answer. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes, I am… not very far along," I whispered, trying to wipe my eyes and hold Audrey still and keep her from flashing everyone what was under my dress. You'd think my mother would help with either or but she stood as still as a statue with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm disappointed in you. Now you're saddled down with a husband, a three month old and another one on the way? Did you not listen to the lecture I gave you on birth control? The pill, condoms, anything! You're Miss Responsible but even I managed not to get pregnant again!"

"Renee," Rose was suddenly there with her arm around my mother's shoulders and guiding her away from me. I looked back to Edward, who was now in fact playing my lullaby. He had a worried look on his face but I walked over and sat next to him on the bench, supporting Audrey sitting up between us.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It was beautiful."

"I'm not done yet," my husband – God, how I already loved that – said before segueing into a different melody. This one I recognized all the way and couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

_Hey, where did we go?_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playing a new game_

_Laughing and a-running, hey, hey._

_Skipping and a-jumping_

_In the misty morning fog_

_Our, our hearts a-thumping_

_And you, my brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

Emmett and Jasper were singing along and a few of the wedding guests had joined in, dancing on the shiny black floor. Edward was singing directly to me, a huge smile to match mine on my face as I mouthed the words along with him.

_And whatever happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down to the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing_

_Hiding behind rainbow's wall_

_Slipping and a-sliding_

_Along the waterfall_

_With you, my brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when_

_We used to sing?_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-a-te-da_

_Just like that_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-a-te-da_

_La-te-da_

It seemed like everyone on the dance floor had started singing along so I joined in, singing into the microphone with Edward. Audrey was snug between us with my arm supporting her so I wasn't too worried.

_So hard to find my way_

_Now that I'm all on my own_

_I saw you just the other day_

_My, how you have grown_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometimes I'm overcome thinking about_

_Makin' love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium_

_With you, my brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when_

_We used to sing_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-a-te-da_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-a-te-da_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-a-te-da_

When the song was over, everyone clapped. I laughed and kissed Edward hard on the lips. It was amazing, he was amazing. This is what he must have been working so hard on, coordinating with our friends to make this perfect.

It was over before I knew it.

Normally, after big events I feel… not quite disappointed but not quite fulfilled. Tonight, every single part of me was fulfilled and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

All the guests had left and it was just Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Audrey, me and one big mess. My gown had a spit up stain on it and a slight tear but that didn't matter, those things could be fixed.

"So you kids flying out tonight?" Carlisle asked, looking around at everything that needed to be cleaned.

"Yeah, we'll have to leave soon," Edward said, holding sleeping Audrey on his shoulder. I wished the wedding photographer was here to take a picture, as he had been to shoot a shot of spit up coming out of the baby's mouth, in-between my breasts.

"I feel bad… leaving the mess and Audrey and…" I felt tears well up in my eyes for about the hundredth time that night.

"Oh, honey. We people coming to take care of this. And I'm less worried about Audrey than I am about your mother," Esme said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Renee had spent a good bit of time with Audrey and me before the wedding but she insisted it wasn't enough.

Esme, much too fair and polite woman that she is, told Renee and Phil that they were welcome to stay in the guestroom to eliminate the cost of the hotel.

Renee and Phil were always looking for freebies.

So when I got back from my honeymoon, my mother would still be here.

It was my hope that she didn't try to turn my three month old child against me in a way only Renee Dwyer ever could.

"Do you want to change?" Edward asked. The gown had a lot of layers and it was heavy but I shook my head. I wanted everyone to know, even at the airport, that we'd just been married. Edward chuckled and leaned down, kissing me softly. "Whatever you want, Mrs. Cullen."

The giddy, heart fluttery feeling returned. Would it ever stop?

Our bags were packed and the limo was waiting for us. I gave Audrey a billion and one kisses before we finally left.

The driver put our bags in the trunk and we made out like… well, like two newlyweds on the way to the airport.

As we walked through the airport, people congratulated us and I clung to Edward. We weren't going far, just to Malibu Beach in California

The flight was short and spent making out and teasing each other. He'd graze my breast, I'd stroke his erection though his pants for just a few seconds.

There was another limousine waiting for us to drive us to the hotel. I laid my head on my husband's shoulder and watched the scenery pass by.

The next thing I knew, Edward was lifting me out of the limo in a traditional bridal hold. I smiled sleepily at him and he grinned down at me before kissing my forehead.

I was exhausted and I knew he must be, too.

The check in process was quick and when we made our way up to the room, Edward insisted on carrying me through the threshold. He plopped me on the bed and it was just so comfortable and the day had been so long…

Just before I dozed off, though, I heard Edward whisper in my ear, "Get all the rest you can, Mrs. Cullen. Tomorrow, the honeymoon starts."

**so they're married! hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out. have a great weekend, everyone!**


	34. Chapter 34

**so it turns out there's a lot of stuff you can do when you don't have to work. like run four miles a day, lay outside and listen to music, watch every episode of true blood, gossip girl, glee and it's always sunny in philadelphia, sleep whenever you want. end up quitting your job. try to find another job. writing temporarily escaped my mind. **

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Edward Cullen**

We were married. Fina-fucking-ly. It felt like it took forever for the wedding day to arrive no matter how busy the days before were. Emmett, Jasper and I practiced in secret so Rose wouldn't tell Bella. Alice had no idea because she was generally only letting Jasper in to pick up and drop off Charlotte.

Bella and I had a bet going on whether or not they reunited when Alice went into labor. I said no, Alice was a little bag of crazy while Bella hit me and said yes, Alice has loved Jasper from the moment she saw him and the birth of their second child would bring them together.

After getting to the hotel, I was a little disappointed that there would be no wedding night sex but I could see through the foundation and concealer that Bella was exhausted. I had stripped to my boxers but she was still in her dress, the little bump of her stomach visible already. I didn't remember her starting to show so early with Audrey but I think I had also mentally blocked that period of my life out of my mind. Or maybe I wasn't even involved at this point.

I felt like a fuck up sometimes in regards to how I had reacted to Bella being pregnant the first time. One day, Audrey might ask and what are we going to tell her? Daddy was a prick and Mommy left his apartment in tears after he suggested she wasn't his and would she get an abortion?

No.

We'd tell her she was a surprise but the best kind of surprise. The kind of surprise you didn't know you wanted… no, needed, until you had it in front of you. That's what Audrey was to me. I already missed her.

Bella started to stir before squinting her eyes open. Her mascara and eyeliner was smeared but she still looked beautiful.

"Morning," she whispered, glancing down at what she was wearing. "Oh my God! I can't believe I slept in this…"

"You were tired," I shrugged.

"Oh but it's all wrinkly…"

"It's fine, you were going to have it cleaned and stored anyway, B. They'll take care of it."

Bella's shoulders visibly relaxed and I took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmm, hi Mr. Cullen," she snuggled up to me, despite the dress.

"How do you feel?" I asked, hoping she felt well enough for sex. Or at least a blow job.

"I feel great… let me shower, I'll be right back, k?"

I nodded, taking that as a good sign. She drug her suitcase into the bathroom with her and I rolled my eyes. Women and their fucking toiletries.

Figuring she'd be a while, I slid my boxers off and wrapped my hand around my dick. Groaning softly, I began to stroke myself. Slowly at first then quicker.

I imagined Bella naked on the beach on her hands and knees, screaming as I fucked her from behind. Then I thought of her in this bed, her wrapping her tiny fist around me and jerking me off exactly how she knew I liked it.

Just as I was about to come, the bathroom door opened and Bella was standing there in a white bikini that barely covered her tits and drying her hair with a towel. That did it for me. I stared at her breasts and grunted her name as I came on my stomach.

"Getting started without me?" Bella asked her voice more mischievous that I'd ever heard it.

"Couldn't help it, B. You looked so hot… now you look that much fucking hotter," I told her, holding my hand out for the towel. Bella shook her head and climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees. Then she very slowly wiped off my stomach with the damp towel.

"Mmm, you look good too," Bella ran her hand over my now clean abs. I grinned and pulled her on top of me, capturing her lips. She was straddling my stomach and I could feel the heat from her through her bikini.

"Oh, wait… wait!" Bella hopped up and I hoped she wasn't going to be sick. Morning sickness fucking sucked and often interrupted us time. Instead of getting off the bed though, she turned so I could see her ass.

Her ass was barely covered with by the white bikini that was bedazzled with the words 'Mrs. Edward Cullen.'

How fucking hot.

"Holy shit, B."

It was spelled out in pink rhinestones but fuck; it was her wearing it, not me. As long as she didn't try to put me in a matching bedazzled Speedo, we were cool.

Bella looked over her shoulder, her dark hair swinging to one side. "Do you like it?"

Getting on my knees, I kneeled behind her and pressed my dick against her ass. She moaned softly and wiggled her pert ass back against me.

"Guess you like it," B giggled.

I tugged the strings on each side, pulling it off her easily. I was in no mood for foreplay – it had been days since we'd been together. Bella watched me over her shoulders, her chocolate eyes even darker. She made a little whimpering noise as I slid the head of my cock between her cheeks, going as far to apply just the smallest amount of pressure at her entrance.

"Edward!" Bella sounded shocked, making me chuckle.

"I know, baby. Not now. I wouldn't… without, you know, getting you ready. But you did promise –"

"I know! Just not our first time being married," Bella whined and I knew she was right and had never intended it, anyway. Moving backwards on my knees, I told her to lie on her back.

Bella look bewildered but did what I asked anyway. I grinned at the sight of her in just the bikini top. She squirmed under my look, bending her knees and crossing her ankles.

I shook my head.

"What?" Bella asked, trying to portray innocence. I turned and uncrossed her ankles, spreading her knees.

"That's what," I said, settling between her legs. I held myself up on my forearms, careful not to put any weight on her before leaning down and kissing her full lips.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss eagerly. Shifting my weight to my right arm, I used my left hand to untie the string behind her neck, letting the bikini loosen before pushing it away. I groaned softly at the sight of her – I didn't think I'd ever get over how hot she is – before leaning down and planting open mouthed kisses on the swell of her right tit then her left.

"That… mmm, Edward," Bella murmured, her hands finding their way to the hair at the base of my neck. I picked a spot and sucked softly, wanting to mark her. She arched her back when I pulled away. "Don't stop," her voice begged. I had no intention of stopping.

I captured her lips again as I palmed her breast for a second before my hand traveled south between our bodies. I groaned softly into her mouth as I ran the tip of my finger down her slit. She was hot and soaked and I needed to be in her. Wrapping my hand around my dick, I aligned myself with her entrance and sank into her with a long, loud moan. She felt… so fucking good.

Amazing.

Heaven.

**Bella Cullen**

We spent the rest of the day like every honeymooning couple should. We ate breakfast, had sex again, went to the beach, had more sex, did a little bit of shopping, had sex in a changing room, went to a fancy dinner on the beach, had sex on the beach.

By the end of the day, he was exhausted and I was exhausted. After we'd both showered and washed the sand out of… all the places you'd rather not have sand, I pulled on a sheet white negligee that I'd bought specifically for our honeymoon.

As I sat on the bed, waiting for Edward to finish in the bathroom, I checked my phone. I'd called Esme about a hundred times already and Audrey was fine but now I had 26 missed calls? My heart started racing and my fingers were trembling as I tried to unlock it to see who had called so many times. What if something was wrong with Audrey?

I finally got it unlocked and as I was about to pick the option, the phone started ringing.

Jasper Whitlock.

I answered; still terrified that something could be wrong with Audrey. Had they had Jasper call because of his experience in dealing with upset parents?

"Hello?" I said my voice cautious.

"_Bella? Finally, hey it's Jasper…"_

"Is Audrey alright?" I blurted. If something was wrong with her, he should just spit it out and not dance around the subject.

"_Uh, Audrey?"_

"Audrey! My daughter!"

"_Oh yeah… shit, sorry. Uh, Alice is in labor. She's asking for you and I know you're on your honeymoon but shit, she won't let anyone else in and says she just wants you -" Jasper prattled on and I interrupted him before he could go any further._

Edward came into the room, raising his eyebrows at me and the phone. He mouthed, "My mom?" I shook my head and mouthed back, "Jasper."

"We're in Malibu but we'll catch the first flight back, I don't want her to be alone," I agreed.

"_Alright, thanks, Bella. Try to hurry because she's six centimeters and fully effaced, I don't think there's that much longer."_

Jasper hung up and I stared at Edward for a minute, exasperated.

"Alice is in labor and won't let anyone in and keeps asking for me. Then Jasper tells me to hurry!"

"We're on our honeymoon, though," Edward scowled and I could see the wheels in his head turning. "Did you bother them on their honeymoon?"

"No but—"

"Why should we have to go back? We've only been here for a day!"

"I know but—"

"And the airplane tickets are gonna cost a fortune."

"Yeah but—"

"We're on our honeymoon!"

"Edward!"

Finally, that got his attention.

"What?"

"Alice is one of my best friends and Jasper is one of yours… we can't just abandon them in their time of need!"

A bit dramatic but it was true.

It took a few more minutes of persuasion and promises of tons of sex and blow jobs and Audrey staying at his parents' as promised before he agreed.

Plus, this wasn't our real honeymoon. Our real honeymoon would be a few months after the baby was born.

Edward booked our flight online while I ran around packing our stuff up. Luckily, we hadn't unpacked completely otherwise it'd be a complete pain in the butt.

The flight was thankfully and rather expensively in just two hours – we'd have enough time to get from the hotel and through airport security.

"I want to stay in Malibu," Edward complained.

I walked over to him and laid my hand on his chest, kissing him softly over his t-shirt.

"I want to stay in Malibu, too… but Alice needs us. And then you'll have me all to yourself at home," I murmured, sliding my hand down his chest and stomach. I unbuttoned his khaki shorts.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"A goodbye to the fantasticness that was Malibu?"

I pushed his shorts and boxers down then dropped to my knees in front of him. Luckily, the carpet was plush against my knees.

"You don't have to—" Edward moaned as I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock.

"Mmm…" I hummed, taking him into my mouth and sucking softly. His fingers dug into my scalp as he tried to push himself further into my mouth. I moaned around him and relaxed my throat and began bobbing my head

After a year of being together, I knew just what to do to make him cum and make him cum fast. I carefully ran my teeth along his dick, causing him to moan my name loudly. Then I took his balls into my hand, applying just the amount of pressure.

In no time at all, Edward was loudly declaring his love for me as he came down my throat. I swallowed every last drop before pulling away, kissing the head of his dick.

Edward was still panting as he spoke, "That's a great way to say farewell."

By the time we made it back to Chicago, Alice had already given birth to a beautiful little boy named Bennett Max. Obviously, Charlotte had some say in the middle name.

When we entered the room, Jasper was holding the tiny bundle and sitting on the side of Alice's bed, rocking him and speaking softly. Charlotte was basically wrapped like a monkey around her father's back, peeking at her new baby brother.

As much as she seemed to love babies, her face read something like, "_That's_ going to come and live in _my_ house _all_ the time?"

Alice was perched up, watching her little family with a smile on her face. She looked exhausted and her hair was a mess but that seemed to be the least of her concerns.

"Aunt Bella!" Charlotte squealed when she saw me. She climbed off the hospital bed and ran to Edward, "I can call you Uncle Edward now cause you married my Aunt Bella, right, Mommy? Right, Daddy?" Charlotte looked back at her parents for confirmation.

"As long as it's okay with Edward."

"Only if it's okay with Edward."

Alice and Jasper spoke at the same time then looked at each other and laughed.

I smirked at Edward, I knew they'd reconcile. He rolled his eyes at me and mouthed, "Give it a few weeks," before picking up Charlotte. She hugged him tight and grinned at him, "Is it okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Edward said. There was some emotion on his face that I couldn't quite read, almost like he was proud that he'd gotten the title of uncle from Charlotte.

"Alice," I said, sitting on the other side of the bed, "I'm so sorry we didn't make it here in time!"

"It's alright… Jasper stepped up once we realized that you wouldn't be able to make it. He delivered Bennett," Alice smiled proudly.

"Wow… so are you two…?"

"I honestly don't know. He found a partner so he won't be on call twenty-four, seven… that would take a lot of stress off but we both said some things that can't be taken back," Alice said quietly.

I nodded, understanding what she meant. Edward and I had our fair share of saying things that couldn't be taken back but we'd worked through them. "Have you thought of marriage counseling?"

"No," Alice shook her head and sighed. "I suggested it once and you would have thought I suggested slaughtering a bunny in front of Charlotte."

"He's a doctor, you would think…"

"Yeah, you would think but he thinks it's all a bunch of bull. It might be but I don't know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try."

"How are you feeling?" I held her hand in mine, now knowing how exhausting labor and child birth is.

"Sore… tired… can you believe he was only an ounce shy of ten pounds?"

"Ten pounds? Oh my God!"

I looked up to see that Jasper and Edward were talking quietly, Jasper now holding Charlotte and Edward holding Bennett.

"I had no idea he would be so big! Even the doctors were amazed… Charlotte was only six pounds, eleven ounces."

"I can't even imagine…" I trailed off because I might have to imagine. Audrey was small but what if this baby was huge?

"Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"Oh, they went to relieve Jasper and Rose's parents from babysitting Henry and Jax so they could come see Bennett."

"Speaking of Bennett, I want to see him," I told Alice, patting her hand gently and walking over to where Edward and Jasper were whispering.

Edward looked up and grinned at me and I smiled back, holding my arms out for the not-so-tiny bundle.

"Hi Bennett…" I whispered, stroking his chubby little cheek. Seeing him like this made me long for Audrey in a way that I never knew was possible. Knowing she was close but that I wasn't with her made it even harder.

Jasper carried Charlotte over to Alice. Charlotte was asking a ton of questions but the main thing seemed to be, "And he's coming to _live_ with us?" I guess Charlotte had already heard her little brother's cries and wasn't too impressed.

"You're a natural with kids," Edward said, staring at me and Bennett with the same grin on his face. "I can just imagine in seven months, you holding our little boy…"

I smirked at him, "What if we have all girls?"

"Then we'll just have to keep going and going until you finally produce an heir to the Cullen fortune."

**it's almost over, folks.**

**and on that note, at this moment, one year ago today, i was sitting in the hospital waiting room to hear how my sister's c-section went and if the baby was alright. happy first birthday to my beautiful niece, c.g.! **


	35. Chapter 35

**so i don't really have an excuse for how supremely long this took to write and post… the next chapter is written though so you won't have to wait long for that. **

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Bella Cullen**

Hours later, it was finally time to leave Alice and Jasper with Bennett. It was eight in the morning and they were all snoozing. Alice with Charlotte in the bed, Jasper in the chair, and Bennett in his basinet… they made such a cute family. Edward and I quietly gathered our things and snuck out of the room.

I was so excited for Alice and excited for Edward and me – I prayed that this baby was a boy because I knew how much Edward wanted it and Charlotte was so sweet with her little brother and Jasper was over the moon. That could be us in a few months.

It made me anxious to see Audrey, too. All the time spent with Charlotte on my lap could've been with my baby. The time spent soothing Bennett could have been spent soothing Audrey. I could have fed her and played with her… but it was the middle of the night and that was the only thing that kept me from running to the Cullen's house and ringing the bell and pounding on the door until I got to see my little girl.

I called Esme from the car on the way home from the hospital. When she picked up the phone, I could hear Audrey crying in the background, making me even more anxious.

"_Hello?"_

I frowned. Esme sounded stressed. I could tell from just that one word that things probably weren't going great.

"Hi, it's Bella. Is everything alright?"

"_Oh, everything is going great! Audrey is being a little fussy about eating but she's just fine."_

Esme's voice was tenser than normal and maybe something only someone who spoke with her daily with notice. Edward's parents were young and they could handle this, I assured myself. Just as long as Renee doesn't get anywhere near… she'd probably sneak a little whiskey into the baby's bottle to make her sleep.

Renee had told me that when I'd cry for 'longer than necessary' that she'd shoot me up with Benadryl so I would go to sleep and give Renee some time to relax. I obviously wasn't taking much parenting advice from my mother.

Audrey's cries became louder and I could tell that Esme had picked her up. My heart broke, hearing my baby cry and knowing I was so close. I glanced at Edward before putting my phone on speaker so he could hear her crying.

"What's wrong with the baby, Mom?" Edward questioned and I bit my lip, feeling that familiar lump in my throat and sting in my eyes that usually preceded tears.

"_She's fine, sweetie. How's Malibu?"_

"We had to leave… Alice had the baby. Bennett," I told her, wiping my eyes. Edward glanced at me and sighed, shook his head before sighing heavily again.

"Mom, we're gonna stop by and see Audrey since someone can't take hearing her cry and doesn't remember that you raised me so you know what you're doing," Edward said and even though he had a teasing tone, his face was anything but.

"_Oh. Well, alright. If you want to but really, it's under control, Bella! Audrey's just tired. We had a busy day yesterday."_

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Of course, now I looked like an overbearing mother.

But what could they have been doing that exhausted a _three_ month old?

"It'll be quick, I'll just feed her and then we'll go to our house," I insisted. I felt my own irritation towards Edward and tried to shake it off, not wanting to turn this into an argument. Couldn't he hear the despair in our daughter's wails? The sound was breaking my heart.

"_If it'll make you feel better, honey."_

"We'll be there in ten, Mom."

Esme hung up without saying goodbye and I tossed my phone into my purse on my lap then shot an annoyed look at my husband. I ignored the small thrill I got from thinking of Edward as my husband - I'd bask it in later - and continued staring him down.

"Did you have to make me look so… so…" I was at a loss for words.

"You promised that we'd spend a few days alone! So you're mad because I want to be alone with you?" Edward questioned, running a hand through his thick hair. "You'd probably be upset if I didn't suggest stopping, too."

"No! I didn't ask to stop!" I said defensively, crossing my arms. Thinking about it though, he was probably right. I'd be pretty angry if he didn't even offer to make sure our baby was alright.

"Bella, come on. You put it on speaker so I could hear her crying and feel guilty. Now we'll get stuck at my mother's forever because your mother is there."

I huffed. He was right. I put him on speaker so he'd feel bad and we would get stuck at his parents' house and I had promised him alone time. At the next red light, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, still leaning toward him. He turned and kissed me softly.

"No its fine, B."

"No, let's just go straight home," I smiled as he kissed me again and again, obviously pleased, until the car behind us beeped because the light had turned green. But I didn't care because we were on our honeymoon.

I called Esme back and told her we wouldn't be stopping by after all. I was happy that Audrey was no longer crying and could hear her coos and squeaks as she ate her bottle.

Once it was settled that we wouldn't be stopping by and that we'd call after getting some sleep. Esme finally got me off the phone by promising if Audrey seemed deeply distressed or cried more than usual, that she'd call me immediately.

We'd only been away from her two nights and it was so hard. I never imagined loving someone so much that being away from her for any period of time made me so incredibly sad.

It wasn't until we parked in the garage that Edward looked over at me.

"Baby, don't cry… we'll go see her."

"No," I wiped my eyes, feeling stupid. "I'm just tired and… tired."

"C'mon, B, let's go take a nice, long nap," Edward got out of the car and came around to my side. He opened the door and stood in front of me. I turned in the seat and smiled at him. Edward really was handsome. I was the luckiest girl in the world. With his beautiful candy apple green eyes and his full pouty lips and crazy hair. I lifted my hand and ran my hand through his hair. Edward grinned and leaned in to kiss me, soft and slow.

I hummed in contentment against his lips, sucking his bottom lip between mine. Edward stepped closer, between my legs. I raised them and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him all the way against me. My skirt rode up but I didn't care, the garage door was shut and no one could see this far up our drive way. My husband – my husband! – groaned softly while pushing himself against me.

"God, Bella… you kill me," Edward groaned softly. I tugged the back of his hair gently with a giggle. He retaliated by sliding his hands up my thighs. I shook my head and Edward pulled away, frowning. "No? Why not?"

"I'm sleepy," I murmured, nuzzling my face against his neck. It was true, I was exhausted and felt nauseous and hot all the sudden.

"Come on… we're honeymooning," Edward coaxed. I shook my head again. I felt bad saying no – it wasn't something I did often but honestly, we'd been up for over twenty-four hours and I was pregnant and felt bloated and icky.

"Seriously, no?"

"Seriously, no." I confirmed, nodding. Edward pulled away, a scowl on his face as he went around to the trunk of the car, muttering to himself. I hopped out of the car and shut the door, going to help him.

"I got it," he muttered.

"Edward," I sighed with a shake of my head. "Don't be grumpy." Edward ignored me as he unloaded our luggage, slamming the trunk shut when he was finished. The sound was magnified in the garage and in that moment, I remembered how much I hated them. The concrete floors were always cold and all garages seemed to have a distinct smell – one that I wasn't a fan of. So I turned and walked into the house, leaving the door open behind me.

Fifteen minutes later, I had changed into a pair of yellow and white flowered shorts and a white tank top to sleep in and got in bed, waiting for my husband to come up. I could tell he wasn't happy. I could hear him slamming stuff around in the kitchen. I waited for a few more minutes before calling his name.

"What, Bella?" Edward called from the stairs. I could hear his footsteps, which meant he was coming up and we could hopefully go to sleep. I waited until he was in the doorway to answer.

"Come to bed, please?"

"Fine."

Edward stripped down to his boxers, leaving his clothes on the heap in the floor. I almost opened my mouth to protest but the annoyed look on his face made me think otherwise. When he got into bed, I scooted over to him and lay on my side, facing him. I pushed his hair away from his face and smiled at him and it took a few seconds but he smiled back.

"Hi," I murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Mmm, hi."

"You smell good," I told him as I wrapped myself around him, nuzzling my face into his neck and inhaling deeply. He chuckled softly, sliding his hand down my side and to my ass which he squeezed gently.

"You smell good."

"No, you smell very good…"

Edward laughed again, shaking his head, "Go to bed, baby. I think you're delirious."

**Edward Cullen**

My first thought when I woke up was: I feel like shit.

I groaned softly and reached out next to me with my left hand, feeling for Bella. The spot next to me was empty and cold. She'd been up for a while.

It had been a week since the wedding and my parents were bringing Audrey home at noon.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Four PM? What the fuck. Then I heard Audrey crying and grimaced. It wasn't that I wasn't happy she was home but this past week had been fantastic. With the exception of cutting the honeymoon short and the hundred phone calls about the office and setting it up.

But it was nice to kind of forget about all the responsibility that came with a kid.

Then there was the bigger responsibility of having another one in a few months.

I groaned at the thought, dragging a hand through the mess that was my hair.

I climbed out of bed and followed the sound of Audrey's cries to the living room. Her face was red and scrunched and Bella's face just about matched.

"Fuck, why'd you let me sleep?" I asked as I sat on the opposite side of the couch as Bella. My head was pounding. I had the world's worst hangover.

"Your parents and I tried to wake you up but you kept saying that you just needed a few more minutes. They left like an hour ago," Bella told me, her voice shaking as she bounced Audrey.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's hungry," she snapped.

Wow, Bella was in a bitchy mood today. She looked tired. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and yoga pants.

I ran a hand through my hair, briefly contemplating asking if that's what she wore when my parents were here but thought better of it. I didn't think she'd appreciate me insinuating that she looked like crap. Instead, I asked why she wasn't feeding her if she was hungry.

"Because, Edward! She hates me."

"Hates you?" I laughed because Audrey was so small and I doubted she even knew what hate was.

"Yes! She won't eat. She got used to bottles and now she doesn't want me," Bella snapped again and I sighed. My head hurt too much for this.

"Just feed her a bottle, B."

Her head turned toward me so fast that I was surprised it didn't snap off. Holy shit, wrong thing to say.

"I don't mean formula."

Still not the right thing.

"Just… pump your milk and give it to her in a bottle."

Bella ignored me and pulled up her shirt, trying once again to get Audrey to eat. I caught a glimpse of her stomach. "Did you start showing so early last time?"

Fuck, that didn't come out the way I'd meant it to. But I honestly couldn't remember how big she was when.

"What?" Bella asked. She sounded distracted, like maybe she didn't hear what I'd asked. Good. Maybe I could make it out of this conversation with my dick still attached after all. Audrey's cries quieted as she finally latched on.

"Did you start showing so early last time?"

What the fuck, Edward? Why did you say it again?

Bella's face turned an even deeper shade of red as she shook her head, "No. Well, yes, but not like this."

I nodded, turning to the television. I stared at it blankly for a few minutes before I turned to Bella again. She had her head leaned back on the couch and her eyes closed as Audrey ate.

"You alright, B?"

"I'm tired… I've been up since like six this morning."

"Why so early? We were up late last night," I grinned at her even though her eyes were still closed. The previous night had been great. She'd cooked a huge dinner and I drank… well, a lot. We'd had sex on the dining room table, the stairs and twice in bed. We hadn't gotten to sleep until almost three this morning.

"I was excited about Audrey coming home and wanted to get laundry done and clean the house."

"Huh."

We were silent for the next few minutes and I turned my attention back to the television. When Audrey finished eating, Bella burped her then laid her on the couch between us. I looked down at my daughter and felt that familiar rush of affection that I typically felt when I'd gone too long without seeing her. She was a very pretty baby with her perfect round head and little ears that pointed at the tips like Bella's.

But I was hung over and in a shitty mood so I didn't act on the instinct I had to pick her up or to hold her hand or respond to the fact that she was looking up at me and cooing loudly. Instead, I watched the television.

"Edward."

"What?"

Audrey was 'talking' to herself but Bella didn't answer until I looked at her.

"Why are you ignoring her? She's happy to see you…"

"I feel like shit."

"But… you haven't seen her in a week?"

I was about to protest that Audrey probably didn't care much but when I looked down at the baby and our eyes met, Audrey's face broke out into a gummy grin and she kicked her feet happily in the air, I couldn't help the smile that took over my face too.

"See?" Bella said smugly then leaned over Audrey and kissed her chubby cheeks.

Once B moved I picked Audrey up and sat her on my lap, supporting her with my arm. Bella took the opportunity to curl up on the couch, facing the television. When I looked back at her a few minutes later, she had her eyes closed.

"You're going to sleep?" I asked, kind of surprised. I wanted to go for a run and maybe get some food but if Bella was gonna nap that threw a wrench in my plans. Audrey was squirmy and fussy, obviously not impressed with relaxing in front of the television.

"No."

"Good."

"Good?" Bella opened her eyes and sat up, reaching for Audrey. I handed the baby to her and nodded. "Edward, I'm pregnant. I'm tired, if I want to sleep… I should sleep, right?"

"You always want to sleep."

It wasn't exactly true but I found myself wanting to push Bella's buttons. And it worked. Her face flushed and her eyes flashed with anger. "You're being a real jerk today, Cullen."

"I try to mix it up. Keeps things exciting."

Bella made a frustrated noised before she grabbed the controller and flung it at me. Thankfully, her right hand was holding Audrey so she used her left hand and it ended up on the floor by my feet. Alright, even her aim with her right hand wasn't great. I still remembered the near miss with my metronome.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Violence in front of the baby? Does this give me the right to disappear with her for a week?"

Was it wrong of me to throw that in her face?

Probably.

Did I really care that much?

Not really.

Bella got up and put Audrey in the baby swing. She strapped her in and started it, also turning on the music and mobile of birds and butterflies. Audrey loved the swing and watching the animals move around in circles, she was even starting to reach for them, not realizing that they were too far away.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked, coming to sit next to me on the couch. She pulled the ponytail holder thing out of her hair and let it tumble down her back. I shrugged and didn't meet her eyes, keeping them on Audrey swinging. The baby's little face scrunched up as she yawned then closed her eyes. Crying, eating then swinging will make a kid tired.

My wife, stubborn girl that she was, wouldn't give up though. She scooted herself into my lap, forcing me to look at her face. I grasped her hips, about to move her, when she leaned in and kissed me. Well, this certainly wasn't what I expected. I kissed her back and slid my hands under her shirt and settled them on her waist. When she pulled away, I grinned at her. "You sure know how to make a guy feel better."

"I'm not done yet."

I was about to ask what she meant by that when she adjusted herself so she had a leg on either side of mine, straddling my lap. I groaned softly when Bella rubbed herself against my crotch, feeling myself harden immediately. She leaned in, capturing my lips with hers again. She felt amazing against me. When she broke the kiss, she trailed hot, wet kisses down my neck.

I moved my hands up, over her belly to her braless tits. I rolled her nipples between my fingers, trying to be mindful that she was still sensitive but it was easy to get caught up in the moment.

"Take your shirt off."

With no hesitation she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off quickly, tossing it onto the coffee table. Her hands were immediately gripping my hair again. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her again.

How the fuck did I get her pants off without moving her away from my dick?

"I'm sorry I threw the controller at you," Bella panted against my lips, grinding herself harder against me.

"Fuck, B…"

"Mmm, you're gonna have to let me take my pants off for that."

She stood with a wide smile on her face and discarded her yoga pants, leaving them on a pile on the floor. I lifted my hips and pushed my boxers off and she was in my lap again. I grunted softly when she wrapped her hand around my cock and I could feel her, hot and wet, against my leg. My dick twitched, anxious to be inside her.

Bella adjusted herself so she was hovering over my cock then sank down, very slowly. Fuck, she felt good. She moaned loudly, her head thrown back. Her long hair tickled my knees.

"You feel so good," she whispered, a bit breathless. She rose up then sank back down again… slow at first then faster and harder. I gripped her hips and guided her movements, practically slamming her down onto me.

After we both came, she stayed on my lap, her head against my chest. We were both breathing heavily and I felt like an asshole for how I'd treated her.

"Sorry about before," I murmured against her hair.

"What was wrong?" Bella whispered, playing with my hair. Her nails felt good against my scalp.

"I'm just kind of freaking out about having another kid and all the responsibility about opening a business," I said honestly.

"Me too."

She was? Bella always seemed so confident in the decisions she made. It was one of the things I loved about her, how she knew what she wanted and she was driven to get it.

"You are?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, you'll be working and Audrey won't even be one when the baby's born and I don't know how I'll handle both of them."

"But it's what you wanted," I reminded her.

"It's what I _want_ but it'll be a lot of work. I guess I didn't really think about it that way until after we found out."

"It'll work out."

I kind of felt better after the discussion. We spent the rest of the day with Audrey, Bella made dinner, I went for a run.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe we'd rushed into things, maybe we should have seen how the marriage was going to work before having another kid, maybe we should have waited to get married to see how another kid would affect us.

And thinking about all those maybes definitely wasn't a good thing.

**the next chapter will be posted in a few days!**

**And if anyone wants to add me on facebook, i'm under Apple Trees Fall.**


	36. Chapter 36

**so no month long wait… an improvement, no?**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Bella Cullen**

_Okay_, _don't panic._

I was standing outside Edward's office, which had walls made of glass so I could see straight in. Jane, the twenty-year-old-blonde-big-breasted-perfect-bodied-receptionist, was standing next to my husband with her arm around his shoulders. He was sitting at his desk, laughing at something on his computer.

The way she was leaning… if he turned his head just to the left, he would get a face full of boobs. Thankfully, he didn't.

I didn't mind him working with such a pretty girl, I really didn't. I trusted Edward. But they looked so familiar with each other and here I was, feeling fat and twenty weeks pregnant with a fussy six month old on my hip, while he flirted with her.

It was the day we were finally having the big ultrasound done. The appointment had already been postponed twice due to _someone_ forgetting about it and scheduling appointments with clients but I'd reminded him twice this morning and about a billion times yesterday.

After the appointment, he was leaving for New York for a few days to visit some friends that he hadn't seen since coming back to Chicago. Since I wouldn't be seeing him I had decided to stop by a little early and hopefully convince him to have lunch with me beforehand.

The past few months since the wedding hadn't been great. We were both stressed. Him with the office, me with Audrey and worrying about how things would be in a few months. He had started acting off the day his parents brought Audrey home and though he was an attentive father when he was home, he definitely wasn't the same.

I always got the feeling that he was almost… faking it.

And when we went for the first ultrasound for this pregnancy and got a huge surprise, he looked horrified and like he was going to throw up. I thought about that day, biting my lip.

_I was lying on the table, the ultrasound technician had just started. Edward was holding Audrey with one arm and the video camera with his other. He had taken the day off from the office and we were going out to dinner afterward, our first time in a real restaurant with Audrey._

"_Everything looks great. There's the baby… you can see the heartbeat flickering," she told us, pointing to the image on the screen. I nodded, sighing with relief. I had been so worried that something was wrong. I was constantly sick and tired._

_Not to mention the nightmares I'd been having. It seemed like every night was worse than the last. Nightmares of losing the baby, of Edward leaving when the baby after the baby was born._

"_So the baby is good?"_

"_Actually… the _babies_ are good," the technician told me with a smile._

"_Uh, shit. Babies? More than one?" Edward croaked out._

_I looked over at him and all the blood had drained from his face. I had never seen him look so scared before. I was sure he was going to faint._

"_Yes. Look, there's the second baby and the second heartbeat. Congratulations!"_

Just as I snapped out of it and was about to turn around and leave – not wanting to see anymore – two things happened. Jane reached over with her free hand and swiped her thumb over his bottom lip and Audrey looked over, saw her father and shrieked with happiness. Her little hand shot out immediately, as it always did when she saw Edward, and she made a grabbing motion.

Edward's head snapped up and for the briefest second, I swear he had a guilty expression on his face before he arranged it into a grin. Jane straightened up and smiled at me, I smiled tightly back at them.

The option to run was off the table, I had no choice but to go into his office.

"B, you're early. I thought you were coming at three?"

"I was but, um… I thought you might want to get lunch first… um, it was stupid, don't worry about it."

When Jane excused herself from the room, Edward stood and walked over. Audrey reached for him again and he took her. "That would've been great but I have an appointment at two."

I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes.

I couldn't help it.

"Jesus, Bella… don't cry."

"What did I just walk in on?"

"Huh?"

"What… why was Jane all over you?"

Edward laughed. _He laughed!_ I felt myself growing angrier by the second. My cheeks and eyes were burning. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"It's not a joke! She was… touching you! Like… like I do! Are you sleeping with her? Is that why you haven't wanted to have sex with me lately? Is it because I'm fat?"

"Oh Christ, of course I'm not sleeping with her. You're losing it."

"But…" I wiped my eyes, pausing. I stared at Audrey, not wanting to look Edward. The problem was that she looked so much like him. Her eyes were that brilliant green and her hair was the same, weird reddish-brown color.

"No buts, Bell. You're the one who hasn't felt like sex, baby. You're always tired and ready to go straight to sleep when we get into bed."

Maybe he was right.

Taking care of Audrey all day alone and being pregnant was exhausting.

Especially since she'd started army crawling and could get from one place to the next faster than you'd think. I spent her naps cleaning the house, doing laundry and cooking. By the time Edward was home and dinner was eaten, I was beat.

"Plus, Jane has her eye on Felix."

I snorted. She seemed to have her eye on Edward, as well. I didn't blame her, he was handsome and funny and rich but she knew very well that we were married and had even watched Audrey for us a few times.

She was just so young… and pretty.

"So you don't think she's hot?"

"She's hot, Bella but she's twenty. She's a kid. Plus, I can't stand her voice."

Jane's voice was high-pitched and almost childlike. Just then, it came through the intercom, informing Edward that his two o'clock was there.

I couldn't help but laugh and Edward started laughing too. He told her he'd be there in a minute.

"Listen, in all seriousness, I don't like that you just accused me of cheating, Bella. I was showing her a funny video and you know she's a touchy-feely person. I'm just used to it, I guess. You don't have anything to worry about."

I nodded. Jane was very big on being affectionate even with people she barely knew. I still thought there was something off about her, though.

Maybe he was sleeping with her and trying to throw me off. It wouldn't be the first time a guy had done that to his wife. But I didn't want to argue with Edward or believe that he would do that. And I had no solid evidence.

"C'mon, why don't you wait in the lobby and I'll come out as soon as I'm done?"

I nodded again, reaching for Audrey but Edward shook his head and kissed her chubby cheeks. Audrey immediately tried to gum his nose, making him chuckle.

I walked ahead of him to the lobby, where a lady who must have been in her late seventies sat.

Jane was on the phone and playing Solitaire on the computer as she chatted. I was sure glad to see she earned every penny of her salary.

"Oh, Edward… that must be your little girl! She looks just like you."

"Yes, Mrs. Gardiner, this is Audrey and my wife, Bella… Bella, this is Mrs. Gardiner."

"What did I tell you about the Mrs. Gardiner business, young man? It's Joan. And you're expecting again?"

I smiled politely and nodded, "Yes… twins, in May."

"Twins! I had a set of 'em myself. It was a lot of work but delightful."

"I can't imagine what it'll be like having two more but I hope we'll manage," I said softly, glancing up at Edward.

He nodded his head, giving me a tight smile and tried to hand Audrey over but she wasn't having it. She wrapped her fist around the collar of his button-up shirt and whined.

Audrey, like most other girls, loved and favored Edward.

Every day when he got home, no matter what sort of mood she'd been in, her face lit up and she gave him gummy grins. Much more of a reception than I usually got.

When Edward finally untangled her and she was in my arms, her little face was bright red and she was crying those sobs that absolutely broke my heart and by the look on Edward's face, he wasn't fond of them either.

He also looked kind of annoyed.

Maybe because I'd come to the office without calling.

Or maybe I was right about him cheating on me and he was upset.

It was also possible that I was just losing my mind and he didn't look annoyed at all. That was the option I chose to go with.

"Why don't you feed her in the conference room, B? That'll calm her down. I'll come in after I'm done with Joan."

I agreed and made my way to the conference room, trying to sooth Audrey along the way but she was inconsolable until I sat in one of the comfy leather chairs and started feeding her. She settled down quickly and I watched as she ate, stroking her cheek gently.

A few minutes later, there was a quick knock on the door and Jane came in. I smiled at her and she smiled back before sitting across from me.

I went back to studying my daughter. When she blinked, her long, reddish eye lashes hit her cheeks.

"I don't know what you saw earlier… I'm sorry. We didn't know you were coming."

We didn't know you were coming? _We? _Her and Edward? I felt the blood drain from my face and felt lightheaded suddenly.

"What exactly did I walk in on?"

"Oh… I thought… Edward would have told you," Jane stammered, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Edward did tell me," I said coldly. "I want to hear it from you."

"I'm so sorry, it just happened…"

I stood up, having heard enough. "Please tell Edward that I went ahead to the appointment and ask him to meet me there?"

"I'll tell him," Jane said softly before she left the room.

Gently as possible with my shaking hands, I moved the baby from my breast and adjusted my bra and shirt. Audrey fussed but settled down when I walked out of the conference room and the office to the parking garage.

Once she was settled in her car seat, I got into the car and stared straight ahead, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

I knew it. I knew something wasn't right.

I called Carlisle and Esme on my way to the appointment and asked them to come so they could watch Audrey. I knew the appointment would be long and I knew she wouldn't last an hour sitting in her car seat. Who knew if Edward would end up coming along.

Thankfully, Carlisle had the day off and they agreed to meet me there.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the office early and immediately started chugging the water required, moving to the backseat to try to entertain Audrey. She was already growing restless. She'd be delighted to see her grandparents as Carlisle and Esme tied for second on Audrey's favorite people list.

My in-laws arrived shortly after I did and walked over to the car. I opened my door and smiled the best that I could at them.

"Bella, you look pale… are you alright?" Esme asked. I nodded and climbed out of the car. I hugged Carlisle then Esme, who held me tightly. She was a few inches taller than me and the way she hugged me close to her made me long for the mother I never really had. "Oh, honey. Are you crying?"

"N-no," I lied, sniffling.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked. I could tell they were both dying to know.

"Hopefully on his way," I shrugged and busied myself with getting Audrey out of the car, making sure she was bundled up. The early January weather was freezing and I didn't want her to catch a cold.

Much to her delight, Esme scooped her out of my arms.

"Did Mommy and Daddy have a fight, Audrey?" Esme cooed to her granddaughter, holding her so they were face to face. She kissed Audrey all over the face, making her laugh and squeal.

"We didn't have a fight," I mumbled.

I didn't want to tell his parents the truth, not when they'd been so proud of him lately. Why was I protecting him? I wasn't really sure. I was the one who had her heart broken.

Maybe they should know… but he should be the one to have to tell them. He should be the one to see the disappointment on their faces when they learned he cheated on his wife, the mother of his children.

The stabbing pain in my chest was making it hard to breathe.

"I have to finish this water then we can go in," I told them, taking another sip. Audrey was happily playing with the necklace that her Nana was wearing, perfectly content in her arms.

I checked my phone about a thousand times.

When we finally made it inside, we got taken into the room immediately. I asked the receptionist to please send Edward back if he arrived.

It turned out that Carlisle knew the technician, Mary, and they chatted away while she did the ultrasound. I noticed both Carlisle and Esme trying to discreetly check their watches as it became more obvious that Edward wasn't going to show up.

"Do you want to know the sex of the twins, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Um…" I felt guilty finding out without Edward there. I knew how much he was looking forward to this and how he was really hoping for a boy but at the same time… I could just have his parents tell him. "Sure?"

"Looks like you're having another little girl… and a little boy!"

"Really?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted at least one of the twins to be a girl but I did. Audrey would have someone to play dress up with and go to ballet class with. And I was over the moon about having a boy, I had a feeling that at least one of the babies was. Having it confirmed made me feel giddy.

"That's wonderful! Oh, Bella, you should call Edward!" Esme gushed, beaming.

My breath caught in my throat. Edward would be thrilled. At least, I hoped he would be.

"Um, maybe one of you could call him later?" I said hopefully.

Mary finished the ultrasound and wiped the gel off my rounded belly before saying her goodbyes and good lucks.

"Bella, I'll call Edward if you'd like but isn't this something you want to tell him?" Carlisle asked softly after Mary left.

I pulled my shirt down and shrugged. No, I didn't particularly want to talk to my cheating husband.

"Edward's… busy today. Then he's leaving for New York."

"Do you want to stay with us while he's gone, sweetie? I hate the thought of you all alone in that house with the baby. You could probably use a break," Esme said sympathetically.

"Um, yeah… that would be great, actually."

I hated, absolutely hated, being alone in our house overnight. I got scared and would hear noises and get terrified that I was being robbed. It was never bad when I was in my apartment, I could justify that the noises were the people around me but alone, there was no one to blame.

"Let Carlisle and me take Audrey back to our house and you can go home and get your stuff. We've got plenty of diapers and clothes for her so just pack up your stuff," Esme reached over and patted my hand.

I nodded and kissed Audrey before going down the hall to the bathroom. By the time I got outside, it was even colder and snowing. I pulled my coat snugly around myself and got into the car, cranking up the heat.

Looking through my purse, I found my phone and there were four missed calls. Two from Edward's cell phone and two from the office. There were also three text messages from him. All from far after the appointment started. I sighed, viewing the messages.

_What happened? I came to get you from the conference room and Jane said your appointment was moved_

_You could have stayed, now I probably won't see you until I get home_

_B? Are you ok? Is A ok?_

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Instead, I swiped my thumb across the screen and deleted his texts. Jane said the appointment was moved? I'd asked her to tell him to meet me here. My hands were trembling and I took a few deep breaths.

My phone started ringing and I jumped, startled by the loud sound. Edward. The picture that came up was one of him sleeping with Audrey on his chest. I felt my heart break all over again. I pushed 'Answer' and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_What the fuck is going on? My mom just called me and reamed me out for not making it to your appointment but I was fucking told it was cancelled."_

"I told Jane to ask you to meet me there," I snapped.

"_Bella… fuck, I don't have time for this. I'm on my way to the airport. Why would you go without me?"_

"Of course you don't. You're too busy fucking your receptionist, aren't you?"

"_What? I'm not fucking anyone!"_

"Yeah, right. I know you've been miserable, I know it's so horrible being married to me and having kids with me. But you couldn't have respected me enough to let me know you were bored?"

"_For Christ's sake, I'm not miserable or bored! Where is this coming from?"_

"Ask Jane. Oh, God. Is this trip a little get-away for you two?"

"_You're insane. Are these pregnancy hormones? Is that what's making you bat-shit crazy?"_

"No!"

"_It sure seems so, Bella. Listen… do you want me to cancel this trip? Will that make you feel better?"_

"Go. I don't care."

Edward made a frustrated noise.

"_Fine. Just tell me one thing, are the babies alright?"_

"They're fine."

"_Were they able to tell if they're boys or girls or a boy and a girl?"_

"A girl and a boy."

"_Really? Bella… that's great! I'm so fucking disappointed that I missed it."_

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who's disappointed."

I could hear Edward talking but couldn't make out the words as I moved the phone from my ear and pressed 'End Call'. I tried to make sense of the situation. There's no way Jane could have misunderstood what I said. I was clear about it. Why would she lie?

I drove home, frustrated. Edward called three more times and possibly more after that but I turned off my phone, wanting to wait to deal with him. It was probably just his guilt. Maybe he just planned on staying with me until the babies were born…

It had started snowing heavier than when I'd first gotten into the car and the ride home took twice as long because everyone I drove behind seemed to be eighty years old and doing half the speed limit.

I parked in the garage and let myself into the house. When I'd left, I had been so excited about surprising Edward and seeing the babies. Now I just felt… listless and sad.

Packing didn't take too long, especially since Audrey already had stuff at the Cullens' house. I kept it simple, packing jeans and hoodies and comfortable pajamas. I grabbed Edward's favorite sweatshirt, too. I didn't want to think of him but I knew Audrey would miss him and the sweatshirt smelled like him.

When I finally made it to Esme and Carlisle's, I was ready to sleep for a few days but Esme had cooked dinner so I had to join them, not to mention the baby needed to be fed.

"Did you talk to Edward, sweetie?" Esme asked as she brought a basket of rolls to the table.

"Yes, I did… he was on his way to the airport," I forced myself to smile at her. Audrey sat in my lap, gumming a teething toy that Carlisle had given her.

"He said you told him the appointment was cancelled, is that true?"

Ugh.

"No. I asked Jane to let him know to meet me there… I don't know what she told him."

Carlisle brought the high chair out from the kitchen, exchanging looks with Esme, and sat it next to me but I held onto Audrey. I felt like I needed to cling to whatever part of Edward that I had left. The phone rang just as we were about to start eating and Carlisle apologized, explaining he needed to get it incase it was the hospital or some other emergency. He returned a few minutes later, phone in his hand.

"Bella, Edward is on the phone. He'd like to talk to you."

I nodded and traded Carlisle. I gave him Audrey and he gave me the phone. While I didn't want to talk to him, avoiding him would get me nowhere. I got up and left the room, my hand on my swollen stomach, right over where I could feel one of the babies moving.

"Hello?"

"_There sure as hell better be an explanation for lying to me about your appointment then disappearing and turning your phone off."_

Edward sounded angrier than I'd ever heard him sound before. I was silent for a minute, not really sure how to react.

"Edward…" I paused, sighing loudly. I was tired and just wanted to get into bed and sleep. "I told Jane to tell you to meet me there. I didn't lie about anything."

"_Why would she lie, B?"_

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on, Edward. I honestly, I wish I did because maybe then everything that's going on would make sense. When I left the house this morning, it did. But now? Nothing does."

"_Alright, I'll talk to her and find out. She probably just got confused. I'm sorry I missed it, Bella. I'll call you when my plane lands, can you keep your phone on? It'll be late and I don't want to wake my parents."_

"Um, yeah… I'll answer," I said quietly.

I was amazed that he was defending her. Or did he think she was really stupid enough to get a message confused that badly? What kind of receptionist was she in that case?

I disconnected the phone call before he had a chance to respond then told Esme and Carlisle that I had a headache and wasn't hungry. I retreated to Edward's old room, regretting my decision to stay here.

But no matter where I stayed, I'd constantly be surrounded by him.

**before you say anything, you should all know that i was scared to post this and maybe you can wait to hate me until the next chapter? it should be posted by sunday, it's already partially done.**

**(btw, i'm a HEA kind of girl… just to let you know.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**wow, the response to the last chapter was amazing. thank you all for waiting to hate on me until now.**

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Edward Cullen**

By the time I made it to my parents' house, it was after midnight.

Before even arriving at the airport, I knew I wasn't going to board the plane.

I couldn't. The biggest reason was that I was afraid that if I did, when I got back, it would be too late to save my marriage and convince Bella that I absolutely had not cheated on her.

If nothing else, the day had made me realize what a fucking idiot I'd been. I'd treated Bella like crap. I'd been distant and stand-offish. I hadn't even been a good father to our daughter.

I didn't want to do that anymore. I didn't want to lose Bella. And of course, I was just fucking realizing it when it might be far too late.

The airport was crowded; a lot of flights had been cancelled or delayed due to the weather. It took about a hundred times longer than usual to get out once I was in. It was snowing on the way home, so hard that there were barely any cars on the road and I couldn't see far ahead of me.

I hadn't realized that Bella was spending the night at my parents' so I stopped at our house first, only to find it empty of both Bella and Audrey.

I drove the short distance to my parents' and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Bella's car parked in the driveway.

I hadn't realized how worried I was.

Worried that she had left for good, worried that she had tried driving home and gotten into an accident.

Letting myself into the house, I tried to be quiet. Thankfully the alarm was disabled because I could never remember the code. Not even when I lived here. The police had made many visits to our house.

I tried my old bedroom first. It was empty but the sheets were pulled back so she'd been in here.

I peeked into the room where my parents had set up a room for Audrey. I could make her out in the crib and hear her quiet little snores.

Finally, I found Bella in the living room. The television was on but muted and she had a bag of Oreos on her stomach but her eyes were closed.

I kneeled next to the couch and moved the Oreos onto the coffee table.

She looked so young and peaceful when she slept. No worry line between her eyes.

Her belly was swollen, much bigger than it had been with Audrey. I rubbed my hand over the bump and was surprised when I felt a movement.

Holy shit.

That was the first time I'd felt anything. I pressed my fingers down gently. I was rewarded with another kick or punch or something.

"Hey," Bella whispered. I looked up and smiled at her. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I couldn't go. To New York… uh, I couldn't leave you thinking I was cheating on you. And I couldn't leave when our relationship… it needs work," I told her, meeting her eyes.

"You're just realizing that it needs work?" Bella asked, sitting up slightly. She looked angry and sleepy and I felt bad for waking her up.

"No. I've known. I was just… avoiding it," I mumbled, uncomfortable but not moving my eyes from hers.

"What happened?" she whispered, chewing on her lip for a second before continuing, "Everything was going so well, Edward… then you just completely… God, you changed back to how you were when we met."

"I've been freaking out," I said honestly.

"I know but so have I! We could have been freaking out together."

"Yeah. I should have come to you. Is it too late? For us to freak out together?"

"Did you… um… did you sleep with Jane?"

"No! Never. I… she's been hitting on me, flirting with me but I haven't flirted back."

It was true. The thought had truly never crossed my mind. She was hot but I didn't want to bang her. I knew I would have to ask her what occurred in the conference room and possibly fire her but I needed to talk to Felix first.

"I told her to tell you to meet me at the appointment," Bella said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just… I don't get why she would tell me you said it was cancelled? What exactly was said?"

"Um, well… I was feeding Audrey. Jane came in. She said something about you guys not expecting me… she made it sound like you were a _couple_. I asked what it was that I walked in on. She apologized," she sniffled and wiped her eye quickly before continuing, "She said she was so sorry, it just happened."

What the fuck.

"I don't even know why she would say that."

"Edward, it's obvious! She probably wants us to break up… she probably wants you for herself!"

I laughed, shaking my head. There was no way someone would try to do that. Wasn't it obvious that I love my wife, love our family? I guess it wasn't. I had been an asshole. Bella scowled at me and pushed my hand off her stomach, crossing her arms. I stopped laughing.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too trusting."

"Do you still think she just got confused?" Bella whispered. I shook my head. Now I _knew_ I'd have to fire her and hope Felix wouldn't be too mad.

"I'll take care of it. I know we still have a lot to talk about. Do you want to wait until the morning?"

"No."

"Alright. Uh, after the wedding… I just got worried that we rushed into everything. I mean, you got pregnant the first night we met. In less than a year, we got engaged, had a kid and got pregnant again and got married. It just all… hit me."

"Do you regret it, then?" Bella asked, twisting her rings around her finger. I noticed she played with them whenever she got nervous.

"No. I don't regret it; I just wish we had more time to ourselves. I wish I had met you, asked you to marry me and had the wedding then the kids after a few years. After we'd had time together."

She shook her head, "If it hadn't been for Audrey, I probably wouldn't have seen you after that first night."

"You would have. We worked together. I liked you. I think it would have happened, regardless of if you were pregnant or not."

"So you resent our children?"

I took a deep breath and held it for a second. Sometimes, Bella twisted my words and it pissed me off. But I knew getting pissed off in this situation would just make it worse and I'd already done enough damage.

"Bella, I don't resent Audrey or these babies," I set my hand on her stomach again, "I just wish that they'd come a little later. I'm being honest here. Don't get angry because I'm being honest."

Bella was silent for a few minutes and I was about to speak again when she finally opened her mouth. "I guess I feel the same way sometimes."

"Yeah? Why don't we talk to each other about it then?" I asked. She had a guilty expression on her face and her cheeks were pink. I wondered why she felt guilty when it was clearly me who had caused most of the problems here.

"I don't really know. I guess… I really wanted a baby. I felt selfish wishing for alone time with you when I'd gotten what I wished for already," Bella said quietly.

"It's not bad to want time with your husband."

"But I pushed the issue of having another baby."

"Hey, in the end, I agreed. I didn't use a condom, I didn't pull out and I didn't suggest birth control. Neither of us expected twins."

"I'm just scared. What if I can't handle three babies?"

"Then we'll hire someone to help you while I'm at work," I assured her.

"No. I don't want to hand my kids off to someone else… and I sure don't want them calling someone else Mommy."

"You know my mom would love to help, then."

Bella nodded, wiping her eyes. It was amazing, we'd just talked a little bit and I already felt ten times better. I didn't feel so resentful. It was better, just knowing Bella was in the same boat as I was. Something I should have known all along.

I woke up first the next morning next to Bella on the couch. We'd stayed up until four, talking about everything. How I had acted, how she had acted, what needed to be done. We came to the conclusion that not everything could be fixed right then and there and that we should probably try counseling.

She was still deep asleep as I slid off the couch, trying not to wake her. I went upstairs and used the bathroom before going into Audrey's room. She was sitting up and playing with the toy on the side of the crib.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered, scooping her up. I kissed her face before changing her quickly and taking her downstairs. Bella was still asleep so I went into the kitchen, where both my parents were at the table.

"Imagine my surprise when I came down this morning and my son, who was supposed to be in New York, was asleep on my couch," Esme said with a smile. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I said, sitting down with Audrey on my lap. She immediately reached for a fork, whining when I took it away and placed it out of her reach.

"Flight get cancelled?" my Dad asked, putting down the newspaper.

I shook my head, "I don't know actually. Bella and I needed to talk."

Audrey struggled to climb off of my lap but I didn't like putting her on the kitchen floor. She started fussing louder.

"She was very upset when you didn't make it to the ultrasound, Edward," Esme said, her voice laced with disapproval. I sighed loudly. It wasn't my fault. I had been given the wrong information. I was fucking crushed that I didn't get to see the babies or be there when they announced the sexes.

"I was very upset about it, too. I'm going to try to make it up to her," I mumbled. My mom got up and poured me a mug of coffee, adding just the right amount of milk and sugar before setting it in front of me and holding her hands out for Audrey. "I got her, she's fine."

"She won't be fine if you spill coffee on her, Edward."

"Mom, I'm not going to spill coffee on my daughter. I do this every morning," I said. But Bella usually got up with Audrey and fed her before or as we sat at the table. Audrey wasn't too pleased to have her routine disrupted. I pushed the mug of coffee away so she wouldn't dip her hand into it.

My mom started to cook breakfast while I talked with my Dad about the storm and how we were probably snowed in. A few minutes later, Bella came into the room holding one of Audrey's blankets. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she looked so… young and pretty. I smiled as she leaned down and kissed Audrey's forehead then mine.

Audrey immediately wanted her Mommy so I let Bella take her when she reached for her.

Bella settled next to me and started feeding Audrey, covering herself with the blanket.

"How did you sleep, Bella? You should have slept in Edward's old room, it couldn't be comfortable in your condition on the couch!" Esme smiled and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Bella, serving my Dad next and me last.

"Oh… it wasn't bad. I fell asleep there then Edward got here and we fell asleep talking…" Bella shrugged and took a bite of food. She winced when she realized how hot it was but it didn't stop her from eating with gusto.

"Slow down there, don't choke," I joked. She made a face at me and continued eating.

My father sat back in his seat, openly observing us. "Did you two get anything resolved last night?"

I glanced at Bella, "Did you tell them what was going on?"

She shook her head, taking a bite of bacon before eating more eggs.

"We may be your parents, Edward, but we're still perceptive. You haven't been acting much like yourself lately."

"Yeah," I mumbled before taking a bite of my eggs, hoping they wouldn't expect me to talk while eating.

"You seem much happier this morning," my mother hedged, eyeing the two of us. I looked at Bella and she smiled softly and nodded so I nodded too.

Not everything was resolved but it was a step in the right direction.

We both worked on it.

I made an appointment with a counselor and we were going weekly. I tried to be more open with Bella and Bella tried not to keep stuff bottled up until she snapped.

Things weren't perfect but they were better. I was happier, Bella was happier, Audrey even seemed happier.

The one person who _probably_ wasn't happier, was Jane.

I had called her after breakfast with my parents. I'd had to call Felix for her number and explain the situation to him. When told him I'd probably be firing her, I was thankful when he didn't give me too hard of a time. He even told me that his older sister was looking for a new job and maybe she'd fill in on a temporary, if not permanent, basis.

Calling Jane was awkward. Somehow, she knew it was me calling even though I had never given her my cell phone number.

"_Hi Edward!"_

"_Uh, hey Jane. Listen, I need to talk to you about your conversation with Bella yesterday."_

"_Oooh, um… what about it?"_

"_What exactly did she say in terms of her appointment?"_

"_That it was cancelled?"_

"_Are you asking me? Is that a question? No, that's not what she said. She said for me to meet her there, didn't she?"_

"_I guess she might have?"_

"_Why the hell would you lie, Jane? You made my pregnant wife upset. You made her think I was cheating on her! Which, by the way, I would never do. Not to mention you made me miss out on something very important to me."_

"_You seem so unhappy with her!"_

The conversation went on for a few more minutes.

Jane telling me how I could do better, me telling Jane never to talk about my wife.

Finally, I'd had enough and told her she was being let go and if she had any personal belongings in the office, she could arrange with Felix to pick them up.

The office was a much nicer place. Felix's sister, Gianna, was happily married and had three kids. Bella bonded quickly with her and started dropping by the office more often for lunch with me but ended up chatting with Gianna while I watched Audrey.

Besides the talking and the counseling, we started having a date night. Every Friday night, Audrey slept over my parents' and we did something alone then slept in on Saturday mornings. I don't know why we didn't do it sooner because it definitely helped with the feeling of not getting enough alone time with Bella.

This was, of course, until a Friday night in April when Bella went into labor.

**one more chapter then the epilogue.**


	38. Chapter 38

***I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Bella Cullen**

I was huge. A boat. No, bigger than a boat… a yacht.

Audrey was being a little bug. She was grumpy and had been up and down a few times last night due to teething plus she didn't take a nap. I'd put her in her crib for quiet time but she stood and cried the whole time but calmed immediately when I picked her up and took her to the living room. Sometimes, the girl just doesn't want to be left alone.

"Ma? Ma? Da!"

"Mama's here, Dada's at work… he'll be home soon then we're taking you to Nana and Papa's for the night," I told Audrey.

"Na na na na!"

She giggled and crawled over to the small bookshelf that held the majority of her books, sitting on her diapered but in front of it. She was so stinking cute. Her curly bronze hair was in two pigtails on the top of her head, tied with light pink ribbons. Her patience amazed me when it came to doing her hair. As long as she had a toy or book in her hands, she was perfectly content to sit in my lap while I did my hair. Now, her patience when it came to diaper changes? Nonexistent.

Leaning back against the couch, I rubbed my stomach over where one of the babies was moving. There wasn't much room in there, especially as I got closer to my due date. I was pretty sure they wrestled for space. I really didn't think I'd make it to my due date, which was over a week away… I _really_ hoped I didn't make it to my due date.

Audrey was reading her books (and by reading I mean looking at the pictures, pointing and squealing or laughing) so I decided to grab the laundry to fold it. As I was carrying it back into the living room, I felt my stomach cramping. I scrunched up my face. It had been happening most of the day but with no regularity or intensity. Now they were getting worse and closer together.

When Edward got home thirty minutes later, I'd had five more of these pains - which I was reluctant to refer to as contractions - read one book to Audrey (four times) and the laundry was still unfolded.

"I'm home," Edward called out, coming in through the kitchen. I heard him toss his keys on the counter and Audrey perked up, crawling to the doorway.

"Da da!"

"Yes, Audrey Elizabeth, Dada," Edward laughed as he picked her up and kissed her. She yawned and put her head on his shoulder. "Did she nap?"

"No, she hates me," I joked then winced as I felt another pain.

"What's wrong?" Edward rocked Audrey, who clutched his suit jacket.

"These babies hate me too," I said, making a face at him.

"You're not going into labor, are you?"

"We haven't picked out names yet."

_Right, Bella. Because that makes any sort of difference._

"Bella, we picked out about twenty sets of names. You just keep changing your mind," Edward reminded me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner first?" I asked hopefully. I really was hungry. I could only eat a few bites of anything before I felt full but I was always hungry a little while later.

"You sure? Should I examine you?" Edward grinned and I rolled my eyes. He was gross.

"You're bizarre. Anyway, it might be our last Friday night for a few months. I bet I'll be in labor for a while."

"Know what brings on labor?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"No way, Cullen, I'm too huge."

"We did it this morning," he said defensively.

"Which is probably why I'm… ow, ow, ow!"

"Alright, let's go. We have to drop this one off at my parents' before those two come out. We'll stop somewhere for dinner that you'll end up throwing out after you take three bites."

I struggled to sit up, groaning softly. My back was killing me. Edward helped me and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"How do you get up when I'm not here?"

I smacked his arm and smiled at Audrey, "You're going to have a little brother and sister! Are you excited?"

"Maaa!" Audrey reached out for me. I took her, knowing she had no idea what I was talking about. I snuggled her close and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Mama's gonna miss you so much, Audrey," I murmured. I scrunched up my face as I had another, worse contraction. She patted my cheek and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let me change and get your stuff then we'll go. Will you be okay for a minute?" Edward asked, looking concerned. I knew he was as nervous as I was so I forced a smile and nodded.

Audrey babbled, looking me right in the face as though she was trying to convey something serious. I nodded and listened. She was so verbal for such a little girl even though most of what she said didn't make sense. The extent of her actual vocabulary was: Dada, Mama, Nana, Papa, Nene, dog, baby and light. Nene was for Renee, who had been making more of an effort and light sounded more like 'ight' but we got it. She demanded it whenever we walked into a dark room.

I sat on the couch again, sitting Audrey next to me. She climbed on me, using my body as a jungle gym, still talking and laughing at herself. Edward and I had definitely lucked out in the way that Audrey was a very, very happy little girl and started sleeping through the night early. I was scared that one or both of these babies would be the total opposite.

In December, Rose and Emmett had their third baby, Lucas. He had colic and cried and cried all the time. Rose was a mess. Edward and I tried to help out by watching Henry and Jax sometimes but it made me paranoid that one of the twins would be colic-y or have something wrong with them or have weak immune systems or be missing an arm or… well, the possibilities are endless.

Edward and I made more of an effort to communicate these things, which made it a little easier. Sometimes I was worried that I'd just end up worrying him for no reason but the counselor we had been seeing said to be open and honest. I did catch Edward searching the internet for 'things that can go wrong with a baby' when I went to visit him for lunch one day at work so I probably did make him paranoid but I felt so much better after I got it off my chest.

It was an hour later before we got to Carlisle and Esme's. Edward didn't want to go in but I loved visiting them and I was sad that I wouldn't see Audrey for day or so. I knew it was no different than normal Friday nights but it felt different.

Esme was ecstatic about me being in labor. Carlisle was disappointed that he wouldn't be in the room this time. Edward was anxious to get to the hospital.

We were standing in the hall when my water broke. All over their beautiful rug. I gasped and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head and held my stomach. My contractions were getting closer together and more intense.

"My water just broke. I'm so sorry, Esme!"

I was horrified. This was worse than my water breaking at Target. I actually had to see these people again. Plus, it was totally not on a mop-able floor.

"It's just a little amniotic fluid, it's just fine. You two better get to the hospital! Call us as soon as you get there."

"Can Aunt Carmen watch Audrey? Uh, can you call her? I'll feel better if Dad's there. I'll know what's going on… fuck. Bella, do mind if Aunt Carmen watches her?"

"No," I whimpered softly. I was so uncomfortable. I knew Audrey would be down for the count soon, anyway. She wasn't shy by any means so I wasn't too concerned and I knew Carmen, Carlisle's older sister and a pediatrician, was great with kids.

"You'd better get Bella to the hospital, son. I'll call Aunt Carmen and I'm sure she'll be glad to look after Audrey. We'll call when we're on the way," Carlisle assured Edward.

"Wait, wait…" I said, holding my hands out for Audrey. She smiled her sweetest smile. "Mama's going to miss you. I love you," I hugged her and kissed her face before handing her over and letting Edward lead me to the car.

He got in the drivers seat and grinned nervously at me. "Are you ready for this?"

"We don't have names yet!" I cried, slightly overdramatic but the moment called for it. My water had broken. I hated contractions. Why had I been so eager to get pregnant again after going through this the first time? I was clearly insane.

Edward didn't answer, pulling out of the driveway instead. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, successfully annoying me.

"Oooh, Wendy's! Let's stop there!"

**Edward Cullen**

Twenty hours. Bella had been in labor for twenty, awful, Godforsaken hours. Twenty hours of my wife glaring at me, cursing at me and threatening to castrate me every time she had a contraction. Twenty hours of her scoffing at any name Esme, Carlisle or I suggested.

At hour eight, we laughed it off.

At hour sixteen, it got a little bit annoying.

At hour twenty, I wanted to go home, go to sleep and have someone call me after those kids were out of her and my wife was back to normal.

I think I much preferred her labor with Audrey over this.

**Bella Cullen**

Thirty-six hours after being admitted to the hospital, Masen Edward Cullen and Mia Esme Cullen were born via c-section.

Masen was seven pounds, three ounces and Mia was six pounds, eleven ounces. They were gorgeous… I hadn't expected them to look so much alike but they did. They both had heads full of dark, dark hair and their ears both pointed like mine. Masen's head was a little bit cone-shaped because he was all set to come out but Carlisle assured me it would go away.

I loved them a lot.

I was also quite drugged up. Edward had run to Carlisle and Esme's to get Audrey to introduce her to her siblings and Rose and Emmett had just gotten here. They were each holding a tiny baby.

"The girl looks just like Bells," Emmett told Rose as he watched her ball her hands into fists and scrunch up her face.

"The boy looks like her, too!"

Rose held Masen right next to Mia so they could marvel over how similar they looked. Or something. Morphine apparently made my brain a little fuzzy.

"I can't decide if they both look like boys or if they both look like girls."

"I know, right? They look like miniature old people."

"Their faces are really red."

"Um, hello? Stop talking about my babies like I'm not here! They don't look like miniature old people, they look like babies," I scowled at them.

They decided to ignore me and continue talking about my children. Or maybe I hadn't even said it out loud? I huffed, crossing my arms. A few minutes later, Alice and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper had a bouquet of lilies.

"Thank God you're here. Jasper, maybe you can tell your sister to stop being mean to my babies?"

I adjusted myself in bed, struggling to sit up a bit. I really hadn't wanted to have a c-section but Mia's heart rate was dipping every time I had a contraction and I'd rather be in pain than to have anything even remotely bad happen to one of my kids.

"You think she'll listen to me?" Jasper scoffed, setting the vase of lilies on the windowsill. "Where's Edward?"

I rolled my eyes. Jasper and Edward had become best friends forever or something. They seriously talked about twenty times a day and would take Charlotte, Ben and Audrey out on Sunday mornings to 'bond' with them. Yeah, no, they had some sort of bromance going on. And why was Jasper staring at me like that? _Probably because you didn't answer his question, Bella. _Oops.

"He went to get Audrey, he should be here soon," Em answered for me. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't believe you had twins! They're so tiny… oh and their names? Super cute! And they have the same initials!" Alice chatted as she moved around the room, organizing the vases of flowers and bundles of balloons until they were up to par. "Oh, Jas! We have to get a picture of you and Rose each holding a twin… twins holding twins!"

Jasper and Alice were living together again and everything seemed good. A few weeks after Bennett was born, Alice showed up at our door in tears. Jasper was staying with us at that point and there was a huge, dramatic reunion where Alice declared her undying love for Jasper and how she couldn't live without him for another day. So he moved back in with her. I was kind of disappointed because it was nice having a live in pediatrician. Jasper had gotten a partner, who took some of the load off Jasper but there were still parents who wanted their kids to only see him. Like Edward. Like I said… bromance.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep. He was showing Jasper the slight bump on Masen's head and Audrey was asleep on his lap.

"Is his brain deformed? Bella asked the doctor if it was alright earlier but she was crying and being dramatic so I was thinking the doctor might have lied," Edward said.

"Nah, man. It's normal. He was probably all set to come out before the Mia's heart rate started dipping," Jasper said, finishing his examination of the baby.

"Shit, do you think there's something wrong with her heart? My dad said no but fuck, I got nervous. All these doctors were in here and they were making me sign shit."

I _knew_ I had made him paranoid.

"I doubt it. She's fine, she's breathing normally. It was most likely the stress from labor."

"I'm suing you for malpractice if you're wrong."

I snorted. Edward was lawsuit happy. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Where are Em, Rose and Alice?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"They just left, Alice said to call her later. Edward wanted me to take a look at Masen's head before I left," Jasper told me before handing Masen to me and saying his goodbyes.

I sat up a little more, laying Masen in my lap and unbundling him from his blankets.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm looking at our son."

"Our son," Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Mm, our son and our lovely daughters. Audrey, Mia and Masen… I love those names together."

"Thank you for choosing Esme as her middle name. That means a lot," Edward said after a minute of silence. He stood and laid Audrey at the foot of the bed before getting Mia from her bassinet.

"Your mother has been so wonderful… I couldn't imagine a better middle name for Mia."

"I'm surprised you didn't want Charles or Charlie for Masen's middle name."

"I thought about it… but Masen should have the name of the man who loves him the most. Plus, I know you're not a big fan of the name because every time I mentioned it, you made this face," I mimicked the scrunched up nose and laughed as Edward's ears turned red.

He leaned in and kissed me before we both went back to staring at our beautiful children.

The weeks that followed the twins' birth were... hectic.

And crazy.

And exhausting.

But they were wonderful and amazing and even a few days in, I couldn't imagine ever going back to a time without them.

At four weeks, they weren't on anything even close to resembling a schedule, unless you counted that when one fell asleep, the other woke up.

At eight weeks, they were starting to sleep longer periods of time and Edward found that putting them in the same crib actually helped them sleep for longer periods.

You could already see such distinct personalities emerging. Masen was demanding. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted it. If he was hungry, he would let out these wails until he was fed. Mia was a little harder, like she couldn't decide. She'd immediately calm when you did something but when she remembered it wasn't what she wanted, she started up again.

Esme had been a life saver. And most surprisingly, Renee had flown out and been a huge help after Edward went back to work two weeks after the babies came. She surprised me by saying that she was seeing a counselor because she finally realized she had been on a self destructive path for a long time. She was still married to Phil but as I understood it, they were on some sort of break. She then really surprised me by finding a job as a receptionist and renting a small apartment - without asking me for or insinuating that I owed her to pay for it.

But the biggest thing was Audrey's first birthday the next day and Edward's thirty-first. Alice had taken it upon herself to do all the party planning for me since three children under one were incredibly hard work. Everything was going to be a surprise to me, right down to the theme. Then I'd made reservations at a restaurant for Edward and I, our first date night since Masen and Mia came.

Edward was sitting at the edge of our bed in his boxers and glasses when I came in after feeding Masen and getting them settled. I smiled at him and headed toward the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Hey, Bell?"

"Mm?"

"C'mere for a second."

I walked over and stood in front of him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me between his knees. I giggled softly, grabbing his shoulders to steady myself. His face was right between my breasts, which he nuzzled gently. I bit my lip, nervous. We hadn't been intimate in any fashion since the twins were born. I was too sore, too tired, too insecure about my body.

Edward slid his hands up my hips under my baggy Kings of Leon shirt, which was actually his Kings of Leon shirt. I placed my hands over his, stopping them from moving further.

After I had Audrey, the weight came off right away. I was almost right back to myself. But this pregnancy had taken a bigger toll on my body. I was still lucky enough that I had few stretch marks but my hips were fuller and I had a scar from the c-section. I felt incredibly unattractive.

"I love you," Edward murmured, face still against my chest.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, making him moan softly. "I know. I love you."

"You're amazing. So beautiful, an amazing wife," Edward continued to speak in hushed tones, his hands sliding to my ass for a squeeze. It felt good and for the first time since the twins came, I wanted... something. Maybe not sex but... no, definitely sex.

"Wait, wait, hold on," I moved his hands from my ass. I needed to brush my teeth, at least. Thankfully I had gotten my legs and... all other important areas waxed. But maybe a quick rinse in the shower, so I didn't smell like baby puke from Mia's night time feeding and subsequent spit up.

"Bella..."

"No, I promise… wait here, ten minutes?"

Edward's face brightened as he nodded. I grinned and turned toward the bathroom.

_Okay, Bella. Edward's been great. He's majorly cut back on his hours at work like he promised. He totally deserves some birthday sex and you should totally not let your hang ups get in your way!_

As I gave myself a pep talk, I took the quickest shower I ever had in my life. I made sure to wash with Edward's favorite strawberry scented body wash. I hopped out once I was squeaky clean and brushed my teeth, examining myself in the mirror.

Not... awful. Not nearly as bad as in my head. My scar was already looking much better and my pudge was going away, thanks to getting the okay from Dr. Morgan to exercise. Not to mention breastfeeding two babies... actually, three, since Audrey was still breastfeeding. By the time I finished in the bathroom, I felt good, maybe a little confident.

And Edward was... lying in bed, his eyes closed. I felt my bottom lip start to quiver and took it between my teeth, inhaling a deep breath at the same time. He'd never fallen asleep before sex, the anticipation was always enough to keep him... up. In the back of my mind I knew he was just tired, too. He was working then coming home and helping with three babies and waking up at night when both Mia and Masen were awake. But it still didn't stop me from feeling unwanted and definitely not as sexy as I used to.

I grabbed a baggy t-shirt from his dresser and a pair of panties, slipping them on before I turned the light off and carefully slid into bed, not wanting to disturb his sleep. I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, whispering, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you," Edward murmured, his voice raspy. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto him and causing me to squeal softly. I held myself up to look at him but rested the rest of my body against his and he felt... so good. I adjusted myself so my legs were bent on either side of his hips, straddling him. I could already feel him, hard between my legs, and I had to resist the urge to rub against him.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"Just resting up," he said before catching my lips with his at the same time as his hands found their way up my shirt, first on my hips then drawing lazy circles on my stomach. I squirmed uncomfortably before trying to push his hands up or down or just away from the part of myself that I was so sensitive about. "B..."

I rolled off him, shaking my head and worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. Edward flicked on his lamp before leaning over me, tucking a piece of damp hair behind my ear.

"You know I think you're beautiful and sexy, Bella. You had three babies in a year, it's gonna take time to get your body back. But fuck, I think you're perfect the way you are. I love you and I want you, that's never going to change... wouldn't you love me no matter what I looked like?"

I scrunched up my face, pretending to think about it before smiling up at my husband and nodding my head. He was right, I wouldn't care if he had a gut or a scar or a billion scars because it wasn't what he looked like that I'd fallen in love with... though it was a nice addition.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile in return before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

Within minutes, we were both naked and Edward was tightly gripping my hips as he slowly slid his cock into me. I cried out softly, my head rolling back. It felt so... good. A little painful but good at the same time.

"Fuuuuuck, B... God, baby, you feel so fucking good around me," Edward groaned, stilling once he was buried inside me. I whimpered and tried to move my hips against his, desperate for friction, but he was gripping me tightly.

"Edwaaard," I whined. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing my heels into his ass.

"I'm gonna come pretty fast if you keep that up, Bella," he panted in my ear before slowly pulling his hips back. I used the leverage of my heels on his ass to help him thrust a little more forcefully than he intended. He groaned my name and within minutes, we were gaining momentum. I felt myself growing closer to orgasm when Edward's hand slid between us, finding my clit with his thumb and flicking it. That was all it took, I cried out his name and came, spasming around him.

"Bella... fuck, I'm gonna cum," Edward's thrusts became harder and more erratic.

"Wait! Pull out, don't... in me," I said, suddenly remembering. I hadn't gone on birth control yet and Edward hadn't put on a condom, even though he'd bought a ton. We needed to be more careful, I definitely didn't want another baby for a long while.

Edward groaned but did what he was asked, cumming on my stomach instead.

A few minutes later, we were cleaned up and Edward was holding me tightly against him in our now darkened room.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just after midnight.

"Audrey was born exactly a year ago right now," I whispered, not really able to believe it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I can't wait for her party... do you think she'll get it?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to psych her up but she just looks at me like I'm crazy."

We were silent for a few minutes until I leaned up and kissed his lips, "Happy Birthday, Edward."

"I wish I had met you sooner," he murmured sleepily after a few more moments of silence.

I snuggled my head against his chest and smiled. Edward, a year ago, would have never made a statement like that. "I'm glad you had to wait, makes you appreciate me that much more, hm?"

"Mm... you're a good wife," he mumbled, only half coherent. "So glad I found you... and Audrey... Mia and Mas... and other babies we'll have... mmm, and our house..."

I shook my head, "No more babies."

"Lots more," Edward adjusted himself a bit, pulling me closer against him. I felt my eyes growing heavier and finally gave in, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

Audrey's party went off without a hitch.

Alice did a wonderful job and kept it simple, just like I'd asked. She'd gone with a daisy theme and there were flowers everywhere - Audrey loved it. She kept pointing and laughing at them. The cake had pale pink and lavender daisies all over it and there was a tiny separate cake just for Audrey, which ended up smeared all over her own face along with Edward's and mine.

I thought my heart was gonna burst with happiness at one point when Edward was taking a break from the festivities and sitting in the shade. Somehow, he'd ended up with all three kids but he didn't look overwhelmed or frustrated in the least. He looked so... happy and proud. I snapped a few pictures before he could look up and notice me.

As I got closer, I could hear him talking to the babies and telling them about the day Audrey was born, how my water broke it Target. I giggled and caught his attention. He looked up and grinned crookedly.

Maybe things weren't perfect. Sure, I was 29 instead of 23. We fought sometimes and didn't have the white picket fence or blue shutters and sometimes, our kids cried for no good reason. And maybe things wouldn't always be happy and perfect. But there was no way I would change a single thing.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this! I've had school, oral surgery and bunches of other stuff going on. So we've reached the end, only the epilogue is left. Hopefully, it won't take me a billion years to post. Thanks to Angel and Christina for your input on this chapter. **


	39. Chapter 38 point 1

**So, I'm still working on the epilogue. I know, I know. But to tide you guys over, I have super mini chapters. Each week, I'll post one until the epilogue is done. They're like, silly missing moments up to the epilogue. Yes, I know it's unconventional. But that's how I roll. And I also know they're super mini chapters. That's also how I roll. ;)**

Shades of Green - Chapter 38.1

**BPOV**

**October, 2014**

"What are you gonna be for Halloween, Audrey?"

Audrey jutted her hip out and put her hand on it, tapping her chin with the pointer finger of her other hand and squinting her bright green eyes, "Ariel!"

Edward chuckled from behind the video camera, "Why?"

"Because she has red hair and I got red hair and we're both princesseses and love ta swim and sing songs that are pretty!" Audrey said enthusiastically.

"You both have red hair," Edward corrected from behind the camera.

"That's what I said, Daddy!"

"And what is Daddy gonna be for Halloween?"

"King Triton! He's Ariel's Daddy like you're my Daddy!" she shouted after a second of 'thinking', but she had been repeating this since July so we knew that she knew exactly what she had up her sleeve.

"And Mia?"

"Flounder cause she's ascared of everything and never wants the light off," Audrey said, stomping her foot like it was some great injustice that her little sister, who she didn't share a room with, was afraid of the dark.

"What about Masen?"

"Sebastian cause he always tattles to Mama or Nana or Nene!"

"And last, but not least… what's Mama gonna be?" Edward said, unable to keep from laughing at the answer that he knew was coming. I bit my lip to refrain from smiling, standing next to him and watching our ham of a daughter do what she loved best, perform in front of a camera.

"The blowfish!" Audrey shrieked, laughing.

Edward chuckled, "Why the blowfish?"

"Because he got all big and puffy, just like Mama's tummy!"

Edward pointed the camera at me and zoomed in on my huge, pregnant stomach then panned out to my face. "So, Mama. How do you feel about the fact that your four year old has compared you to a blowfish?"

"I'll feel pretty good about it if I shrink back to my normal size as fast as a blowfish does once this baby comes," I joked, laughing.

Edward turned the camera back to Audrey.

"What's the baby gonna be if she's born before Halloween?"

Audrey was truly stumped by this question and stared at her father blankly, like he was crazy to suggest such a thing, before turning and running out of the room. Yes, Audrey, the thought of this baby coming that soon was rather frightening.

…

**Next up: Thanksgiving. Will Baby Cullen number four be a boy or a girl? Guesses on names? What inappropriate comments will Edward make in front of his little ones? Turn in next week… (yes, it's a soap opera now)**

**And a very special thanks to Angel, who put an end to my indecisiveness and told me what to do.**


	40. Chapter 38 point 2

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the peek at Halloween! Enjoy Thanksgiving featuring inappropriate Daddyward!**

**BPOV**

**November, 2014**

Turkeys.

I hated them. I loved cooking but I hated cooking turkeys.

All the gizzards and gross stuff inside… having to stuff your hand up… there. Plus how long they took to cook. Maybe next year I'd…

"Mamaaa!" Mia shrieked from the living room.

"I got it!" Edward shouted, also from the living room.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward was probably the cause of Mia's screaming.

He thought it was so funny how riled up she got at the simple things.

I, on the other hand, had to deal with the aftermath so I didn't find it as funny.

"No, Da… Maaaamaaaaa!" Mia shrieked again.

I scrunched up my nose and went to the living room to investigate, not all that surprised at the scene I saw.

Edward had put Mia's baby doll in Lucy stroller and Lucy in the baby doll's stroller.

It was funny but Mia was clearly greatly distressed by the situation.

"Mama, Da putted my baby sister in my baby doll's stroller an' my baby doll in my baby sister's!" Mia whined as she hung on my let. I smoothed her hair, something that always calmed her down, and raised my eyebrows at my husband.

"No, no. I think you're mixed up, Mia. This is Cici," Edward said, shaking his head as he pointed to Lucy, who was asleep despite whatever torture had been inflicted before I came in.

"No!" Mia stomped her foot. "Dat's my baby _sister_ and dat's my baby _doll_, Da!"

"Hm." Edward said thoughtfully, eyeing the two strollers. Lucy grunted in her sleep and clenched her fists, opening her eyes. "Are you sure? Mama, what do you think?"

"Umm… I think you better stop terrorizing our three year old before you cause serious psychological damage, Cullen."

Edward rolled his eyes and picked up Lucy, "Mama can't take a joke, can she? No, let's hope you get Daddy's sense of humor, Lulu."

Lucy sneezed in Edward's face, causing Mia to crack up. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? C'mere… lemme show you funny," Edward thrust Lucy at me before taking off after a once again shrieking Mia. It constantly amazed me that as much as he supposedly didn't want kids, he sure did love spending as much time with them as possible.

The past few Thanksgivings had been a big production but we decided to keep it low-key this year. It would be just the six of us at home. Carlisle and Esme had gone on an Alaskan cruise while Renee had gone on some sort of spiritual retreat where she didn't have access to television, phones or internet. I told her she was crazy.

Rose and Jasper both took their families to Texas to spend the holiday with their parents. Their father had a knee replacement so he wasn't able to travel but they'd never spent a holiday apart and weren't planning on starting now.

The day flew by in the whirl-wind of cooking, hyper children and a hyper husband. On his days off, he had a seemingly endless supply of energy. By the time we sat down for dinner, the kids were starving and ready to dig in.

"Wait!" Edward stopped them, "We have to go around the table and all say what we're thankful for, remember? Mommy and Grandpa Charlie did it every year."

I smiled at him, getting that tingling feeling that I got whenever he did something that made me love him even more than I had thought was even possible. The first Thanksgiving after Audrey was born, I broke down in tears because I wished he could have met both Edward and Audrey. He held me and listened as I told him about the Thanksgivings I got to spend with my father, when Renee had a boyfriend or decided not to be a mother. Every year since then, he's made sure to honor the tradition.

"Who goes first, Daddy?" Audrey asked, scraping her fork around in her mashed potatoes.

"Youngest to oldest? Alright, Mas… go ahead."

"No!" Masen protested, shaking his head. "Lulu is the lil'est!"

"Lucy's just a few weeks old, sweetie… I'm sure she's very thankful for her sisters and brother," I soothed, reaching over to cup his cheek. Audrey had started referring to Lucy Ella, who had in fact been born before Halloween, as Lulu and everyone else had picked it up, too. I wasn't thrilled with it but no one listened to me. When Edward had started doing it, I knew it was a lost cause. Masen nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"And Mommy's boobies," Edward interjected.

"Edward!"

"What? I am too. Nothing to be ashamed of," Edward winked at me.

I scrunched up my nose, ready to respond but Masen cleared his throat, not pleased with the interruption. "I thankful for my trains cuz I love 'em," Masen said decidedly, nodding his head.

"Cici and Coconut!" Mia shrieked, referring to her baby doll and the American Girl dog. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and nodded to Audrey.

She tugged a loose curl, looking thoughtful. "For Daddy cause he's silly and Mommy cause she makes good cookies."

I laughed, "That's very sweet, Audrey."

"Your turn, Mommy!" Masen said, bouncing in his seat.

"Hmm… I'm thankful for Daddy and Audrey and Mia and Masen and Lucy. I'm especially thankful for nights that Lucy sleeps for more than two hours."

Edward was about to say something when Masen informed him it was his turn next.

"I'm thankful for all of my beautiful children… and I'm thankful for Mommy for being the hottest MILF in the world and the fact that she might let me get lucky tonight," Edward said, smirking at me.

"Edward!"

"They don't know what that means!"

I laughed and got up from my seat, going and kissing him on the lips before sitting again. He was so inappropriate but also so handsome, it was hard to get upset.

"What's Mommy gonna let you get lucky at?" Audrey asked, brows furrowed.

I smirked at Edward. He dug his hole, he could sleep in it.

"It means… she might let me be lucky and win the pillow fight."

Audrey, Mia and Masen's eyes widened.

"You're having a pillow fight?"

"Can we pway?"

"Uh… well… no… it's a special pillow fight?" Edward stammered.

I giggled and shook my head. Just as we were about to start eating, Mia spoke up. "Da, what's a MILF?"

Edward choked on the bite of turkey he had just taken. Masen, being the sweetest boy in the world, reached over and patted his back. Once his throat was clear, he stared at me with watery green eyes.

"Well, Daddy. Please tell us what a MILF is?" I raised my eyebrows at him, crossing my arms. Let's see him dig his way out of this one, too.

"It's… uh… it's a Mommy that's very pretty," Edward finally got out before taking a gulp of his drink.

Mia looked thoughtful for a moment, pursing her lips. "I wanna be a MILF when I grow up!"

I burst out laughing and Edward started choking on his drink now. Masen once again patted his father's back, a confused look on his face. Clearly, he was wondering why his father couldn't take a bite or drink without choking.

"Me, too!" Audrey exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

Once Edward finally recovered, he told Mia and Audrey never, ever to repeat that. I was quite positive that it's all we would be hearing when they played with their dolls.

…

Later that night, after all the kids were in bed I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. My hair was piled on top of my head and I was wearing a baggy t-shirt of Edward's. It was the one I stole from him the day I told him about Audrey… he constantly nagged me to get rid of it because it was sort of ratty but there was no way, this shirt had sentimental value. I tried to explain it to Edward but he still beat himself up about his reaction to his mini-me.

Edward walked in into the bathroom and leaned against the wall and groaned. I turned to him, toothbrush still in mouth and raised my eyebrows.

"Mia woke up for water and told me she wants to drink more water like you so she can be a MILF."

I giggled, turning to finish brushing my teeth. As I was swishing my mouthwash, I felt him standing right behind me. His hands were on my hips. I smiled the best that I could with my mouth full and leaned back into him. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I pulled away to spit out the mouthwash then turned so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Baby sleeping?" he asked, his hands moving from my hips to my ass.

"In her crib. For another hour or so, I think," I murmured. I leaned up for a kiss and was surprised with the amount of enthusiasm that he kissed back with. Within minutes, he had me sitting on the counter and pushing my panties aside. I parted my legs wider, leaning forward to push his longue pants down. Before I knew it, we were both moaning as we came.

Once we were both cleaned up and heading back to the bedroom, I asked what had brought that on.

"Just showing how thankful I am that you're a MILF that lets me get lucky."

…

**Up next: Christmas with the Cullens. And the McCartys. And the Hales. Will Audrey and Mia still aspire to be MILFs? How have Charlotte, Bennett, Henry, Jax, Luke grown? What's Masen's Christmas wish? Why am I ending these mini-chapters like this? All that and more will be posted on Christmas…**


End file.
